


Where Others Fear To Tread

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 121,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape calls in his debts in an attempt at saving himself from an impossible choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, I don't make money on it so don't sue it or me. 
> 
> So this ship has been done to death but here is my spin on it. This is the last of the completed fics on my hard drive. It was one of my originals so yes I have already been informed about the flaws in Severus' debts, so spare me the comments regarding this fact. If you can believe that Snape and Harry would ever in whatever universe actually get together, then its not a big stretch to believe in some past debts owed to Snape. Also this is NOT Draco friendly. I have had conversations regarding my treatment of Draco in many of my fics but this one is probably not one for those who actually get genuinely upset/angry about Draco being the bad guy. FYI, I also kill off a few key figures so again if that is not your bus then wait for the next one. Anyway read and enjoy.   
> Riffraff

Where Others Fear to Tread

Chapter 1

“You’re late.” Sweeping down the staircase he paused as he met one of his colleagues on the way up. Despite the mask they knew each other on sight and both bowed their heads in acknowledgement of the other. There were no friends in their line of work only stepping stones to be trodden upon on your way to the top. 

“His mood?” The other asked inquiringly of his colleague. There was a pause before the other answered his voice a little sarcastic. 

“Difficult.” Was the reply causing the other to sigh inwardly as he saw the other touch his hand to a darkening wet patch on his robe covered chest. Their conversation was short and swift, the two robed figures parting quickly to continue their separate journeys. 

Reaching the bottom of the staircase he swept confidently into the chamber ignoring the way the other lingering figures bowed low to him in acknowledgement of his status among them. There were very few in their master’s inner circle and far fewer who held positions of authority other than the master himself but he happened to be among the fortunate. The doors to the inner room slid effortlessly open before him and no sooner had he crossed the threshold into the dimly lit room than he fell to knees his head bowed to the floor in respect. 

“Why are you late?” There was a hissing sound from the chair draped in shadow by the fireplace on the far side of the room. Obediently he kept his head down as he replied in the calm emotionless voice he favored. 

“I received your summons during class my Lord. It is difficult for me to explain my absence at such times to the fool in charge. I was forced to complete my tutoring before returning to your side.” There was an angry hiss at his words before a burst of magic hit him in the chest sending him sprawling onto his back. He coughed heavily at the unexpected blow. From beneath the relative safety of his mask he watched as the withered scaly hand resting on the arm of the chair twitched irritably. 

“Come here.” At the sound of the command he stood up slowly from the floor and made his way cautiously over to the chair. With a hidden scowl he stared down at the tortured body slumped in the chair. A thin, sallow being was buried beneath lavish flowing robes, the picture just as sickening as it normally was. At his master’s feet lay his pet, the fat lump of a man named Petigrew. Petigrew had only one purpose at his master’s feet and that was as a slave to the masters needs. Thankfully he himself was above such a pitiful position and commanded far more respect than the man currently pawing at his masters withered and grossly deformed feet. He held completely still as he watched the pair of glowing red eyes turn to look at him. A withered decrypted hand came up to grip tightly and draw blood from his hand resting at his side. He didn’t even flinch as the trickle of blood ran down his fingertips from where the man’s razor sharp nails dug tightly into the back of his hand lying motionless at his side. “Were you not as important to me as you are I might not be so tolerant to your willfulness.” He choked back a disgusted snort as he watched the snake like being in the chair bring his hand up to his lips and lick the blood trails from his skin. Behind the mask he closed his eyes ignoring the feeling of disgust that welled in his stomach at the touch. Thankfully his master dropped his hand quickly having tasted him and turned his attention back to the flickering flames of the fire. “I have heard some disturbing reports about you my alchemist.” Inwardly he cringed but as always he kept his mind empty of thought. He knew if his master was not satisfied with his replies he would test his loyalty through attempting to breach his mind. 

“My lord.” He replied easily his voice not betraying any of his inner most concerns. 

“It seems you are not enjoying the gifts I give you.” His eyes followed the direction of his master’s hand and fell on the four young women standing naked against the far wall, their faces covered in the familiar white masks of their circle. “They say you do not perform as you should. That it is unfulfilled on your part. Do you not like my gifts?” He took a moment to gather his thoughts and bring together a reply that would not be unacceptable. 

“No my lord. It is only that I suffer a condition that prevents my full participation in such offerings.” From behind the mask he watched, as his master looked up at him the red eyes cutting through him like a knife. He felt the familiar prodding of someone attempting to enter his mind but he calmly reinforced his barriers and concentrated hard on his training. When his master didn’t seem to get what he wanted from invading his mind he hissed angrily and with a wave of his hand had him down on his knees before him in pain, trapped in a curse. 

“I am displeased by this news. It is of great loss that you unlike my other most loyal followers do not possess the ability to give me what I want. You should consider yourself lucky that I gave you a choice of only the finest. Yet your body betrays me. I need younger blood among my ranks and I had hoped your union would bring me such pure loyalty that you yourself display to me.” The curse tightened about his body and he shook in pain biting and drawing blood from his lips as he tried to remain silent and not show any sort of weakness. “There is a rumor in the circle that your weakness is of the male variety. Perhaps should I give you a choice in this direction you will overcome this ‘condition’ you speak of.” 

Incapacitated now by the fire of the curse invading his body he collapsed in a shaking heap on the floor his fists drawn tight as he fought the pain. The blood pounded in his head making focusing on his master’s voice difficult. Through it all though he kept up the walls of his mind closing it off to the prodding he could still feel from his master’s attempts at breaking him. “I have chosen three from among our circle, intelligent, strong and handsome enough to tempt you. They are from pure bloodlines like your own and will provide healthy, loyal offspring. You will choose a mate from among them within a month. If not I will choose for you. I will have a child from you my alchemist even if I must rip it from your unwilling body with my bare hands. ‘CRUCIO!’” The current curse on him ended not a moment before the second hit him, sending his body into writhing pain on the floor. Still he didn’t cry out his mouth firmly shut as he writhed about in the luminescent green light. The curse ended and he slumped down on the cold stone floor, feeling the iron tang of blood on his tongue as two thin trails slipped from the corner of his mouth. “Be gone from my sight. I have been patient with you my alchemist but it is wearing thin.”

Knowing he was being dismissed he pulled himself awkwardly up from the floor still shaking uncontrollably with the effects of the curse. Bowing low to the back of his master he turned and stiffly left the chamber. Luckily there were few who mattered lingering in the outer chamber and none spoke as he staggered unsteadily past them. Reaching the stairs he climbed them awkwardly, his torn and bleeding hands clutching at the wall as he made his way slowly to the surface. The staircase came to an end at the trap door and with a weak push he found himself on his knees out in the middle of the grassy field. The apparition point was just at the tree line on the far side of the field. Staggering to his feet again he made his way cautiously across the uneven field struggling to stay upright. Reaching the wooden fence and the tree line he fell heavily against the wooden post ignoring the splinters in his cut hands as he removed his wand from his inner robe. With a strained breath he whispered the apparition charm and with a sharp pop and a rush of wind he was gone….


	2. Checkmate

Chapter 2

“Check and Check-mate, mate!” Harry stared sullenly at the chessboard. The remains of his pieces were scattered about the board like trash.

“Shit. I thought I had you that time.” Harry muttered to his best friend as Ron waved his wand triumphantly over the board repairing all their pieces and having the board pack itself away in its wooden carved box. 

“Yeah right,” Ron laughed as he jumped over the back of the couch. He fell onto the cushions beside Hermione who was buried, nose deep in her textbooks. “Don’t you ever stop reading ‘mione.” Ron attempted to close the book his girlfriend was reading but instantly received a stern glare from the brown haired girl.

“Ronald, reading is an excellent way of enhancing one’s general knowledge and vocabulary. It might do you good to do a little reading now and then.” Hermione looked pointedly at her lover before sniffing indignantly and returning to her book. 

“I do read!” Ron protested as Harry made his way around the couch to sit on the single armchair by the fire. It was the first week back at school after the Christmas holidays and already Ron and Hermione were fighting again. Harry imagined that they probably even fought in bed together and that thought made him smile cheekily to himself. 

“Comic books, Quidditch magazines and Harry’s homework don’t count!” Hermione countered making Ron fold his arms over his chest angrily. Harry smiled to himself content to hear his friends bantering with one another; despite the fact they were clearly in love. “So Harry what do you reckon ‘you-know-who’ wanted with Snape this afternoon?” Ron, deciding that he had lost the argument with his girlfriend changed the topic. Harry shrugged his shoulders and automatically reached up to touch his scar. 

They’d been in Potions class that very afternoon when Harry’s scar had begun to burn. Snape had just been demonstrating to the class the proper way of pouring ‘serpent vile’ into a potion when the professor had hissed in pain and dropped the entire bottle of vile onto the floor as he’d clutched his arm to his chest. Snape rarely made mistakes and such a disaster was almost unbelievable. Those students not in the know had assumed Snape had burnt himself on the edge of the cauldron but the rest of them understood the real cause of Snape’s upset. Snape had swept out of the classroom like lightning, instructing Draco and Hermione to take over the class. Snape had paused briefly beside Harry’s bench and sneered down at him as he spoke ‘You’re bleeding Potter, go to the hospital wing.’ Sure enough Harry had reached up to find a thin trail of blood dripping from his scar down his nose and onto the bench in front of him. Snape was gone from the room and having insisted that Ron come with him Harry had gone to the hospital wing for treatment, leaving the class in the hands of the two brightest students in the subject. 

“I don’t know but I’m sure we’ll find out. Dumbledore usually calls a meeting of the Order after Snape’s been summoned.” Ron and Hermione nodded, the brown haired girl having put aside her book in favor of the conversation between her friends. It was nearing dinnertime anyway and students would start entering the common room soon on their way to the great hall. 

“Let’s hope it’s not too serious an encounter. We’ve got a practice exam for Newts in potions next week.” Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at Hermione’s logic. Only she would hope for Snape’s speedy return. Ron and Harry were rather pleased when Snape was summoned as McGonagall often filled in for Snape if he was unable to teach lessons. Potions was far more exciting with their head of house. McGonagall made just as many mistakes with her potion as the students did theirs. 

“Whatever Hermione.” Ron groaned as he turned more seriously to Harry. “Just be careful tonight though Harry, incase you have another vision.” Harry nodded understandingly just as Seamus, Dean and Neville strode into the common room, exchanging jokes about the days lessons. 

“You guys coming down to the hall? It’s pasta and ice-cream tonight.” Seamus enthusiastically read out the meal notice on the pin board in the common room. There were a few groans but most people seemed pleased with the menu for the evening. Harry rose from his chair. Ron helped Hermione up as well as they followed their friends out of the portrait hole and down the staircases towards the great hall. 

The great hall was already filling with students by the time the sixth year Gryfindors arrived and took their usual seats at the banquet table. 

“Hey Harry, how are you feeling? I heard about potions.” Harry looked down the table to smile at Ginny Weasley who was sitting with her fifth year friends. 

“Yeah fine thanks.” Harry called back, blushing a little as the young girl winked at him suggestively. In the past few years Ginny had filled out into a pretty young woman and more than a few admirers had noticed the youngest Weasley, much to her elder brother’s dismay. Harry had been among those to notice the change in Ginny especially this year. Harry couldn’t help glancing at the youngest Weasley’s body in the locker room whenever they played Quidditch. 

“Harry look.” Containing his blush at Ginny’s attention Harry turned to glance at Ron who’d elbowed him in the side. Ron was pointing at the staff table at the end of the hall and Harry craned his neck above those students still milling around to see Professor Snape being helped into the hall by Dumbledore. Harry frowned a little in concern as he saw how tightly Snape was clutching to Dumbledore’s arm. He certainly didn’t miss the wince of pain that swept across the professors normally expressionless face as Dumbledore sat him down in his usual chair. 

“Damn, the git made it back yet again.” Ron cursed under his breath as the last of the students settled at their tables. Dumbledore clapped his hands for the feast to begin. 

“Ronald!” Hermione admonished as she stared at professor Snape. “He looks fragile and pale. Maybe he’s ill.” Hermione spoke calmly as she began helping herself from the bowls of food that had appeared in front of her. 

“He always looks like that.” Ron mumbled around a mouth full of spaghetti, sauce splattering all over the napkin he’d tucked into the neck of his robes. Harry hadn’t touched the food in front of him yet and instead continued to watch as Snape was handed some of the food and poured himself a glass of water. Harry had never seen Snape look so shaken before and it concerned him. Admittedly Harry still hated the evil bastard but there was something about knowing that Voldemort was hurting yet another person he knew that made Harry angry and concerned for his professor’s welfare. It was only when Snape looked up from his meal and locked his gaze with Harry’s that Harry finally looked away. 

Turning back to his meal Harry began serving himself with the food quietly engaging in conversation with his fellow students. All the while he kept glancing up towards where Snape was sitting ensuring the professor was still there and still breathing. 

Table talk consisted mostly of information about the big Quidditch match on Friday between Gryfindor and Slytherin. Harry was a little apprehensive about the first game of the season having seen the Slytherin’s training regime over summer. Unfortunately Draco was getting better at seeking and Harry was finding it harder to stick to the boy who had the advantage of a faster, newer broom. Still it gave Harry a little more competition and it spurred him to train harder. It also made his victories far sweeter knowing he’d worked for them. Dessert as predicted was ice cream and Harry proceeded to pile on his favourite toppings from the bowls on the table. Chocolate and blueberry sauce, nuts, cherries, sprinkles and a large chocolate frog pushed right into the center of it all. 

“Ew that’s awful Harry. I don’t know how your stomach can handle it.” Hermione commented from across the table at the concoction Harry had created. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a spoon full of mixture. It was as he was reaching for his second mouthful when he felt a presence behind him and he looked around, spoon still wedged in his mouth to see Professor McGonagall standing patiently behind him. 

“Professor.” Harry muttered around his mouthful trying and failing to swallow. McGonagall rolled her eyes at the boys’ antics but quietly waited for Harry to down his mouthful before she spoke again. 

“Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office after dinner. The password is peppermint snaps.” McGonagall stared down at Harry warmly from over the tops of her half moon glasses and Harry nodded obediently. It was hardly surprising that Dumbledore wanted to see him as it was usually the case after a death eater meeting. 

“Does he want to see us too Professor?” Ron inquired quickly before McGonagall could leave. The professor turned back to glance down at the red haired boy who had piled his ice cream dish so high with ice cream it was currently melting over the edges of the bowl onto the table cloth. 

“No Mr. Weasley, just Mr. Potter. You may wait in your common room for Harry.” With a curt nod McGonagall returned to the staff table and leaned across to speak with Albus.

“That’s strange he usually asks for us all.” Hermione spoke having finished her small two scoops of ice cream already. Harry nodded in agreement. The headmaster had come to understand that what ever he told Harry, the boy would usually report to his best friends about it afterwards, thus Hermione and Ron often accompanied Harry to meetings. 

“Oh well we’ll wait up for you Harry, you can tell us when you get back.” Harry nodded at Ron who was again shoveling ice cream into his face. 

Thinking very little about what he expected to be a routine meeting Harry finished his bowl of ice cream slowly. Lingering in the hall to talk with his friends Harry paid no attention to the staff as they all filed from the hall, Professor Snape carefully escorted by Dumbledore. 

When his friends finally headed for the tower for the evening Harry split from them and headed quietly for the headmasters office. Harry knew he’d lingered a little longer than he was supposed to after dinner but the meetings usually began boringly with rollcall and general notices anyway, so he wouldn’t have missed much. 

“Peppermint Snaps.” Calmly Harry stepped up onto the staircase and quietly hummed to himself as the steps wound up to the top of the spiral. Jumping playfully off the top platform Harry stepped up to Dumbledore’s door and rapt on it twice. 

The door swung open easily and Harry smiled brightly as he stepped into the room. His smile however faltered as he took in the five familiar faces sat around Dumbledore’s desk in the center of the chamber. It seemed unnervingly unusual to have such a small group of people at this kind of meeting. For starters at least two Aurors or so would usually be present if it was a routine meeting of the order. Five faces turned towards him as he entered and Harry automatically searched out his godfathers in reassurance. Sirius was sitting in an armchair by Dumbledore’s desk, his hands resting on top of one another on the end of his crooked walking cane. 

It had been almost a year now since Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Ministry but with the foremost experts in the country Sirius had been retrieved from the veils cold grasp. Admittedly he’d been scarred for life and his body abused and broken beyond full repair but Harry was simply happy that he had his godfather back at his side. Sirius met Harry’s concerned gaze and smiled mildly at his godson who seemed to relax a little and smile back. Perhaps this meeting would be routine after all. 

“Ah Harry, we’ve been waiting for you.” Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore who was sitting behind his desk with a large pile of parchment scattered around in front of him.

“Waiting for me? Oh I’m sorry I was talking.” Harry whispered apologetically at the small gathering all of whom nodded in understanding.

“Not to worry Harry, you’re here now.” Dumbledore smiled in his familiar way. “Come and have a seat and help yourself to some tea.” Harry nodded and wandered easily over to the chair beside Sirius that Dumbledore had indicated to. 

As he poured himself a cup of Dumbledore’s favorite lemon tea Harry took a moment to glance at the other faces in the room. Sirius was sitting to his left in one of the plush armchairs. Remus Lupin sat next to his best friend his arm resting strangely on Sirius’ arm almost in a calming manner. Professor McGonagall stood quietly behind Dumbledore who sat at the desk and to Harry’s right and a little out of the circle sat Professor Snape. Snape looked just as awful close up as he had at the dinner table earlier. His face was withdrawn and his tired eyes were sunken. His left arm was tucked protectively into his robe and he seemed to sit painfully in the chair, as if breathing was difficult. Harry looked away quickly though as Dumbledore spoke again. 

“Well now we are all here, I think we should begin.” Harry crossed his legs up under himself as he snuggled comfortably into the plush armchair next to Sirius as Dumbledore cleared his throat and began the meeting. “I see no point in sugar coating this Harry.” Almost immediately Harry felt his heart sink as Dumbledore turned to look directly at him before continuing. “Professor Snape is officially recalling his debts and has made a formal request upon your person.” Harry had no idea what Dumbubledore was talking about and looked blankly across at Sirius, for his godfather’s reaction. Sirius didn’t look up from the desk in front of him. Although Harry saw the slight tightening of the man’s jaw and noticed the way Remus’ hand was now soothingly rubbing over the top of the man’s arm. Still in the dark Harry looked to Snape and scowled at him with a questioning gaze. Snape met the boy’s gaze momentarily but then rose steadily from his chair and walked silently over to the fire his back turned to the room. 

“I don’t understand. What debts? I don’t owe him money or anything?” Harry queried as he looked to his head of house and headmaster both of whom looked worryingly pale. 

“Wizarding debts Harry are different from muggle debts and are not necessarily financially orientated.” McGonagall spoke calmly to her young charge but Harry felt his heart rate pick up a little in concern as he glanced at Snape’s turned back. 

“Then if it’s not money what is this debt about?” Harry inquired becoming a little panicked at what exactly it was he owed Snape for. The panic it seemed was well founded as Dumbledore spoke next. 

“This debt is a life debt Harry and is both a combination of your father’s debt and your own. While I won’t get into the specifics about your father, I will however remind you that in your first year Professor Snape saved your life when Quirrel tired to kill you.” Harry frowned but nodded quietly, remembering all too well the mistake he and his friends had made when assuming it had been Snape trying to kill him during the Quidditch match. 

“Alright so. I didn’t ask him to and it’s not like I didn’t say thank you even though it might have been three years late.” Harry was becoming irritated by his lack of knowledge. Having grown up as a muggle he didn’t understand the complexities of wizarding traditions and society and thus was completely clueless as to what was happening around him. Dumbledore smiled warmly and nodded understandingly at his charge, clearly seeing Harry’s frustration. 

“Yes we are all aware of that Harry but wizarding debts are far more complex than simple gratitude.” Dumbledore paused and drew out a thick bound leather book from within his desk draw and placed it carefully in front of Harry before continuing. “Wizarding debts occur in all sorts of situations but the most common is that of one wizard saving the life of another.” Again Dumbledore paused this time indicating to the book in front of Harry. “When a wizarding debt occurs a record of it is sent to a department in the Ministry of Magic where it is catalogued and kept until such time as the debt is recalled and repaid.” Harry frowned a little in concern as Dumbledore continued. “Merlin designed the system to promote harmony between warring wizarding families, in that wizards and witches were duelly compensated for their selfless acts.” Harry remained silent all the while listening intently to what Dumbledore was explaining. While it was all a little complicated some of it was unfortunately starting to make a hell of a lot more sense. “While now days most wizarding debts are never repaid due to peoples selflessness, a wizard or witch is still completely entitled to recall his debts at any time without question. Just as Severus is doing so now.” Dumbledore finished his little speech his gaze shifting across to where Snape was still standing next to the fire. Harry stared at Snape’s back in silence for a long time his hand resting on top of the dusty book on the desk. An awful feeling of dread swept through Harry as the question his mind now posed sat precariously on the end of his tongue. 

“And what does he want from me?” Harry whispered his throat tightening in concern as he turned back to look at the headmaster. Harry watched as Dumbledore sighed and picked up a small piece of parchment and reached across to put it carefully in front of Harry on the desk. 

“Severus Snape is recalling all three of his wizarding debts and in return is asking for your hand in marriage.”


	3. Sniveling Little Weasel

Chapter 3

Harry could hardly breathe as Dumbledore spoke. The world seemed to tilt on its axis as what the headmaster had just said sank through the mist in Harry’s mind. Before he knew what he was doing Harry began shaking his head vehemently in refusal, not even bothering to look at the paper that had been slid in front of him. 

“No.” The words barely made it past the tightness in his throat or the panic rising in his chest. 

“Harry, please calm down.” Seeing her student beginning to stress McGonagall rounded the desk and went to place a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shook her off and stood up abruptly from the chair to look at his godfather for aid. 

“Sirius, he can’t do this. Tell him I don’t want to marry that git. Tell him to get fucked, we’re both male for fucks sake.” Harry’s voice was beginning to become a little hysterical and his body shook with fear as he watched his godfather slowly raise his head to look at him. 

“I’m sorry Harry there’s nothing I can do.” That wasn’t the reply Harry wanted to hear and continued to shake his head as he turned nastily towards where Snape was still standing next to the fire his back turned to the mayhem as if he didn’t care. Seeing Snape so calm incensed him even more and before anyone could stop him Harry took out his wand and pointed it directly at Snape’s head. 

“You’re a fucking arsehole. You’re a slimy, sniveling, little weasel of a man. You’ll not be satisfied until I’m broken. Not content with making my life hell in school, you’re going to ruin my future as well. I wouldn’t marry you even if the only other option was death.” Harry spat the last word out with venom no one in the room had ever heard Harry use in his voice before, the boy’s grip on his wand deathly white. 

“Harry James Potter, lower your wand immediately.” Dumbledore’s voice penetrated the silence of the chamber the ominously angry tone the headmaster had used clearly meant to have an affect. Harry however didn’t move, his wand was still pointed at Snape’s turned back. The man had not flinched an inch despite the danger he was in of being hexed to death by his livid student. 

“Harry please, this is not doing any good. Sirius has already threatened him with everything under the sun he won’t be moved.” Harry shuddered as he felt the hand of Remus come to rest on his shoulder, the werewolf having moved from his godfather’s side to comfort Harry. Slowly Harry lowered his wand and turned helplessly around to face his godfather’s best friend, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“He can’t do this to me can he?” Harry watched as a sad flicker of helplessness washed in Remus’ brown eyes and in that instant Harry felt as if his life had ended. An hour ago he’d been playfully chatting with his friends his future uncertain but bright but now in a brief second everything he knew had been taken from him in one foul sweep. 

“Unfortunately he can Harry. A wizard’s debt can be recalled for anything, including marriage.” Remus led Harry back to the chair and sat the boy down before calmly pouring him some more of the lemon tea in a hope of steadying Harry’s shakes. Harry looked to Dumbledore the tears he’d kept back now falling like a waterfall down his cheek. 

“I’m not 18 yet and I’ve never even had girlfriend. I don’t want to get married.” Harry reasoned his hands shaking uncontrollably as Remus helped him take a few sips of the calming tea. 

“I know Harry and I understand but there are very few options open to you. Without wizarding debts of your own you have no counter claim. The only other option is clause 103 and I fear that will be just as unappealing as the present situation is.” Dumbledore came around and sat down on the edge of his desk in front of Harry, calmly taking the boys shaking hands in his own and squeezing them in comfort. 

“What’s clause 103?” Harry whispered not daring to glance in his godfathers direction knowing that seeing Sirius’ despair at being helpless to help his godson would set his tears off again. 

“Clause 103, states that if you yourself do not wish to repay this debt you may voluntarily pass the debt on to Severus’ second choice.” Harry frowned a little as McGonagall read from the big dusty book on the desk before looking up at Harry from above her square glasses.

“And who is his second choice?” For a moment Harry saw brief hope but when Dumbledore spoke that hope faded as quickly as it had come. 

“Ronald Weasley.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh hardly believing what he was hearing. Snape had backed him into a corner with no way out. Snape knew Harry would never condemn his best friend to the same horrible fate that Snape had forced onto Harry and so that left no option but for Harry to accept the offer. With a resigned sigh Harry slumped in the chair and closed his eyes tightly willing everything to be a dream when he next opened his eyes. Unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky and when he opened his eyes the concerned helpless faces of his elders were still there reminding him of what now lay ahead of him. 

“Well that’s not an option then. I won’t put this on Ron.” Harry whispered determinedly his glare shifting slightly to where Snape had now moved from the fireplace over to the window seat at the far end of Dumbledore’s chamber. “So that’s it. I’m fucked.” Harry cursed quietly to himself watching as all four of his mentors sighed heavily and nodded in reluctant agreement. 

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Dumbledore placed a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder but the boy shrugged it off. “I think perhaps that is enough for one evening. I will arrange a negotiation time for the ‘contract’ tomorrow. Harry you may wish to note down some things you want the contract to contain. If you need help you may come to any one of us at any time.” Harry nodded but remained seated in his chair as Remus helped a tired worn out Sirius to his feet. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Sirius bend down and press a soft reassuring kiss to the top of his godson’s head before drawing back a little and making Harry look up at him. 

“It’ll be all right Harry, you’ll see.” Sirius spoke softly although his voice lacked the fire and conviction the man usually had in his tone. Sadly Harry nodded and with a hug let Remus lead Sirius from the chamber. Dumbledore and McGonagall followed them to the door to see them out. Harry noted cautiously that Dumbledore had left he and Severus alone while the four other mentors talked quietly outside the chamber. 

Turning his gaze on the tall slender figure of his potions master Harry suddenly thought of something that made him frown in confusion. 

“You don’t want to marry me or Ron at all do you?” With no one else in the room it was clear whom the question was directed at and Harry watched as Snape turned slowly around from his stare out of the window to face his young student. Straightening his back Harry stared into the inky black depths of the man’s eyes trying to find even a flicker of emotion that was never betrayed upon the man’s face. 

“A brilliant deduction Mr. Potter.” Snape’s voice was the familiar dark drawl he favored for his most detested students. Swallowing his urge to snap at the man Harry took a deep breath and continued his questions. 

“Then why are you doing this?” Harry asked hardly keeping the tremble from his voice as he spoke. Snape lowered his gaze from Harry’s and turned back to the window in silence his shoulders slumping a little as he sat down on the window seat, his hands folded neatly in his lap. 

“Because like you I have been given an impossible choice from Voldemort. I either choose a mate from among the select few he deems appropriate for me or I face the consequences of my actions.” Snape’s voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke his eyes trained completely on the dark sky out of the window. 

“So he’s making you marry someone? Why?” Harry questioned. He was curious as to Snape’s motives behind this latest situation. 

“Voldemort has long been arranging marriages among his followers for his personal gain. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are an example of one such marriage born purely of Voldemort’s desire to swell his ranks with new blood already loyal to him. Draco’s future was planned long before he was conceived.” Snape whispered his voice trailing off as he thought about his own situation. 

“Why hasn’t he pushed you into this before now?” Harry queried, concerned suddenly about how deep this whole situation ran. Snape sighed softly in obvious stress and pain. It was the first real emotion Harry had seen the man display since entering the chamber.

“Until now I have strung Voldemort along claiming difficulties of a physical nature in the bedroom with the female partners he has provided me with.” It was clear in the way Snape twisted his hands in his lap awkwardly that he wasn’t enjoying having to tell Harry this information. Not that Harry cared, he wanted the truth and he didn’t care what that meant. Snape continued in his quietly calm voice. “While this is somewhat true especially after years of being subjected to the cruatius curse, it is not entirely correct. My performance in the bedroom while linked to my physical problems is more directly related to the sex of my partners.” Harry frowned unsure if what Snape had just said meant what he thought it meant. Harry didn’t have time to question it however as Snape continued. “Until last night I had successfully kept my sexual preferences away from Voldemort’s knowledge. However it has come to his attention and he has thus provided me with a choice of three male prospective partners of whom I must choose a mate from or as I said before face the consequences.” Snape trailed off his expression still neutral as he glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who was now strangely silent. 

“What will he do to you if you refuse the choices he gave you?” Harry stared into Snape’s reflective gaze until the elder man blinked. 

“I’m not afraid of death Mr. Potter.” Was Snape’s cryptic reply. Harry shuddered at the intention behind that comment. Even if Snape wasn’t afraid of death, Harry was and not just of his own. 

“So he’ll kill you?” Harry inquired softly hoping to clarify what he was sure Snape had alluded to in the last comment. 

“The same fate of which will await me if he ever finds out you are the one I married in an attempt to avoid the choices he tried to forced on me.” Harry was confused and frowned a little at Snape who turned slowly around on the window seat to face his younger charge. 

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned confused all of a sudden. 

“The only reason Voldemort is forcing me into marriage is to procure my heirs as his own. The only way I can prevent him from doing that is for me to marry someone of my own choosing, thus making it impossible for him to force another less acceptable union upon me.” Snape paused again and rose from his seat in the window. Harry watched as he walked over to the tray of teacups on the headmaster’s desk and poured himself a steaming cup of lemon. “Like yourself Mr. Potter, the idea of being forced into a union I do not want is not appealing in the slightest but considering the options available to me I believe this to be the most acceptable. At least in this regard I get a little say in what I want in my life.” 

“But what happens when he finds out you’ve gone behind his back and married someone else, messing up his plans?” Harry inquired unsure Snape was thinking entirely straight about the situation at hand. Snape sat down in the chair beside Harry the cup of tea resting in his long thin fingers its steam trailing up in little wisps of mist. 

“We are all going to die eventually Mr. Potter, while it maybe sheer luck that you have survived this long, I assure you it is a complete miracle that I have survived at all.” Snape paused and took another sip from his tea his gaze catching Harry’s out of the corner of the man’s eye. 

“So he’ll kill you if you marry me too? Then why me? Why all this?” Harry questioned slowly his voice still quiet as he gestured around himself as if to illustrate his point. Snape seemed to consider the matter for a moment, the cup of tea poised at his lips before he lowered it without having drunk from it. 

“I have never been one to just accept my fate Mr. Potter and lie down and die. While I am not afraid of dying, I do not however wish it to happen prematurely. In my marriage to you, I am perhaps taking a risk. A risk that Voldemort will overlook my willfulness and spare my life, due to the fact I am among his closest advisors. If not? I have lost nothing and if so? I have perhaps gained tolerable companionship for what remains of my life.” Harry couldn’t fault Snape’s reasoning and for the first time ever Harry saw a genuinely mild expression pass over Snape’s face as he gestured casually at Harry with a fine boned hand. “As for why you Mr. Potter? I ask why not?” Snape raised a smooth eyebrow in Harry’s direction, no hint of a smug smile on the professor’s face, which Harry had expected. Snape allowed the rhetorical question to hang in the air before answering it, his gaze focused on Harry as he spoke. “You’re young, male, of relatively equal breeding as myself, your wealth is similar to my own, you’re relatively attractive and despite my misgivings you would provide me with at least some intellectual conversation.” Harry could hardly believe he’d just heard what Snape had said. Although the comments were hardly compliments they were sincerely meant and Harry was stunned that Snape had considered this so closely. “I think considering the very few options I had in this matter it is the most acceptable of options I could have chosen for myself.” For a moment Harry saw compassion behind the stern exterior of the potions master he was familiar with and it scared Harry a little. 

“I’m not gay.” Harry whispered firmly and watched as Snape sneered a little with a sarcastic smile, turning away from Harry back to his cup of lemon tea. 

“You don’t have to be Mr. Potter.” Was the curious reply Snape gave him. Harry watched as Snape sipped again on his tea his face now schooled back into the familiar scowl he used when teaching, the compassion and sincerity vanishing as if it had never been there. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me to marry you instead of forcing me with this debt thing?” Harry asked again this time not missing the way Snape rolled his eyes at the word ‘thing’ at the end of Harry’s sentence. 

“I see the eloquence of an uneducated, ignorant muggle born has reared its ugly head yet again Mr. Potter. We will have to rectify that if we are ever at all to get along.” Snape finished his tea and put the cup back on the tray before standing up from the chair beside Harry. The door to Dumbledore’s chambers re opened and McGonagall and Dumbledore returned minus Remus and Sirius. 

“So what’s the answer?” Harry asked ignoring the audience Snape and he now had to their conversation. Snape paused and looked over Harry with mild distaste. 

“Would you have said yes had I asked?” Snape queried as he made his way over to the fireplace and collected a handful of floo powder from the ceramic pot on the mantel. 

“No.” Harry whispered determinedly but truthfully. Snape smiled nastily and nodded at Harry. 

“Then there is your answer Mr. Potter.” With a curved smug eyebrow Snape turned to face McGonagall and Dumbledore both of whom had remained silent not interrupting the conversation they’d just walked in on. “Headmaster. Minerva. Thank-you for your time I will see you tomorrow.” Snape inclined his head politely to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall before turning his attention back to Harry who was still sitting staring at Snape. The man seemed a little better since this morning but he still shifted awkwardly to the fireplace. “Potter I’ll see you in class.” With a whispered word Snape flung the handful of powder into the fire and with a single step he was gone in a green wash of flame, leaving silence in his wake. 

“Harry are you alright?” Harry jumped a little as Dumbledore’s hand fell unexpectedly on his shoulders. Looking up into the headmasters eyes Harry could still feel the man’s helplessness

“Did you know about Voldemort’s plans?” Harry whispered ignoring Dumbledore’s question in favor of asking his own regarding the headmaster’s knowledge about Snape’s situation. 

“Yes, he informed us, as well as your godfather this afternoon when he told us of his intentions.” Harry nodded and slowly rose from the chair feeling a little stiff and very tired. 

“What’s next?” Harry stretched awkwardly and moved over towards the door getting ready to leave. 

“You negotiate the marriage contract. I will arrange the necessary time and place this week and contact you when you are needed.” Harry nodded and not bothering to look at either of his mentors opened the door to leave. He paused only briefly as another question sprung to mind.

“Was this in your grand plan for the-boy-who-lived?” Harry hadn’t meant to sound as sarcastic as the words had come out but without seeing the headmasters face, Harry would not know how it had affected the elder wizard. 

“Life gives us many challenges Harry Potter.” Dumbledore’s words were wise but to Harry’s ears they sounded bitter. With a sigh Harry shook his head and stepped out onto the top of the stone staircase. 

“Then life sucks.” Harry whispered in reply as the door to the headmaster’s chamber swung closed and the steps began spiraling downwards returning him to the ground floor and dumping him back into a whole new reality.


	4. Muggle Ways

Chapter 4

“Mr. Potter, please try and concentrate in my class that is the third time you’ve turned Mr. Finnigan unsuccessfully into a frog and quite frankly your unappreciative classmate is beginning to look a little green.” Harry put his wand down on the table quietly as McGonagall turned Seamus back into a very normal colored schoolboy. Apologetically Harry smiled at Seamus but the Irish born lad was having none of it and instantly gathered his books and moved seats to the back. It seemed Seamus was taking his chances with Neville Longbottom’s bad luck over Harry’s obvious distraction.

After the meeting last night Harry had spent all day in a daze, carrying out tasks without thinking about them or their consequences. His mind was too lost in the prospect of becoming Snape’s husband to allow focus on his studies. His distance had not gone unmissed both by his professors and his friends. 

Having not slept two hours together last night Harry had been the first down to breakfast. The great hall was eerily quiet in the early hours of the morning. Harry had sat for two hours at his seat at the Gryfindor table, a blank piece of parchment in front of him and a quill poised to write. In an attempt at stilling his disturbingly overactive imagination about what exactly it would be like to be married to Snape, Harry had decided to get a head start on this ‘contract’ business. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to consider no less what he was supposed to write. In the two hours he’d accomplished three points he thought he wanted to include. One was that he wanted to still play Quidditch. The second point was that he wanted to see his friends every day and the third point was clearly scribbled in large capital letters. NO SEX. The moment he’d written the last point down he knew he was in trouble, as his mind began to reel at the prospect of actually having to sleep with Snape. The thought had made him shudder with abhorrence, just as he did now as he sat in the middle of Transfiguration with his friends. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Harry snapped his attention back to the class and glanced across at Ron who was staring at him strangely from the next desk over. Thankfully Hermione was still in frog form and so Harry was spared the inevitable questions she was bound to ask should she too have witnessed his shudder. 

“Yeah, just a bit cold that is all.” Harry whispered back to his friend who didn’t seem at all convinced by his friends excuse. Thankfully Harry had been spared an inquest from his friends the night before. Having returned to the tower, Harry had found Hermione and Ron curled up together on the couch having obviously fallen asleep waiting for him. Not that that was surprising it had been rather late when he’d returned to his dorm. If there had been only one decision he’d made during his restless night it had been to keep his situation secret from his friends. There was little point in worrying his friends about something none of them could change and Harry dreaded trying to explain to them what was happening when he himself was still unsure. 

That decision however had proved harder said than done at breakfast. While he’d stashed his pathetic list away before anyone had arrived in the hall, Harry had been bombarded with questions about the meeting before either Ron or Hermione’s bums had hit the benches of the table. Harry had politely answered their questions with vague answers, deliberately avoiding the topic of Snape when Hermione asked after the professor’s health. Eventually they’d given up when it was clear Harry was being obtuse. His unwillingness to discuss the meeting however didn’t stop the concerned glances his friends had been throwing him all day. It didn’t help either that Harry had done abysmally at all his assigned tasks in class, even going so far as to hex Professor Lupin in defense class. Further more with each mistake he made his professors had made very little comment. Thankfully though this last class of the day was coming to an end. 

“Thank you class that will be all.” Professor McGonagall signaled the end of the class when she was pleased that all students had been returned to their usual selves. The class of Gryfindors and Hufflepuffs began packing their things away chatting quietly among themselves about the homework they had been given and their planned evening activities. Harry rose to follow Hermione and Ron from the room but was stopped by a gentle hand that came to rest on his shoulder. “A word if I may Harry.” McGonagall smiled down at Harry warmly from behind her square shaped glasses. She waited patiently until the rest of the class had left before addressing her charge again. “Are you well Harry? Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin reported to me at lunch that you are not yourself today.” Harry sighed and lowered his head to his chest quietly shaking his head. 

“I’m fine I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and I keep thinking about...” Harry trailed off to watch as his head of house nodded in understanding about the unspoken problem. McGonagall sighed softly and led Harry back to the chairs in the center of the room sitting her charge down in one before sitting down herself opposite him. 

“I understand this is difficult Harry. Your life is going to change considerably over the next few months but you must do your best to accept these changes and continue on with your life.” McGonagall could tell her words meant little to Harry but she tried to comfort him all the same. “If I may be so bold as to speak my mind, Professor Snape is hardly the worst person you could spend your life with.” Harry was of a different opinion entirely and scowled up at his head of house. McGonagall chuckled softly and shook her head in amusement. “I know it may not seem like that now but with time you may come to understand one another a little better. I admit Severus is neither the handsomest man I know nor the most pleasant but he is loyal and defensively protective of those he calls his family. He would not wish you harm and I know he will look after you to the best of his ability.” Harry nodded quietly beginning to see where McGonagall was coming from. Considering some other people he knew of, Snape was hardly the worst man he could be married to. “And this ‘union’ I am sure will bring you closer together, perhaps you may even become friends after some time?” McGonagall looked hopefully at Harry who smiled and nodded warmed by his professor’s attempts at making him feel better about his situation. “Which brings me to the other thing I wish to tell you about. Headmaster Dumbledore has arranged for your contractual negotiation on Friday morning after breakfast in professor Snape’s private rooms. It will take most of the day and I have already informed your professors you will be absent from their classes. Is Friday’s meeting convenient for you?” Harry could hardly believe his professor had just asked him that but smiled and nodded in acceptance. 

“Yes. It’s not like I had anything planned except school.” Harry took out his school diary and with one of his muggle ball point pens noted in the engagement in big bold letters, not that he would need reminding. 

“Good, I will tell Dumbledore you will be there.” McGonagall paused as she glanced at Harry’s diary noting the spare bit of parchment sticking out over the edge of the book, with ‘Things I Want’ written across the top in a messy scrawl. “Have you given any thought to your additions to the contact Harry? This is after all your marriage too.” Harry swallowed and nodded nervously pulling out the sheet of paper in question and handing it to the elder witch. Harry watched as McGonagall scanned the brief list, the three points he’d made at breakfast not changing since then. McGonagall smiled at Harry warmly when she came to the end of the list, handing it silently back to the boy who tucked it carefully back into his diary. “That is a good start.” Harry wasn’t sure if McGonagall was just being polite or if his list was actually worth the paper it was written on. 

“I didn’t really know what you’re supposed to write down or how. Those three things are just what came to mind first while I was sitting at breakfast this morning.” Harry fiddled nervously with his diary the tattered leather bound book his most precious object that he owned. McGonagall got up from the chair opposite Harry and moved swiftly over to her desk removing a small card from her desk draw and writing down something quickly on the back of the card with her quill. 

“As I said Harry it’s a good start. You’re beginning to think about what you want out of your life in union with Professor Snape but perhaps consider some things you may not have ever thought about before.” McGonagall returned from the desk and handed Harry the small card that Harry now saw was a pass for the restricted section in the library. “Think about girlfriends, where you want to live, what you want to do when you leave school, how often you want to see Sirius and your friends, even think about children you might want to have.” 

“Children? Girlfriends?” Harry blanched at what McGonagall had just suggested. Surely the old woman had gone batty or at the very least had entirely missed the concept of what it meant to be married and further more married to a man! “I’m sorry professor those things can’t happen anymore.” McGonagall sighed at Harry’s surprised reply but she was patient and pointed to the restricted pass she’d given her young charge. 

“Harry you are thinking like a muggle again. While Professor Snape has every right to marry you, in wizarding law he cannot prevent you from taking lovers so long as you have written it into your marriage contract. While there are naturally restrictions regarding the nature of a ‘consort’ arrangement the fact still remains you may take a lover. As for your comment regarding children? Wizards have been marrying Wizards for millennia and have adapted potions and spells which allow for a male to carry a child. While it is uncommon it is not unheard of and you should seriously think about this concept before the meeting on Friday.” Harry was stunned mute and stared nearly as horrified as he had been at hearing Snape wanted to marry him in the first place. McGonagall again smiled a little amused at the naivety of her student, as was the case with many of the muggle borns in the school. “Now I understand you do not know of many of these things, that is why I have given you that pass. On the back are two books I highly recommend you reading before Friday. They will help you in making some of these decisions and will aid you in further understanding the situation you are in and what a ‘wizarding marriage’ involves.” 

“Thank you” Harry whispered having just gotten over his shock of knowing male wizards could have children. 

“You’re welcome Harry and remember you’re not alone and if you need any advice or help at all my door is always open to you.” Harry knew the conversation had come to an end and rose slowly from his chair surprising his professor by leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of the woman’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered again with sincerity before he tucked the restricted pass into his diary and headed from the room. He felt somewhat better from the talk and far more determined to understand what was happening to him now he knew how much this ‘contract’ was going to affect his life. 

Harry ran up the grand staircase to the Gryfindor tower and practically jumped through the portrait hole and in to the common room. There were a few lingering students but most had already gone down to the great hall to wait for dinner. There was fifteen minutes till dinner and Harry was going to have a quick shower before going to his meal. With luck he’d have all evening to himself to search and begin reading the books McGonagall had suggested. If the meeting was on Friday Harry didn’t have long to research. Harry’s plans however came to an abrupt halt when Harry sprang through the door of his dorm to find Ron and Hermione pashing one another over on Ron’s bed. Startled by the door slamming open Ron and Hermione jumped apart in shock, Ron’s hand was still buried up the front of Hermione’s tunic as both of them stared at Harry. 

“Bloody hell Harry, you could have knocked.” Ron admonished flushing a little as Hermione pulled his hand free of her tunic and began buttoning her shirt back up quickly. 

“Sorry wasn’t expecting you to be doing that.” Harry whispered blushing a little himself as he caught sight of Hermione’s plump breasts when he’d come in. 

“So, what did McGonagall want Harry?” Hermione changed the topic quickly sweeping away the awkwardness between them as she sat up from Ron’s bed and moved over to sit on Harry’s. The brown haired boy began shuffling through his closet for some clean clothes. 

“Just wanted to talk about my homework and stuff.” Harry hated lying to his friends but the truth just wasn’t acceptable at present, even to himself. Hermione folded her arms across her chest, having snatched the pair of jeans from Harry’s grasp so that the boy would look at her. 

“You’re not telling us something Harry. What happened at that meeting last night?” Hermione was determined and Harry sighed at the brown haired girl feeling extremely guilty under her accusing glare. Sitting down next to Hermione on the bed Harry reached out and took her hand in his laying her palm flat upon his own as he often did when they talked about personal things. 

“Look. It’s really complicated and I don’t quite know what’s happening myself yet. I can’t tell you because I don’t feel confident enough about it to say stuff that’s not going to make you worry about me.” Hermione’s accusing gaze softened as she entwined her hand with Harry’s in comfort. “All you need to know is that I’m fine and if I need your help I’ll come to you.” Hermione nodded quickly elbowing Ron in the side to ensure he nodded in compassionate understanding as well. 

“Will you tell us eventually?” Ron inquired as he watched his best friend pull his hand away from his girlfriends, having seen a little of Ron’s jealousy surge to the surface at the intimate touch. 

“Yes, soon when I’m feeling better equipped to explain it. I just need you to give me some space for a while and not keep asking me questions.” It hurt Harry to ask this of his friends but he knew they’d understand. Hermione leaned forward and hugged Harry softly around the neck making the boy blush a little. Ron looked not too pleased and muttered to himself that he would be getting the same treatment if Harry hadn’t barged into the dorm. Harry ignored Ron’s muttering and got up from the bed gathering his things for the shower. “Thanks guys you know I love you right.” Harry laughed cheekily as he made his way to the door to the dorm. 

“Bugger off Harry.” Ron threw a pillow in Harry’s direction as he went back to mauling his girlfriend. Harry went to shut the door laughing to himself but then paused and stuck his head back into the room to where his best friends were kissing on his bed still. 

“Hey and get on your own bed. The idea of you two fucking on my things is just disgusting.” Harry glared at Hermione and Ron who both blushed a bright crimson red at Harry’s comment. With that in mind Harry left his friends to their own devises, having plans of his own for the evening….


	5. Expanding the Mind

Chapter 5

It was Thursday.

Precisely 12 hours left before he walked into the most important meeting of his young life and he was less prepared than he’d been for any of his exams. 

Harry sat quietly in the corner of the library a biscuit in one hand and his disguised restricted book open in his other. Every moment he’d had free this week he had spent in the library reading. There had been a few whispered comments in class regarding his suddenly studious nature. A few brave Ravenclaws dared to even hazard a guess as to what exactly he was up to. Not that he was paying the rumors any attention, for he had far greater problems to worry about than gossiping students. Besides, Ron and Hermione were doing a fine job of heading off the more malicious rumors. 

The information he’d gained from reading specific chapters in the books he’d borrowed were utterly mind-boggling. Some of the more complicated passages about wizarding law he’d had to ask Madam Pince about but she’d been helpful and thankfully hadn’t asked too many questions. Harry was beginning to see how a muggle marriage differed from a wizarding one. 

Most surprisingly, Harry’s list of contract items had grown to seven and was a little more detailed. It now read; 

1/ I want to visit or be visited by my friends and family whenever they or I like.   
2/ I want to be allowed to play Quidditch whenever I want.   
3/ I want my own bedroom and bed if at any stage we share accommodation.   
4/ I want to finish my education and be allowed to pursue a career of my choice.   
5/ I want to be allowed to have girlfriends if I choose.   
6/ I do want to have children in the distant future.   
7/ NO SEX. 

The last point was now outlined in red with large striking balloons around it which flashed ominously when being read. Harry had held onto that point with vehemence but it somehow mocked him when put aside the sixth point. Not that it mattered, the more Harry was reading the more he was beginning to realize that the seventh point may be impossible to demand. 

Harry was too busy reading a particular passage regarding financial aspects of wizarding marriage to notice someone approaching him until a shadow fell across his book. Instinctively Harry slammed the book shut its automatic locking system closing with the pages to prevent any unauthorized students from reading it. Not that Harry understood why the book was in the restricted section in the first place, so far having found nothing to suggest its restriction from students. Still when he glanced up to find Draco Malfoy standing over him he was kind of glad the book had sealed itself shut. 

“What are you doing here scar head.” Draco spat nastily nudging past Harry forcefully to sit down in the armchair opposite his nemesis. Quite uncharacteristically Draco had been rather placid all week, not that Harry had gone out of his way to irritate the blonde like he often did. Still Draco had been less feisty and his snarling comments had been kept to a minimum. Harry wondered if Snape had told Draco of the marriage. It was now common knowledge Snape was Draco’s godfather. Harry took a kind of sick pleasure in knowing one day Draco would have to refer to Harry as ‘my godfather’s husband’. That pleasure was fleeting though and Harry knew the reality was that Snape was unlikely to tell anyone about the marriage. All of the potions professor’s friends and relatives were probably all in league with the dark lord in some way. If Snape wanted to survive to see old age he knew as well as Harry this marriage had to remain a secret. 

Refocusing his attention on the blonde haired boy and his two cronies now sitting across from him Harry put his book carefully in his bag and glared at Draco for invading his valuable reading time. 

“Nothing that concerns you Malfoy.” Harry paused briefly before his tongue got away from him as it always did around Draco. “I’m surprised to see you in the library. I would have thought most of these books beyond your reading level.” Harry chuckled as Draco snarled at him angrily. 

“Good come back potty, now piss off and let me read my letters.” Harry scowled at Draco who brought out two neatly sealed letters from the pocket of his robes. Harry was about to point out that he had been sitting in the reading spot first when he decided it wasn’t worth it. Shaking his head in silence Harry gathered his things and with a final glare at Malfoy left for his dorm. Dinner had been and gone hours ago and Harry had rather been grateful for Malfoy’s interruption to his reading. It would be good to get a relatively early night, knowing he would have to keep his wits about him if he was ever to keep up with the meeting tomorrow. 

Reaching the dorm Harry paused momentarily to talk to Seamus and Dean who were playing exploding snap with Neville. Ginny was sitting with the girls from her own year and smiled warmly up at Harry, catching the boy’s eye and winking at him seductively. Harry blushed a little at her attention again seemingly unable to keep his face the same colour when near her. Harry wondered if perhaps she’d want to dance with him at the Yule Ball this year but then the heaviness of the books in his school bag reminded him quickly that he might not be permitted to. With a sigh Harry made his way upstairs to the 6th year boys’ dorm. Harry had learnt his lesson with the closed door and knocked politely on it before pushing it open. Thankfully Hermione and Ron where sitting on Ron’s bed looking at Quidditch magazines. Ron was attempting and failing miserably to convince her that Quidditch players were far better looking than muggle footballers. 

“Harry! How was the study session?” Hermione inquired as she watched Harry walk into the room and flop down onto his own bed with an exhausted sigh. 

“Good I learnt a fair bit.” Harry motioned with his head to the chocolate frog wrappers on Ron’s side table. “Got one left?” He inquired shortly before being inundated with several of the wrapped chocolates. “Thanks” Harry muttered as he opened one of the frogs, barely catching the springing chocolate before it leapt off his bed. 

“Hey want to hear some gossip Harry.” Ron sat up from his bed and propped himself up on his pillow as Hermione lay back her head resting easily in his lap. 

“Ronald! It’s not nice to gossip.” Hermione chastised her boyfriend quickly. Ron put his hands up in defense of himself. 

“Hey I’m just going to tell Harry what I heard in study hall that’s all. It’s not like it isn’t true or anything. I bet that’s what was in those letters he got this morning.” Harry frowned a little in confusion but waited patiently for Ron to explain. Hermione scowled a little at her boyfriend but let him continue regardless. “As I was saying Harry. There’s a rumor going around that Draco’s mother is having another baby and that Draco’s pissed he’s not going to be the only child anymore so he’s moving out of home.” Ron looked knowingly at Harry who remembered clearly the letters Draco had pulled out of his pocket in the library. 

“That’s probably why he’s been so placid all week.” Harry muttered around his chocolate frog as he stretched out on his bed having charmed himself into his pyjamas ready for sleep. 

“Yeah more pressure on him now to be the good obedient son so that his daddy still loves him.” Ron mocked nastily only to receive a short slap on the arm from Hermione for being so nasty.

“Ronald that’s not nice. He may be a complete bastard but we shouldn’t make fun of his family, that’s something he can’t help.” Although Hermione was being deadly serious both Harry and Ron broke down into hysterics at the girls comment. It took Hermione a moment to realize what she’d said before she tutted loudly and rolled her eyes dramatically. “Honestly, you two are immature children some times.” Harry and Ron were still laughing when Neville, Dean and Seamus came into the room ready for bed. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean inquired falling into his own bed dramatically. 

“Just laughing at Malfoy’s expense.” Ron muttered trying and failing to regain his self control as Hermione glared at him. 

“That’s not hard to do.” Seamus spoke up, returning from the bathroom having cleaned his teeth. 

“True.” Harry commented as he got into bed and started to pull the curtaining around. Harry had a big day ahead of him tomorrow and he knew it was best he got the most sleep possible. “I’m going to get to bed guys, see you tomorrow. Hermione are you staying the night?” Harry inquired of his friend watching as Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance before Hermione nodded. The five boys had become accustomed to having Hermione stay the night in their dorm room and all accepted Ron and Hermione’s relationship. “Okay then I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Closing the last of his curtains Harry settled down in his bed and snuggled under the blankets, listening as the others in the dorm settled for the night and the last candle was blown out. 

Exhausted after the stressful week Harry fell quickly into sleep his dreams focused on the Quidditch match tomorrow evening rather than the ‘contract meeting’ that would take up most of the day. 

It was late when Harry was awoken by a familiar sound coming from the bed next to him. Unlike his friends he was an extremely light sleeper. His years of fearing Voldemort made him unconsciously aware of everything going on around him even in sleep. Sighing heavily Harry sat up in bed as the springs of the bed next to him creaked rhythmically. The deep labored breathing of his best friend harmonized with his girlfriends yelps of delight. Sticking his head out of the curtaining Harry glared at the closed curtain around Ron’s bed. 

“Ron, the silencing charms!” Harry whispered to his best friend strongly from the comfort of his own bed but it got no response. Harry tried again only this time the motions of the bed and the accompanying grunts and whines of pleasure increased. Sighing heavily Harry put his head back inside his own little bed and with a flick of his wand that he kept under his pillow Harry had his own silencing wards up around his bed. Wide-awake now though Harry knew there was little chance of falling back to sleep and so grabbing a candlestick he lit the wick and levitated the candle above his head so that it cast a warm glow inside the enclosed space. Picking up his school bag from beneath his bed Harry pulled out the book of wizarding marriage law he’d been reading in the library earlier and began flipping through the pages. He was looking for a boring enough chapter that would put him back to sleep. What he found however was certainly not boring and it made him completely re-evaluate why the book was in the restricted section of Hogwarts library. 

Unlike the other chapters in the book, this chapter had pictures. While the pictures were black and white sketch drawings they were still extremely detailed and with their added wizarding movements Harry was captivated. Putting his hand in on the page, Harry flipped back a few pages to read the title of the chapter. ‘Sex in Wizarding Marriages.’ Harry swallowed hard, wondering why he hadn’t seen this chapter sooner. Turning back to where his hand was wedged in the book marking the page Harry watched as the little sketch drawings of the naked witch and wizard on the page thrust backwards and forwards into one another in the same erotic dance Harry’s friends were participating in on the next bed over. Swallowing the familiar stirring in his groin Harry flipped slowly over the pages, reading the captions but largely ignoring the rest of the information in favor of the pictures. As the chapter progressed the sketches became more erotic the positions the figures were taking more elaborate and definitely more sensual. 

Relaxing back in his bed Harry spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his growing erection, his eyes now totally ignoring the words in favor of the pictures his eyes were glued to. Harry let his finger tips run down over the sketch of the two figures humping in the picture. His mind supplied the details of the witch in the picture, red hair, slender bone structure, creamy skin dotted with freckles. Harry found himself breathless as he imagined the familiar witch in the position of the witch in the sketch. Harry closed his eyes and let his left hand glide down to the tented fabric of his pajama bottoms. Gently he squeezed and rubbed his engorged cock. Sighing heavily at the pretty images in his mind Harry turned the page. 

No sooner had the images of the familiar witch took over in his mind then they were chased away by the drastic change in the sketches in the book. No longer were the sketches of a womanly figure locked in a passionate embrace with her man, they were now two distinctly male figures. Harry removed his hand from his hard cock and ran his finger over the caption on the picture. 

‘The dominant male in a wizarding marriage is entitled to dictate all sexual encounters unless otherwise stated in the marriage contract.’ 

Harry read the caption again before looking back up to the picture. The two men in the sketch were kneeling behind one another, their motions pistoning back and forth. Harry wasn’t sure exactly what they were doing but he could most probably guess. For a long time Harry stared at the sketch of the man in front his facial expression one of rapture and utter pleasure. Harry bit his lip and moved his attention to the expression on the man’s face behind him. Like his partner this sketch seemed just as delirious. As Harry stared at the picture of the two men, the sketch of the man behind began to change. The short hair began to lengthen, his hair darkened and the nose lengthened and bent. In an instant it wasn’t a faceless sketch, Harry was seeing Snape staring back at him, frantically pounding into the body in front of him. Suddenly breathless Harry shook his head violently and slammed the book shut, shoving it hastily back into his bag and blowing out the candle above him. As Harry lay in the dark staring up at the canopy of his bed, his pajama pants still tented in arousal he couldn’t shake the image of Snape’s face staring back at him from the picture. 

“Shit.” Harry muttered to himself as he squeezed his eyes closed and reached down and into his pants to grab his erection willing the image of the red haired witch to return. The image did return for a time and Harry luxuriously stroked his cock imagining the sounds she’d make. But when Harry’s peak came it wasn’t her feminine voice that assaulted his senses it was a far more familiar masculine sound. Harry was horrified but couldn’t stop and as he shuddered and came. In his fantasy it was Snape’s dark eyes that met his in rapture. Exhausted and disturbed Harry cleaned himself up with a quick cleaning spell and turned over into bed, pulling his blankets up and over his head as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, two words playing over and over again in his mind like a mantra. 

‘No sex. No sex. No sex.’

Eventually Harry fell into a dreamless sleep…


	6. Hold Your Tongue

Chapter 6

Harry was just finishing his last piece of toast from breakfast the next morning when he felt a shadow fall over him. The conversation around the Gryfindor table fell silent. 

“Potter.” Harry knew immediately who was now standing behind him and having swallowed his last mouthful of toast turned around to look up at Snape’s imposing figure. Harry had awoken late from sleep this morning and had hurriedly showered and dressed in his freshly pressed uniform. He checked his appearance consciously twice in the mirror as if the way he looked would affect the contract negotiations. Having stowed the two books from the library in his bag incase he needed to look up something they were discussing, Harry made sure he had his short list of demands in his pocket before heading for breakfast. Everyone was excited about the Quidditch match later that afternoon but Harry was strangely quiet his mind on more immediate worries. 

“Sir?” Harry enquired already feeling intimidated by the professor. 

“If you’ve finished breakfast you may follow me.” Harry nodded and having drained his glass of orange juice quickly picked up his bag and followed Snape from the hall. Harry barely kept up with the professors’ long strides. Harry could hear the whispered comments about where he was going but he ignored them. He would need his wits about him for the next few hours if he was to understand at least a little of this ‘contract’ business. 

Snape led Harry down an unused corridor that the boy had always assumed was a dead end. Coming to a stop in front of the stone wall at the end of the torch lit corridor, Harry barely avoided running into the back of the professor. Taking a conscious step back from Snape Harry listened and watched as the wizard ran his hand palm down across a central patch of stone on the wall. With a hiss and a creak a door appeared in the stone and with a confident hand Snape pushed open the door and walked inside. Harry hesitated on the threshold of the room having never been allowed into any professor’s private quarters. 

“Mr. Potter you’re lingering.” Jumping at the sound of Snape’s voice Harry forced himself to move and stepped easily into the room the door sliding and clicking closed behind him. Harry stood completely still at the entrance to the room as his eyes wildly scanning the decor. The first thing Harry noticed about the room was that it was surprisingly warm even though it was situated in the drafty cold dungeons. Unlike what he’d expected Harry found the lounge almost homely, colored in rich blood reds and creams. The room was medium sized with a fireplace the main feature and two armchairs sitting in front of it on a thick cream rug. In the corner was a small kitchenette and on the far wall were two more open entranceways that Harry assumed led into other rooms. 

“Does my accommodation meet to your standards Mr. Potter?” Harry practically jumped out of his skin as he realized Snape had been standing watching him as he rudely perused the man’s accommodation with a critical gaze for some time. 

“Um, yeah it’s homely.” Harry knew he sounded nervous and inwardly cursed himself as he watched a familiar amused twitch at the corner of the man’s lips. 

“Well what were you expecting? A dungeon full of chains, torture devises and jars of pickled creatures?” Harry swallowed guiltily and watched as Snape moved over to the fireplace. Like the crockery pot that Dumbledore kept his own floo powder in on his mantle, Snape kept his powder in an intricately crafted silver tin. Taking a small handful Snape threw the powder into the flame and called the headmasters name. A second later Dumbledore’s familiar face appeared in the flame his eyes twinkling warmly as he looked across from Snape to where Harry was still standing stoically in the doorway. 

“Ah Severus, are you ready for us?” Harry watched as Snape nodded. “Good, good we will be down shortly then.” With a flickering burst of green flame Dumbledore’s image was gone the fire returning to its normal orange flicker. Dusting his hands free of floo powder on his robes Snape gestured to the armchair next to him, as he sat down in the other. Swallowing his nervousness Harry moved over to the chair and sat down cautiously on the edge of the seat, his hands folded in his lap and his satchel at his feet. For a moment there was silence between them and although Harry was staring at his hands in his lap, he knew Snape was staring at him. Not willing to talk out of turn Harry allowed Snape to speak first. 

“The two ministry officials are here to oversee that tradition and law are adhered to. I have asked Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin to witness our signatures on the contract. I hope that’s acceptable to you.” Harry looked up from his twisting hands and nodded silently at Snape who was reclined easily in his own armchair. “Because you have yet to reach your age of majority, your guardian must agree also to the terms in the marriage contract as well, thus Black’s presence for this meeting.” Snape didn’t seem awfully pleased about that fact and Harry knew why. His godfather was against this marriage 110% and neither Black nor Snape would ever agree on anything, no less a marriage contract. With a sigh Harry gestured to his bag where the books from the library sat. 

“I’ve been reading about the law. I didn’t understand a lot.” Harry whispered wondering if he should have admitted to that. Unexpectedly Snape didn’t make a sarcastic reply to Harry’s admittance of truth and instead the wizard just nodded understandingly. 

“You are not expected to understand everything Mr. Potter. Most of the contract has already been decided due to your age and such. You will naturally be informed of the most important aspects of the contract and should you need something explained you may ask the officials or myself.” Harry was surprised by the offer of help from Snape but remained silent as a soft melody played out around the room. “That would be the headmaster.” Snape rose from his chair and made his way over to the entrance that he and Harry had come in through. Harry rose quickly from his seat as well, as he watched Snape repeat the gesture on the wall he had done before to open it. 

Through the now open door stepped a small gathering of people, all dressed in rather formal robes. Severus greeted each with a slight inclination of his head. “If you please I have arranged a table and some seats in my lab for this discussion.” With a wave of his hand Harry watched as Severus directed the group through the lounge and into the left hand door on the other side of the room. Harry smiled warmly as Sirius and Lupin bid him a good morning on their way through the door. Harry remained where he was standing until the chattering group had gone through the door. Severus paused in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder at Harry, his brow furrowing a little. “Come along Potter, I do not wish to keep people waiting.” Harry nodded and grabbing his bag hastily went through the door into the new room, all the while very aware that Snape was staring at him with a strange look. 

“Harry, how are you?” Entering the room Harry was surprised to see a large square workbench in the center of the room. The party who had just arrived were seating themselves on the comfortably padded stools around the bench. The ministers were already beginning to bring out their stacks of parchment and were spreading them out on the cleared table. 

“Fine.” Harry whispered as he took up the stool next to his godfather who seemed in slightly better sprits than earlier in the week. 

“Ready for this Harry?” Remus inquired having taken up position next to Sirius as well. Harry nodded and pulled the two restricted books from his bag and put them in front of him on the table, ready to look up any terms he didn’t understand. Glancing up from his books Harry saw McGonagall smiling at him warmly, as one of the ministers began handing out some neatly bound piles of parchment. She seemed proud Harry had sought out the books she’d suggested. 

Snape was the last to sit down at the workbench in the space left between Albus and Harry. Harry felt a little uncomfortable sitting so close to Snape, even more so when the man leaned over him to grab his own copy of the bound parchment being handed out. The long billowing arms of Snape’s robes brushed lightly over Harry’s arms resting neatly on the table and the boy involuntarily shuddered as he remembered his dream the night before. The shudder did not go unmissed by either Sirius or Snape. Both wizards stopped their movements momentarily to glance at the boy sat between them. Ignoring them though Harry acted as if nothing had happened and when they were all settled the negotiation began. 

*********************************

Harry sat hunched over, his head resting on his hands atop the table as parchment was passed back and forth above his head. So far he’d understood very little except that yes indeed he would be marrying Snape. Terms, law and pre determined decisions had been thrown about the table in heated discussion but Harry had remained silent merely watching as the officials noted down decisions and disputed others. Snape, Dumbledore and Sirius seemed to have everything under control so far and while his godfather and prospective husband had not come to blows yet, there was clearly strained tension bubbling beneath the surface. 

“Moving on to aspect 4.8. Residency of the parties.” The fat round minister Harry had found out was called ‘Jones’ announced the next section of the contract to be discussed and Harry picked his hearing up a little. He himself had not really bothered to think about this, so long as he could visit Sirius when he wanted. 

“It has been noted that while residing at Hogwarts during the school term Harry has been in occupancy of one muggle residence 4 Privet Drive during holidays under the care of his aunt and uncle. It has been requested that until Harry is 18 that this arrangement still stand.” The second minister read the passage from his notebook and Harry didn’t miss the glance the minister threw in Dumbledore’s direction. Harry was hardly surprised Dumbledore had asked for this. He was after all determined to see Harry’s summers away from Hogwarts as miserable as possible or so it seemed. “Professor Snape do you wish to dispute this arrangement?” Harry looked quickly from the minister to Snape who was flipping through his pieces of parchment in front of him. Snape remained silent through his search before he removed a small piece of parchment from the pile and passed it carefully across the table to the minister. 

”Yes.” The answer was calm and Harry’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as he looked from Snape, to Dumbledore, to Sirius and then back to Snape, all of whom were now glaring at one another. 

“And your alternative proposal sir, bearing in mind that Harry is as stated still not of legal age?” The minister inquired cautiously having looked up from the parchment Snape had handed him. 

“Sighting Harry’s woeful treatment at the hands of his muggle relatives and my desire for him to reside with me in an environment where his status of wizard is acceptable and encouraged, I propose Mr. Potter reside with me during his school holidays, with the intention of having us find more suitable accommodation of our own when Mr. Potter has finished his schooling.” Harry stared at Snape in disbelief, not merely for the reason that Snape wanted him to live with him but that he knew about the Dursley’s treatment of him at home and was attempting to stop it. Harry opened and closed his mouth in disbelief several times as he stared at Snape, the man who had goaded Harry ruthlessly in the past about his spoilt and perfect home life. It was obvious Snape knew Harry was staring at him but the wizard remained completely collected his gaze not wavering from the ministry officials who were discussing the proposition. 

“We believe that is a reasonable request and will be happy to include it in the contract if Mr. Potter here agrees to it?” Harry had hardly noticed the conversation turn to him until there was a silence at the table and Sirius elbowed him hard in the side. Snapping himself to attention Harry blushed a little when he realized everyone was waiting for his reply. 

“Em yeah sure, I don’t care as long as I don’t have to do back to the Dursley’s place.” The two ministers nodded and Harry watched as something was scribed down on the already large selection of parchment in front of them at the table. Still in shock at knowing Snape knew about his life at the Dursely’s Harry laid his head back down on his hands on the tabletop as more trivial legal decisions were tossed back and forth around him. Harry wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting here discussing the contract but now all he knew was that he wanted it to be over so he could ask Snape how the hell he knew about Privet Drive. 

Harry was still mulling over that fact when the final and last section of the contract was announced, its name alone chasing all other thoughts from Harry’s mind as he sat up quickly, the colour beginning to drain from his face.

“Section 5.7 of the wizarding marriage contract is that of ‘sexual marital arrangements and any resulting offspring.” Harry swallowed difficultly around a sudden lump in his throat as the plump minister looked up at Harry and Snape from above his half moon glasses. “If you wish to discuss this section in private you may ask the others in the room to leave?” The question was posed to them both but Harry instinctively looked up at Snape who as usual was expressionless until he turned to look at his younger charge, his eyebrow raised in question. 

“Potter, your choice as it doesn’t bother me.” Harry stared into Snape’s dark eyes trying and failing to read an expression of emotion behind them that might lead him to the right answer. In truth Harry didn’t want to discuss this at all, most of all in front of his friends and family but he also didn’t want to appear weak or shy by asking for them to leave. When it was clear Snape wasn’t going to make the decision for him, Harry sighed and turned back to the Minister slowly shaking his head in refusal of the offer. 

“No it’s fine.” Harry muttered his eyes dropping to his books that up until now had not been used for anything other than pillows for his head. 

“Very well I shall continue.” The tall thin wizard began his spiel on the section in question again, just as he’d done for the past how ever many sections there had been. Harry had lost count after the first three. “As stated in wizarding law, this marriage must be consummated at least once within the first week of the ceremony for it to be valid. Any sexual relations there after are bound by the minimal requirements to be decided in this contract. While the decisions made here determine the minimal level of interaction between the parties, anything above and beyond this minimum level, so long as they do not breech the contract details are entirely the parties’ own private business.” Harry hadn’t really caught anything of what the minister had said and bit his lip in worry as he tightened his fingers on the edge of his books. 

“Alright with that established, the first order of this section is the establishment of ‘dominance’ in this marriage.” Harry nearly fell off the stool as he heard the word dominance. Almost instantly the caption Harry had read last night flashed in his mind. 

‘The dominant male in a wizarding marriage is entitled to dictate all sexual encounters unless otherwise stated in the marriage contract.’ 

Harry had little time to comprehend this as the minister continued. 

“Taking into account previous sections and Mr. Potter’s age it is assumed that Professor Snape will assume the dominant position within the marriage.” No sooner had the words slipped out of the minister’s mouth than Harry was on his feet his stool falling back with a clatter to the floor. 

“Hey there is no fucking way am I being his bitch. I read about this shit. It’s bad enough I have to have sex with him but being ordered about by him too, think again.” Harry pointed angrily to his books ignoring the stunned looks from the people around him. The one person who didn’t seem surprised however was Snape who sat back from the bench a little and folded his arms across his chest the ghost of a smug smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“Harry I don’t think you understand.” McGonagall attempted to calm her young Gryfindor student but Harry ignored her and continued to shake his head in defiance. There was no way he was going to sign any contract knowing that Snape would be dictating everything they did in and out of the bedroom. 

“I don’t need to understand, I’m not gay and I’m not having him push me into stuff that’s just sick.” Harry continued to protest completely missing the way Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin lowered their heads a little in embarrassment. 

“Mr. Potter, you’re making a scene.” Harry spun around hastily as he heard Snape’s angry growl. Still Harry wasn’t backing down. It was humiliating enough that he had to marry and have sex with Snape without having everyone know he was being told what to do in the bedroom by Snape. 

“I don’t care.” Harry ground out determinedly from between his gritted teeth, not backing down under Snape’s cold glare. Snape’s eyes narrowed somewhat and Harry practically froze in fear as Snape leaned in to him so that they were barely inches apart. 

“Potter.” Snape spat his name out like venom into Harry’s face and the boy flinched as he stared into the dark inky depths of Snape’s eyes, feeling the soft expulsion of air as Snape breathed out. “Dominance is a term used to describe the partner in the relationship that is taking responsibility for the others welfare, both in their needs, wants and desires not as you have presumed it to mean in its sexual connotations.” Harry paled visibly at hearing Snape’s words suddenly finding himself utterly mortified at making a fool of himself. “If perhaps you had read a little more of your books instead of looking at the pretty pictures, you might have understood that it is only through an agreed contract clause that the dominant in a marriage can dictate all sexual encounters.” Snape slowly pulled back from Harry who felt suddenly dizzy and sick to the stomach. “Now sit down and listen.” Snape growled low in his throat and with a flick of his hand had Harry’s stool back upright again so that the boy could sit down. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered as he sat back down on his stool completely humiliated at his outburst knowing how foolish he’d been. He’d been so caught up in the pictures last night he hadn’t bothered to read the passages explaining the law. There was silence for a moment as Harry sat staring at the hands clasped together in his lap. Clearing his throat the Minister continued. 

“Well I think that point has been decided. The second in question is the minimal frequency of intercourse, to reproduce. If indeed you both wish to have children that is?” The minister was obviously being cautious with his phrases but he needn’t have been as Harry remained silent merely listening to the conversation around him. “Professor Snape I believe you have a proposal to put forward?” Harry watched out of the corner of his eyes as Snape shuffled his papers again and handed the minister one of them. In a way Harry felt completely foolish with his seven-line list in his pocket, especially knowing Snape was so prepared. 

“Indeed. I wish for intercourse once a month for both my own satisfaction and if at some later stage, the procurement of a child. I am perfectly amiable to Mr. Potter having lovers knowing his own sexual preferences differ from my own. The only restrictions I propose on this are that he does not date within the first year of our marriage, his partners will be only female and should he become pregnant at some stage with our child that the relationships stop for the duration of the pregnancy and six months directly after it.” Harry had gone beyond shock now and had moved swiftly on to reluctant acceptance. There was nothing he really could do to stop this marriage and at some stage he was going to have to have sex with Snape. What did it really matter if he wanted to do it once a month? It didn’t really matter either that Snape was assuming Harry was going to carry the child. It was all just a hopeless case.

“Mr. Potter? Do you agree to these suggestions? Perhaps you have something to add regarding your partners sexual relations?” For a while Harry thought about what he had just been asked but he could come up with nothing he wanted to demand from Snape. With a small sigh Harry shook his head quietly his eyes still cast down into his lap. 

“No, it’s fine. I agree.” The Minister nodded at Harry’s affirmative reply and with a flick of his quill the agreement had been penned in. Harry blocked out the rest of the meeting merely nodding his head when prompted by Sirius. Whatever Sirius and Dumbledore had argued for him was probably for his best interests and so Harry sat quietly until finally the two ministers stood up from the lab bench a collection of parchments in their hands. 

“Well I do believe that these negotiations have come to a close. We will return to the ministry to complete and file the contract. Expect to receive your copies of the contract and requests for your signatures tomorrow morning. Once that is done you may begin to organize the ceremony.” Harry listened to the scraping of the stools as everyone stood up from the bench. Harry however remained seated where he was as slowly everyone left the room. Dumbledore and McGonagall escorted the two ministers to the apparition point. Sirius having pressed a warm sympathetic kiss to Harry’s forehead had been invited to Lupin’s rooms for a stiff drink and a chat which left Harry now sitting alone in Snape’s lab his unopened books in front of him. Harry stared at the empty stools around him and for the first time he felt his situation was truly hopeless as the full weight of the situation fell onto his shoulders. Pulling his tattered crushed list of things he had wanted from his robe Harry laid it out on the empty table and stared at it. He didn’t know if he’d gotten any of the things he wanted or if they’d even been discussed. Closing his eyes Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes and with a heart wrenching sob broke down into shuddering tears. 

Snape having seen his guests out poured himself a stiff brandy before returning to his lab where he knew Harry was still sitting. The sight that greeted him was unexpected. Harry was curled up on his stool, his head buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking as he cried. Snape could see the tears as they fell like rain drops onto the surface of the bench. Snape knew Harry had been upset. He could feel the hopelessness practically radiating off the boy next to him, especially during the last part of the meeting. Taking a generous swig of his brandy to calm himself Snape stepped into the lab and sat himself down on the chair he’d previously occupied next to Harry. Harry paid him no attention and only seemed to sob harder at his presence. Lifting his hand Snape went to put his hand comfortingly upon Harry’s shoulder but the man hesitated silently berating himself for being weak. Lowering his hand back to his side without having touched Harry, Snape took another swig of his brandy before speaking. 

“I’m not doing this to make your life hell. Given the choice…” Snape didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying as Harry sat up his eyes puffy and red with tears. 

“Given the choice you could have had anyone!” Harry screamed at him unable to hold back the frustrations and anger he’d been bottling up inside himself all week. “Lupin, Sirius, Draco, Seamus, Dean even friggin’ Longbottom for all I care! Why did you do this to me?” Harry continued to scream at Snape but the man’s expression remained unmoved, the same blank canvass he always wore around school. Snape bit his tongue at Harry’s irrational comment forcing himself not to remind Harry it was with him whom he’d had the wizarding debt, not the other people Harry had named. The boy was upset and despite how much willpower it took not to backhand the insolent brat, he had to let Harry get it all out or there would be no moving on from here. “You’re a selfish, selfish prick, you know that! I hate you! You’ve done nothing but make my life hell since I started at school, just because you hated my dad. Well guess what fuck wit he’s DEAD!” Harry spat the last word out into Snape’s face and despite how angry he was he couldn’t disguise the pain that swept into his eyes at admitting that fact. “The idea of having any part of you near me makes my skin crawl and to think I’m going to have to let you touch me makes me want to be sick! I HATE YOU!” This time Harry over stepped the mark his last biting comment hurting Snape far deeper than the potions professor would ever let on. Snape couldn’t stop the involuntary reaction as he drew his hand back and slapped Harry hard across the face, sending the unsuspecting boy sprawling to the floor with a sickening thud. 

“I suggest you be very careful what you say next Mr. Potter.” Snape was shaking with rage as he watched Harry sit up on the floor clutching his hand to his stinging cheek. Harry’s eyes met Snape’s dark ones and once again the boy was fearful as Snape rose from the stool. “I don’t want this marriage any more than you do but I have to do it or my life is going to get even more miserable than it is already. I’m a tolerant man Mr. Potter and I’m prepared to give you a hell of a lot of things I would never dream of giving anyone else. So you better fucking pull yourself together and accept this marriage or you’re going to make life much worse for yourself. Now get out!” Harry whimpered as Snape picked him up by the collar of his robes and dragged him through the lounge room before throwing him out of the door onto the cold, hard stone floor of the corridor. Not a second later Harry’s books came flying out after him narrowly missing his head before the door to the room slammed shut and the stones of the wall fell back into place sealing themselves shut. 

Harry stared at the wall tears still streaming down his face. If it was possible that he could feel any worse than he did now, then there really was a hell and he was sitting smack bang in the center of it. Harry couldn’t be sure but in the mayhem of being bodily thrown out of the chamber and Snape’s angry speech, he was sure he’d heard a touch of hurt in the man’s voice and it made the confusion in Harry’s mind so much more complicated. Crawling up onto his knees Harry stood to his feet gingerly aware of how much he hurt after Snape’s slap. With his eyes full of tears he gathered his things and with a final sad glance at the blank stonewall he staggered off to find solace and lick his wounds……….


	7. Just To Talk

Chapter 7

Harry sat quietly on the benches of the Gryfindor locker room his eyes cast downwards as he listened to his team mates excitedly chatter around him about the game about to take place. Despite how hard he tried Harry’s heart just wasn’t in it today. Closing his eyes Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, gently touching the purple hand shaped bruise. After being thrown from Snape’s room Harry had struggled up to the Gryfindor tower before sealing himself in the 6th year boys’ bathroom. Literally he had crawled into the corner of the marble room and cried himself into exhaustion. Harry had heard a few of his friends trying to get in to him but as the first hour passed everyone had given up and left him in a miserable silence.

Eventually he’d had no more tears left and what anger he’d had was now more correctly directed. As simple as it would have been to just blame Snape for his misery it was in fact Voldemort’s fault, just as most ugly things in Harry’s life could be attributed to. Wiping his tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his robes Harry had focused his rage on Voldemort and concentrated on sending the bane of his life a good hard kick in the nuts. Harry had hoped it had worked just as he always did when he wished pain upon his enemy, not that there was any hope that it might. With his anger and sadness in check Harry had slowly risen from the floor and moved over to the sink to wash his face. That’s when he’d seen the bruise in his reflection. There was little doubting anyone who saw it would know what had caused it, four long finger marks clearly visible on his pale skin. Just as he did now Harry had run his hand over the bruise unconsciously reliving the moment over and over again, remembering the moment when he’d looked up into Snape’s dark eyes. Yes, there had been anger and rage but the more Harry thought about it the more he was sure he’d seen hurt behind the mask of the man and it scared him that he didn’t know why. 

“Harry? Harry? Are you alright?” Harry shook his head quickly as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Removing his hand from his cheek Harry looked up into the pretty blue eyes of Ginny. 

“Um, yeah sorry what’s going on?” Harry silently thanked his forethought for having put a glamour charm on himself to hide the bruise. There was no point in having people question him about it especially when he was still feeling extremely depressed. Glancing around the locker room Harry frowned a little as he saw that the excitement of the team was somewhat now subdued. 

“Didn’t you hear? Slytherin have forfeit, seems their seeker has just quit the team.” Harry sat up a little straighter on the bench surprised at the news. 

“Malfoy’s quit?” Harry whispered hardly believing what he was hearing. The blonde haired boy would never do something as unpredictable as quit, especially after his father had gotten him onto the team in the first place. “Any reason?” Harry inquired as he loosened his wrist guards conscious now that they probably wouldn’t be playing Quidditch that afternoon. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, obviously in the dark about Draco’s shock resignation as everyone else seemed to be. A moment later McGonagall strode into the locker room, Madam Hooch trailing behind her all geared up for refereeing the game. 

“Attention please, may I have your attention.” The chatter in the locker room fell silent as the team turned towards their head of house. When she was sure she had the team’s attention the professor continued. “As you have all heard Slytherin have forfeit the match. Despite that though the school is still out there waiting to see a game of Quidditch and we will not disappoint them even if it is only a friendly match they will be watching. Madam Hooch already has ‘Padama Snufflewig’ Hufflepuff’s seeker dressing to fill Slytherin’s vacancy.” McGonagall smiled at her team all of whom were now excited again at being allowed to play. “Well, get yourself ready play begins in fifteen minutes and the weather out there is pretty nasty.” McGonagall dismissed the team who began eagerly regrouping for the match. Harry however remained where he was as he watched McGonagall, Hooch and a familiar dark haired girl walk over to him. “Harry. I think you know Alison Woodly, she’s Ravenclaw’s new seeker this year.” Harry smiled and nodded at the young girl, as McGonagall introduced them. Harry had seen the girl a few times in the hall but had never bothered to talk to her. “Alison volunteered to play for Slytherin but Padama is far better suited to their side. Still Madam Hooch and I believe this friendly game would be beneficial to Alison’s training and would give the Ravenclaws some interest in the game as well, with these teams being mixed and all. Would you mind awfully if Alison took your place just for this match?” McGonagall seemed almost reluctant herself to allow her star seeker to be replaced but Harry silently welcomed the excuse not to play in the match. 

“No, it’s fine I wasn’t feeling the best anyway.” Madam Hooch and McGonagall looked at Harry with concern. Quick to alleviate their worries Harry added. “It’s just been a long day, I’m a bit tired.” McGonagall nodded at him knowingly having herself sat through the vigorous meeting all day as well. 

“That’s wonderful Harry, a great seeker and sportsman too.” Madam Hooch patted Harry enthusiastically on the back causing the boy to wince a little with the force. The flying instructor didn’t seem to notice however and with a final smile left the locker room with McGonagall, leaving Alison standing quietly shy in front of Harry. 

“Thank you Harry.” Harry looked back at the young girl and nodded quietly. Just then Ginny ran up to him her gaze resting somewhat jealously on the Ravenclaw girl. 

“Come on Harry, we’re having a quick strategy meeting.” Ginny tugged on Harry’s arm but Harry pulled his arm free a little rougher than he meant to causing Ginny to look at him in concern. 

“Nah, I’m not playing today. Alison here is taking my place. McGonagall and Hooch think it’s a good idea for mixed teams.” Ginny’s expression darkened a little and Harry didn’t miss the way the ginger haired girl glanced over Alison’s appearance with a critical gaze. 

“Oh, right then. You better get dressed.” A little too haughtily Ginny turned her nose up at Alison before turning her attention to Harry, her smile returning instantly. “You’ll still be watching though won’t you Harry?” 

“Yeah probably.” Harry whispered as he sat back down on the bench and began to unlace his riding leathers. With a smug smile and a jealous glance at Alison Ginny disappeared back into the team having their strategy meeting, leaving Alison still standing in front of Harry who was undressing slowly. 

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Harry.” Alison whispered a little shyly, her face colouring somewhat as she spoke. Harry shook his head quietly as he stuffed his wrist and shin guards back into his locker bag. 

“Nah I don’t.” Harry didn’t want to go into specifics and changed the subject quickly. “The girls change area is just over there behind the screen, you better hurry not much time.” Alison nodded and Harry watched as the girl picked up her own Ravenclaw colored locker bag and disappeared behind the screen to get ready for the game. 

Harry waited until the locker room had cleared and he heard the roar of the excited crowd from the stands as the players took to the field. It was raining hard outside, storm clouds had apparently rolled in during the day and Harry was kind of glad now he wouldn’t have to play Quidditch in such bad weather. Taking his time Harry slowly got changed back into his jeans and red sweater before locking up his broom and his things in his locker ready for practice after the weekend. With the roar of the crowd barely audible above the wind and the rain Harry made his way out of the locker room and out onto the edge of the field. 

Grabbing his cloak Harry draped it around himself and pulled the hood over his head to keep himself dry as he squinted up into the stands to look for where his friends were sitting. Beyond the swooshes of brooms flying to and fro in the rain Harry could see his two friends sitting with the cheering Gryfindor’s up in the far right stand. Harry went to begin across towards the stand when he unconsciously glanced up into the Slytherin stand. Amongst the banners of green and black Harry saw a familiar figure sitting alone on the backbench of the Slytherin stand. Despite the rain on his glasses Harry knew who it was and something inside of him drew him suddenly left instead of right towards his friends. Since he’d been thrown out of Snape’s rooms earlier, Harry’s mind had spun with questions and it was that Gryfindor compulsion to find answers that now drew him towards the Slytherin stands. Tucking the cloak around himself and pulling his hood further down his face as a sort of disguise Harry began up the stairs of the Slytherin stands. He was just coming to the seats at the top when the Slytherin students stood up in a loud cheer as their chasers scored. Using the opportunity of their attention to the game Harry scuttled up to the top bench of the stands and shuffled awkwardly onto the bench beside the cloaked figure sitting alone. Despite the small roof on the stands it did little to stave off the rain and Harry huddled further down into his cloak glancing sideways at Snape. 

Before Harry could say anything though Snape had beaten him to it. 

“Not content with getting yourself killed on the back of a broom, you must instead walk unprotected into the lions den. I’m beginning to wonder about your sanity.” Harry noted the way Snape kept his eyes trained on the Quidditch game. His voice was low enough to be heard by Harry but not by the cheering row of Slytherin students in front of him. The comment was also purposely devoid of Harry’s name but even though Snape hadn’t said it Harry’s mind supplied the ususal sneering ‘Potter’ remark on the end of the sentences. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Harry whispered deliberately ignoring Snape’s biting remarks as he buried himself further into his cloak as some of the Slytherin’s in front of him stood up to get a better look at the game. 

“You seeking me out to ‘talk’. Should I be shocked or concerned by this unusual and certainly most uncalled for event?” Harry bit his lip determined not to be baited by the man whose usual sarcasm had returned with vengeance.

“Neither.” Harry whispered before continuing. “I just wanted to ask you about something.” Harry waited patiently, intently watching Snape’s expression beneath the man’s hood in case it changed even slightly from the usual stern scowl. When Snape made no move to reply to Harry’s request the boy continued regardless. “I wanted to know how you knew about my uncle.” Harry watched and waited for Snape to reply but when the silence continued and Snape made no show of answering the question Harry sighed heavily and went to move away from the bench. There was little point in him sitting here waiting for trouble when there was little chance Snape was willing to talk. Not that Harry should have been surprised having abused the man earlier in the day. 

“It was among my unofficial tasks to watch you.” Harry paused as he heard Snape’s cold reply the man hardly flinching as Harry sat back down next to him, a little closer now so that the information wouldn’t go beyond their hearing. Harry remained silent as he waited for Snape to continue which the professor did after a moments pause. “I am the only one among the group whom has such close contact to you and free access to your school records. It is my unofficial duty within the circle to keep him informed of your activities.” Snape’s voice was now hardly audible above the driving rain, the howling wind and the cheers and cries of the spectators. Admittedly the weather was playing havoc with the Quidditch match but Harry paid it no attention, his eyes solely focused on his professor’s expression. “While I choose carefully the information I pass on I do research my subject matter thoroughly. The first sign that something was amiss was your address being listed as ‘The cupboard under the stairs’.” Snape trailed off and Harry lowered his head to stare at where his hands were twisting in the edges of his cloak that he was having trouble keeping around himself in the wind. 

“And did you know about him hit….” Harry struggled to bring himself to say the words, remembering all too clearly the beatings Vernon had graced him with. Snape seemed to know what Harry was talking about without the boy having said anything and continued answering the question, saving Harry the embarrassment of being explicit. 

“There are somethings magic cannot hide. A limp, a wince of pain, an unexpected flinch when someone passed you too close. It’s amazing what you notice when you’re looking for the signs.” For the first time since they’d started their conversation Snape turned his attention from the Quidditch match to face Harry. Harry swallowed nervously as Snape drew his hand up and slipped it easily into the side of Harry’s hood, softly pressing icy cold fingertips to the disguised bruised cheek. “Drop the glamour.” At the whispered command Harry closed his eyes and allowed the magical energy to fall from his face, revealing the angry purple bruise on his left cheek. Harry didn’t finch as he felt Snape’s fingertips brush gently over the bruise now clearly visible. Not once did Harry take his eyes off Snape’s and as he felt the man outline the clearly defined finger marks on his cheek he saw a glint of regret in the corners of the professors expression before the emotion was quickly blinked away again. “Come down to my chambers after dinner and I’ll give you something to take the bruising down.” Harry nodded feeling strangely empty when Snape drew his hand from his cheek and turned back to focus on the match. “If you’ve satisfied your curiosity I suggest you return to your proper house.” Despite himself Harry was reluctant to get up from Snape’s side. There was so much more he wanted to know but it was obvious Snape didn’t want to talk anymore. 

Sighing Harry tugged his hood further down his face before he rose from the bench and shuffled out to the end of the row. Harry was about to take a step out of the stands however when he turned around and looked back at Snape, who had strangely slumped in his seat his head bowed so that the only part of his face Harry could see beneath the hood of the cloak was his nose. 

“Sir?” Harry inquired softly aware now of some Slytherin students trying to see who he was. Snape turned his face towards Harry in inquiry. “How come Draco has quit the team?” Harry hoped he sounded like one of the Slytherins after all he was drawing quite some considerable attention to himself now. 

“That would be none of your business.” The reply was curt and like before Harry mentally supplied the obligatory ‘Potter’ on the end of sentence he knew Snape would have done if they were in a normal school situation. Nodding Harry sighed and quickly turned to leave the Slytherin stands, not bothering to glance back at Snape who unbeknown to Harry was watching the boy walk away.


	8. It Is All Just Science Fiction

Chapter 8

“Here, put this on it.” Harry dubiously took the piece of raw meat from Snape’s hand before gingerly pressing it to his injured cheek. It felt cold and nasty against his skin but he obediently kept it there as Snape rounded the chair and sat down in the armchair opposite him, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. 

After the Quidditch match Harry had attended dinner with his glamour up. Naturally there had been an inquest by his friends to where he’d been all day and most of the afternoon. Harry had convinced his friends he’d just been resting up in the dorm with a bit of a cold. At dinner Harry had been treated to a play by play of Slytherin’s defeat on the Quidditch pitch, every story told in detail by an ecstatic Ron, Dean and Seamus. Surprisingly Ginny had sat next to him at dinner and although it was unusual for the young girl not to sit with her friends Harry had enjoyed her company, especially when he tired of hearing about the match. Begging off the celebratory match party in the Ravenclaw common room Harry had said he was going to study in the library before bed. 

With his invisibility cloak Harry had easily slipped it on when he’d come to the library as he turned around and headed back down towards the dungeons. Harry wasn’t sure why he was actually going to Snape’s chambers again but he supposed he should get used to the man’s company. It had shocked him even more when he’d come to the dead end corridor and the door to Snape’s chambers had automatically opened for him without him even having to wave his hands over the stone. Harry had stepped cautiously inside forgetting completely about his invisibility cloak until he came face to face with Snape’s wand the wizard defensive about not seeing his visitor. Quickly Harry had dropped the cloak and watched in small delight as Snape stared at him clearly shocked. Harry was sure he’d heard Snape mutter something about ‘spoilt brat to have an invisibility cloak’ but Harry ignored it as Snape had slapped the raw dripping piece of meat into his unsuspecting hand and pushed him down into the armchair by the fire. 

“I was expecting more trouble getting in.” Harry whispered around the meat pressed to his face as he became a little uncomfortable with Snape’s constant stare. 

“I changed the wards yesterday.” Snape calmly replied as he sipped from his crystal glass. Harry knew he must have looked a little surprised and watched as Snape snorted a little at the boy’s ignorance. “You are shortly to become my partner Mr. Potter, what is mine is now also yours. When I am here you will have automatic entry into these chambers when I am not you may use the password.” Harry blushed a little at Snape having referred to them as partners. Silence fell over them again and Harry took his time to take a proper look at Snape’s living room. Earlier in the day he’d been far too worried to take much notice of the little personal things scattered about the room. Along the wall beside the fireplace was a ceiling high set of shelves containing all sorts of old looking books and interesting items he’d never seen before. To the left of the fireplace was a chest, a large rusty looking paddle lock sealing it shut. On the walls hung a few obscure portraits of people Harry didn’t recognize. Quite surprisingly the portraits didn’t move like other wizarding paintings and Harry found himself compelled to ask Snape why. Turning back to Snape from his perusal of the room Harry addressed Snape who was now reclined back comfortably in his armchair. 

“Your portraits they don’t move like the others in the castle.” Snape looked up from where he was lost in thought, staring into the swirl of his drink in its crystal glass. 

“Yes I prefer my relatives silent and unable to harm me should I do something to displease them.” Snape fell silent again as he watched Harry looking around at the paintings hanging on the wall. 

“Nasty looking bunch.” Harry spoke his mind before he could stop himself and turned quickly back to look at Snape apologetically having just realized he’d insulted the wizard’s entire family. Harry was stunned when he saw a genuine smile spread across Snape’s face. There was no hint of malicious delight or any kind of sneer. Harry was completely floored by how different Snape looked with a smile, his skin creasing in the corner of his eyes as those dark eyes glittered in amusement. In that instant Harry knew he could get used to seeing the man smile, he did it so rarely without underlying maliciousness. 

“Indeed, the Snape’s are among the oldest dark wizarding families in our history and about the only ones who actually look as dark as they are.” Snape gestured idly at Harry with the hand which held the glass. Harry was still reeling a little at having seen Snape smile. “I may also remind you that they are shortly to become your own relatives.” Harry huffed a small laugh and looked around at the portraits again trying to imagine himself fitting in with a family reunion of the Snapes. The thought was purely ludicrous because he’d never make it through the door without being hexed into oblivion. Surprisingly Harry was beginning to relax in Snape’s presence, something he’d never have imagined. When not commenting on Harry’s ineptitude or stupidity, Snape could be almost pleasant. It had also come to Harry’s attention that Snape had unconsciously dropped the sarcastic ‘Potter’ off the end of his sentences. This alone was surprising and certainly a welcome change. They couldn’t go through their married life calling each other ‘Snape’ or ‘Potter’ but Harry wasn’t brave enough to mention that yet. 

“You’ve got a large collection of books. May I have a look?” Harry felt a little foolish as he gestured to the bookshelf. Selfishly he was more interested in the magical items lining some of the shelves than the actual books. 

“I enjoy reading and yes you may have a look.” Harry nodded and stood up from the armchair, cautiously taking the longer way around Snape’s own chair, so that he wouldn’t have to squeeze past the man. With the meat still held to his cheek Harry began perusing the shelves occasionally stopping to read a title of a book but lingering more so on the intricate magical items distributed sporadically on the shelves. Harry didn’t dare touch anything despite his curiosity. The incident involving Snape’s pensieve was still raw in his mind. There was also no way he was going to ask after any of the items knowing it would make Snape turn into teacher mode again and start insulting his lack of intelligent. Coming to the second shelf from the bottom Harry frowned as he noticed some familiar titles of books lining the shelf. 

“You read muggle science fiction?” Harry questioned as he stood up straight and glanced over at Snape. Snape had turned around slightly in his chair, so that one slender, trouser clad leg hung over the arm of his chair and his arm was slung casually over the back of the chair. 

“Yes.” The answer was short and cautious the man obviously deciding whether he was about to be made a mockery of. 

“I’ve read some of these. Uncle Vernon didn’t think Dudley’s science fiction novels should grace the shelves beside Shakespeare and Dickens, so he dumped them in my cupboard. I read most of them but some had pages missing so sometimes I had to just guess what happened in the end.” Harry shrugged his shoulders quietly as he sighed and moved back around Snape’s chair to sit back down in his armchair. He was suddenly a little uncomfortable for having told Snape something so personal. Harry had never dreamed of even talking civilly with Snape let alone discussing his life at Privet Drive. “Um, can I take this off now it’s dripping down my arm?” Slightly self conscious of Snape’s silent stare Harry cleared his throat and pulled the piece of raw meat from his face wincing a little in pain. His comment seemed to snap Snape out of his thoughts and he stood up hastily from his armchair. Harry watched as Snape moved into his lab returning a moment later with a silver dissection tray and a small hand towel. When prompted Harry put the piece of meat onto the tray before standing up from the armchair. 

“Turn your head towards the light and let me look.” Harry obediently turned his head to the side. He was a little reluctant to take his eyes off Snape who was standing very close to him all of a sudden. When Harry didn’t correctly position his head, Snape took a sharp hold of Harry’s chin and directed the boy’s head in the right direction of the light. Harry closed his eyes involuntarily as he felt Snape scrutinizing his injured cheek. “It’s still bruised but some of the swelling has gone down. It should be gone by tomorrow afternoon.” Harry worried his bottom lip a little as he felt Snape gently clean the raw meat juice off his cheek. Despite the firm grip on his chin Snape’s touch was almost caring and Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut in an effort not to be tempted to look up at Snape’s face. Eventually Snape’s hand let go of Harry’s chin and the boy felt as the man stepped away from him. Reluctantly opening his eyes Harry swallowed around the unfamiliar feeling that swept across him at the closeness of Snape, his eyes instantly dropping to the floor as Snape caught his gaze. “I have a somewhat volatile temper. It is a weakness I am not proud of. I apologize for hitting you.” Harry was a little shocked by Snape’s admission but nodded quietly unable to see Snape’s expression as the wizard disappeared into the lab the tray and dirtied towel in hand. A few moments later Snape returned to the living room wiping his hands dry on another clean towel. 

“Sir.” Harry whispered nervously, unsure of whether he should ask the question that had just come to mind. Snape looked up from where he was meticulously drying his hands on the towel. “Um, what did you mean when you said ‘you were prepared to give me things you’d never dreamed of giving anyone else’?” Almost immediately Harry knew he’d said something wrong by the way Snape’s familiar expressionless mask slid into place and the dark eyes hardened in a glare. Harry swallowed convulsively and involuntarily took a step back towards the fireplace. Harry was half expecting Snape to pounce on him and eat him alive but as he felt a swell of warmth behind him, Harry spun around to watch as a purple flame erupted in the fireplace.

“Get in there and stay quiet.” In a whirlwind Harry found himself bustled into a darkened room the door swinging shut behind him before he heard a complicated ward being erected from outside. Stepping away from the door in shock Harry practically fell onto something familiarly soft. It took a moment for Harry to realize what he was sitting on before he leapt practically into the air and onto his feet as he realized it was Snape’s bed he’d sat down on.

Pulling out his wand, Harry lit the end of it to cast an eerie shadow around the room. Looking around the room Harry noticed a distinct theme that had been carried through from the living room. The four-poster canopy bed dominated the room, its cream curtains and canopy contrasting the blood red sheets. Unwilling to think of Snape in any form of undress and in bed, Harry looked elsewhere in the room. There was a dresser with a mirror on the far wall and an open doorway that Harry assumed was a bathroom. To his right was a wardrobe and a smaller bookcase with a few books scattered haphazardly upon it, along with a few personal items Harry dare not look too closely at. With a sigh of relief that he’d not been thrown anywhere too sinister Harry moved over to the door and pressed his ear against it. What ever or who ever was using the fireplace wasn’t a normal visitor because Harry had never seen purple flame like that and Snape’s reactions had been split second. 

Through the door Harry could hear muffled voices but nothing distinct enough as to identify the people. In an attempt to hear more Harry pressed himself impossibly closer to the door but no sooner had he put his weight on the door than the voices stopped and the door abruptly swung open sending Harry sprawling out onto the lounge room floor. Landing with a slap Harry protectively turned over onto his back as a shadow fell over his body. Rolling over with his wand out defensively in front of him Harry was shocked to see Snape staring down at him with a familiar scowl.

“Potter you imbecile get up!” Harry sighed, ‘so they were back to the ‘potter’ thing again. Standing to his feet Harry now noticed an ominous red substance on Snape’s palms. Harry didn’t have time to question Snape about it though when another voice drew Harry’s attention. 

“Potter!” Harry spun around and stood completely in shock as he stared down at Draco sitting on the cream rug in front of the fire, his face bloodied and almost unrecognizable. The blonde’s chest was heaving too as if the boy was short of breath. “What is he doing here?” Draco spat at Snape before he hunched over and began coughing uncontrollably. Snape was quickly at the blonde boy’s side, his hand resting on the boy’s back holding him upright as Draco coughed up an unhealthy red ball of spit. 

“It doesn’t matter Draco.” Harry stood stoically still as Snape looked up from Draco his usual scowl back in place. “Potter go into my lab. On the shelf above the sink there is a set of four purple vials of potion bring them to me.” Harry remained where he was staring at Draco’s battered body remembering all too clearly how he himself had looked after one of his uncles more physical sessions. “Potter! Now!” When Draco began coughing again Harry was spurred into action. Following Snape’s direction Harry easily found the four vials and returned them quickly to Snape, who snatched them forcefully from his grasp. Harry watched as Snape sat down on the rug beside Draco, the boy propped up sickly between the man’s knees. Tilting Draco’s head back Snape poured all four vials down the boy’s throat in succession ignoring the way Draco choked on them. The boy’s body shook uncontrollably in his godfather’s arms. With the vials empty Snape tossed each one carelessly onto the rug. As Draco swallowed the last vial of potion the blonde collapsed exhausted into Snape’s arms, the man wrapping them comfortingly around the young boy. For a while Harry stared at Snape and Draco sitting on the rug in silence. Snape’s arms were wrapped tightly about the boy and gently rocked him back and forth as Draco whimpered obviously in pain. In that instant Harry felt like an intruder and so backing away towards the door whispered softly to capture Snape’s attention. 

“Um, I’m going to go, it’s late.” Grabbing his invisibility cloak from the hook by the entrance Harry wrapped it around his body. He paused briefly to look back at where Snape was still rocking Draco back and forth in his arms. Harry didn’t expect any reply but was shocked as he heard Snape’s voice as the doorway opened automatically for him. 

“Goodnight Potter.” With a weak smile Harry nodded his gaze meeting Snape’s for a brief moment before Harry pulled the hood of his father’s cloak over his head and literally disappeared out of the door and down the corridor….


	9. Signing Your Life Away

Chapter 9

A none descript brown owl with a thick package arrived first thing on Saturday morning, dropping its burden with a loud thud in front of Harry’s breakfast. Three similar owls dropped similar packages in front of McGonagall, Snape and Lupin at the staff table. Harry couldn’t help but sigh heavily as he picked up the package and stowed it safely inside his bag without even opening it. 

“What was that?” His friends having received their own mail, soon turned their attention to Harry’s package but the boy easily brushed it off. 

“Just a book I ordered a couple of weeks ago.” Hermione as usual didn’t seem convinced but just as Harry had asked, didn’t question her friend or mention the fact that she’d noticed similar packages being delivered to the teachers.

“So are you coming with us to Hogsmeade?” Ron inquired of Harry who now knowing what was in his bag waiting for him played carelessly with his cereal. 

“Yeah I need some fresh air.” Harry also needed to get away from the castle for a while. After last night Harry needed some time to think to himself and the walk to and from Hogsmeade would give him just such a chance. Ron and Hermione smiled brightly. They hadn’t really seen a lot of Harry over the past week and they were pleased their friend would accompany them. 

“Great, we can have a couple of butterbeers together.” Hermione announced excitedly. 

“Yeah and Fred and George have asked me to go into Zonko’s undercover to see what new lines they’ve got in. Fred swears the old bugger is stealing their ideas somehow.” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes at the twins’ antics. Since leaving school the pair had made an extremely good living with their new “Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’ joke shop in Diagon Ally. Harry was rather proud that the tri-wizarding cup money had gone to a worthy cause.

“Oh shit, here comes trouble.” Dean across the table lowered his voice as he gestured with his head towards the Slytherin table. Harry watched as Draco stood up from the table. The blonde was obviously still suffering from his injuries the night before as he walked slowly towards the Gryfindor table, coming to a stop opposite Harry. 

“Potter.” Malfoy snapped disdainfully at his rival before tossing a sealed letter in front of Harry with disgust. 

“What is that Malfoy?” Ron glared angrily at the blonde having pointed to the letter Draco had thrown at Harry. 

“Nothing that concerns you Weasel.” Draco’s retort was filled with venom but having seen the blonde cowering in pain in Snape’s arms the night before, Harry couldn’t quite see Draco in the same light as he had before. Not rising to the challenge Harry ignored the blonde and turned the letter over to open it. An unfamiliar seal kept the envelope closed and Harry frowned as he ran his finger over the green stamped wax. Mindful of the seal Harry opened the letter and shielding it from prying eyes read the short two-line, hand written note. 

‘Meeting after breakfast in the staff room, 2nd floor 4th corridor on the left. Bring the ‘book’.’ S.S. 

Even without the initials Harry knew the familiar scrolling handwriting, its intricate swirls and delicate tails a definite give away to it being written by a certain potions master. No sooner had Harry read the letter again and memorized the instructions than Ron attempted to read the letter over Harry’s shoulder. Almost immediately the letter burst into flame leaving behind only wisps of smoke. 

“Shit, someone didn’t want anyone else to read it.” Ron whispered a little miffed that he hadn’t been able to glimpse the letter. 

“Who was it from Harry?” Hermione inquired dusting her hands free of toast crumbs on her napkin. 

“Oh just a stupid love letter from a no name someone. I’m always getting them.” Harry shrugged the contents of the letter off, having the good grace to blush when Seamus, Ron and Dean all cooed at him teasingly. Thankfully Malfoy had buggered off but Harry had to wonder why Snape had given the letter to Draco to deliver, instead of passing on the message himself. Harry had been surprised that Draco had even made it to breakfast, let alone was able to walk. The boy last night had been in a right state and Harry was sure Draco was wearing glamours to hide the abuse on his face which was there the night before. 

“Alright then let’s not hang around. I want to be the first in Honeydukes, the new series of ‘wizard trading cards’ in the chocolate frog packets come out today.” Scoffing down what was left of his breakfast Ron jumped up from the table, urging Harry and Hermione to hurry up. 

“Um I’ve got something to do before I leave this morning. Can I meet you at the Three Broom Sticks in an hour or so?” Harry inquired aware now of the meeting he had to attend. 

“Sure thing Harry. Ron’s promised to take me for a romantic walk through the rose garden anyway this morning before we go into town, so we’ll meet you outside The Broom Sticks in an hour.” Ron pouted dramatically at Hermione’s reminder of his promise and Harry smirked as he saw an argument brewing between his friends.

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit.” Grabbing his things Harry left the hall and headed towards where the note had told him to go. Harry was only halfway there though when an arm caught his and he spun around into the face of Draco. 

“Malfoy, what do you want?” Automatically on the defensive Harry took a step back from the blonde boy who sneered at him in a very unfriendly way. 

“Just making sure you haven’t done anything stupid and opened your big trap about last night that’s all.” Draco looked cautiously over Harry, who over last summer had grown an inch or so taller than the blonde boy, leaving Harry to stare down on him. Despite the height advantage Draco was still a formidable foe and Harry warily kept his hand around his wand in his pocket. 

“Now why would I do that? The sight of you coughing up your lungs was an image purely for my own pleasure.” Harry glared at Draco who haughtily folded his arms across his chest. 

“I don’t know what you were doing in his quarters but I know you weren’t supposed to be there and you certainly weren’t taking remedial potions classes like he told me.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco who was searching for a reaction from his enemy. 

“Just like I’m sure you weren’t in the castle last night, by the way you arrived via floo into his rooms. Attending secret meetings of the arsehole society were we? Or were you out licking the arse of your master.” The stalemate the conversation had now come to was unbelievable with both boys now staring each other down in the hopes of finding the others weakness. That opportunity never arose when a familiar voice broke their stand off. 

“Potter don’t you have somewhere to be?” Snape’s voice was the familiar sneering drawl and Harry sighed as he turned from Draco to look up at Snape who was eyeing the two boys suspiciously. 

“Yes sir.” Harry whispered as he glared one more time at Draco before continuing on his way towards the ‘staff room’ leaving Draco looking far too smug. 

Harry reached the staff room door and knocked politely on it. A moment passed before the door swung open and Harry stepped cautiously into the room. Smiling Harry relaxed a little as he saw Remus sitting at a large square table in the center of the room his copy of the finalized contract open in front of him. 

“Harry, you found it.” Harry nodded and wandered over to join Remus at the table, finally feeling safe enough to unwrap his own copy of the contract. “Just reading over a few things, just to make sure they’re in your best interests.” Harry nodded thankfully to his godfather’s best friend as he put his own copy of the contract on the table. 

“Is Sirius coming?” Harry inquired as he thumbed his way through the contract idly, taking very little notice of any of the words. 

“No he’s not needed for this part although he has read through this early this morning just to make sure everything is as it was agreed to.” Harry smiled mildly, knowing his godfather would have been thorough with his checks. Just at that moment the door to the staff room opened and McGonagall and Snape wandered in, their own brown packages tucked under their arms. As the two professors sat down at the table Snape warded the door behind him before bringing over to the table a quill and a pot of gold ink from within a cupboard on the side of the staff room. 

“Alright well you all know why we’re here. Let us get on with it. My copy is the master and it is mine that will get signed and returned to the ministry. Potter take the quill.” Harry sighed and reached for the black plumed quill Snape offered him and dipped it carefully into the gold ink. Harry watched as Snape sat down beside him before producing a single piece of parchment from within his own copy of the contract and laying it flat on the tabletop. Harry was shaking hardly believing that any moment he was about to sign his life away. “You first read the words aloud supplying your full name where indicated and then sign neatly on the line at the end.” Snape pushed the parchment closer to Harry who stared blankly at it for a moment, his vision swimming a little. 

“Harry are you alright? Remember what I said.” Remus reached across the tabletop in concern and placed a comforting hand upon Harry’s arm resting on the table. Harry took a deep breath and nodded, remembering what Remus had said when all this had first began at the start of the week. Glancing up from the parchment his quill still paused Harry looked at Snape who sat emotionlessly beside him, his hands folded in front of him waiting patiently for Harry to continue.

At the beginning of the week Harry would have killed himself rather than sign the parchment in front of him but after yesterday Harry had seen something different in the potions master. It wasn’t much but it was something and it gave Harry enough hope to know his life might not be completely lost, despite everything. With a deep steadying breath Harry turned back to the parchment and sighing softly began to read aloud. 

“I Harry James Potter, herby agree to all terms and conditions within this marital contract and allow freely my life to be bound to…” Harry paused and glanced at Snape for confirmation of the man’s full name, something which only now Harry realized he didn’t know. 

“Severus Tobias Snape.” Snape whispered softly prompting Harry to continue. 

“…to be bound to Severus Tobias Snape, till death parts us.” Harry finished the passage quietly and then taking another steadying breath leaned forward and neatly scribed his name along the line at the bottom of the page. Almost immediately the ink burned itself into the parchment leaving a shimmering gold imprint of Harry’s name on the parchment. Still shaking Harry passed the quill to Snape and pushed the parchment on to the potions master. Harry stared at Snape and couldn’t help but notice the way Snape’s hand shook a little as well as it paused above the parchment. It was only a moment though before Snape too began to read aloud.

“I Severus Tobias Snape, herby agree to all terms and conditions within this marital contract and allow freely my life to be bound to Harry James Potter till death parts us.” With a soft expulsion of air Snape leaned forward and with a flourish signed his familiar signature along the second line at the bottom of the page. Just like when Harry had signed, Snape’s signature burnt itself into the parchment. There was a silent pause as Snape finished his signature the idea that they were now officially together seemed almost surreal. With a cool collected breath out Snape pushed the parchment across to McGonagall and Remus who having briefly checked the signatures on the parchment signed their own names along the bottom line. No sooner had Remus finished the last swirl of his name then the parchment disappeared in a powder blue cloud of smoke, as did the four copies of the contract. 

Harry could hardly believe he’d done it and having glanced up at Snape to see if the man’s expression was still disturbingly calm and collected, Harry then looked at Remus who smiled supportively across at Harry. 

“Allow me to be the first to congratulate you Harry, may your union be felicitous and bring you happiness.” Harry was a little shocked as Remus took hold of both of Harry’s hands and having turned them over so that they were palm down kissed them both softly before saying and doing the same thing to Snape’s hands. McGonagall then proceeded to do the same her well wishes altering slightly but following the same procedure of kissing Harry and then Snape’s hands just as Remus had done. 

“What was that?” Harry inquired as McGonagall sat up from having just finished kissing Snape’s hands. 

“It is tradition Potter, the blessing of the hands signals their sincerity of their well wishes for our marriage. Expect anyone who knows about this to do the same when they next see you.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise but then smiled at McGonagall and Remus thankfully. 

“Oh right, thanks.” Harry whispered before turning back to Snape who was just reclining back in his chair comfortably obviously having just come to terms with what he’d just done. “You’re going to have to tell me about this wizarding shit you know. I’m not exactly prepared for this.” Harry glared, a little put out that Snape hadn’t told him about this before or he’d have washed his hands after breakfast. A rough smirk and a quirked eyebrow lifted on Snape’s face. 

“ ‘This wizarding shit’ as you put it Potter is steeped in over 100 thousand years of wizarding tradition. A little respect for it wouldn’t go a miss.” Snape stared at Harry pointedly who blushed a little and rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry but I wasn’t prepared for that and I’d like to know what people are going to do to me before I start getting random kisses from people.” Harry continued to frown at Snape who sighed and tutted irritably. 

“I have a book in my rooms about marriage tradition, you may borrow it.” Snape slowly stood up from the table completely missing the cheeky knowing grins that Remus and McGonagall shared with one another opposite them. The pair of them had hardly signed the contract not a second ago and already they were bickering like an old married couple. Hiding their joint amusement McGonagall and Remus stood up with Snape, prompting Harry to do so as well. Obviously the meeting had come to an end. 

“Well now that is over I think I’m going to have myself a nice cup of tea with the headmaster.” McGonagall smiled and with a wave of her wand dismantled the wards Snape had put on the door and disappeared through it. 

“I’ll go and owl Sirius and tell him it is done.” Remus smiled and hugged Harry tightly pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s forehead just as Sirius would have done was he there. Harry blushed a little but nodded understandingly watching as Remus left the room before turning back to face Snape who stood opposite him in front of the entrance into the staff room. 

“Well what do we do now?” Harry inquired feeling suddenly a little lost and not really knowing what to do with himself or what to think. Snape took a moment to contemplate the situation before replying. 

“Our official ring ceremony needs to be organized sometime within the next week. The sooner the better. I haven’t been summoned yet but I’m expecting it. I need the ring on my finger before I face him.” Sighing softly Harry nodded in understanding finally now beginning to realize what Snape was going to have to face now the documents were signed. “Considering you’re coming up to you final exams for the year I will naturally organize it. Is there anyone within the discreet group who know about this that you wish to bless your ring?” 

“Um, just Sirius. Do I have to get a ring for you or something?” Harry inquired, somewhat dubious about having to wear a symbol of his marriage. 

“No. I have a set that was passed on to me by my father. We will use them.” Snape finished sternly his gaze resting steadily on Harry’s waiting for the boy’s predictable next question. 

“Would that be another ‘tradition’ I didn’t know about?” Harry whispered watching with sadness as Snape nodded slowly in reply. 

“Yes that would be another ‘tradition’ Potter but I’ll let it go this time, knowing you have yet to read the book. Come by my chamber tonight and I’ll get you it.” With a deep sigh Harry nodded and steeling himself for the rest of his life that now lay ahead of him, Harry stepped from the staff room and confidently began down the corridor towards the entrance hall. He was eager to get outside and take a lung full of calming, fresh air. Harry was glad he’d agreed to meet Hermoine and Ron because he certainly needed the distraction from the rest of his life and the enormity of what he’d just done.


	10. Two Can Play At That

Chapter 10

Surprisingly the weekend for Harry passed uneventfully. Having spent Saturday in Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron, Harry had then spent Sunday alone reading the book Snape had loaned him. It was certainly interesting and in places a little strange but it gave him a relatively sound knowledge of what he was to expect with this ‘ring ceremony’ and all. It also told him what was expected of him which meant he had to go shopping and soon. Having visited Dumbledore late Sunday evening, he had arranged for Remus to take him into Diagon Ally on Wednesday after class. 

When Monday morning’s potions class rolled around Snape was his normal nasty self, managing to remove 50 points from Gryfindor successively after Harry left his potion cooling for too long. Harry had seen very little of Snape all weekend and Harry wondered if he should feel any different now he was married to the man. Snape obviously didn’t feel different judging by the way he acted. Harry had managed to avoid Draco as well but as the week’s classes started Harry had noticed the boy watching him suspiciously. Every corner Harry turned Draco seemed to be there, his eyes narrowed cunningly watching the boy who lived. This fact alone was why Harry had yet to return Snape’s book. With the blonde Slytherin watching his every move Harry was becoming paranoid that Draco would find out what was going on. 

Tonight however Harry had taken the opportunity of the Tuesday night dueling club to return Snape’s book. With his invisibility cloak wrapped around him Harry easily slipped down into the dungeons. Most of the school populace was in the great hall eager to learn about duels. Harry had assumed Draco would be among those students in the hall. The opportunity to injure other students without punishment was too much of a temptation for the Slytherin blonde not to attend. 

Reaching the dead-end corridor Harry stopped in front of the stonewall and frowned. Last time he’d come down here the door had just opened for him but now it remained firmly closed. With a sigh Harry tried to remember what Snape had done to open the door and so having looked around behind him cautiously stuck his right hand out from beneath the cloak and ran it over the central stone on the wall. Nothing happened and Harry frowned trying it again with his left hand. When the door didn’t budge the second time he stepped forward and pushed on the rocks uselessly. Harry was sure Snape had said to him the doors would let him in automatically. There had also been a mention of a password but Harry didn’t know it as yet. With a resigned sigh Harry turned to leave but no sooner had he taken a few steps away than the door behind him suddenly opened up revealing Snape’s impressive shadow standing in the entrance. 

“Get in!” Still wrapped in the cloak Harry was surprised Snape even knew he was there but doing as he was told he swept quickly past Snape into the man’s living room. Harry was about to drop the cloak when he heard the splash of water and the sound of a familiar voice calling to Snape from the bedroom. 

“Sev, can you pass me a towel?” Harry spun around and glared uselessly at Snape as the dark haired man strode into his lab a moment later returning with a white fluffy towel. 

“Where are you Potter?” Snape whispered harshly in completely the opposite direction to where Harry was standing. 

“What’s he doing here?” Harry whispered back causing Snape to spin around and approximate where Harry was standing.

“He’s receiving treatment for his injuries Potter, now sit down and be quiet.” Snape gestured for the couch but Harry ignored his offer as he noticed a pillow and a few blankets lying discarded on the couch as if someone had spent the night there. Harry watched as Snape disappeared in through the door leading to his bedroom before returning a moment later minus the towel. “Potter?” Snape snapped again towards the couch assuming the boy had followed his instructions. Harry however was now leaning against the bench of the small kitchenette. 

“What?” Harry snapped back causing Snape to spin around again. The professor went to say something but he was cut off as a wet looking blonde haired boy wandered into the lounge with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry scowled at Draco jealously. The boy was muscular and slightly tanned. His upper arms flexed with strength as the boy flicked his wet blonde locks from his face to smile at his godfather. What really got to Harry however was the tattoo that sat iridescently on the blonde’s right shoulder, the intricate snake twisted around what Harry assumed was a family crest of some sort. Harry had always wanted a tattoo having seen his godfathers. 

“Do they look better?” Harry watched as Draco turned around to show Snape his back. Having overcome the twist of jealousy at Draco’s fine appearance, Harry now saw the red slashes across the blonde’s upper torso and back. Like train tracks on the boy’s skin the slashes were angry and red, some still bleeding a little when the boy twisted around to look at Snape over his shoulder. Snape moved over to Draco and Harry watched in silence as Snape ran his fingers gently over the boys back inspecting the cuts. Harry didn’t know where it had come from but the instant he saw Snape’s hands touching Draco’s milky white skin, he felt instant jealousy swell through his body. Trying and failing to squash the feeling Harry shook his head his fists clenched at his side. Unlike the jealousy of seeing Draco looking better than him, this surge of emotion was different and it shocked Harry completely. The idea of Snape touching him at all turned his stomach but why was he so suddenly jealous of the man’s innocent touch of his godson. 

“Yes, considerably so. You need to continue rubbing the lotion into them though or they will scar.” Snape stepped away from Draco who turned back around. 

“Good, they’ve stop stinging now too. I’ll go get dressed.” Draco disappeared back into the bedroom the door closing behind him. Harry was glad beyond words that Snape couldn’t see him as the man spun back around as if to find out where the boy was. 

“Potter what do you want?” Snape inquired hastily still keeping his voice low. Harry ignored the man, suddenly scared and angry that he was feeling so strange towards Snape. Walking over to the door Harry paused and threw the book he’d meant to be returning onto the side table, alerting Snape to his position. “Potter?” Snape demanded again but Harry continued to ignore him and when the door opened Harry fled easily through it the cloak tucked around him tightly. 

Harry returned to the empty dorm, his friends still down at the dueling club. With a flurry he put his father’s invisibility cloak in his trunk and got into bed, pulling the curtains closed around him. In the dark of his bed Harry stared up at the canopy his mind filled with a swirl of emotions he knew he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t be jealous of Snape, shouldn’t be angry Draco was staying in Snape’s rooms, and he shouldn’t be hurt that the man allowed Draco to use he first name and not him. With an irritated sigh Harry turned over and buried his head beneath his pillow willing the strange feelings to go away. 

Eventually Harry fell to sleep not even hearing when his friends returned to the dorm.

***************************

The next morning Harry sat at the breakfast table alone. He was in an extremely foul mood. Ron and Hermione had picked up on it immediately and left their friend well alone. Others were not so attuned to the boy’s moods and Harry had snapped and snarled at both Dean and Ginny who had attempted to ask him what was wrong. Harry had avoided looking at Snape all morning and had instead tried to burn a hole in the table with his acidic stare. 

“Hey Harry isn’t that Hedwig?” Harry glanced up at Ron’s comment only to watch as the snowy white owl came fluttering down to sit on the table in front of him a letter in her grasp. Taking the letter Harry fed Hedwig what was left of his square of bacon before rising hastily from the table as he recognized the familiar green seal again. 

“Harry where are you……” Hermione went to ask where Harry was going but the boy blatantly ignored her and just continued to stride from the hall. Harry arrived at Defense, far too early for class to start. Still Harry sat himself down and got comfortable before pulling out the letter Hedwig had delivered. Ignoring the seal this time Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the small piece of parchment inside and began to read. 

‘Mr. Potter. I have arranged our ‘ring ceremony’ to take place this Friday in the headmaster’s private observatory. The ceremony will be at 6.00 with a light meal to be served to our guests afterwards. I have also arranged for you to be absent from your dorm that evening. S.S’. 

Harry stared at the note, its sharp, irritatingly cold tone causing him some concern. For a ceremony that was supposed to be sacred and romantic Snape seemed no less concerned by it than he would be a badly written report. Not that Harry wanted the ceremony to be romantic or anything. Harry shook his head in irritation as he felt the familiar swell of strange emotions pool in his stomach. And who, did Snape think he was presuming Harry was going to spend the evening with him? Screwing up the letter Harry stuffed it nastily into the bottom of his school bag and sat seething in his chair. It was while he was staring at the front of the classroom that the fluttering of the envelope caught his attention once again. Glancing down at the envelope the green seal drew him and he picked it up to get a closer look. Holding the green seal up to the light Harry ran his hand over the intricate motif stamped in the wax, something about it vaguely familiar. A snake sat curled around a crest of some sort. Harry was still staring at the seal when the doors to the classroom opened and students began filing in chattering among themselves. 

“Hey Harry, you alright?” Ron sat down eagerly next to his friend trying and failing not to notice what Harry was holding. “Was that your letter?” Ron inquired as he began dragging his books out from his bag. 

“Yeah nothing important.” Harry brushed the letter off and Ron knew better than to argue. Harry was still staring at the seal on the envelope when he was caught by a passing hand, with a firm whack to the back of his head. Harry spun around and glared as he watched Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sit down opposite him, the blonde smiling smugly at Potter. Harry went to comment but Professor Lupin strode into the classroom to begin the class. 

Harry paid very little attention to Lupin as he droned on about Vampires and instead he sat staring at Malfoy who was drawing rude cartoons on Crabbe’s books. Despite himself all Harry could think about was seeing Draco in Snape’s rooms the other night. The stupid arse blonde, with his well-defined body, tanned skin and stupid bloody tattoo… 

In an instant it hit Harry like a Hippogriff at full speed. The tattoo on Draco’s back matched the seal on the letter. Forgetting completely about the class Harry pulled the envelope from amongst the piles of books on his desk and ran his fingers over the serpent curled around the crest. Harry would never have believed it matched but to him it seemed to match perfectly. The intricacy of the crest something Harry wouldn’t mistake. With this knowledge came another more confounding mystery that stirred some unknown feeling in Harry yet again. Why on earth would Draco have Snape’s seal tattooed on his shoulder? 

“Harry? Harry Potter are you at all listening to me?” Harry looked up sharply from the envelope to look guiltily into the eyes of Remus, who was now glowering at him from the front of the class. Coming back to reality Harry ventured a glance around the room and realized that everyone was now over in the practice area waiting for him.

“Sorry Professor.” Harry whispered apologetically as he grabbed his wand and moved swiftly over to join his friends. Naturally Draco and his cronies laughed at his expense but Harry ignored them. 

“Harry are you alright?” Hermione laid a friendly hand on Harry’s shoulder whispering softly as not to be heard above Remus who was now instructing the class again. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Harry whispered back his gaze automatically searching out Malfoy who not surprisingly was glaring right back at him. Shaking his head Harry focused back on class, already making up his mind to ask Snape about the seal when he next saw the potions master. 

Class passed slowly. Harry already knew spells to prevent vampire attacks and so he tried desperately not to look bored when Remus went over it for a third time for those in the class still not getting it. When the professor released the class Harry couldn’t have gotten out of there quick enough. Divination was next and Harry wanted to ask Ron if his family had a seal or something there of. Harry had only just made it out of the door to the classroom when Malfoy stepped out and blocked his path. 

“What were you staring at Potter?” Malfoy snapped pushing Harry firmly on the chest sending the boy staggering back a little into his best friend. 

“Nothing but your ugly face Malfoy.” Ron barked over Harry’s shoulder having righted his friend again after the push. 

“Shut up Weasel, I wasn’t asking you.” Malfoy glared at Ron but then turned his attention back to Harry. Harry glared at Malfoy, remembering the emotions that swept through his body when he’d seen Draco in Snape’s rooms. 

“When did you get the tattoo Draco?” Harry inquired calmly his gaze not leaving the blonde’s. Harry watched as Draco’s gaze narrowed the boy now staring at Harry evilly. Harry knew in that instant he was right but no sooner had Draco’s expression darkened, it returned back to its usual sneer. 

“You’ve gone absolutely mad haven’t you Potter? Not only are you seeing things but you’re staring at other lad’s in the showers? Not satisfied with your boyfriend’s body, you have to come sneaking around looking at mine? I don’t have a tattoo Potter and keep your filthy little gaze away from me.” Like before Draco’s gaze narrowed at the last comment, its unspoken meaning far more important than anything Harry had heard. Not waiting for a reply Malfoy pushed past Ron and Harry and swaggered off down the corridor his two bodyguards trailing him closely. Harry watched Draco go his fists unintentionally clasped tightly at his sides. ‘So Draco wanted to play that game? Well two could do that.’ 

“What was all that about? Boyfriends, looking at boys in the shower, tattoos, has the git gone completely off his rocker?” Ron inquired as they started towards Divination class. They were undoubtedly going to be late. 

“No Ron, Malfoy’s as mad as he usually is. When he said boyfriend I believe he was referring to you and I.” Ron looked completely affronted but Harry prevented any of Ron’s angry retorts by continuing quickly. “As for the rest, I have no idea.” With a shrug of his shoulders Harry began to run up the staircase towards the North Tower, Ron running after him still complaining about Malfoy thinking he and Harry were dating. 

Harry had a lot to think about now. Obviously Draco didn’t want anyone knowing about the tattoo but Harry was going to get to the bottom of it and he spent most of the day plotting ways of getting to the truth….

A/N As usual 10 chapters a post, to give me time to check a few things. Read and enjoy. Riffraff


	11. It's a Wolf Thing

Chapter 11

“So come on Harry fess up. Where exactly was your mind in my class today?” Remus sat patiently in the chair opposite the podium Harry was stood on. The tailor was still magically cutting and styling the fabric around Harry for the new robes he’d commissioned. 

“On Malfoy if you can believe.” Harry whispered as he turned slowly around, having been prompted by the tailor, who was making a fine job of the rich blood red robes. Remus looked slightly surprised at Harry’s confession but didn’t comment as Harry was turned back around. “I think he’s sleeping in Snape’s chambers.” Harry didn’t mean his comment to sound so sour but just thinking about the blonde made his blood boil. 

“How do you know that?” Remus inquired as he played with one of the ties of the many parcels that sat around him. He and Harry had been shopping all evening, the boy seriously having put some thought into his purchases. Harry shook his head quietly at his professor, indicating silently he didn’t want to answer that question in unfamiliar company. 

“There, we go Mr. Potter.” Harry turned his attention to the old wizard before him, who stood back from him and brought over a full-length mirror. Harry stared at his reflection in admiration. The new robes were beautiful. His trousers and shirt were made of the purest black while the outer formal robes were blood red, trimmed expertly with gold. Turning full circle to acquire the full affect, Harry looked questioningly at Lupin, who was now staring at Harry in amazement. 

“Well what do you think?” Harry questioned, eager to hear what Remus thought of the new robes he’d had made especially for this ‘ring ceremony’. 

“Wonderful, Sirius will be amazed by how mature you look in them.” Harry blushed but nodded in acceptance. Turning to the tailor Harry smiled his thanks, as he stepped down from the podium. 

“Thank you you’re very talented. I’ll just go change and Remus will finalize the payment for me.” The tailor nodded and ushered Harry into the change room leaving Remus to pay the 100 galleons it had cost the boy to have the new robes. Harry emerged from the change room back in his normal school robes and watched as the tailor carefully packed away the new outfit as he and Remus collected up their other parcels. 

“So is that everything now Harry?” Looking down at the armfuls of parcels they had Remus sighed as he stepped out into the moon lit street. 

“Yeah, that’s about everything. Do you want to sit and have a pumpkin juice before we go back? On me of course.” Harry smiled gesturing at the small café on the corner of the street. Remus agreed easily and both men sat down at an empty table inside having ordered their drinks. 

“So are you going to answer my question now?” Remus inquired as the waitress brought over their juices. Harry reclined back in his chair pondering whether he should be explicit about his concerns. Considering there was precious anyone else Harry could speak to, Remus seemed the obvious answer. 

“Snape leant me a book and I returned it last night. Draco was there, having a bath. Snape said he was just receiving treatment but I saw a pillow and a blanket on the couch.” Harry whispered softly as he sipped from his drink, cautiously gauging Remus’ reaction. There was silence for a little while before Remus shrugged his shoulders unknowingly. 

“All I can say Harry is that Draco is Snape’s godson and he is rightfully allowed in his guardian’s rooms. And if Snape does say that Draco was receiving treatment I see no reason not to believe him.” Remus paused as he sipped thoughtfully on his juice before continuing. “Why does it bother you anyway?” The question Remus asked was the one Harry had been asking himself all day. No matter how Harry reasoned a little part of him still swelled up in rage when he thought about Draco and Snape. 

“That’s the point Remus, it shouldn’t bother me.” Harry whispered his juice now finished. Remus frowned but let Harry continue. “Last week I couldn’t have cared less if Draco was sleeping there or not. In fact I didn’t care if Snape fell off a cliff and died but since I signed that piece of paper the other day something inside of me is irritated knowing Draco’s sleeping in his chambers. Unconsciously I’m keeping track of Snape, watching him when I’ve got no reason to do so. It’s driving me up the wall Remus. I hate the slimy little git, but I don’t too, if that makes any sense at all?” Harry sighed and put his head in his hands finally cracking under the strain of the week of hell he’d just had. Through Harry’s little speech, Remus had remained strangely silent. Glancing up from his hands Harry was a little stunned to see Remus staring at him blankly almost in shock. 

“It is the bond, it’s forming already.” Harry dropped his hands and looked curiously at Remus who had now pushed his juice aside and was leant forward on the chair, his voice lowered so no one else could over hear them. “I’m sure you read the differences between a wizards’ marriage and a muggle one yes?” Harry nodded prompting Remus to continue. “Well this is one of these differences. Wizard marriages are legally called ‘bonds’ and describe the uniting of two magical creatures with one another.” Harry frowned and shook his head not following Remus at all. With an exaggerated sigh Remus continued regardless. “Unlike a muggle marriage which is merely a uniting of souls, a wizard marriage is a uniting of magic. Essentially by agreeing to marry Snape, you’ve agreed to share your magic with him and he with you.” 

“So Snape can use my magic? Shit.” Harry whispered all of a sudden regretting having ever put his name on that parchment. Seeing Harry’s fear, Remus reached across a placed a gentle hand on Harry’s. 

“No, not yet anyway. That is the last stage of a bond and takes many years to occur if ever. What you’re experiencing is the early stages of the bond forming.” Remus paused yet again letting the information sink in before continuing. “Normal couples have already experienced this. Due to their affection for one another, the effects of a bond can be passed off as love but because you and Snape are rather adverse to one another you are feeling the effects of your magical bond forming far more acutely. Most couples never feel any different after marriage because the feelings for one another that would have been formed during the bond have already happened during the early stages of their romantic relationship.” Remus came to the end of his speech and while a little wiser Harry was more worried than ever, with what Remus was suggesting. 

“So you’re saying I’m falling in love with Snape because my magic wants company?” Harry pulled a horrid face the idea alone turning his stomach. Remus chuckled and shook his head lightly. 

“No, you’re just becoming more aware of Snape because your magic is combining with his. Your magic is essentially a very intimate part of you and is highly sensitive to your moods, health, mental well-being. It only makes sense that when you introduce another person’s magic, just as intimate as your own that you’re going to feel it. This is why it is usually only couples in love that form wizard bonds or marry if you will.” Harry stared at the empty glass in front of him deep in thought before he looked up in concern at Remus. 

“Isn’t this a little dangerous? If Snape and I are ‘bound’ to one another, won’t you-know-who be able to feel it through my bond with him?” Harry touched his fingertips to his scar by way of explanation. Harry watched as Remus sighed deeply his expression darkening a little. 

“We don’t know. That is why we tried so vehemently to prevent this but as you know we had no choice.” Harry sighed inwardly and rubbed his scar absently. So even if none of them told old Voldie, he and Snape were husband and husband, the bastard might already know through the bond. Snape was doomed and that somehow made Harry feel bloody awful. “Come on Harry it’s late and we need to get back.” Harry nodded and gathering his purchases followed Remus towards the apparition point. There was a little line up for the point and Harry and Remus joined the queue to wait patiently. It was while they were standing there that Harry thought about the other thing bothering him. 

“Remus?” The werewolf glanced down at Harry who was staring up at the night sky absently. “What do you know about seals?” Harry inquired as they moved along the line. 

“Seals?” Remus whispered in complete confusion. “Well they swim in the ocean, they’re kind of gray and furry oh and they taste like chicken.” Harry stared up at Remus blankly the man seemingly pleased that he’d recalled that last fact. 

“Seals as in wax seals you close letters with, not the sea mammals.” Harry clarified watching as Remus’ face lit up in realization. 

“Oh right, okay then. What do you want to know?” Remus inquired bubbly, a little more enthusiastic now he knew what he was talking about. 

“Anything really, like do all wizarding families have seals, what do they symbolize?” Harry looked expectantly up at Remus who pondered on the questions for a moment before answering. 

“I don’t know a lot about them but I know the old wizarding families still use seals a lot. They’re more old school than anything else. They used to symbolize ownership of property but now I think people just use them to ‘seal’ letters and important documents. Each individual family seal supposedly incorporates the characteristics of that family. I couldn’t tell you much more about them. Snape probably knows more, his family seal has been around for millennia, you should ask him.” Drawing closer now to the end of the line Harry began shrinking his packages and slipping them into the pockets on his robe. Remus helped the boy. 

“Yeah I think I will ask him.” Harry replied thoughtfully as the last of his packages were stowed securely in his pockets. 

“May I ask why the sudden interest in seals?” Remus glanced down at Harry again as he paid the point keeper the two knut’s to use the apparition point.

“Oh just something I saw, it’s not important I’ll just ask Snape.” Harry brushed the question off as he and Remus stepped up into the apparition point. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around the professor, still legally not having his apparition license. “Incidentally Remus how do you know seal tastes like chicken?” Looking up at Remus from the man’s chest, Harry watched as a cheeky smile twitched at the corners of the professor’s lips.

“It’s a wolf thing you wouldn’t understand.” With that they were gone, a sharp pop echoing in their wake.


	12. Wedded Bliss

Chapter 12

Quietly Harry stirred his potion, taking due care not to mess up. It had been a miracle he’d made it into advanced potions this year he didn’t need to fail it now. 

“Your strokes are too short, lengthen them.” Harry felt Snape approaching him long before the professor had made it to his bench. Looking up from his cauldron Harry met Snape’s gaze for a second before adjusting his stirring motion accordingly. Snape lingered over Harry’s bench watching intently as the boy added the last of the powdered shrivel fig root to the mixture. Returning to his stirring Harry avoided glancing at Snape, not giving the man the satisfaction of seeing Harry looking for his approval. Being ignored by Harry didn’t seem to sit well and with a snort of disgruntlement, Snape pointed to the disarray of used dishes and bottles on Harry’s bench. “Five points from Gryfindor for an untidy bench Potter.” Harry’s head snapped up abruptly, hardly believing that Snape was being so petty. “How you don’t create more disasters than you do currently with your preparation area in such a mess is beyond me.” Snape moved to continue his slow walk between the rows of students. Harry went to protest Snape’s unfairness but the man cut him off before he could speak a word. “Open your mouth Mr. Potter and I’ll make it 15.” The threat was not idly given and Harry knew better than to push Snape, who from the moment he’d stepped into the great hall that morning seemed to have been in a foul mood. Harry glared at Snape’s back angrily but having stirred his potion the required amount, returned to cleaning up his workbench. Harry noted his bench was no untidier than Draco’s or Hermione’s for that matter. 

While he was washing some of the used potions bottles, Harry glanced up to see Draco staring at him, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The blonde was far too smug and Harry watched as Draco drew Snape’s attention calling the man over to look at his potion. Silently Harry watched as Snape bent over the bench to see into Draco’s cauldron, the blonde exaggerating his motions as he asked questions. Harry distantly heard Snape award Slytherin points for a well-made potion but that wasn’t what angered him so violently. As Harry watched the blonde’s hand that had strayed on top of the bench was now touching Snape’s. It wasn’t anything Snape or anyone else may have noticed but every inch of Harry’s body screamed in rage as he saw Draco’s flesh touch Snape’s. 

“Harry! Harry!” Harry was drawn abruptly back from his stare to find Hermione shaking him violently. Glancing from his friend down into the sink Harry saw the cause of her anguish. The glass vial Harry had been washing now lay shattered in his hand, the shards of glass embedded deep in his skin, causing it to bleed profusely. The clean water was now bloodied and Harry felt suddenly weak at the knees at the sight of his cut up hand. Shaking Harry struggled to stay up right, Hermione having trouble propping her friend up as he began to sway and paled visibly. 

“Potter what on earth do you think you are doing you clumsy boy!” A harsh angry voice rang through the fog of Harry’s shock as the pain finally began to register as the anger fled. Strong arms captured Harry’s waist before the boy could collapse completely. “Granger, grab me that cloth then go and fetch Madam Pomfrey.” Harry felt Snape growl angrily right before a cloth was wrapped around his bleeding hand. “The rest of you finish and bottle your potions. Homework is on the board. Class dismissed.” Harry briefly saw the flick of a wand out of the corner of his eye before he was being helped into Snape’s office and sat roughly down in a chair. “I can not leave you alone to do one simple task can I? It will be your own fault if you have contracted something from the mix of ingredients in the water.” Harry’s vision swam a little before his eyes but everything soon came back into focus as Snape wafted an awful smelling liquid beneath Harry’s nose. 

Coughing with the strength of the smell Harry focused on Snape who was now perched on the edge of the desk, the boys chin firmly clasped in his fingers. “You will make no Auror Potter, if you faint at the sight of your own blood.” Disgusted but satisfied that the boy was not going to pass out on him Snape let go of Harry’s chin and gestured for the boy to show him his injured hand. Harry obediently brought his hand up and tried not to wince as Snape roughly pulled the hand towards the candle light, inspecting closely the shards of glass that reflected in the light. “Madam Pomfrey can deal with this, you are lucky there seems to be no signs of contamination.” Harry sighed softly as Snape wrapped the injured hand back up in the cloth before allowing Harry to cradle it back against his chest. Harry watched as Snape moved away from the desk, over to the door of his office obviously making sure that his class was doing as they were told. 

Harry had not spoken to Snape since storming from his rooms Tuesday evening and they had hardly spent an hour in each other’s company since signing the contract. Having heard Remus’ diagnosis of his weird feelings, Harry wondered if Snape was experiencing the same strange feelings. Now however was not the time to question it especially with Snape so volatile. The slap he’d received last time he’d spoken his mind still fresh in his memories. Harry went to ask about Snape’s family seal when the professor spoke first startling Harry into silence. 

“Where did you go with Lupin last night?” Snape didn’t turn around from where he was staring out of his office door, his arms folded into the fabric of his robes across his chest. Frowning a little in confusion Harry tucked his injured hand closer to his body, unsure how Snape knew he’d left the castle at all. 

“Shopping in Diagon Alley. With the headmaster’s permission.” Harry added quickly already knowing the way the potions professors mind worked and not wanting to lose more house points. “Why do you want to know?” Harry queried quickly knowing that their conversation was likely to be a short one, with Hermione returning with Madam Pomfrey soon. 

“Students aren’t permitted to leave school grounds during the year unless on a supervised excursion such as the ‘Hogsmede Weekends’.” Snape it seemed was going to ignore Harry’s inquiry and this irritated the boy. 

“I just told you I had the headmaster’s permission and Lupin was my supervision. Quite frankly it is none of your business where I go.” Almost instantly Snape had crossed the room and Harry had to lean back in the chair as Snape’s face came within inches of Harry’s, the frightening glare unbelievably close. 

“You don’t get it yet do you Potter?” Snape practically growled from the pit of his stomach into Harry’s face, the man’s nose just brushing Harry’s as he leaned impossibly closer, his hands blocking any escape from the boy who was pinned to the chair. “Everything you do is now my business and I will not have you foolishly running about Diagon Alley just asking for trouble from those who would take the opportunity of your lax security arrangement to serve you filleted and on a platter to the Dark Lord himself. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Perfectly.” Harry whispered as he felt yet another of his freedoms being snatched away from him. Snape seemed almost relived to hear Harry’s reply and Harry watched closely as the man pulled away and sat back on the desk opposite the boy. Harry straightened back up again, his bleeding hand still against his chest. Surprisingly Harry continued his gaze not leaving Snape’s as a new determination welled in his stomach. “Logically after the statement you just made I would jump to the conclusion that the opposite of your statement is true also and that your business is now also mine?” Harry watched as Snape’s gaze narrowed in suspicion, surprised that Harry was being so bold. 

“And your point being Potter?” Snape queried his suspicious gaze not wavering an inch. 

“I want to know why Malfoy was in your rooms on Tuesday evening.” Harry knew he sounded foolish and that thought was concreted when Snape’s suspicious gaze softened slightly and a malicious smile broke out onto the man’s lips. 

“Why Potter, if I didn’t know better I would say you’re jealous.” Harry’s determination and confidence deflated quickly and the boy looked hastily away from Snape’s nasty smirk. “Is that the reason for the tantrum the other evening? Pissed off are we that someone other than you occupies my time?” Harry instantly fell into defensive mode and glared accusingly at Snape, a very familiar and old anger for his hated greasy potions master rising in him. 

“You have an over estimation of your self-worth Professor. I couldn’t care less whom you spend your time with, so long as I don’t have to spend any more time than I have to in your company.” Harry paused slightly disbelieving how acid his own words could sound. “As for jealousy? You mistake jealousy for self-preservation and concern. I am merely wondering why you are taking risks in exposing our relationship, when you yourself admit it must remain a secret if you are to retain your life. You can doubtlessly see my concern of our secret escaping when you freely allow the son of a death eater in your rooms? But perhaps you enjoy flirting with your own death but then that would make your comments about my little shopping trip, just that little less meaningful. After all what’s the point in chastising me over my trip to Diagon Alley when you yourself are digging your own grave any how.” Harry tried desperately not to let the pain those words caused him show in his expression as he met Snape’s glare with one of his own. The silence that now hung in the air was thick and Harry could feel the tension riddled air almost suffocating him. As the silence continued Harry was almost sure Hermione or Madam Pomfrey would come in a break the tension but that way out never came. Instead it was Snape who made the move, leaning in again close to Harry. 

“Touché.” Snape whispered his gaze burrowing deep into Harry’s who was unfortunately faltering under the pressure. “It is little gems like that Mr. Potter that remind me of why I chose you for my partner in wedded bliss.” No sooner had Snape spoken then Madam Pomfrey and Hermione came bursting in through the office door. Snape expertly moved away from Harry onto the other side of the room as if nothing had passed between them. 

“Oh Mr. Potter, what have you done this time.” Madam Pomfrey sighed and quickly bustled around to see to Harry’s injury. Harry’s gaze never left Snape’s the boy completely dumbstruck by the reaction Snape and given him. The pair continued to stare at one another in silence, oblivious to the other observer in the room….


	13. Tomorrow You'll Get Lucky

Chapter 13

In a quiet corner of Dumbledore’s reading room Harry sat staring at the wall of books in front of him, completely numb all over as he heard the quiet, nervous chatter of his friends and family outside. The day had passed in a blur, his classes running into one another as Ron led him blindly between the rooms concerned for his friend’s vagueness but not commenting. Tonight was the night they completed the deal the rings and all. While it hadn’t seemed like anything when Snape had talked about it in the letter, sitting here alone in this little room Harry couldn’t think of anything else. Outside was four of the people Harry considered his closest and only family he had, all of them waiting to witness Harry’s union to a man he despised. The sinking feeling had begun when he’d woken up this morning and had only steadily grown throughout the day until sickness was imminent. With his head down the toilet violently being ill, Harry had pondered everything that had happened and was going to happen. After the ceremony Snape was going to take him back to the dungeons and have sex with him. A man, was going to fuck him and above all else that was what frightened Harry the most. After the contract negotiations Harry had put it out of his mind. The idea of having sex with Snape was just too horrifying but while sitting in the 5th floor boy’s bathroom being ill, it had all come slowly back to him. 

Harry had made his own way up to the headmaster’s office just before 6, leaving behind his confused friends knowing he would return to them tomorrow a changed person. With a sigh Harry had allowed Dumbledore to show him into the reading room to get changed and prepared, not that he could ever have prepared himself for what was to come. Dressed in his new robes Harry sat on the chair staring at his reflection in the mirror opposite him unable to draw his eyes away. In all his life he would never have imagined himself in this position and regret began to build in his mind, about all the things he would never probably do now he was bound to Snape. 

A sharp knock at the door interrupted his miserable musings and Harry barely made it to his feet when Snape strode into the room. 

“Potter your godfather………..” Snape trailed off as the potion professor’s gaze fell on Harry. Self-consciously Harry tugged on the sleeves of his new robe his gaze not lifting from the floor as he felt Snape’s gaze travel up and down his appearance in appraisal. Harry half expected to hear Snape sneering something about the colour, the two of them not having spoken a word to one another since the incident in the classroom yesterday. However no comment was forth coming and when the silence continued Harry braved a glance up to meet Snape’s dark gaze. Harry was stunned by what he saw. Snape stood up in a floor length black coat, buttoned from the neck to mid knee. The coat was made of the finest black material and the soft black leather boots just visible beneath seemed almost lacking. Snape’s dark greasy hair was now cleanly washed and was tied back with a black ribbon at the base of the man’s neck. Harry had never seen Snape looking so regal and the man’s presence grew immensely with the new appearance. While Snape brushed up well the man’s appearance did nothing for the way Harry was feeling and as he drew his gaze away from Snape’s Harry sighed heavily unable to stop a single tear from escaping.

“Tell me there’s something beyond this because at the moment I can see nothing but my life slipping through my fingers.” His words were full of pain and hopelessness and Harry felt his chest tighten in agony at the true extent of what he was losing by being forced into this marriage. Harry hardly flinched as he felt Snape move further into the room, the man quietly closing the door behind him leaving the room only illuminated by the single candle Harry had lit when he’d first come in. Cast in shadows Snape moved forward until he was standing in front of Harry, the boys face turned away into darkness. Slowly Snape drew his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek drawing the boy’s face towards him gently so that the single silver tear glittered in the flickering light. Harry had little choice but to meet Snape’s gaze instantly falling into the dark windows of the man’s eyes. Without hesitation Snape leaned forward and involuntarily Harry closed his eyes and parted his lips knowing what was coming and powerless to stop it. 

The first tentative touch of Snape’s lips to his own was strange. Harry had only ever kissed one other person and that was Cho and that had hardly been a kiss. Still it was the only thing Harry could compare Snape’s kiss to. Where Cho’s lips were sweet tasting, Snape’s were bitter. The girl’s lips had been soft and supple but Snape’s were slightly chapped but warm. Cho had smelt of strawberries and flowers but Snape smelt of sandalwood and crisp winter air. With his eyes closed Harry could almost imagine the kiss being that of a woman but it was the firmness of the roughened hand on his cheek that reminded him of whom the lips belonged to. All in all the kiss was not unpleasant and Harry stayed completely still when the chaste kiss ended and Snape pulled slightly away. With his eyes still closed Harry felt Snape’s thumb gently brush away the tear on his cheek before another gentle kiss was placed on his cheek were it had been. A soft whisper met his ears although it sounded far louder as the blood rushing to his head made his senses supersensitive. 

“Tomorrow is what’s beyond.” 

“Tomorrow?” Harry whispered back not daring to open his eyes for fear of what he’d see. 

“Yes, tomorrow you may get lucky and I’ll die.” At Snape’s whispered reply Harry couldn’t help but open his eyes and he looked blankly at Snape as the man pulled back from him consciously straightening out his coat, his pink tongue briefly flicking out to wet his lips. Harry could hardly believe those lips were the ones just kissing him and despite himself a little part of him wanted them to return. 

“I wouldn’t want that.” Harry whispered softly watching as a surprised smile twitched at the corners of his lips. 

“No?” Snape inquired obviously of a different mind. 

“No.” Harry whispered again this time accompanying it with a shake of his head. “Who would save me from myself then?” Snape huffed a small laugh at Harry’s comment and the boy couldn’t help but let a small smile of his own play at the corners of his lips. Perhaps McGonagall had been right after all, and that Snape wasn’t the worst person he could marry in the world. 

“True.” Snape whispered in return and opened the door to the room, allowing the light from Dumbledores spacious office to filter back in. “Your godfather has arrived and the master of ceremonies is ready to begin.” Snape held out his arm for Harry who having taken a deep steadying breath stepped up to Snape’s side gently taking hold of the man’s arm and sliding his hand into Snape’s just as tradition require of them. Stepping out into the main office, Snape led the way quietly to the steps leading up into Dumbledore’s observatory. 

“I still hate you.” Harry muttered cheekily as they began up the stairs feeling better but still not overly confident. Snape’s presence by his side seemed to sure up some of the more radical emotions Harry had been dealing with all day but he still wasn’t perfect. Snape smiled down at Harry as they reached the top of the staircase, the small gathering clustered around the white rose podium in the center of the observatory. 

“I would expect nothing less Potter.”

******************************************

“That wasn’t too painful.” Harry muttered as he stared at the platinum and gold ring around his finger, its matching brother glittering on Snape’s finger. It didn’t feel as strange as Harry had expected it too. Admittedly it was heavy on his finger but it was not uncomfortable. Snape said nothing in return to the comment and merely continued to eat the raspberries from the punnet beside him. Sirius, Lupin and McGonagall sat opposite them on plush white cushions sharing the picnic feast the house elves had prepared in secret. Elderberry wine, had accompanied soft cheeses and fruit platters, along with turkey and cranberry sandwiches. Like Snape had said it was a very light meal and everyone it seemed, although subdued, was enjoying themselves, quietly chattering with one another. Trying not to be overly romantic Harry couldn’t have picked a more perfect spot to have the ceremony; under the open roof of Dumbledore’s observatory the stars had played silent witness to the pairs union even if only five actual people knew about it. 

“I didn’t picture you as a romantic.” Harry whispered as he stared up into the clear sky trying and failing to remember anything from astronomy class that he’d learnt. 

“Don’t fool yourself, I’m not.” Snape replied as he politely wiped his fingers on a napkin and reclined easily back on his own plush cushion, his coat having been undone to reveal the crisp white shirt beneath and the tailored fitted trousers. Harry sighed but said nothing, not wanting to upset the equilibrium they were currently sitting on at the moment. Having not spoken two nice words to one another for most of the week, to be back to being civil was almost pleasant. While trying not to think about it, a niggling part of Harry’s mind reminded him that the night was not over when the ceremony was over, but for the moment Harry tried to forget about his impending deflowering. 

Snape had kissed him again as customary to the traditions of the ring ceremony. This kiss had been quicker and Harry had noted the tenseness in the man’s lips obviously disliking the public display of intimacy. It was a point Harry made to note, that Snape obviously wasn’t an exhibitionist. Yet again Harry didn’t feel anything especially ‘gay’ about the kiss, in fact it wasn’t any different from kissing Cho in reality. Technically it wasn’t as foul as he would have expected, and his skin didn’t crawl with horror at the memory of it either. 

The night wore on with Snape and Harry’s time spent in pleasant company, just as they had back in Snape’s chambers when they’d been discussing Snape’s love of books. There was no ‘Potter’ or scowls only polite exchanges about the ceremony and the food. Eventually though it had to come to an end and Harry was surprised to feel Snape’s hand come up to touch his arm, drawing Harry away from his conversation with Sirius. The moment Harry looked into Snape’s eyes he knew it was time and Harry breathed out awkwardly as he nodded silently at Snape’s request. 

“I’ll make our excuses to the headmaster.” With a curt nod Harry watched Snape rise from the pillow, the man disappearing over to where Dumbledore was talking with McGonagall about the stars above them. Harry turned slowly towards Sirius who had silently watched the exchange between the unwilling couple. Reaching out a supportive hand Sirius placed it comfortably on Harry’s shoulder. 

“The first is always the hardest Harry but you’ll survive it.” Harry nodded quietly smiling at the chain looped around Sirius’ neck, a thank-you present Harry had brought and given to his godfather after the ring ceremony earlier. “And remember Harry its only once a month. Think of it as a chore and nothing more.” Sirius brushed his hand down Harry’s cheek before leaning in a placing a soft kiss to his godson’s forehead. “And if that bastard hurts you at all, I’ll hunt him down and tear his heart out with my bare hands.” Sirius looked seriously at Harry who nodded in understanding right before a shadow fell over them. Harry sighed as he glanced up at Snape, tentatively accepting the hand the man offered as help from the ground. Harry watched Snape and Sirius stare at one another before Snape turned away and led Harry down from the observatory and over to the fireplace in Dumbledore’s study. 

“You first.” Snape handed Harry a small handful of floo powder and Harry stepped up to fireplace, pausing in front of the flames Harry glanced back at the observatory saddened somewhat to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Lupin all standing at the top of the staircase watching him leave. With a sigh Harry waved weakly at Sirius his godfather smiling and waving weakly back. The man had restrained himself well throughout the entire ceremony, not once referring to his hatred of Snape. Like wise Snape had returned the favor although Harry was sure there was only more hatred between them now than there ever was before. Turning back to the fireplace, Harry threw the powder into the flames and having steeled his nerves stepped through into Snape’s quarters. 

Not a moment later Snape was standing next to him, the man absently brushing the soot from his clothes as he stepped casually over to his little kitchen and poured himself a glass of what Harry assumed was brandy. Standing awkwardly where he was in the middle of the living room, Harry began to absently turn the ring on his finger around, the motion soon to become a habit. Due to the secrecy of their marriage, the rings had been charmed so that no one other than Snape and Harry could see them. On his second sip of his brandy Snape moved quietly over to his chair by the fire, unbuttoning the last of his coat and taking it off to drape over the back of the sofa before he sat down. Harry swallowed nervously his eyes turned to the floor as he felt Snape’s perusal of him. 

“I’m not going to jump you like a wild animal Potter, you can relax.” Snape watched carefully as Harry breathed out for the first time since he’d stepped into the living room, the boy nervously sitting down on the edge of the chair opposite, his eyes still trained to the floor. Harry had no idea what was expected of him now. This was completely new territory for him and no amount of books would prepare him for what was required of him. 

“I didn’t expect you would.” Harry whispered trying and failing to make conversation so that he didn’t feel so god damn vulnerable as he was feeling now. Snape huffed what Harry assumed as a disbelieving chuckle before speaking again. “I’m just nervous. When I pictured losing my virginity in no part of it was there another man.” Harry couldn’t believe he’d just said what he had but that seemed to draw Snape into further conversation, which at present was something other to think about than the bed waiting for them in the other room. 

“Believe me Potter, there are far worse ways of being plucked than having sex with your male potions professor.” Harry glanced up cautiously into Snape’s eyes and was a little frightened by the way Snape’s expression spoke so wholly of experience in this matter. Harry however didn’t want to ponder how Snape knew about the other ways to loose ones virginity and instead dropped his gaze back to where he was twisting the ring about his finger again. Silence again fell between them and Harry watched from above the rims of his glasses as Snape finished off what was in his glass of brandy before setting it aside on the table. Snape’s gaze then fell back on Harry’s. “As disbelieving as it seems Mr. Potter I do prefer my bed partners willing and having spent a good six years pretending to be impotent my cock has seen little more action than daily urination. While I acknowledge you will likely get very little from our sexual encounters I do ask you learn to accept this monthly copulation, so that I don’t feel like a dirty, perverted old professor every time we do this.” Harry nodded silently having hardly believed he’d just heard what he had from Snape’s mouth. “Now are there any requests or rules before we enter the bedroom? I know how much this task disgusts you so I’ll do my best to refrain from touching you, anything else?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head quietly and watched as Snape gestured towards the bedroom. 

“Good. There’s a nightshirt in the bathroom and a fresh towel. I would expect that before entering my bed you would shower thoroughly and use the facilities. If you catch my meaning?” Harry read clearly between the lines and nodded again in understanding. Getting up from the chair Harry moved quietly over to the bedroom door pausing just on the threshold to glance back at Snape who was now reclining thoughtfully in his chair. 

“Um do you think I could call you Severus now that we’re….” Snape turned around and glanced over the back of his chair at Harry who had trailed off and was gesturing to the ring on his finger. For a moment Snape seemed to consider the question, Harry assumed the man was going to say no. 

“I suppose that would be acceptable, calling me ‘Sir’ or ‘Professor’ seems somewhat a joke now that we are bound. It will only happen in private though.” Harry nodded enthusiastically surprised that Snape had agreed. 

“And would you call me Harry?” Harry was sure he was pushing his luck and he was right as he watched Snape turn back around to face the fire, his back to Harry again.

“We’ll see.” Was Snape’s cool reply. Harry sighed but was expecting that answer. Turning Harry hurried into the bathroom trying and failing miserably to prepare himself for the night ahead…


	14. Unattainable Ecstasy

Chapter 14

Checking his appearance in the mirror a final time Harry steeled himself and gingerly opened the bathroom door. Harry was surprised to see Snape sitting up in bed, a book propped open in his lap. Like Harry the man was dressed in a blue night shirt, and Harry was rather pleased Snape was under the covers, having just realized he’d never seen the man’s bare legs. The bedroom was bathed in minimal light a single candle sitting on the bedside table, aiding Snape in reading. Snape had also untied his hair the black locks now back to resting on the man’s shoulders and about his face. Harry decided instantly he liked the man better with his hair tied back. 

“I was beginning to wonder Potter, if the bath full of water was not too much temptation?” Harry jumped a little at Snape’s calm voice the man not even looking up from his book. 

“It crossed my mind.” Harry whispered as he stepped gingerly into the bedroom carefully closing the bathroom door behind him. Yes Harry had thought of all the gruesome deaths he could think of in the bathroom as a way out of this, but in the end reason had won out. 

“Get in.” Harry watched as Snape flipped down the edge of the sheets still not looking up from his book. Wrapping his arms nervously about his body Harry scampered across the cold slate floor and launched himself into the bed. The bed groaned and rocked at the boy’s entrance and Snape looked up from his book as the bed shook violently. “I am somewhat glad these chambers are built on solid bedrock or I’m sure we would just have plummeted through several floors. Must you jump into bed?” Snape stared blankly at Harry who blushed and settled on the very far side of the bed away from Snape. 

“Sorry the floor is cold.” Harry whispered as he pulled the blanket up to his chin feeling terribly uncomfortable wearing a nightshirt to bed. Harry had thought about putting underwear on underneath it but had thought again when he remembered what exactly they were going to be doing. 

“Then it would serve you well to remember to bring slippers or perhaps some socks with you next spend the night here.” Snape stated quietly as he returned to his book completely ignoring Harry who lay huddled up in the blanket by his side. For a long while there was silence, Harry staring up into the cream canopy above him while he listened to Snape turning the pages of his book occasionally. When the silence wore on Harry began to feel even more nervous and awkward. He had at least expected Snape to get on with it, but the man seemed to be in no rush. Turning over onto his side Harry stared blankly out at the set of draws beside him, waiting and listening for the moment Snape chose to do something. 

Eventually Harry felt the bed shift slightly and heard Snape close and put away his book. With his body stiffening in fear Harry heard Snape mutter ‘nox’ right before the candle was snuffed out leaving only the darkened room. Harry knew what was coming and the boy closed his eyes and swallowed fearfully. A warm hand came to rest on his waist pulling him back towards the middle of the bed, until Harry felt a warm body pressed up against the length of his own. Harry was as rigid as a board as the hand that had rested on his waist dropped down to his thigh easily pushing up the thin material of the nightshirt until it sat on his waist exposing his lower half. In a way Harry was glad it was dark, because Snape wouldn’t see how embarrassed Harry was. The hand that had moved the nightshirt now rested gently on his hipbone precariously close to Harry’s limp cock and the soft nest of curls it lay in. Harry shuddered involuntarily as he felt Snape’s soft breath ghost across his neck where the man was far too close for comfort in Harry’s opinion. Harry felt the bed shift slightly and the chink of a bottle being removed from a draw. Harry listened, as the bottle was uncorked before a strange aroma of lavender and sage assaulted his senses. Thank-fully Harry felt the hand on his hip removed but the happiness was short lived when the hand returned to a far more private place. Harry practically tried to scoot off the bed when a wet finger delved easily between his arse cheeks. The boy didn’t make it very far though when a strong hand came up again to rest on his hip, holding him in place. 

The digit was persistent and circled Harry’s tightly clenched pucker rubbing its cool liquid coating into Harry’s skin. When it was clear the digit wasn’t being intrusive Harry began to relax almost enjoying the intimate massage. It was when he relaxed though that the digit became more insistent and Harry squeaked out loud, his body tensing as the digit pushed its way easily into Harry’s entrance. Again Harry tried to pull away but the hand on his waist kept him where he was. The feeling of something inside him like that was strange, and while it was uncomfortable it didn’t hurt as such. Harry wondered if that was it, but then the finger began to move gently sliding in and out of Harry’s body. Harry found it far easier to relax into the sensation when he didn’t think about whom the finger belonged too, although the gentle breath against his neck was pretty hard not to ignore. 

Eventually the first finger was joined by another and while this was a stretch it wasn’t painful. By the time a third finger joined its brothers inside of Harry the boy hardly noticed the intrusion or the gentle in out motion of the fingers. If he screwed his eyes up Harry could almost enjoy the feeling and his own cock had taken an interest in proceedings as well. However his relaxed attitude soon died as the three fingers were removed completely from his body. Harry heard the rustling of material behind him shortly before something far thicker than three fingers was nudging against his backside. 

Harry stiffened immediately, his back going rigid and his breath catching in his throat as Snape pushed the head of his cock just past Harry’s tight ring of muscles. Where there had been no pain before, there was pain now and Harry cried out in anguish, tears springing to his eyes at the burn. The strong arm around his waist however still prevented him from moving away though and so Harry was helpless as the thick cock was pushed steadily deeper until Harry could feel the man’s wiry pubic hair brushing against his backside. The pain was unbelievable and Harry couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks his breathing erratic. When he was buried to the hilt inside, Harry felt Snape’s hand come up from his waist to his cheek, the man gently brushing away the tears before Harry felt a soft almost apologetic kiss being placed on his shoulder blade. Harry breathed out raggedly unbelieving that the thing inside of him belonged to Snape. 

For a long time they remained still Snape’s hard cock buried inside Harry and the boy’s pained breathing echoing in the silence of the bedroom. As Harry relaxed again the pain began to subside so only the strange feeling of being filled was left behind. Experimentally Harry shifted and almost immediately he heard Snape’s badly muffled gasp behind him. At least one of them seemed to be getting something out of their coupling because Harry wasn’t even turned on, let alone hard? After a few more moments Harry felt Snape shift behind him the man drawing back a little before thrusting his cock slowly back inside Harry, just as he’d done with his fingers. Harry just lay there allowing the man to thrust back and forth into his body, the thrusts growing with intensity but never doing much more for Harry than peeking his interest. As Snape took his fill of Harry’s body, Harry remembered the picture he’d seen in the restricted book. Both men in that picture seemed to be in ecstasy but Harry couldn’t see that was possible. Harry felt nothing remotely like he’d expect to cause a feeling of ecstasy; perhaps it was because Harry wasn’t gay that he wasn’t getting any response from this. Snape seemed to be certainly enjoying himself judging from the grunts and enthusiastic thrusts coming from behind him. 

A moment later Harry felt Snape’s fingers tighten around his waist before a strange warm wet wave washed over Harry, its ripple effects making Harry shiver from head to toe. The wave happened again before Snape breathed out heavily against Harry’s neck, some semblance of a word whispered quietly into his neck, too quiet for Harry to hear but the only word the man had uttered since they’d started. The man’s fingers loosened on Harry’s waist, the boy sure there would be marks left behind. Harry wondered what had happened and if it was over but Snape made no move to pull out. Instead the hand that had rested on Harry’s waist now moved around to Harry’s front the callused fingers searching out Harry’s cock. Harry held his breath as he felt Snape’s hand slide down the length of his flaccid member. When it was clear Harry was neither excited or had come from the experience Snape’s hand disappeared shortly before the man pulled out quickly from Harry’s body. The pain was almost instant and Harry curled up on his side, his knees coming up to his chest as the burning sensation returned. The bed dipped and Harry heard Snape get out of bed, the man pulling on what Harry assumed was a dressing gown. Harry listened as the door to the bedroom was opened and closed, Snape gone. Harry had half expected the man to return but he didn’t and eventually in the darkness Harry fell to sleep curled up and in pain, tears dripping from his cheeks onto the pillow below.


	15. Didn't Feel A Thing

Chapter 15

It had been a strange four weeks since the ‘ring ceremony’. The morning after had been awkward but Snape had acted like nothing had happened between them, merely handing Harry a pain potion for his backside and sending the boy on his way. Harry was kind of glad Snape hadn’t made a big deal about the sex and neither of them had mentioned it again since. 

With his exams looming ever closer Harry had not had time to think about much else but study. Nothing had changed much since the ceremony. Harry still attended classes and spent time with his friends and Snape was still his usual snarky self, taking points from Gryfindor when ever possible. What had changed though was Harry’s new routine. 

On Wednesdays and Fridays Harry would go down to Snape’s chambers after dinner and the pair of them would sit together in Snape’s living room. Often Snape would be brewing potions in his lab and Harry would simply read or finish his homework quietly. There was never much conversation between them but Harry felt marginally more relaxed having been in the man’s company for those brief few hours. Harry didn’t know where the compulsion to be near Snape had come from but he’d been unconsciously seeking the man out during class or over the weekends. Harry assumed it was the bond and Remus confirmed it when the boy sought out his advice. His friends too had begun to comment on his attitude change towards Snape and while Harry was reluctant to admit it, he was being unconsciously nicer. The ring on his finger was a constant reminder of his marriage and Harry had become so accustomed to it that he no longer took it off to bathe. 

Pre-occupied with exams Harry had also forgotten about Draco although the blonde boy still seemed to turn up everywhere. The blonde’s abrupt departure from the Slytherin Quidditch team was still a talking point at games, although the blonde had noticeably stopped attending them. Having confronted Snape about Draco being in his rooms, gone too was the evidence of Draco having slept on the couch. All in all Harry felt relatively in control of his life again, his rogue emotions were back in check and he and Snape seemed to be getting along civilly. 

Tonight however that order and control was about to crumble yet again. 

Harry was pleasantly drifting in sleep after an exhausting Quidditch practice when he heard a commotion downstairs in the common room. Sitting up in his bed Harry opened the curtains and lit a candle on his bedside table, illuminating the dorm. Getting out of bed Harry hastily pulled his dressing gown about his body and drew his wand out from beneath his pillow. Edging slowly closer to the door to the dorm Harry was stunned when a flustered and pale looking Professor McGonagall burst into the room still dressed in her night things. Harry could do little but stand stock still as his obviously upset head of house came over to him and began inspecting his face, in the candle light looking for something unknown.

“Potter? Are you in pain?” Harry shook his head quietly confused by the pale gaze of McGonagall. McGonagall took Harry’s hand and led the boy over to the mirror on the sidewall and set Harry in front of it, the sight that greeted him made Harry heave. His face was covered in blood; all of it he assumed was his own. Smears and drips stretched all the way down to his chin, where it had pooled. Some of it was fresh but most had already dried and Harry consciously reached up and touched his scar, which was the source of the blood flow. Usually Harry felt the scar burn before it began to bleed but Harry had felt nothing, no vision, no cries of agony or pain. Nothing. Swaying a little on his feet McGonagall took hold of Harry around the waist carefully helping the boy down the stairs and into the deserted common room. 

“Harry, did you feel anything at all? A strange dream perhaps or a vision?” Harry shook his head confused completely by what was happening. 

“No I haven’t had a vision for weeks now. I just thought Voldemort was occupied with someone else.” McGonagall shook her head at her student’s naivety but said nothing as she plucked a handful of floo powder from her night robe pocket and threw it into the fire, taking Harry through the flames with her. They stepped out into Dumbledore’s office where already a large group of order members were gathered. Almost instantly they fell silent as all saw Harry’s state. 

“Fucking hell.” Sirius burst through the gathering sweeping Harry up into his arms. The man’s hands gently inspected the boy’s bloodied face for signs of pain or permanent damage. 

“He says he didn’t feel anything Sir, I believe what we feared may be true.” McGonagall moved away from Harry over to where Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, also dressed in his own night things. Sirius was gently trying to wipe away a little of the blood caked on Harry’s face but the boy pushed his godfather away from him and walked over to where the headmaster was sat, looking extremely concerned. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Snape?” Harry didn’t know where his last question had come from but inwardly he felt something strange swelling inside of him. Unconsciously Harry had begun twisting the ring around his finger nervously, worry rising in his throat as he noted Snape’s obvious absence. To those in the dark about Harry’s marriage, the boy’s unconscious twitch looked like he was scratching his finger. Harry remembered that he hadn’t seen Snape at dinner but he’d thought nothing of it. If Snape was working on a potion in his lab he would often miss meals. When Dumbledore didn’t answer him straight away Harry’s emotions got the better of him. “Where is he?” Harry demanded angrily the feeling that had been niggling at him all day now fully forming in his chest like a dead weight. 

“We don’t know. He was summoned just before dinner and he has yet to return.” Harry felt his heart sink and automatically he began pacing his unconsciously formed habit of turning his ring becoming more noticeable as was his strange behavior. Harry didn’t know what to do with himself all of a sudden. Usually he felt it when the death eaters were summoned but he’d felt nothing, in fact Voldemort had been worryingly silent for the past four weeks. 

“Harry.” Harry was still pacing when Sirius stood in front of him to stop him, as a few members of the order began to question Harry’s behavior. Harry looked up helplessly at his godfather who gently wrapped his arms around Harry cuddling his godson close to his chest. 

“It was there, it has been there for weeks. I knew he was going to have to face it but I just didn’t think about it. I shouldn’t feel like this Sirius, I shouldn’t care…” Harry trailed off clearly upset and Sirius hugged his godson tighter aware that Harry was still turning the ring around on his finger. 

“Shh it’s the bond Harry, don’t fight it.” Harry tightly held on to Sirius his eyes falling closed. Harry heard McGonagall, Remus and Dumbledore sharing a whispered conversation but the boy couldn’t make out what they were saying. His blood was now pounding in his ears and stars popped in front of his vision as a headache formed in Harry’s head. All of a sudden Harry was feeling decidedly ill and Sirius had trouble holding him up as his legs began to give out. Harry had never felt like this before, unlike when he’d experienced the visions from Voldemort this feeling was far worse. Harry felt cold but hot at the same time, he was shaking uncontrollably and he could hardly breathe. “Albus, it has started.” Sirius called helplessly to Dumbledore who was instantly beside Harry helping his godfather hold Harry up. 

“Take him upstairs into the observatory and lie him down.” Sirius nodded at Dumbledore and with help from Remus began guiding Harry up the stairs into the headmaster’s private observatory where only four weeks earlier Harry had married Snape beneath the stars. Harry distantly heard the headmaster’s speech to the gathered order members, all of them being sent off around the castle grounds to keep watch for Snape returning. Harry was laid carefully down on the white cushions laid around the telescope and Harry automatically curled up onto his side shivering and whispering Snape’s name. Sirius gently cleaned Harry’s face with a charm before he gently began running his hand back and forth across Harry’s forehead in comfort. 

“This is ridiculous Albus I swore I’d kill him if he hurt Harry and just look! Look at what he’s doing to him!” Sirius was angry and practically growled at the headmaster who was now pacing himself back and forth past the viewing platform. 

“Sirius control yourself. We don’t know as yet what is happening. For all we know Severus may already be dead and that is the cause of Harry’s distress. The bond is not fully formed this could mean anything!” Harry whimpered Snape’s name as he heard Dumbledore’s words, his brain just registering the word death before his heart shut that thought down quickly. 

“We can only hope Albus.” Sirius bit back angrily his hand still soothing across Harry’s forehead as the boy began to thrash wildly his body reacting violently to not knowing where Snape was or if he was coming back. “James never meant this for his son Albus, and I don’t care what he owed Snape. That little sniveling sod deserves only death and if Voldemort doesn’t do it, I will.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, trying and failing to stop Harry from hurting himself as he trashed in a fever like state on the pillows. The room fell silent then and all of a sudden Harry collapsed like a rag doll in Sirius’ arms a sudden weight lifting from his body and pushing him into darkness….


	16. Protector & Savior

Chapter 16

When Harry next awoke his head throbbed painfully as if he’d experienced the worst vision of his life. Stirring stiffly Harry attempted to sit but groaned and only managed to shift slightly beneath the crisp sheets and blankets tucked around him. Without his glasses Harry could see little and the boy squinted tightly in an effort to see his surroundings. A blurry shape sat in a chair next to him but Harry couldn’t make out who it was, only that they seemed to be reading something. Harry saw the blob move before his glasses were slid easily onto his face, bringing everything into sharp focus. 

“Professor?” Harry whispered a little hoarsely as the blob sitting next to him turned out to be Professor Snape. Harry was shocked to see the man dressed in his dressing gown, his face scratched and bruised but looking no less worse for wear, although perhaps a little tired. “What happened?” Harry whispered again gratefully accepting the glass of water Snape poured for him. Glancing around Harry assumed they were in the hospital wing and so the boy made a note not to be specific in his questions. Snape didn’t look up from his book to answer Harry, instead proceeding to casually answer the question in the infuriating way Harry had become accustomed to when the two of them passed conversation together. 

“Exactly what I predicted would happen Potter. My resident overlord was somewhat disgruntled by my confession and proceeded to take out his frustrations on me but because I am perceived as a valuable asset to his entourage I was, albeit reluctantly, spared my life.” Harry stared at Snape in disbelief as the man turned the page of his book, still refusing to look up from its pages. “In fact having made me endure the Cruciatus curse for several hours, he then proceeded to tell me that he wishes my marriage is felicitous and that any offspring my mate might bare will be brought up with the same values I myself have in regards to this ‘war’.” Snape finished his comment, casually turning another page of his book. 

“He’s an absolute mad man. I can’t believe someone so stupid can do that?” Harry could hardly believe what he’d just heard completely shocked at Voldemort’s incomprehensible way of thinking. This time Snape did look up from his book this time meeting Harry’s gaze with a stern one of his own. 

“Voldemort may be many things Mr. Potter, but the dark lord is not stupid. In war there are very few people a dictator can truly trust because men are weak and easily swayed. In me Voldemort believes he has found one such trusted, loyal confidant and he is not stupid enough as to dispose readily of a person he believes he can trust. If Voldemort is anything then he is guilty of having poor judgment, but he is certainly not stupid.” Snape trailed off his gaze falling easily back to his book resting in his lap. Harry sighed and turned carefully over onto his side, still stiff and sore, his head still throbbing. “While I may not have chosen a partner from among the few Voldemort deemed worthy, I still have the potential to bear my master future followers something which he can not sniff at. I am not in his good books but I’m still here and that says a lot.” Snape turned the page of his book again and Harry fell into silence. Internally a little voice rejoiced in the fact Snape was still alive too, although Harry squashed it quickly with a tight fist and a shake of his head. For a few moments more they sat in companionable silence not unlike Wednesday and Friday nights they spent together but too many questions were running through Harry’s mind for the boy to stay silent for long. 

“I didn’t feel it.” Snape glanced up from the pages of his book to look at Harry who was now curled up on his side, staring at Snape sitting in the chair. “The summons I mean. It usually burns and bleeds but I didn’t feel it this time.” Harry brushed his finger lightly over the scar on his forehead drawing Snape’s attention to it momentarily before the man looked back into Harry’s eyes. 

“I know. I blocked it.” Snape closed his book with an exaggerated sigh, which told Harry the man was irritated. 

“What?” Harry inquired his eyes wide as he waited for Snape to explain himself. Snape crossed his legs over in front of him and pulled out his wand, spelling the curtains around Harry’s hospital bed closed and warding them. It was not really safe to be discussing their bond in the open and Snape was taking no risks. 

“If it has escaped your memory Potter, I am one of the foremost occluments in the country a gift I inherited from my mother.” Snape paused ensuring he had Harry’s complete attention before he continued. “Unlike you however who can barely spell the word ‘Occlumency’ let alone practice the art of it.” Harry blushed. His failed attempts at Occlumency were still a sore point with the boy, especially when he knew Snape had seen him fail. Snape moved on quickly not wishing to dwell on one of his pet irritations about the boy. “Also unlike you I possess considerably more knowledge regarding wizarding bonds and I knew instinctively that combined with your ineptitude at occlumency and your youthful inability to control your emotions, especially ones unfamiliar to you such as those associated with the forming of our ‘bond’ that in no time at all Voldemort would be aware of our arrangement, which as you know is not acceptable.” Snape trailed off watching as what he’d said began to sink into the boy’s head. 

“So what you’re saying is that you fucked around in my head for the past four weeks?” Harry was suddenly angry at the prospect of Snape poking around in his mind, uncovering some of the more private things Harry wanted to remain private. Snape sighed irritably his patience wearing thin with a boy who seemed far denser than he’d given him credit for. 

“I assure you Mr. Potter I was not deliberately attempting to spy into your private memories. I was simply seeking out your connection with the dark lord and blocking it, as you failed so miserably at trying to do yourself.” Snape paused again a strange wash of concern filtered into his stern expression. “What I happened across during this processes was purely unexpected and not maliciously meant.” Harry frowned suddenly trying to remember all his most embarrassing, hated memories that Snape might have stumbled across. “Why did you not say that you suffered the effects of the ‘Cruciatus’ during your visions, which I was stunned to find out are more frequent than you let on?” Harry stared silently at Snape for a moment before the boy turned over away from Snape. This was something he really didn’t need right now. “There is little point you ignoring this Potter. I have already informed the headmaster of this and he is seriously considering monitoring your sleep, an invasion of privacy I’m sure you don’t wish upon yourself.” Harry sighed and turned back over his gaze focused sadly on Snape. Harry had not talked about this with anyone, not even Ron was aware of how frequently he’d been receiving visions or the extent to which ‘Cruciatus’ curse effected him. 

“They started getting worse after Cedric died last year.” Harry’s voice was barely audible and he avoided completely meeting Snape’s gaze. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want everyone to make a big deal, it’s not as if you can do anything to stop them and I hate the way everyone treats me like I’m a child when they learn something more terrible about me.” Harry trailed off his finger involuntarily beginning to twist the ring about his finger again. “Are you going to tell me the rest of why you’re snooping around in my mind?” Snape noted the new habit Harry had formed but said nothing about it, instead choosing to continue his own little story when it was clear Harry wasn’t going to talk further. 

“I resent the word ‘snoop’ Potter.” Snape growled irritable before continuing. “What I came across was purely coincidental in my attempt at protecting you. I knew that through our bond you would doubtlessly be exposed to the normal anxieties a partner in the relationship feels when the other is in grave danger and so was attempting at block that. When I came across this new piece of information it came to my attention that you may just also be exposed to my actual pain, intensified if you like through your own link with Voldemort and in turn your link with me.” Harry looked confused at Snape who sighed and rolled his eyes contemptibly at boy’s ignorance. “In laymen’s terms Potter, you were going to be exposed to not only my emotions through our bond but also my pain through your bond to Voldemort. Thus I blocked you out of the connection, more successfully than I had hoped for too, if the account of your break down yesterday evening was anything to go on.” Harry stared at Snape in shock hardly believing what he was hearing. Snape had actually selflessly sacrificed himself to stop Harry from feeling the full effects of Snape’s abuse. “I was doing a rather fine job of keeping things in check until he did this.” Harry looked on horrified as Snape for the first time since Harry had awoken removed his hand from the folds of his dressing gown to reveal his bandaged hand, minus three fingers. Seeing the horrified look on his mate’s face Snape tucked his hand back in his robes and put Harry’s mind at ease. “Don’t look too mortified Potter. I am growing back my appendages as we speak, a medical marvel I believe muggles have yet to replicate.” 

“You can do that?” Harry asked in wonder still feeling ill at having seen Snape’s mutilated hand. 

“With the help of potions, yes thank Merlin.” Snape muttered, internally berating the severe inconvenience it was of having to work with three missing fingers for the week it would take for them to grow back. 

“So is constantly blocking my mind difficult? Do you have to think about it all the time?” Intrigued now by Snape’s revelation, Harry was interested in what other things Snape had been doing while he hadn’t been aware of them. 

“Surprisingly I do it almost unconsciously now. I believe our ‘bond’ has made it easier for me. I recall my mother being able to read my father’s mind quiet easily and I expect it is the same for me and you.” Snape ended quietly his own not so fond memories of his parents forcing their way to the surface momentarily before Snape stamped them back into submission as he’d learned to do. 

“But you won’t though.” Harry added quickly. 

“Won’t what?” Snape inquired quietly in return. 

“Won’t read my mind.” Snape rolled his eyes at Harry as the boy looked suspiciously at him. 

“No Potter but the very nature of our ‘bond’ means I will be privy to some of your more interesting quirks. Quirks that your magic has picked up on and thus passes on to me.” Harry frowned in confusion but allowed Snape to clarify his meaning. “For instance I now know you get cravings for muggle ‘cheese and onion crisps’ when you’re studying for exams, having last week been forced to bribe Professor Minstrome our muggle studies professor for a packet from her own personal store to stave off my own sudden craving for them.” A smile twitched at the corners of Harry’s lips, finding the image of Snape asking the weird and slightly eccentric Professor Minstrome for anything just hilarious. Harry managed to keep his full-blown smirk in check as Snape glared at him warningly. 

“I wouldn’t laugh Potter, as a child I had a taste for ducks liver on toast and I still occasionally find myself hungry for it.” Harry’s smile fell immediately and he stuck his tongue out in disgust at what Snape had just suggested. Pleased that he’d got the desired response from his young mate Snape rose painfully from his chair beside Harry’s bed, for the first time showing the true extent of his injuries by the expression of agony that swept across his face as he rose. Harry didn’t comment on it though but his heart pounded ruthlessly in his chest in sympathy. “Now I believe it is just about time for that meddling old coot of a medi-witch to make her rounds and should I not be in my own bed I believe she may ‘Thestral’ whip me into submission.” Snape walked awkwardly to the end of Harry’s bed the boy noting the way the man held on to the bed for support as he moved. With a swish of his wand Snape opened the curtains again revealing the brightly lit hospital wing bathed in the morning sun. Harry watched as Snape walked gingerly back over to the bed opposite Harry’s in the ward and climbed in under the blankets. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered, still not entirely sure about using Snape’s first name. Snape looked up from where he was tucking in his blankets around him and glared at Harry across the ward. 

“Watch it Potter.” Snape warned the boy quietly about using his name in a public place. 

“Sorry. I just wanted to say thank you and I’m glad you’re not dead.” Harry watched as the man lying across from him smiled genuinely amused by Harry’s comment. 

“From you Potter, I will take that as a compliment.” Harry smiled in return and watched as Snape swallowed a mouthful of water before slipping down into the soft pillows of his hospital bed. “Now get some rest you’ve got exams next week and this little incident will not excuse you.” Turning straight back into ‘teacher’ mode Snape glared at Harry sternly from across the ward and Harry nodded understandingly before quietly settling down in bed, content in the knowledge Snape was watching over him as he fell back into a healing slumber...


	17. One Month

Chapter 17

“Can you turn on the tap?” Harry looked up from his book and reached easily over to the sink, turning on the water for his mate. Harry watched as Snape washed his hands meticulously as he always did when making potions. When Snape stepped away from the sink Harry turned off the water again and went back to reading his book. Snape’s fingers had grown back quickly but the man still didn’t have complete movement in them as yet, so Harry was doing odd things to help. “How did your exam go?” Snape inquired softly as he sat down opposite Harry at the bench, the cauldron slowly simmering between them. Surprised that Snape had started a conversation Harry closed his book and sat up from the bench a little. 

“Um, it was okay. A lot of the answers were just straight out of the text but there were a few I had to think about.” Harry smiled softly at Snape over the top of the cauldron, watching as Snape nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Have you finished studying for Potions on Monday?” Harry nodded in reply feeling the awkwardness radiating from Snape as he continued the strained conversation. Silence fell between them for a moment and Harry watched Snape cautiously as he saw the man fiddling uncharacteristically with the sleeve of his robe, his gaze not meeting Harry’s. Harry knew there was something more and he didn’t have to wait long for Snape to tell him. “It has been a month since you last stayed the night. I have arranged for you to be absent from your dorm this evening.” In a flurry Snape rose from the bench, not meeting Harry’s gaze as he turned his back and went over to the cupboards to begin taking stock of his ingredients. Harry stared quietly at Snape’s back and sighed. He’d hoped the man had forgotten about it but obviously not. Their last time together had been painful but at least Harry had had the weekend to recover, being a Wednesday he was not going to be so lucky this time. 

“I’ll go get a shower then.” Marking his page in his book Harry rose from the bench and left the lab, Snape glancing only briefly over his shoulder to watch Harry leave before sighing and going back to his task. Harry showered and changed quickly trying not to think about the second night he’d spend in Snape’s bed. Exiting the bathroom Harry was surprised not to see Snape already in bed but when he heard voices out in the living room it became clear why the man wasn’t waiting for him. Edging cautiously towards the door Harry peeked briefly around the opening. 

There in the center of the living room was Draco, talking heatedly to Severus. Involuntarily Harry glared at the blonde irritated by having seen his presence yet again down in Snape’s rooms. The twinge of jealousy that rose in Harry was now a regular occurrence whenever Harry laid eyes on Draco. Refocusing his attention Harry listened in on their conversation. 

“Sev, I can’t keep doing this he’s calling for me more frequently.” Harry frowned a little as he heard the edge of desperation in Draco’s voice as he spoke. 

“Draco I’ve already told you there is very little I can do. You have to do this on your own.” Harry dug his nails into the wood of the door as he watched Snape draw his hand gently down Draco’s face, the touch so gentle it was almost loving. Draco’s eyes closed at the touch making Harry scowl at the boy more jealously.

“But he’ll kill me if I attempt to stop it. This is driving me insane and you promised me you’d help me.” Draco was practically begging Snape now, the boy nuzzling against the hand of his godfather resting on his cheek. 

“I promised I’d help you after you cut yourself off from him but I can’t do anything while ever you still return to his bed, it’s just too risky.” Snape sounded exasperated at his godson and Harry watched as Draco turned away from Snape the man’s hand falling from his cheek onto his shoulder. 

“I’m scared Sev, I’m afraid of dying.” Harry practically snorted at that comment. Draco sounded like a wet blanket, even Harry wasn’t afraid of dying after all there was little that could stop it happening. Despite how weak Draco sounded Harry still watched as Snape wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist pulling the boy back against him and hugging him tightly. Fiery rage swept through Harry’s body at seeing the intimacy of the touch and without thinking Harry slammed the door closed unable to handle seeing any more of the display, his emotions getting the better of him. Climbing into his side of the bed Harry curled up on his side, his back to the door as he waited for Snape’s inevitable arrival. 

The door to the bedroom opened half an hour later and Snape walked quietly into the room, shutting and warding the door behind him. Harry was still wide-awake and angry and listened quietly to the man pad around the room. The bed dipped a little as Snape sat down on his side of it and Harry listened to the rustle of the man’s robes as he undressed. Harry wasn’t even tempted to glance over his shoulder and sneak a peek at Snape’s body his anger and jealousy just lingering below the surface. Harry remained still as he felt Snape climb into bed behind him, the man not even waiting as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s body and pulled the boy flush against him. Like before Snape’s hand easily drew up the nightshirt and Harry this time was prepared for the intrusion as the first finger began to massage his hole. 

Just as happened last time Harry felt little in the way of excitement and this time only grunted a little in pain when at last Snape sheathed his cock. The hand that gripped his waist was looser than last time but still held him as Snape began to thrust. Not clouded by pain or fear Harry listened acutely in the dark to the change in Snape’s breathing as the man neared his climax. When it came Harry heard Snape’s breathing catch in his throat before the same warm, wet explosion swept through his body. Unconsciously Harry found himself matching Snape’s breathing pattern and the boy shuddered involuntarily as Snape breathed out against his neck the whisper of a word on his tongue, but not definable to Harry’s hearing. If there was one thing Harry found even remotely exciting about their encounters was the sensation of having Snape come inside him, and that whisper of a breath on his neck afterwards. Admittedly it wasn’t enough to get even a twitch out of Harry’s cock but it was something he’d found in their coupling he was mildly interested in. Similarly as in their first encounter Harry felt the hand on his waist dip around to feel his limp cock but when it didn’t find what it was looking for, Snape pulled out and rolled easily away from Harry. 

Harry hissed a little in pain as the man pulled out and was expecting Snape to leave like he did last time but the man didn’t. Daring a glance over his shoulder Harry watched as Snape settled on his back, the man’s dark gaze staring up at the cream canopy above them. Still in a little pain and very aware of the cooling liquid running down his thighs Harry turned slowly over to face his mate. After their coupling Harry’s anger had somewhat died but his jealousy still bubbled beneath the surface. 

“Did you know Draco’s got a tattoo?” Harry winced at how loud his voice sounded in the silent wake of the sex. Seemingly surprised that Harry wasn’t asleep Snape turned his head slightly towards Harry, his dark obsidian gaze meeting Harry’s steely green one. 

“What are you talking about? Draco doesn’t have a tattoo.” Harry scowled a little remembering all too clearly Draco giving him the same reply when the boy had confronted him about the tattoo as well. 

“It’s on his right shoulder and it’s the same seal you use to close your letters with.” Harry stared pointedly at Snape who was now staring back at him as if Harry had lost his mind completely. 

“I assure you Potter, Draco Malfoy does not have a tattoo. I know the boys body like the back of my hand, having patched it up for him for a good number of his years. Now will you please be silent.” Harry stared defiantly into the dark gaze of his mate, Snape not backing down an inch. Finally though Harry sighed and looked away before rolling back over away from Snape and closing his eyes. There was something bugging him about Draco and Snape. Now more than ever, Harry wanted to know what was going on between them. Still quietly seething over Draco’s appearance in Snape’s rooms that evening Harry fell reluctantly into slumber, the warm body of his partner in bed with him.


	18. Little Slime Ball

Chapter 18

“So you really are staying here all summer Harry?” Hermione, Ron and Harry stood on the train platform, the red Hogwarts Express still loading the students for the trip home for summer. 

“Yeah, it’s not that bad. At least it’s not the Dursley’s.” Harry smiled at his friends who both nodded their agreement. It had come as shock to everyone to find out Harry would be spending his summer holidays at Hogwarts now, under the care of Dumbledore. It had also sparked more than a few malicious rumors about Harry’s health and his relationship with his guardians but Harry had ignored them. 

“True and at least you can practice for your apparition license. I bet Vernon wouldn’t have let you do that.” Ron patted his friend warmly on the back as a few lingering students ran past eager to find their carriages on the express. 

“And you will come and visit won’t you?” Hermione implored as the whistle of the train blew signaling to the last of the passengers to get their act together. 

“Yeah, I’m spending a week with Sirius in a couple of weeks’ time so I’ll come see you then.” Harry called as Hermione dragged Ron onto the train and opened the window so they could still talk to their friend. The station guard began to check and lock the doors and Harry stood on the edge of the platform opposite Ron and Hermione’s carriage window. 

“Make sure you owl us when you get your exam results too, I want to know how dismally you did at potions this year without me.” Ron chuckled brightly as the train’s whistle blew one final time and the carriages began to pull away from the station. Harry laughed and nodded at his friend doing his best to keep up with the moving train. By the time Harry reached the end of the platform the train was already rushing past him. Harry could do little but wave to his friends as the train disappeared from view. Not that he’d have admitted it but Harry was a little sad he wouldn’t be returning with his friends to muggle London for the summer. With a sigh Harry made his way off the deserted platform and towards the gravel road that led back to Hogwarts. Having ridden the carriages down to the train with his friends Harry had decided to walk back instead, giving him time alone to think of what he was going to do with himself all summer. 

Harry strolled lazily along the grass verge of the road, picking and eating blackberries from the bushes he came across. The sun was warm on his back and Harry hummed quietly to himself, pleased that he’d survived his second last year at Hogwarts without too much dilemma. Unconsciously Harry twiddled the ring on his finger as he thought about the school year just gone. 

It was midday by the time Harry reached the castle and the boy strolled easily into the deserted hall, his fingers and tongue stained with blackberry juice. It seemed strange walking the halls and not seeing the other students. Knowing it was about lunchtime, Harry made his way to the great hall looking for something to eat. What he found was somewhat unexpected. The long banquet tables that had only last night hosted the end of school year feast were now stacked on the side of the hall and only the head table remained. Dumbledore, Severus and McGonagal were the only professors sitting there, the three of them dressed in their own informal robes. The rest of the professors returned to their homes for summer, most usually going away with their families and the like. 

“Ah Harry, we were waiting for you.” Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with McGonagall drawing attention to Harry who stood fresh faced in the entranceway. 

“Oh Sorry, I dawdled along the way.” Self-consciously Harry wiped his hands down the front of his jeans as he joined the professors at the head table. A spare seat and space had been made for the boy beside Snape. Harry smiled apologetically at the three professors as he sat down. 

“What on earth have you been doing Potter?” Harry looked up from his empty plate as Snape grabbed hold of his hands inspecting the blue stained fingers with disgust. 

“Picking Blackberries.” Harry laughed cheekily as he poked out his tongue displaying his matching blue tongue. Snape rolled his eyes and handed Harry his napkin, having dunked it quickly into his glass of water to wet it. Harry gratefully accepted the napkin and wiped what he could of the stain off his fingers. 

“Mmm roast beef sandwiches, with chips and gravy.” No sooner had Dumbledore muttered his praise than the meal appeared on the table. Harry smiled and began helping himself, his stomach growling after his exercise. 

“So Harry, what are you planning on doing this summer?” McGonagall who was sat on the other side of Dumbledore leaned forward to grab the gravy jug. Harry swallowed his mouthful of sandwich politely before continuing. 

“Nothing really, this will be the first summer I won’t have to work in the garden and do chores everyday.” Harry took another bite of his sandwich washing it down with a swill of pumpkin juice. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Snape struggling a little to pour some gravy on his chips and the boy automatically reached over and took the jug from him and proceeded to do it for his mate without being asked. While Snape’s fingers were all but physically perfect again, the man still found some tasks awkward. “Say when.” Harry muttered as he poured on the gravy. 

“When.” Snape whispered, barely audible but still managing to sound a little pissed at the assistance. Harry ignored Snape though and continued with his own meal. 

“I assume you’ll be practicing for your apparition test.” McGonagall continued seemingly delighted that she had someone else to talk with aside Dumbledore and Snape, both men as quiet as the other. 

“Oh yeah, that’s priority one.” Harry laughed as he speared a few chips with his fork and shoveled them into his mouth. “I thought I might also do some reading, and perhaps some walks around the area if that is okay.” Harry looked to Dumbledore and Severus both of whom nodded quietly in agreement. Secretly there were a few other things Harry intended doing this summer but he wasn’t about to put voice to them. Harry had, just as their marital contract had stated, moved in to Snape’s chambers this morning. Admittedly Harry didn’t have his own room and he would be sharing a bed with Snape every night from now until the end of the holidays but it was better than being alone in the Gryfindor tower. Harry was even hoping to spend some more time with Snape now the man wasn’t teaching and Harry wasn’t attending class. 

“Your godfather has arranged for you to visit him in two weeks time, Lupin will come for you on the Monday morning.” Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed his now empty plate away from him, having thoroughly eaten his fill. Snape was still eating his way through his sandwich, even as Dumbledore reached for second helpings. 

“And what are you going to do without me for a week?” Snape looked sternly up at Harry the boy’s cheeky grin instantly faltering as he realized his mistake. While Snape accepted help he didn’t like it being rubbed in his face. 

“I have managed 37 years without you Potter, I’m sure I can manage for a week by myself.” Snape snapped nastily in Harry’s direction the boy quietly turning his gaze back to the tablecloth. “Besides, I’m attending a dinner party that night and Draco will be staying with me for the rest of the week while his parents are away.” Snape added the last part quickly but Harry didn’t miss a word of it. 

“What?” Harry snapped now just as pissed as Snape had been a minute ago. 

“I beg your pardon Potter?” Snape looked affronted at Harry’s abrupt attitude change and the silence from Dumbledore and McGonagall was deafening as the other two professors watched the marital spat unfold. 

“Why does that slime ball have to stay with you, isn’t he old enough to be left alone by himself?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, the familiar jealousy rising in him again at the mere mention of Draco’s name. Harry knew his jealousy was getting beyond a joke but he just couldn’t help himself, his emotions taking hold. Snape’s gaze narrowed but Harry wasn’t backing down, his jealousy overriding the rational part of his brain that screamed at him to not piss Snape off.

“That ‘slime ball’ you’re referring to Potter, is my godson and you would do well to respect that fact.” Snape growled low in his throat at Harry, very much aware that his fellow professors were watching on. 

“Like I can forget that fact with him constantly in my face, popping up unexpectedly in your rooms like it’s a fucking motel. What would you have done had I been here that week? Would you have shunted me off back into the tower? I know we have to keep it a secret but this is fucking ridiculous having to watch my own back constantly because that slimy little shit is keeping tabs on me?” Harry stood up angrily from the table tossing his napkin back onto the table irritably. “I’m going to the library to read.” With that Harry strode off hastily from the hall shaking a little with the intensity of emotions raging through his body. Harry wasn’t sure why he’d reacted so angrily knowing Draco was going to be staying, after all he shouldn’t give a shit but of late he was beginning to think he did actually care about Snape. 

Reaching the library Harry smiled as he surveyed the perfectly lined shelves of books, every one of them returned for the holidays and all at Harry’s disposal. Stretching Harry walked over to the card catalogue and began looking for the word he wanted. 

“Seals, wax, family.” In triumph Harry pulled out the card, noting quickly the sections the books were catalogued in before replacing the card. Wandering quietly between the shelves Harry sought the section and when he found what he was looking for pulled several large dusty tombs from the shelf and read the titles aloud to himself. “Correct ways of using wax seals.” Harry replaced that book quickly and moved on to the next. “Sealing Wax and Stamps.” Harry replaced that book too. “Wizarding Family Seals.” Bingo. Putting the rest of the books back on the shelf Harry carried his find over to the large reading tables in the center of the library. During school he hardly used these tables, with them far more frequently used for gossip sharing than actual study. Now though with the library to himself Harry could sit where he liked without being hindered. Sighing to himself Harry settled in for an afternoon of solid reading. Snape and Draco may have denied the existence of Draco’s tattoo but Harry knew what he’d seen and was going to find out what it meant.


	19. Historically Barbaric

Chapter 19

Harry awoke to a warm body pressed against him. Mumbling quietly to himself Harry nuzzled closer into the warmth of the person beside him, his arm automatically folding across the other’s waist. A pleasant feeling of relaxation washed over Harry and the boy yawned in contentment as he slowly opened his eyes. What his eyes met however was by far the scariest thing he’d yet encountered in his young life. There staring back at him was a familiar pair of obsidian eyes. 

“Shit!” Harry practically leapt from the bed as he realized whom he’d just been snuggling up to. Unfortunately his feet tangled in the bed sheets and before Harry knew it, he had landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Looking up over the edge of the bed Harry watched as a wicked smile broke out onto Snape’s face. 

“Smooth dismount Potter.” Snape chuckled evilly as he himself rose from the bed before tying his dressing gown about him. 

“How did I get here?” Harry inquired, as he rose from the floor remembering having spent all afternoon yesterday in the library but not much else. Snape moved out into the living area and Harry hastily flicked his wand at the bed so that it made itself before following his mate out into the other room. 

“When you missed dinner last night we assumed you were still a little heated after the argument at lunch, so we left you. When you then didn’t show up here afterwards I naturally went looking for you. You’d fallen asleep in the library and were drooling quite disgustingly all over this particular book. I brought you back here.” Snape had sat himself down in the armchair by the fire a cup of steaming tea in one hand and the book Harry had been reading all afternoon in the other. Harry swallowed awkwardly as he sat down opposite Snape in the other armchair, reaching for the morning tray of tea the house elves had brought in. “This is a strange book to be reading in your spare time wouldn’t you say?” Snape sat the book on his lap and began flipping idly through the pages, Harry watching him cautiously over the rim of his cup of tea. 

“Not really. I just felt like reading up on something I didn’t know a lot about.” Harry dismissively nodded his head towards the book as he sipped from his tea, still a little pissed about their argument yesterday about Draco’s stay. Harry however had found out some quite interesting things before he’d fallen asleep yesterday afternoon and he eagerly took the opportunity of an interested Snape to question the man about what he’d learnt. “Did you know wizarding family seals were first used to dictate ownership of one family’s property from another’s? Much like muggles brand cattle, wizards used to brand their house elves?” Harry watched cautiously as Snape sipped from his tea the man doing his infuriating habit of not looking up from his book when he was answering a question. 

“Yes, it was common practice back then. Barbaric but common.” Snape replied calmly still thumbing his way through the book while he sipped his morning tea. Irritated by Snape’s seeming lack of interest Harry continued, determined to gather as much information as possible while he had this moment. 

“Did you know they also used to brand their children as well? It was like a right of passage, to accept your family’s seal on your skin was a sign of your worth?” Harry raised a curious eyebrow at Snape, daring the man to answer the question rather than brush it off. 

“Again Potter, this is not news to me. Our wizarding ancestors were rather archaic in their rituals and traditions but no more so than muggles of the same time.” Snape sniffed indignantly at something he’d just read in the book but he didn’t comment and instead continued to flip through the pages. Snape was deliberately being obtuse and awkward and it was driving Harry insane. So Snape probably didn’t make the connection between the abrupt discussions of Draco’s ‘non-existent’ tattoo but the least the man could do was take Harry’s bait instead of acting all blasé about the topic. Sighing in frustration Harry tried once more. 

“It was only ever the males in a family that took the family seal. At parties, balls and dances their seals were displayed as a sign of their wealth, breeding and status to all the eligible females out there. It was even common practice that when a woman married a man that she received the man’s family seal so that everyone else knew she was already taken.” This time Harry smiled secretly in success as Snape looked up from the book to stare at Harry. 

“What are you telling me here Potter?” Snape inquired tightly causing Harry to frown a little not really understanding what Snape was talking about. A reply obviously wasn’t needed though as Snape continued quickly. “Are you suggesting I pin you down and brand you as mine with a hot iron? Or perhaps you’d like me to urinate all over you, marking you with my scent so that all rogue ‘potion professors’ know you’re already a kept man.” Harry knew that tone. Snape was mocking him. Standing abruptly from his chair Harry slammed his cup down on the coffee table and glared at the man over the rims of his glasses. 

“You didn’t believe me when I told you Draco has your family seal tattooed on his shoulder did you?” Snape had shut the book on his lap and put down his half empty cup of tea watching through narrowed eyes as Harry glared down at him, determination in his eyes. 

“I told you Potter, Draco has no tattoo.” Harry shook his head angrily at his mate and pointed to the door to the bedroom, the exact place he’d seen Draco’s tattoo. 

“I saw it, there on his shoulder when he turned around for you to look at his injured back. It was there, why would I lie?” Exasperated Harry folded his arms across his chest, suddenly feeling hurt that Snape didn’t believe him. “Either you know it is there and are lying to me or he’s concealing it from you in some way just as he is from everyone else.” Harry couldn’t keep the hurt tone out of his voice and he turned his back on Snape having felt another tantrum coming on. Behind him Harry heard Snape sigh heavily and the slide of a book being pushed onto the table. 

“Alright I concede.” Harry glanced back over his shoulder as he heard Snape’s words. “For all I know Draco might have a concealed tattoo on his shoulder and it just might be my family’s seal but I doubt it means anything as sinister as you’re making it out to be.” Harry’s small won triumph fell flat on its face the moment Snape’s mouth opened again. “A tattoo is a tattoo, it means nothing. These practices you are describing are nearly two millennia old and most of them died out along with the wizards who used to practice them. Draco in no way is trying to resurrect past traditions. In fact I doubt very much if the boy even knows about them, history isn’t his strong point.” Harry continued to stare at Snape over his shoulder as the man sat back in his chair, having picked up his teacup again. “Now are you going to let this go?” Harry turned around slowly and stared at Snape, niggling questions still bubbling in Harry’s mind. Harry wasn’t stupid though and he knew that to disagree with Snape was asking for trouble, so Harry simply nodded. Snape sighed and acknowledged Harry’s positive reply with a nod of his own. “Good now go and dress. I believe you have some apparition practice to attend to, if you’ve got any hope of passing the test next Friday.” Snape picked up the paper from the table and began to read and Harry sighed as he left he lounge and headed back into the bedroom, to shower and change. Snape was being far too defensive of his godson and this only fueled Harry’s determination further. Even if Harry had to peel the truth from Draco’s dead body the boy would get to the bottom of the tattoo and its connection with Snape.


	20. Doing It In The Woods

Chapter 20

“You passed then?” Harry leapt into Sirius arms childishly as the boy barged in through the front door of Grimmauld Place, having just apperated alone onto the front pavement. 

“Yep, only two mistakes. I left my shoe behind on the apperating to an unseen location test and I miscalculated the apperating into a confined space test and ended up in the fireplace instead of on the rug beside the fireplace.” Sirius smiled proudly at his godson as Remus walked in a second or two behind Harry carrying the boy’s bag for the week. 

“So how are things with you Harry?” Sirius inquired as he walked with his godson into the kitchen, while Remus stowed Harry’s bag in the spare room upstairs. 

“Okay. It’s nice not being ordered around and it’s absolutely brilliant being able to eat whatever and whenever I like. This has got to be one of my better summers.” Harry sat down at the kitchen table as Sirius poured out three glasses of pumpkin juice and joined Harry at the table. 

“And what about things with your other half?” Sirius looked seriously across the table at Harry who sighed and lowered his head a little to stare at the glass in his hand. The two weeks leading up to him leaving Snape for the week had been absolutely hell. Harry had become moody and snappy, unable to comprehend that Draco would be there all week with Snape instead of him. It didn’t help either that the so called dinner party Snape was going to tonight, was at Malfoy Manor and was doubling as a meeting of the ‘death eaters’. Still Harry had pulled himself together long enough to apperate away from the castle but that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely thinking about Snape from the moment he’d left. 

“Yeah we’re getting along alright. I’m still getting a hang of this emotional stuff though, it’s like my emotions are rebelling against my mind.” Harry smiled up at his godfather just as Remus walked in and sat himself down beside Harry at the table, grabbing for his own juice. 

“They’ll settle down soon enough Harry, just give it time.” Having heard the last part of their conversation Remus put his hand comfortingly on the boy’s shoulder and offered his advice. Harry nodded quietly, although not sure himself that his emotions were going to settle down like that. Of late he’d been having weird dreams and every morning for the past week he’d awoken in bed snuggled up into Snape’s side.

“So what have you got planned this week?” Harry inquired, changing the subject in case his emotions got the better of him again. 

“Oh heaps of stuff. We’re going to a picnic tomorrow at The Burrow, and Wednesday evening we’re going to the theater, Thursday we were thinking of taking a broom flight around the country side, perhaps even going for a swim up in the lake and then Friday we’re planning a few drinks here before I take you home.” Remus easily listed off the planned events for the week and Harry practically bounced off his chair with excitement. At least with a filled week, he’d be less likely to think about Snape so much, or the evil little sneak of a blonde who was there in the castle with him. 

“Wow sounds great, what is today?” Harry asked cheekily as he watched his godfather jerk his head over towards the kitchen bench, where various cooking utensils and ingredients lay out ready for use. 

“We have to cook some sweets for the picnic tomorrow.” Sirius didn’t sound too thrilled about the prospect of cooking but Harry thought it sounded fun. 

“Yeah and we thought seeing as though you passed potions this year that you might actually be able to help us create something edible.” Remus stood to his feet and surveyed the kitchen counter with a wolf like sniff. 

“But you can go upstairs and settle in first Harry, we can start this after lunch.” Sirius glared at Remus for having dumped Harry into the middle of their cooking crisis but the wolf merely laughed and rolled his eyes. Harry laughed too and with a smile at his godfather disappeared up to his room, to unpack and prepare himself for the week ahead

************************

Remus reclined back on the rocking chair while Harry sat on the porch steps a butter beer nestled in his hand. After a hard day’s cooking and a fair few disasters later, the three of them had created 20 small iced pixy cakes, and one large jam and cream sponge for the picnic tomorrow. Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch inside, his dog like snoring drowning out the television set. So Harry and Remus had moved outside into the silence of the back porch over looking the overgrown frog pond. 

Harry leaned quietly against the upright of the porch and watched quietly as Remus rocked back and forth in the rickety old chair, the man’s expression completely relaxed. This week was the second after the full moon and so Harry knew Remus was still probably a little tired from his transformation but also glad it was over for another cycle. 

Despite having been busy all day Harry hadn’t stopped thinking about Snape. It was strange knowing he wasn’t going to see him for a week and it was even stranger to know he’d be sleeping alone. For all it was worth, Harry had almost become used to waking up every morning next to Snape, although the morning after their monthly ritual was something Harry would always rather forget. After those first few times they’d stopped talking about sex. Harry just knew that every Friday on the last day of the month Snape would take him and he was ready for him. If anything positive was coming out of their sexual encounters it was that Harry had come to just accept it. There was very little pain now and Snape was still gentle and not demanding. It was over relatively quickly too, Harry going so far as to time his mate’s actions from penetration to climax. Snape always whispered a word after he’d come but Harry could never make it out and had given up trying to decipher it. He had also given up hoping for arousal. What ever Snape did to him it wasn’t even remotely arousing and Harry never achieved more than a pleasant shudder usually when Snape climaxed inside of him. Embarrassing as it was Harry had stopped masturbating too. Not only because of the fear of getting caught doing it in Snape’s bathroom but also because he found his stimulus material not stimulating anymore. In truth his entire sex life was a joke and it was beginning to take its toll. Harry needed to talk to someone and that someone was sitting in the rocking chair before him. It was just finding the right thing to break the ice with. 

Swallowing a large gulp of butter beer Harry sighed and turned his attention fully on Remus. 

“Remus?” Harry inquired quietly drawing the man’s attention back from the night sky to him. Acknowledging Harry with a nod of his head Remus stopped his rocking and waited for his charge to continue. “Have you got a mate?” Knowing that werewolves only mated with their own kind and for life, this question was not completely out there and it wasn’t too personal that Remus wouldn’t answer it. 

“I have.” Remus answered quietly tucking his feet up onto the side of the chair. “She’s a werewolf from Liverpool and we meet every couple of months. On the full moon of course.” Harry nodded quietly watching Remus’ interest pick up at why Harry wanted to know. 

“And do you, you know….do it in the woods so to speak?” Harry whispered hoping he hadn’t pushed it too far. The last thing he wanted to do was offend Remus. Remus chuckled at Harry’s comment and nodded knowingly. 

“Aye, why else would I meet up with a female werewolf? To play cards?” Harry laughed a little as well pleased that Remus seemed to be fairly relaxed about discussing something this private. Wetting his lips with a swill of butter beer Harry steeled himself for what he was about to ask. Nervousness took hold before Harry could say anything and he lowered his gaze from Remus’ and blushed profusely in embarrassment. Picking up on Harry’s distress Remus stopped rocking again and moved forward in the chair, leaning just close enough to Harry to make the boy look up shyly. “We can talk about anything you like Harry, even sex. There’s no need to go all sheepish on me, for fucks sake I do it doggy style out in the open what could be possibly more embarrassing than that?” Harry blushed a deep shade of red but his gaze remained on Remus’

“Doggy Style?” Harry inquired completely in the dark about what the man was talking about. This time it was Remus’ turn to blush and the werewolf gingerly sat back in his chair. 

“Um, it’s a sexual position but let’s move on. What do you want to ask me or talk about?” Remus changed the topic quickly and Harry knew better than to pressure for an answer, so taking a deep breath he began to explain to Remus what was going on.

“When he and I do it, I don’t get hard.” Harry trailed off hoping Remus would fill in the blanks for himself. 

“Do you want to get hard when you and Snape have sex?” Remus inquired just as softly watching carefully Harry’s facial expressions as they talked. 

“Um, I don’t know.” Harry shrugged his shoulders in confusion causing Remus to frown a little but as Harry continued the werewolf began to make sense of a few things. “I know I’m not gay and don’t like men and those first few times we did it I really didn’t want it to happen but now when we do it I feel like I want something from it. But not from men in general just from him. Does that make any sense?” Harry sighed heavily hoping he didn’t sound like a complete and utter loser. Remus nodded silently and reached out a hand to place it on Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s the bond Harry. You’re forming feelings for Severus both emotional and physical as the bond strengthens and draws you together.” Harry stared at Remus still confused but the werewolf continued quickly trying to alleviate some of Harry’s stress. “This has nothing to do with if you’re gay or not. It’s to do with how you feel about Severus in particular not men in general. You’re growing attached to your mate and it’s only natural that you want to experience the pleasure of being with him. Just because you want to enjoy sex with Snape doesn’t mean you’d want it with any man.” Harry smiled mildly beginning to see what Remus was explaining. 

“So it’s okay to want to have proper sex with him.” Remus chuckled at Harry’s question and rolled his eyes. 

“Proper sex? Harry does he get it in or not?” Harry blushed and nodded quietly in reply causing Remus to chuckle a little harder. “Honestly you’d think we were talking about flying to the moon or something. Sex is sex Harry. If you want to enjoy fucking then you should enjoy it. So it’s Snape? Who cares what everyone else thinks or the circumstances that brought it about. He’s your partner in bonded matrimony until death you can’t go through your entire life limp and if you ignore the pull of the bond it’ll only get worse until you don’t know what to do with yourself.” Harry sighed a little more pleased that he’d heard Remus’ easy identification of his problem. The solution however was probably going to be far worse to solve. 

“Well that’s all great, we’ve established I do want to fuck and I do want to enjoy it but just getting Snape to do anything other than his usual is going to be difficult. I don’t even know if he wants to do it with me like that. I mean he hasn’t even kissed me since the ring ceremony.” Harry sighed all the while continually turning the wedding band around his finger like he usually did when he was stressed. 

“That’s hardly surprising considering the fuss you made at the contract negations about not wanting ‘sex’ with him.” Harry sighed guiltily and lowered his gaze to stare at the wooden stairs he sat on. 

“I was frightened Remus.” At Harry’s whisper Remus reached forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s body pulling the boy in for an awkward hug. 

“I know Harry, honestly we were all frightened for you but it seems to be working out better than we’d expected.” Harry nodded, quietly reflecting on just how easily he’d fallen into a routine with Snape and just how much he enjoyed his company even if he’d never admit it to anyone. 

“So come on wolf tell me how to make things better.” Harry inquired contently wrapped in Remus’ protective arms. 

“Start with a kiss Harry. Snape’s obviously respecting your wishes not to want a physical relationship with him, so he’s restricting himself. So get him to kiss you properly or you kiss him. It’s intimate enough to suggest you’re looking for more but it’s also not pushy if it does turn out this isn’t what he wants. Does that make sense?” Harry nodded and leant up to press a chaste kiss to Remus’ cheek smiling warmly as the elder man blushed. 

“Thanks Remus, I don’t think I could have done this without you.” Remus nodded in understanding as he allowed the boy to stand up from the steps and stretch. “Okay I’m going to go to bed, picnic tomorrow and I get to see Ron.” With a final hug Harry disappeared inside and up to bed, leaving Remus rocking back and forth steadily on his chair. Sirius was not going to be happy about this new turn of events in Snape and Harry’s relationship, not happy at all.


	21. Only Yours

Chapter 21

Harry was drunk. 

Very drunk. 

In fact the boy was so drunk he could barely stand. 

Harry had just experienced the best week he’d ever had in his life ever and now he was ending it lying against the porcelain basin feeling thoroughly ill. The twins were going to die when Harry next had the strength to lift his wand. 

“Harry?” There was a tentative knock at the door before it creaked open revealing a sympathetic Remus. “How are you doing?” Harry groaned sickly swallowing the vile that threatened to rise in his throat. “Here take a couple of swigs of this it should help settle your stomach.” Not bothering to look at the label on the potions bottle Remus was handing him, Harry merely swilled from the bottle quickly grimacing a little at the mint milky taste. The potion seemed to take effect immediately and Harry felt the swirl of his stomach begin to settle and his head clear a little, enough at least for him to sit up. “I’ve fire called Severus again but I’m getting no response.” Harry managed to school his features into a frown of concern but that faltered quickly as his head began to throb again. Harry had been trying to contact Snape all week just to check in but it seemed the man was doing just fine without Harry, just as he’d said he would. Harry wouldn’t let on that it irritated him not knowing what Snape was doing and he certainly hadn’t told anyone he was worried. “I think it’ll probably be best if I just took you back tonight.” Harry nodded weakly as Remus helped him to stand. Wrapping his arm in support around Harry’s waist Remus guided Harry out of the bathroom and onto the silent landing. 

“How’s Ron?” Harry whispered softly remembering the state of inebriation that his red haired friend had gotten into, having drunk far too much of the twins ‘special’ fruit punch. 

“Passed out in the spare room. Molly will be back for him tomorrow morning.” Remus chuckled softly as he aided Harry down the stairs, the boy’s trunk already waiting by the door. 

“Sirius?” Harry inquired softly as Remus shrank Harry’s trunk and dropped it into the boy’s jeans pocket before they stepped out onto the darkened street. 

“He’s sleeping it off in the lounge with Arthur.” Harry nodded again and clung tightly to Remus’ waist as they apperated away. It was only moments before they arrived just outside Hogwarts grounds the gates of the school automatically opening as they sensed a student approaching. 

“I think I’ll be alright from here on my own Remus.” Harry let go of Remus’ waist and stood steadily on his own feet, the potion he’d swallowed before leaving Grimmauld place beginning to take more of an effect. 

“Are you sure Harry? I can walk you to the entrance?” Harry shook his head but leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his godfather’s best friend’s cheek. 

“Nah, it’s fine Remus and thank you for having me. It was fun.” Pulling his jumper down over his hands Harry slowly walked his way through the gates and up towards the castle briefly hearing the pop as Remus apperated away. In the slightly chilly breeze Harry felt the effects of the alcohol dull in his system. The night air helped to clear his mind and vision. By the time Harry reached the entrance into the castle he was feeling at least 50% better than what he had been like. 

Pushing his way into the castle through the side door Harry made his way slowly down the quiet corridors towards the dungeons. His thoughts were now focused on Snape, whom he hadn’t seen for a week. As always the doors to Snape’s chamber opened for him and Harry smiled half expecting Snape to be sitting in his arm chair waiting for him but Harry was disappointed when he took in the deserted living room. Frowning a little Harry noticed acutely that there was no pillow or blankets on the couch, which had indicated last time Draco had spent the night in the rooms. Becoming suspicious Harry walked across the living room and glanced into the bedroom. The bed was unmade. This was something Severus hated was an untidy room but that was not what caught Harry’s attention. Instead it was the way both sides of the bed had been used having clearly contained two occupants the night or day before. Like a sweeping tidal wave all Harry’s built up jealousy from the week just gone swept through his body. So instead of sleeping on the couch Draco was actually sharing a bed with Snape. Clenching his fists tightly together Harry checked the bathroom, lab and closet for signs of the two other wizards but found nothing. It was no wonder that Severus was not responding to fire calls when he was out with that blonde git. 

Storming over to the door Harry was heading towards the headmasters office to ask if he knew where Snape was, when he heard a rush of flame from the fireplace. Instinctively Harry grabbed for his invisibility cloak, which was housed on the hook by the door. In no less than a second Harry was wrapped up in it making himself invisible to the two people he watched step out of the fireplace. While it was with some relief that Harry recognized the two people entering the room, it did little but ignite his anger and jealousy even more as he watched the scene unfold. 

“Oh come on Sev, like you didn’t see that coming.” Draco drawled childishly as he flopped down into what Harry had come to know as ‘his’ armchair. Harry watched Severus carefully as the man wandered over to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of his favorite brandy before returning to sit on the end of the couch. Harry felt his fists clench tightly in rage as he watched Snape hand Draco a glass of the brandy, a gesture he’d never offered Harry. Draco took the glass and swilled from it as if he’d been weaned on the stuff from birth. 

“I would have, had you not rammed me into the trees Draco.” Severus replied easily no hint of malice or even sarcasm in his tone, only good-natured laughter. It was then that Harry noticed the pair’s attire. Both wizards were dressed in Quidditch leathers; an outfit Harry had never in his life seen Snape wear before. Draco was naturally in his Slytherin team jersey and trousers but Snape was wearing a black pair of leather trousers and a tight fitting gray and white jersey, his hair tied back with a strap of leather. 

“You’re just a sore loser Sev, besides I’d have thought you’d have been able to dodge my attempts at cheating, being the grand ‘Quidditch’ star you keep bragging to me about.” Draco drawled as he sipped again from his brandy. Severus snorted and sipped from his own brandy. 

“I never bragged Draco Malfoy. I simply mentioned I was on the Slytherin team when I was in school but that was a long time ago. I’m out of practice.” Snape laughed jokingly and Harry watched carefully as Draco laughed out loud as well. Enviously Harry listened as the pair talked easily about Quidditch together. Snape knew Harry enjoyed Quidditch but he’d never talked about it with him, ever. As the laughter and friendly taunts of skill and ability died down the topic of conversation changed. Harry all the while stood by the lab door listening to everything. 

“So do you think they’re going to come after me?” Draco inquired as he allowed Snape to pour him another glass of brandy. Severus relaxed on the couch, something he never did in Harry’s presence. 

“Expect it Draco. The dark lord doesn’t like being stood up and what you did on Monday won’t go unpunished.” Severus had turned serious but he was still relaxed on the couch, which irritated Harry further. 

“But I’ll be safe here right? I mean you promised me if I did it you’d look after me.” Harry screwed his nose up with disgust at Draco’s innocent act, really now fighting the urge not to wrap his hands around Draco’s throat and squeeze the life out of him.

“Yes I promised but he can’t know it is me you’ve come to. I’ve only just gotten myself out of his bad books without this as well. Dumbledore has to be your main protection.” Harry frowned as he listened to the conversation progress. Draco moved over from the armchair to sit easily beside Snape on the couch. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there. I probably wouldn’t have said no.” Harry tightened his fists angrily as he watched Draco’s hand slip from his own knee onto Severus’ the man not even flinching as he reached and placed his own hand comfortingly over Draco’s. 

“I understand Draco and you’re welcome, although you’ve got to keep your wits about you now. No stupid business.” Draco nodded at Snape’s stern gaze and Harry could hardly breathe with anger as he watched Draco’s hand slide up Severus’ thigh, the elder wizard not even acknowledging the move. 

“That’ll be easy and I’m looking forward to spending time with you. It’ll be strange sleeping in the Slytherin dorms alone this summer. Can’t I stay here?” Harry’s eyes narrowed the blood raging through his body and pounding in his head loudly as he watched Draco pout dramatically. Snape seemed completely oblivious to Draco’s advances and everything Harry had learnt now began to fit into place like pieces of a jigsaw. 

“No, I need time to myself but we’ll spend some time together I promise. Besides Potter is here this summer as well.” Harry silently slid forward as he watched Draco nuzzle up into Severus’ side the man chuckling and brushing Draco away with a playful swat. 

“Potter?” Draco spat nastily his hand still resting on Snape’s upper thigh, his thumb drawing circles on the leather. “Why would I want anything to do with him? If he keeps out of my way then I’ll be happy.” Draco continued to nuzzle into Snape’s side the man eventually giving up on pushing the boy away and instead allowing him to settle against him. “You know what, I’ve been watching him and I think he’s got a secret crush on you.” Harry’s rage was now just boiling beneath the surface as he watched Draco’s spiteful face smiling sickly sweet up at Snape. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Don’t be stupid Draco. Potter’s hatred of me exceeds even the hate he has for you.” Snape replied casually as he drained what was left of his brandy and set it aside. “Anyway what does it matter to you?” Snape inquired casually his legs still stretched out in front of him. Harry knew what was coming and he froze completely consumed in fiery rage as Draco sat up and swung his leg over Snape’s lap surprising the potions master a little, who’s hand came up to sit on Draco’s waist automatically. 

“I’m jealous of course.” Draco pouted his back now to Harry who was standing in front of the fireplace still invisible. Snape tutted as if what Draco had said was just a joke. 

“Don’t you think you’re a little old to be sitting on my lap Draco?” Snape inquired his hand still resting on Draco’s hip. Harry watched as Draco leaned forward so that his lips were resting just below Snape’s ear lobe. Harry had to listen closely to hear what Draco said. 

“That’s not what I want to be sitting on.” Was the husky reply. Harry watched as Snape’s eyes widened impossibly the man’s hand instantly falling from Draco’s waist as the blonde pulled back from him a little. “I’ve wanted to show you this for months but I wasn’t sure.” 

“Draco what are you doing?” Snape’s voice had lowered a little to a suspicious growl. Harry watched as Draco took off his shirt revealing the tattoo on his shoulder. 

“I got it done last summer after the week we spent in Spain. I missed you so much while we were there. I knew I had to be yours.” Draco picked his wand up from the coffee table and performed a complex revealing spell on his shoulder before leaning forward to display the tattoo to Snape, who was obviously seeing it for the first time. Harry watched as Snape’s mouth fell open the spark of realization beginning to filter into the man’s obsidian gaze. 

“Draco get off…..” Snape went to say something but the blonde sat up quickly and pressed his finger to Snape’s lips silencing him effectively. 

“Shh don’t say anything. You own me, I’m yours, love me.” Harry practically exploded inside as he watched Draco lock his lips onto Snape’s the man seeming to struggle for a moment before surrendering to the kiss. Harry watched the kiss with anger as their tongues intertwined. Snape had never kissed Harry like that before. In fact he hadn’t kissed Harry since he had to at the ring ceremony. Unconsciously Harry had been twisting the ring around and around his finger since the scene between Snape and Draco had begun and now the boy had drawn blood with it and had rubbed it raw of skin. 

“Draco I don’t, Harry….” Snape went to push Draco away as the kiss ended but Draco was quicker the blonde’s hands instantly delving into the depths of the man’s trousers to stroke the lump they found beneath. Snape hissed in pleasure at the touch, his head lolling back at the touch. This alone was the final straw Harry’s rage and jealousy surging to the surface in an agonizing wave of emotion. Stepping up away from the fire Harry let the invisibility cloak slip from his shoulders and onto the floor his wand now out and pointed squarely into the center of Draco’s back. 

“Get off him now!” Harry didn’t scream he simply growled low in his throat. It was so low in fact he sounded very much like Snape did when he was majorly pissed. Snape’s head practically snapped up his eyes meeting those of Harry’s as the boy glared down at them. Draco spun around on Snape’s lap as he felt Harry press the tip of his wand into the curve of Draco’s spine. 

“Potter!” Draco spat nastily completely ignoring the way Snape was now desperately trying to push him off his lap. 

“I wouldn’t Draco. Give me another reason and I won’t hesitate.” Draco went to spit more nasty comments at the other boy but Harry silenced him, his face schooled into complete hatred for the blonde. Draco glanced down at the wand pointed at him just as Snape pushed him successfully off his lap and stood up. Draco fell to the floor with a thud the stunned boy watching as Snape approached Harry, attempting and failing to get the boy to lower his wand. 

“Potter, don’t do this. I didn’t….” Snape was cut off abruptly as Harry shook his head his gaze not leaving Snape’s. 

“Yes that’s true. You didn’t did you?” Snape frowned a little in confusion noting that Harry was still twisting his ring around on his finger and the blood that was dripping off the end of it. “You didn’t believe me when I told you I’d seen the tattoo. You didn’t believe me when I said it meant something. You didn’t come and meet me at the gates tonight like you were supposed to and you didn’t resist him when he kissed you just now.” Harry paused watching as Snape closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath almost guilty at having done the last thing Harry described. 

“Potter it’s not an issue, I wasn’t aware that he…..” Snape gestured at a stunned Draco who sat on the floor watching the exchange between his godfather and his enemy. 

“No you’re not aware are you. I’ve made a fucking big effort to get to like you. I’ve lied to my friends, I’ve slept in your bed, I’ve even let you screw me because I thought this was what needed to happen but its crap isn’t it?” Harry was losing his resolve now and the jealousy and anger was being quickly replaced by hurt. “I’m the only one suffering from this ‘bond’. I’m the only one who thinks I’m going insane because I’m beginning to get feelings for you I shouldn’t fucking have! I hate you! Go fuck the blonde if you want, I’m obviously not doing anything for you because I can’t even get hard!” 

“What the fuck did he just say?” Draco stared up at Snape stunned having just taken in the extent of what the argument was suggesting. Snape didn’t have time to reply however as Harry turned his wand on the blonde and ‘Stupefied’ him where he sat. 

“Oh shut up you stupid, slimy little wanker! He’s MINE and you can keep your fucking greasy, grubby, fingers to yourself.” Harry was completely not in control of his emotions as he screamed angrily at the frozen blonde, who despite not being able to move heard every single word Harry had screamed at him. Snape was stunned at what had just come out of Harry’s mouth and could only watch as the boy stormed over to the door grabbing his firebolt that leant against the coat stand. “You can both go FUCK YOURSELVES.” Harry screamed a final time as he slammed through the entrance out of Snape’s rooms leaving Snape standing shell shocked in the center of the living room. Snape had been aware acutely at how Harry had been handling the growing bond between them and he’d instinctively picked up on Harry’s jealousy but never had he imagined it would come to the surface so easily or so violently as it just had. Grabbing his coat quickly, Snape took his wand and un hexed Malfoy who fell like a rag doll onto the rug. Snape stared down at the blonde who stared up at him anger mixing with hurt behind his blue eyes. 

“You’re bound to him aren’t you? That’s who you married after Voldemort gave you the ultimatum, you married Harry Potter!” Snape stared down at Malfoy who practically gawked at Snape like he was an alien. 

“Yes, now shut up and sit here until I get back.” Snape growled angrily in his throat, suddenly very much aware of just what Draco had done and was likely to cause. Opening his broom closet Snape pulled out his own old broom and stormed off after his mate, leaving the blonde sealed in the room behind him….


	22. Love is Blind but Deatheaters Ain't.

Chapter 22

It was relatively easy for Snape to find Harry. The boy was circling the darkened Quidditch pitch like a lost player. Harry was obviously emotional but the boy wasn’t stupid enough to go beyond the castle wards and leave himself open to attack. Mounting his own dusty old broom Snape unsteadily took to the sky managing to keep himself upright as he drew up level with Harry, in the center of his circles. Harry continued to circle Snape who remained still in the center watching the boy fly automatically around him, his body lying flat against the shaft of the broom and his face turned away from Snape in the center. 

“Potter…” Snape went to ask the boy what he thought he was doing in his usual professor like way but Harry’s voice cut him off. 

“Potter? You can’t even call me by my first name. You call him Draco but with me it’s always Potter, like I’ve got some disease or something.” Harry whispered letting the wind carry his voice over to where he knew Snape was sitting on his broom. Snape sighed softly and watched Harry continue on with his circles. Snape had come out here with every intention of demanding the boy tell him what was going on but as he watched the sad figure of his mate circle him, he knew it was time to confess his sins. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me to call you Harry. I assumed you proffered the familiarity of being just Potter to me.” Snape watched as a silver tear fell from Harry’s broom into the darkness of the grass below them. The glistening droplet caught the moonlight as it fell. Snape swallowed guiltily as Harry continued his circles, his face still turned away from Snape. 

“I did want that at first. I just wanted everything to go back to normal, me hating you, you despising me. Detentions for fucking up potions, point taking for no bloody good reason. I just wanted to be your student again like nothing had happened but that isn’t possible is it?” Snape shook his head quietly already knowing that Harry’s question didn’t need an answer. The boy was intelligent he’d already worked things out for himself.

“No.” Snape whispered the wind taking away his voice and making him sound like nothing. Harry continued his slow circling. Snape gave up trying to follow him around and instead watched as the boy flew past his vision every few moments.

“You didn’t tell me I’d feel like this when I put this on.” Snape watched as Harry twisted the bloodied ring around his already raw finger, the gold and platinum shining in the moonlight. 

“I didn’t realize it would affect you so much.” Snape spoke honestly already knowing what Harry was referring to. Snape heard Harry huff a weak sarcastic laugh the sound raw and painful. 

“Not affect me? What did you think it would do to me, hating you one day and then finding myself falling for you the next?” Harry spoke coldly causing Snape to shiver a little with the intensity of how hurt Harry sounded. 

“I thought it would happen slowly, giving you time to adjust to the new feelings but the ‘bond’ obviously saw the need to draw us together quickly.” Snape by way of explanation touched his own ring, still keeping his gaze steady on Harry who had slowed his circles further so that his hair was barely moving in the wind. 

“It’s all so strange. Feeling jealous of Draco, feeling hurt that you didn’t believe me when I told you about him. I haven’t stopped thinking about you all week. I was worried that you might not be all right, longing to wake up to your nasty moods in the morning. I’ve given up hating you, I just can’t do it. I need you and that’s so fucking scary.” Snape heard the choked sob in Harry’s throat but he resisted the urge to reach out and stop Harry’s broom so that he could comfort the boy. After a few moments of silence Harry continued, having wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. “What was worse though was seeing how unaffected you were by it. You acted no different than you always did and I never saw any sign you were affected like I was. I thought I was going insane. Why haven’t you felt anything like this?” This time Harry looked around his teary gaze locked on Snape’s as he circled the man. Snape sighed heavily having known this was going to come but still not being prepared for it. Harry was silent, still waiting patiently for Snape to answer, his gaze firmly fixed on the man sitting on the broom in the center. 

“It didn’t affect me because I was already in love with you before we married.” Snape trailed off his gaze trained on the end of his broom not even daring to look up as he saw Harry come to a complete stop in front of him, his circles forgotten. Snape had never in his life opened his emotions up as he’d just done to Harry. All his life he’d kept them hidden behind the nasty, indifferent mask fearing ridicule and censure. Harry could hardly breathe as he stared at Snape hovering before him. 

“You’re in love with me?” Harry whispered in disbelief his heart literally in this throat as every emotional bead of jealousy, anger and hurt began to slide away from his body leaving him shaking and suddenly feeling very content. 

“Yes.” Snape whispered his gaze steadily rising to meet Harry’s. 

“Why didn’t you…?” Harry questioned confused by why Snape had never shown any interest in him. 

“Because it was easier to hate you than admit my feelings and have them not returned as I knew they would be. I was also your teacher, your father’s greatest enemy, a death eater, I’m nearly 20 years older than you and as you’ve told me several times you’re not gay.” Snape trailed off after easily listing the things that had made him hide his feelings. To Harry it sounded like Snape had had a long time to think about it. “When I was forced into making a decision about marriage, I automatically chose you in the hope that maybe we might just learn to get along, not really hoping for anything else but your companionship.” The wind had blown Harry closer to Snape a little and the boy now hovered directly in front of Snape who as Harry had noted was gripping the broom handle with a white knuckled grip. 

“And you would have been content with just my friendship?” Harry whispered his heart pounding in his chest. 

“That’s why I haven’t pushed myself on you. I didn’t force you to kiss me. I didn’t force you to get pleasure from sex. I didn’t pressure you into liking me. I just tried to keep things the same like I thought you wanted them.” Snape watched as Harry drew his broom up along side him. 

“I want you to kiss me.” The comment seemed to come out of nowhere but Snape nodded and gently reached forward to cup Harry’s cold cheek in his hand, drawing the boy towards him. Harry hesitated inches from Snape’s mouth his eyes flickering up to meet the dark gaze of his mate. “Kiss me like you kissed Draco.” A small smile twitched at the corner of Snape’s thin lips and Harry automatically closed his eyes and leaned forward the last inch so that his lips came into contact with Snape’s. The kiss was tentative at first, Snape’s tongue flicking out softly against Harry’s cold lips. Harry yielded to the licks and parted his lips allowing Snape’s warm tongue to delve into his sweetness. Harry could hardly breathe as Snape’s tongue explored his mouth coaxing Harry to reciprocate. The boy eagerly followed the lead, tangling his tongue with that of his mate tasting the unique flavor of the other man mixed with the smoothness of the brandy he’d been drinking. Eventually breathlessness drew them apart and Snape sat back on his broom having sucked lightly on Harry’s bottom lip before pulling away completely. Snape stared at Harry’s face, the pale features highlighted in the moonlight. The boy looked completely at ease with his eyes still closed and a smile playing at the edges of his slightly parted and glistening red lips. Rubbing his thumb gently back and forth across Harry’s cheek Snape smiled to himself feeling hope rise in his own chest. 

The moment however was fleeting as Snape saw a bright green flash behind Harry. Without thought Snape launched himself forward pushing himself and Harry off their brooms into a free fall towards the ground. Clutching Harry’s rigid body to his own Snape rolled around cushioning the fall on the boy’s body as they hit the ground with a shudder. Snape cried out in pain as they both slammed into the ground of the Quidditch pitch below them. Pushing the stunned Harry off him, Snape was already rising to his feet, his wand in hand, as the broomstick Harry had been riding burst into flame as the curse struck. 

“Get Up!” Falling instantly into protection mode Snape hauled Harry up by the boy’s collar pulling him back behind him as another curse whirled past them exploding against the bottom of the stands. Recovering quickly Harry had his wand at the ready his gaze falling on the black figures now circling above them and getting closer by the minute. 

“They’re death eaters.” Harry whispered unbelieving of what he was seeing. Snape however didn’t reply the wizard already sending powerful curses into the sky above him aiming for the flying figures most of whom he knew. Never had Harry seen so many death eaters in one place, it was like an entire Quidditch team bearing down on him. How they’d gotten through the wards was beyond Harry but he didn’t really have time to think as Snape pushed him towards the castle. 

“Stay with me Potter and keep moving!” Snape turned and began to run towards the castle. Harry didn’t need to be asked twice and turned with Snape, staying in front of the wizard by a fraction as the death eaters began their attack. Harry was firing curses at anything that moved, as was Snape by the sound of the man behind him. Harry was sure some of the flashes of magic were close, too close. Harry heard Snape hiss in pain several times but the man’s step never faltered. The death eaters were diving at them now and Harry felt the wisp of their robes on his head as they swept past him. Blindly Harry began to swing his arms about hoping to knock them from their brooms. Snape it seemed had gone one better and had transfigured a pencil inside his coat pocket into a length of wood, which he swung like a baseball player at anything that came too close. Harry was almost relieved as they drew closer to the front entrance into the castle, the great doors opening revealing McGonagall and Dumbledore both of whom began firing their own curses at the death eaters. Harry heard screams and the dull thuds of people hitting the ground around him but he ignored it completely and ran faster towards Dumbledore, all the while aware of Snape at his heels. 

By the time he reached the steps leading up into the main hall Harry was running faster than he had in his entire life. Taking the steps in one leap Harry was inside the hall and sliding flat onto his face on the stone before he knew it. Harry distantly heard Snape follow him in before Dumbledore’s voice commanded the doors to close and seal themselves. As if someone had tripped a switch the entire castle fell into darkness, the hall so pitch black Harry couldn’t see his hand in front of him. Silence hung thick for a moment, only the sound of Harry panting echoing in the hall. From somewhere behind him Harry heard a muttered charm before Dumbledore’s face was lit up from the illumination at the end of his wand. 

“Harry?” Harry looked from Dumbledore across the shadow to the stairs where Severus was slumped against the banister, panting breathlessly. Getting to his feet Harry moved swiftly over to his mate, instantly wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and pushing his face into the man’s chest. Snape’s hands drew up around Harry’s body holding the boy tightly to him in the flickering light of Dumbledore’s wand. 

“Severus?” Dumbledore walked the short distance from the sealed doors to the steps and Harry felt Snape turn to face the headmaster. 

“He knows.” The comment hung sour in the silence and Harry dared to glance up from Snape’s chest to watch the exchange between Dumbledore and Snape. For the first time in a long time Dumbledore looked worried. With a sigh the elder wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head. 

“We can not stay here.” With determination Dumbledore turned the end of his lit wand towards McGonagall who waited patiently for her instructions. “Free the owls and then meet us in the Room of Requirement. Severus go to the dungeons and gather the supplies you will need, take Harry with you. I need something from my office. We will meet up in the room of requirement in fifteen minutes, do not dawdle.” 

“Headmaster, what about the castle, we can’t abandon it.” Harry looked up shocked at the headmaster who shook his head quietly managing to smile at Harry with warmth. 

“The castle has ways of protecting itself Harry. It will still be standing when we return but it is not safe for us here now.” Dumbledore turned to leave but then Snape rose from the stairs as if remembering something but before the professor could speak the headmaster had already cut him off. “Draco has already gone Severus. I fear he will not return.” Harry watched on as Severus’ shoulders slumped the man’s eyes closing in despair. 

“I didn’t know.” Severus whispered and Harry watched as the headmaster turned back around and placed a warm hand on the professor’s shoulder. 

“Love blinds us to many things Severus. We can not blame ourselves for others mistakes.” With that Dumbledore strode off taking his lit wand with him. With a sigh Harry illuminated his own wand just in time to see McGonagall in cat form running up the grand staircase towards the owlery, leaving Severus and he standing alone in the dark hall. 

“Come along Potter…” Severus made to move towards the dungeons indicating that Harry should follow but the boy remained where he was. 

“It’s Harry.” Harry whispered softly feeling rejection pool uncomfortably in stomach, even after what had happened outside. Snape stopped mid stride and turned abruptly back to face his mate, taking in Harry’s withdrawn expression. 

“It’s a habit Harry, I’m sorry. Now come on we haven’t got much time.” Harry’s spirits lifted instantly and running to catch up with Snape followed the man down into the pitch-black hallways of the dungeons….


	23. From the Fire to the Furnace

Chapter 23

Harry walked through the fire into chaos. Behind him he heard Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall come through the fire after him but he could do nothing but stare at the hundreds of people running about the small, dimly lit room. 

“Find Poppy and have your injuries looked at Severus, we’ll talk with Black and the Auror’s.” Harry glanced over his shoulder to watch Dumbledore address Severus, the man nodded quietly before McGonagall and the headmaster strode off into the mayhem. Harry had no idea where he was and it had only been through Severus insistence that he stepped through the fireplace in the room of requirement first. Harry jumped a little as he felt a hand come to rest in the small of his back and the boy glanced over his shoulder again to smile at Severus who was now standing behind him. 

“Come on Harry, the sooner I get seen to the sooner I can find out what’s going on.” Harry nodded and allowed Severus to guide him through the crowd of people. Harry could do little but take in his surroundings. From inside the place looked to be a house of some sort but there was little furniture and dust lingered in the air like the place hadn’t been used in years. Severus guided him slowly to the staircase in the hall but just as Harry was about to go upstairs he heard someone call his name. 

“Harry!” Spinning around Harry smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione pushing their way through the crowds towards him. Almost instantly Harry felt Snape’s hand fall from his back the man continuing on up the steps leaving Harry to talk with his friends. “We heard what happened. Are you alright?” Ron reached his best friend first and physically spun his friend around to make sure he was all in one piece. Harry didn’t comment that Ron looked like death warmed up, the red head probably still suffering from his brother’s spiked punch at the party earlier. 

“I’m fine guys, Sev…I mean Professor Snape was injured but he’s okay. I think we were lucky. I’ve never seen so many death eaters in one attack before.” Harry easily covered his slip up, his friends not even noticing he’d done it. They were too busy themselves watching people running about frantically around them. 

“Tonk’s says it’s really serious this time, that this might just be the beginning of the end.” Hermione was trying and failing to listen in on passing conversations but Harry paid little attention to her comment. 

“Yeah, my Dad reckons you-know-who has finally flipped.” Ron looked seriously up at Harry but the boy wasn’t listening his gaze instead was up on the landing above him where he watched Severus disappearing into a room. “Harry are you listening?” Harry turned his attention back to his friends who were now looking at him strangely. 

“Um, sorry guys I’ve got to go do something.” Without waiting for his friend’s permission Harry ran up the stairs and entered the room he’d seen Snape go into a moment before. Harry stepped cautiously into the room and glanced around. Despite its deceivingly normal door, the room Harry stepped into was a stark clinical white with three beds and a chest full of medical implements along one wall. In the center was an examination table and there sitting on the edge of it was Snape, his shirt and cloak stripped off so that he sat in only his leather pants. 

“Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?” Harry froze as he watched the medi witch spin around from where she’d been attending to Severus’ back. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched Snape glance back at him over his own shoulder. Snape’s back was a mess, the razor curse he’d been hit with shredding his skin like paper. The cuts were deep, raw and bleeding and Harry didn’t know how the man had managed to keep running when they’d been back at the castle. “Out this instant young man. Professor Snape doesn’t need you ogling at his injuries…..” The medi witch was striding towards him with every intention of bustling him out of the door again but Harry desperately wanted to stay with Severus the pull of the bond so strong. 

“But, I….” Harry opened his mouth to protest but the medi witch was having none of it as she began to push Harry back towards the door. 

“Unless you’re injured Mr. Potter, I don’t want to see you in here….” Madam Pomfrey had already opened the door ready to kick Harry out when Severus’ voice made the woman stop. 

“Poppy, let him stay he needs to be here.” Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey looked strangely from Snape back to him, then back to Snape again her frown deepening. Harry didn’t bother waiting for her reaction. Instead he ducked under her arm and ran hastily over to where Snape was sitting on the examining table. Almost instantly Harry pushed himself against Snape’s chest the man gently wrapping his arms around the boy and pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head. 

“You should have said something.” Harry whispered as he avoided looking at the blood pooling on the white sheets of the examination table behind Snape. Snape huffed a contemptible laugh and shook his head. 

“What good would it have done? I’ve survived worse Harry, these are just scratches.” Over by the door Harry heard Madam Pomfrey gasp in surprise but any forth-coming comment from her was silenced as Severus glared back over his shoulder at the medi witch. “Will you get on with it woman.” Harry smiled against Severus’ chest as he heard the fast click of the medi witch’s heels on the floor as she returned to tending Severus’ injuries. 

Despite himself Harry couldn’t help but take notice of Snape’s body. While the man was pale he was very well toned and muscular especially for a potions master. There was a light mattering of hair on the man’s chest and Harry smiled at the trail of dark hair that led from the man’s shallow belly button into the waist band of his leather pants. Harry had not bothered much about seeing Snape in any form of undress and when they’d slept together both of them had always been wearing the ugly gray nightshirts preventing any skin on skin contact. Harry was content to sit wrapped in Snape’s arms, listening and feeling each flinch or hiss of pain as the medi witch worked her medical magic. Eventually though she was done and she stepped silently away from the pair to wash her hands in a sink on the far wall. 

“They were deep Severus but not life threatening. Probably the result of a badly aimed curse. You were lucky you didn’t take the full hit.” Harry stepped away from Snape as the man stood up from the table his back cleaned, healed and bandaged up to prevent infection. Harry helped Snape pull his shirt and cloak back on before tucking the man’s wand into Snape’s sleeve in just the position he’d notice his mate liked it. Snape smiled his thanks to Harry before turning back to Poppy. 

“So how many casualties so far?” Snape inquired as he moved towards the door, obviously eager to be back among the mayhem downstairs. Harry follow him feeling very much like a puppy to its master but unable to stop himself. Since their kiss on the Quidditch field Harry’s body had completely stopped obeying him and he’d instead been completely reliant on Snape to guide him in what to do. 

“Minor injuries so far but we’re expecting the worst this time. Something really has set the cat among the owls.” Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Madam Pomfrey glance between he and Snape. Beside him Harry heard Snape grumble something beneath his breath before he opened the door and strode from the room, leaving Harry to trail quickly after him. 

Where there had been chaos in the house before when Harry and Snape came back down the stairs it was to silence. Glancing both ways Snape chose left down the hall and quietly followed the sound of someone’s voice. Taking a right to another set of stairs, Harry held his breath as he stared down into the basement of the house. Not a spare inch of room could be seen beneath the bodies of people. Hundred’s of people seemed crammed into the little space all of them intently listening to Dumbledore who stood in the center of them all on a stool. Many faces Harry had never seen in his life but dotted among the crowd were a few he knew. The Weasley clan was easily spotted, as was Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye. Following Snape’s lead Harry trailed the man down the crowded steps to the floor of the basement, people making a path for them until they came to stand at McGonagall’s side, the woman holding the stool steady which Dumbledore was perched on. 

“Ah, Severus. Harry. I believe we can begin now.” Dumbledore smiled mildly down at the pair who’d just arrived before glancing up seriously at the crowd. “As you all know a situation has arisen in the past few hours. The wards at Hogwarts have been breached by Voldemort’s forces, making it no longer safe for our students or us. While we were aware that Voldemort possessed such capabilities he has until now not used them, leading us to assume he had other plans.” Dumbledore trailed off allowing the information he’d just passed on to settle over the crowd. 

“Do we know why he has chosen now to act?” A voice from amongst the crowd called out and Dumbledore turned around precariously on his stool to look towards where the voice had come from. 

“We believe we have some idea. Through our intelligence we have gathered information which suggests that while possessing the ability to breach the schools wards, Voldemort did not intend to do so, preferring instead to lure his victims out into unfamiliar territory and attack them there. This sudden change of his plans seems to have been brought about by rashness, anger and the burning desire to exact revenge upon one of our own.” Harry stepped back against Severus as he watched Dumbledore glance down at them both. Dumbledore looked almost apologetically at the two of them before the elder wizard sighed and addressed the main gathering again. “Unbeknown to everyone save for those few of us privy to the circumstances, Professor Snape and Mr. Harry Potter have recently become bound to one another.” Harry closed his eyes as he heard the shocked gasps and heated chatter break out around the room. All eyes now turned to he and Snape. Behind him Harry heard Snape sigh heavily before Harry felt the man’s hand slip comfortingly into his own, their fingers entwining together in strength. 

“How come we were not made aware of this?” An angry shout from the back silenced the mutterings in the room and Harry briefly opened his eyes, only to catch the stunned gazes of his two closest friends across from him. Ron looked positively pale but Hermione seemed more solemn and not at all surprised. Dumbledore turned his attention towards the comment his commanding voice silencing what was left of the chattering. 

“Their marriage was not made common knowledge for the simple reason that Lord Voldemort was not to know under any circumstances of this engagement. The repercussions of having one of Lord Voldemort’s closest advisors joining together in a wizards bond with ‘the boy who lived’ were beyond comprehension, besides the danger it would place upon the pair in question.” Dumbledore trailed off pleased that he’d alleviated any possible outrage at the keeping of the secret. 

“Then how did he find out, assuming that is what has caused you-know-who’s latest attack?” Another question this time from somewhere up on the staircase. Again Dumbledore swiveled around on his stool to look up at the staircase over the tops of his half moon glasses. 

“Indeed, this is what we believe has triggered the latest attacks. How Voldemort has been made aware of this is still unknown, what is known however is that Severus will no longer be able to supply us with information regarding Voldemort’s plans so we must rely on our own skills in tracking him yet again. This marriage is not only an irritation for Voldemort it is also a threat to him. Harry’s magic combined with Severus will be a weapon Voldemort has yet to experience and he will be trying everything in his power to dissolve the bond.” Harry squeezed Snape’s hand tightly feeling suddenly very afraid as the true risk Snape had taken marrying Harry now became apparent in Dumbledore’s words. “Let the word go out. I want every watcher and friendly to our cause keeping tabs on Voldemort’s army. If a death eater so much as sneezes I want to know about it. You all have your jobs and each of you know your place. Let’s ensure Voldemort doesn’t catch us off guard a second time. We may have been displaced from our base but we will fight on.” With a wave of his hand Dumbledore dismissed the gathering and Harry watched as the basement emptied. All kinds of animals appeared from witches and wizards, all of them disappearing through open windows, down drainpipes and out through various doors. Those not an animagus took the stairs. Everyone seemed to know where they were going and what they were doing. Eventually with the majority of the crowd gone, only a few faces remained as Dumbledore stepped down from the stool with McGonagall’s help. 

“Harry are you alright?” Sirius was the first to get to Harry and the boy nodded and allowed his godfather to hug him tightly. Harry didn’t miss the way Sirius growled at his and Severus’ joined hands but his godfather didn’t say anything for which Harry was grateful. Ron and Hermione were the next faces that approached Harry and the boy guiltily lowered his head remembering all the lies he’d told. 

“I can’t believe it.” Ron muttered still obviously in shock but probably still a little drunk after the night’s party at Grimmauld Place. 

“Ignore him Harry he’s still inebriated.” Hermione pushed her boyfriend out of the way and gently lifted Harry’s hand to her lips pressing a chaste kiss to it before smiling up at her friend. “I’m happy for you.” Was her comment before she did the same to Snape’s free hand. Harry smiled as she leaned in and hugged him just as Sirius had done. For Harry it was like a weight had been lifted from his chest with no more lies to his friends keeping them apart. Harry and Severus stood there for a few minutes allowing everyone to say their piece about their marriage before finally Dumbledore called for silence. 

“It’s late and I believe some of us need some healing rest after a certain party? There are a few furnished rooms upstairs for those of you staying although you may have to share. The rest of you know where you have to be. I will be in the study should anything happen.” With that Dumbledore began up the stairs, McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following them up. Sirius and Remus bid goodnight as well before disappearing up the staircase, leaving Ron, Hermione, Severus and Harry in the basement. 

“Well Ron and I are going to go find us a room see you both tomorrow morning.” Ron was practically dead on his feet and Harry smiled at his friends as Hermione dragged her boyfriend out of the basement. Finally Harry was alone with Severus again and the boy instinctively turned into the man’s chest and closed his eyes in relief. For a long while the pair of them stood together in silence their fingers still intertwined tightly. 

“You better go upstairs and find us a bed before we have to sleep on the couch.” Severus finally spoke up his voice just a whisper against Harry’s neck. 

“Are you coming up?” Harry inquired reluctant to leave his mate. Severus chuckled a little at the possessiveness hardly believing that Harry was asking him to bed when only hours before the boy had told him to go fuck himself. 

“I will in a little while. I’ve got to talk with Dumbledore.” Harry nodded and gingerly stepped away from Snape heading slowly towards the steps. Behind him Harry heard Snape following him. When they reached the top of the basement stairs Snape walked Harry to the bottom of the second flight of the stairs before stopping. Harry stood on the second step up and Snape on the floor, so that they were relatively the same height. 

“Don’t be too long.” Harry whispered fiddling self-consciously with the ring on his finger again. Snape smiled and shook his head before gently leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“I won’t now go on.” Harry huffed a contemptible laugh and rolled his eyes before turning and making his way up the stairs in search of a spare bed for the night. Severus watched him go. When the boy disappeared into one of the rooms Severus sighed to himself and turned to go in search of Dumbledore. There were things that needed to be discussed….


	24. Pest Inspectors

Chapter 24

Harry sat quietly in the in the window seat of the darkened bedroom. It was cold in the bedroom, the central heating not working and the fireplace doing very little but blow drafts around the room. Behind him he could hear Mr. Weasley snoring loudly his hand knitted nightcap sticking ridiculously out from beneath the gray blanket. Mrs. Weasley slept next to him her knitting needles forgotten on the end of the bed. Harry had tried to find a room that was unoccupied but the three bedrooms upstairs were already full of resting occupants. There was no hint of privacy in the shared bathroom either and Harry had simply washed his face and swilled his mouth with water before returning to the only free bed left in the house. Harry had no idea what time it was or where he was. Downstairs he could still hear people coming a going from the house, not that he knew what they were doing. 

Harry was still staring out of the window when he heard the door to the bedroom creak open and a familiar figure step inside. 

“Harry?” Harry turned around on the window seat and smiled at Snape as the man glided quietly around the sleeping Weasley’s. 

“You said you weren’t going to be long.” Harry whispered quietly as Snape sat down cautiously on the edge of the single bed, they were destined to share. 

“There was a lot to talk about.” Snape whispered back already beginning to pull off his boots and unhook the clasps on his cloak. Harry sighed inwardly still twisting his ring around on his finger as he’d done for the past three hours he’d sat here in the window seat. Snape seemed to notice the boys self injured finger and easily slid onto the cushion of the window seat beside Harry before taking the boys hand in his own. In the dim moonlight shinning in through the windowpane, Harry watched Snape slowly ease the ring off his finger. Harry hissed a little in pain only now realizing just how sore he’d made his finger with his habit. “You should stop doing this Harry.” Snape whispered as he took a potion vial from his cloak pocket and a handkerchief from within another pocket. Snape gently poured a little of the potion onto the handkerchief before proceeding to dab the raw, bleeding skin around Harry’s ring finger. Harry flinched a little as the first sting of the potion on his wound but Snape gently rubbed Harry’s palm in slow gentle circles with his thumb soothing the pain. The touch was gentle and caring, something Harry hadn’t expected. When he was done Snape cleaned the blood from the ring with the sleeve of his robe before carefully replacing it on Harry’s finger. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered the redness of his wound already beginning to heal. “It’s a habit.” By way of explanation Harry went to begin twisting the ring again but Snape closed his hand over Harry’s stopping the boy from doing it. 

“I know. You’ve had it for months. Every time you get stressed you twist it, it was quite off putting watching you do it in my class.” Snape smiled warmly and Harry shivered a little as he watched Snape raise Harry’s hand to his lips and press a soft kiss into the boy’s palm. “But you’ve got to stop it or eventually it will scar.” Harry nodded gently his gaze locking with Snape’s. For a moment neither of them dared breathe and Harry’s eyes automatically slid closed as Snape leaned forward to kiss him. Harry could feel Snape’s soft breath against his own as Snape’s lips locked with his. The kiss was different from the last. There was less hesitation but no less intensity. For saying it was only Harry’s second real kiss he’d caught on relatively quickly. Harry slid his tongue easily against Snape’s lavishly tasting every inch of the man’s unfamiliar taste. While Snape’s hand still held Harry’s the other had slipped up to gently card through the boy’s unruly hair. Harry surrendered himself completely to Snape’s knee weakening kiss feeling as though every ounce of him was being enthusiastically devoured. If he died now, he’d die happy or at the very least content. For the first time in their relationship Harry could feel the familiar stirrings of arousal within himself as the kiss continued. Snape now took his time to suck and lick every inch of the boy’s sweet lips. 

But the romance of the situation was soon stripped away as a loud warthog like snort ripped through the silent room. Mr. Weasley turned over abruptly in his sleep. Snape and Harry parted like caught teenagers to look over at the double bed the Weasley’s were sharing. When it was clear neither of the two red heads had woken Snape sighed and turned back to Harry. 

“Bloody Weasleys.” Snape muttered as he rose from the window seat and finished undressing, ready for bed. Harry smiled to himself as he too pulled off his jeans and climbed easily into the single bed. Snape climbed in behind him. The sheer lack of room in bed made finding a comfortable position for the two of them nearly impossible but finally the pair of them settled, Snape lying on his side with Harry spooned up against the other man’s chest. “Keep your rotten cold feet to yourself Potter.” Snape grumbled irritably as he let his arms wrap easily around Harry’s waist. Harry smiled and snuggled back against the man merely content to have the elder wizard holding him. 

“You really aren’t a romantic are you?” Harry whispered cheekily as he pushed one of his ice cold toes against Snape’s already warm feet. Snape hissed in shock and pushed Harry’s feet away from his own. 

“No I’m not. Now get some sleep” Was the curt reply. Harry closed his eyes with a smile. It was only as he was drifting asleep that he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder blade before slumber finally took him. 

********************************************

Harry awoke to a familiar aroma and sense of warmth wrapped around him. The spicy scent of only one person he knew hung around Harry like a cloak and the boy luxuriated in it for several moments still on the breach of being fully awake. Finally though Harry opened his eyes, squinting a little in the sunlight streaming in through the curtainless window. Groping for his glasses on the window seat beside the bed Harry easily slipped them on, his eyesight coming back into focus on the man that was now hovering above him. 

“Morning.” Was the whispered reply from Snape. Harry smiled and leaned up to steal a kiss from the moist lips of his lover. Snape rolled his eyes at Harry’s stupidity so early in the morning but said nothing as he continued to stare down at the boy lying in bed beside him. Harry suspected Snape had been watching him sleep for sometime but he didn’t mind. Glancing over Snape’s shoulder Harry took in the empty double bed across from them. The Weasley’s were obviously early risers. “They got up about half an hour ago.” Snape whispered softly as Harry settled back against the pillow they’d shared to look up at Snape. 

“You didn’t tell me what you talked to Dumbledore about last night.” Harry had been dying to know what Snape and Dumbledore had talked about and had been set to ask just that when the wizard had arrived back to the room but it hadn’t seemed the right time then so he’d held his tongue. Now however in the warm sunshine of the morning Harry was desperate for information. Snape groaned and rolled easily out of bed. Harry sighed having become very used to Snape’s moods in the morning. The man certainly wasn’t a morning person. Sitting up in the single bed Harry watched as Snape washed his face from a bowl of steaming water someone had placed on the dresser for them. 

“Why did I know that was coming? It’s been killing you all night hasn’t it?” Snape threw accusingly over his shoulder as the man rooted through the pockets of his cloak, pulling out with ease a small shrunken trunk that Harry and he had hastily thrown together before fleeing the school last night. 

“Well I want to know that’s all. I hate being kept in the dark especially with things that concern me, for godsakes I don’t even know where we are.” Harry defensively gestured around the room as he too rose from the bed and went to the basin to wash his face and hands. Snape had resized their trunk and now had it open on the end of the bed, searching through it to find some clean robes. 

“For your information we are in a muggle house in Surrey.” Snape pulled out some clean trousers and a black shirt for himself before stepping back to allow Harry room to search for his own clothes. Harry quickly chose a pair of black slacks and a blue t-shirt from amongst his belongings thrown into the trunk and began to dress. 

“Are we staying here long?” Harry inquired as he moved over to the mirror on the back of the door in an attempt at taming his wild hair. Snape was sitting on the window seat lacing his boots. 

“We will not be staying at all but this place will be the headquarters of the order until such time as Hogwarts becomes safe again.” Harry looked around at Snape in confusion as the wizard rose from his seat and wrapped his cloak back around his shoulders. 

“Where are we going then?” Harry inquired a little puzzled by Snape’s explanation. 

“We are going to Scotland.” Striding across the room Snape easily opened the door to the bedroom and walked out onto the veranda. Downstairs Harry could already hear the buzz of people talking and chattering, the house obviously full again. 

“Scotland?” Harry followed Snape downstairs still quizzing the man about where they were going. Harry practically ran into Snape’s back as the man came to an abrupt halt outside the closed door of what Harry assumed was the kitchen. 

“Yes Scotland. I have a friend there who is willingly taking us in.” Harry frowned but kept his mouth shut as he noticed Snape’s rising irritation. “This place is simply a muggle house sealed off with an apparent rodent infestation to ward off nosey neighbors. It is designed to not draw attention to itself and in no way differs from the other muggle places of residence which surrounded it, save from it’s wizarding visitors, who are coming and going as ‘pest inspectors’.” Snape paused allowing Harry to comprehend everything he was saying. “This place isn’t safe for us Harry, not now my head is just as hunted as yours. We will be traveling to Scotland on the 6.15 muggle train to Glasgow this evening where we will stay in a little cottage on the moors. Does that satisfy your curiosity enough to allow me to eat breakfast without your persistent questioning?” Harry nodded quickly feeling like a chastised student under Snape’s angry gaze. It struck Harry then that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to be questioning Snape first thing in the morning when the man had an empty stomach. It was a mental note Harry would be careful to remember in future. With a nod Snape turned and strode into the kitchen, Harry trailing behind him……..


	25. JJ's Back

Chapter 25 

Harry rested his chin on the ledge of the train window, watching as the darkened countryside sped past. Opposite him Snape sat with a potions magazine open in his lap and a half eaten egg and lettuce sandwich at his side. If it hadn’t been for the man’s dragon leather boots or the tip of his wand showing out the sleeve of his jumper he may have just looked like any other of the muggles using the train. Harry smiled at his own reflection in the glass as he leant his head against the window and tucked his feet up onto the seat beside him. 

With Voldemort’s attack upon Hogwarts the school it seemed would not be reopening after the summer. Students had been sent owls informing them that until further notice their schooling was suspended and that if they wished their parents may take up tutoring. Harry had managed a weak chuckle, as he’d read Ron’s letter earlier that morning. His Uncle Vernon would have loved receiving that letter and Harry was awfully glad he was no longer in his relatives care. While the other students were bound to continue their schooling under the care of their parents Harry however was destined for far worse. Severus, his mate was gentle and understanding but Professor Snape, Harry’s tutor for the past six years was nothing if not ruthless in his discipline and teaching. Harry had an awful feeling that learning defense against the dark arts with Snape was going to go beyond even the worst of his nightmares. What little hope Harry held onto that he still might survive Snape’s teachings was the wizard they were to meet at Glasgow station and the man whom Snape has said would also be teaching Harry. His name was Jasper apparently and a wizard whom Harry should respect. Harry was a little dubious about Snape and Jasper’s so called friendship but the boy could do little but trust his mate just as Dumbledore had for the past 37 years. 

Harry had been a little emotional this afternoon at the train station. Due to the very nature of their journey Auror’s had flanked their every move. Harry had said his goodbyes to his friends with promises of writing when he could. Admittedly Snape had muttered something about ‘not on your life’ but Harry would find other ways to contact his friends if not through owl post. Remus had given Harry a few textbooks on Defense and Harry had noticed the indignant sniff Snape had made at the gesture. Saying goodbye to Sirius had been the hardest though and when it had come time to leave Harry had been reluctant. Far too raw a memory was seeing Sirius disappearing into the shroud at the ministry and Harry didn’t want to lose his godfather again. Finally having boarded the train dressed like muggles going on vacation Harry had let his emotions win and as the train pulled away and he waved for a final time at his friends he let the tears fall down his cheeks. Snape had been conveniently already buried in his magazine and Harry wondered if all the tenderness, caring and love last night had been a dream. Sitting before him now was the same cold, hated potions professor he’d known for six years. 

Harry sighed deeply as he pushed the crust of his own half eaten sandwich back into the brown paper bag it had been wrapped in. 

“Are you still moping Potter?” Snape inquired as he put down his magazine and glared at Harry across their compartment having heard the boy sigh for the fifth time in under a minute. 

“Back to Potter again are we? I’m beginning to think you enjoy messing with my emotions.” Harry snapped a little nastily back at Snape who, in a green turtle neck sweater and a gray pair of trousers look no less menacing than when he was in his black school robes. Snape swilled from his bottle of water before capping it and stowing it in his satchel, his gaze trained carefully on Harry. 

“What were you expecting Harry? Long walks under the stars, romantic picnics in the rose gardens, chocolates and flowers, love poetry perhaps?” Snape cocked his head questioningly at Harry who deliberately turned his gaze from Snape back out onto the passing scenery. Harry heard Snape sigh when he didn’t reply. “I already told you Harry. I’m not a romantic and will not become one simply because you desire to be pampered like a love sick maiden. I do not need soppy out pourings of my heart to show my love for you. I take simple pleasure in your company and the small moments we are alone together. It would do you well to learn to enjoy those times also.” Harry nodded silently, hardly surprised by what Snape had just said. No matter how hard Harry wanted it, Snape was never going to be the idealistic mate, showering him with unadulterated love trinkets and tokens. It was better therefore to resign himself to doing as Snape seemed to do and take pleasure in the small moments Snape showed Harry his softer side. Deciding to change the topic of conversation Harry gestured to the two defense books Remus had given him. 

“So what exactly am I going to be doing at this cottage? I was supposed to be finishing my final year at Hogwarts.” Snape put aside his magazine obviously more interested in discussing this than reading about the latest craze in Cauldron designs for modern potion masters. 

“I thought it is high time you started learning what Hogwarts teachers have failed to teach their students in the past because of Ministry restrictions. You are going to work six days a week 11 hours a day, learning everything remotely offensive and defensive from muggle martial arts to advanced curses. Myself and Jasper are going to turn the wizarding worlds ‘boy-who-lived’ into the great wizarding savior they’re all expecting him to be.” Harry stared at Snape in utter shock his mouth hanging open as he watched his life spiraling down the toilet. Harry was sure Snape was going make his life at the Dursley’s seem like a happy family retreat. 

“That sounds……..” Harry trailed off not sure what words he could put to such comments from Snape. Snape smiled crookedly at Harry pleased by the boy’s speechlessness. This was going to be hard but Harry needed to learn what they’d failed to teach him in school. The boy needed to know how to survive and now more than ever Snape had an invested interest to see the boy both win and live to see the end of the war. Admitting his love of Harry had been difficult but nothing would be as difficult as saying goodbye should the boy fuck this up. 

“It sounds like hell Harry and believe me you have no idea how much you’ll want to kill us by the time we’re through with you.” Harry grimaced as Snape reached across and placed a gentle hand on his knee as if he hadn’t just suggested death and himself in the same sentence. “But you’ll survive it, even if I have to drag you through it by your hair, kicking and screaming.” With a comforting pat of Harry’s knee Snape sat back in his chair and watched as Harry practically shit himself as his mind began to work overtime. Snape went back to his reading for a little while, allowing Harry to stew over what was to come. Eventually though the boy seemed to come out of his shocked stupor, a little wiser and far more determined. 

“So who is this Jasper person?” Harry questioned as he watched Snape smile from behind his magazine. 

“Jasper is an Auror’s worst nightmare. He’s escaped more jail cells than I can count, he has a degree in curses and has more experience with dark wizards than you’ll probably ever encounter in your lifetime. Essentially he is going to be the thorn in your side until you tear him from your body with your bare hands.” Harry’s gaze darkened the fleeting hope he’d had that Jasper may have been his saving grace, was fading quickly. 

“He sounds great.” Harry whispered cautiously trying and failing to hide his nervousness from Snape, who laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, he’s a great wizard. Friendly enough and well mannered, of good breeding and extremely intelligent. He owns a muggle pub called the Crouching Dragon in Glasgow.” Snape casually flicked a page of his magazine and Harry sighed a little in relief that Jasper wasn’t a complete bastard. 

“So how do you know him?” Harry queried still somewhat dubious about Snape and Jaspers relationship. 

“I’ve known him since I was a child, we played together.” Harry frowned a little in confusion but said nothing as Snape continued. “He’s my brother.” Harry was floored in an instant, his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth gaping like a fish. “Jasper Julius Snape.” Severus continued as if he was stating some none interesting potion fact. 

“Brother?” Harry stumbled over the word as his brain caught up with his mouth. “You never told me you had a brother.” Harry said a little accusingly making Snape glare at him from over the top of his magazine. 

“You never asked and I didn’t really see fit to indulge you about stories of my childhood or family.” Harry moved brazenly across the carriage and sat himself down on the seat beside Snape, having put aside the rest of the man’s sandwich. 

“Will you tell me stories about it now?” Harry questioned hoping against hope that Snape would agree. Harry had never really had a family, not like the one Snape probably had and it always intrigued Harry to hear about everyone else’s families. Snape seemed to pick up on Harry’s need and gently gestured for the boy to pillow his head in his lap. Harry had seemed very interested in Snape’s relatives back when the wizard had been describing them in the paintings in his rooms and Snape supposed now they were married it seemed fitting Harry should become part of his life both past and present. 

“Alright, where to begin…” 

Harry spent the rest of the train trip completely enthralled with listening to Snape’s stories about his family. Harry had grown up around muggles and it was strange listening to tales of wizarding family mayhem. Somewhere between Snape telling Harry about his schooling and his brother Harry had fallen asleep, certainly not intentionally but asleep nonetheless. 

Harry was awoken by the shuddering of the train and the squeal of the train’s brakes as they pulled into the station. Blinking in the early morning light coming in through the window Harry sat up groggily from the seat only to find the compartment empty, their cases on the other seat ready to leave but without Snape. Stretching and muttering about having slept with his glasses on Harry got up and stuck his head out of the compartment, glancing up and down the hall for any signs of Snape but there were none. Harry began to panic a little as he stepped back into the compartment and began glancing about for signs of where his mate might have gone. Before Harry could begin to worry the sliding door of the train compartment opened and Snape stepped back inside, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s tense shoulder. The relief must have shown in Harry’s face when he spun around because Snape enveloped him in a strong hug to calm the younger wizard. 

“Relax Harry, I went to the bathroom.” Snape whispered gently against Harry’s forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the boy’s head before pulling back. “Come on let’s get going. Jasper should be meeting us outside the coffee shop on the platform.” Harry nodded and grabbing his own trunk followed Snape off the train and down onto the bustling Glasgow train station. It wasn’t hard to follow Snape in the crowd of muggles the man the only one with shoulder length black hair tied up with a leather band. 

Eventually they pushed their way through the crowds to the coffee shop and Harry watched as a man, dressed in black slacks and a white shirt and knee length leather jacket approached them. Snape smiled brightly as the man came to a stop in front of him. Remarkably it seemed Jasper was extremely similar to Snape. The two of them both had black hair, although Snape’s was shorter, their noses were both a little crooked and the dark obsidian eyes were near images of one another. Yet Jasper was bulkier, either through pork or muscle Harry couldn’t tell beneath the coat and Jasper was older with a more defined, chiseled chin. 

“Severus, you’re looking old I didn’t recognize you little brother.” Harry smirked behind his hand as he watched Jasper ruffle Snape’s hair and tug playfully at the man’s turtleneck sweater. Snape pushed his brother’s hands irritably away from him. 

“Sod off Jasper, mother always said your wit was tasteless.” Snape’s tongue was sharp but Jasper’s it seemed was sharper as he pulled his brother into a strong hug. 

“Yeah but mother was a nasty old cow with no sense of humor.” Came the reply mid way through the hug. Harry couldn’t suppress the snort of laughter at the comment or the sibling argument happening before him. Never in his six years of knowing Snape would Harry ever had imagined him with a brother, who it seemed was just as sharp and nasty as Snape seemed to be. His snort drew attention to him and Harry schooled his features into a smile as Jasper looked at him from over Snape’s shoulder. “And this must be your young husband.” Jasper stepped away from Snape and came around to look at Harry properly. The boy dutifully lowered his gaze to the platform as he felt Jasper casually pursuing him like he was a delicious meal. “I have to say Sev, you’ve got good taste.” Harry blushed crimson at Jasper’s comment before glancing up as a hand was thrust in his direction. “Jasper Julius Snape, pleased to meet you Harry, is it?” Harry gingerly shook Jaspers hand and nodded, Severus’ obvious disapproval shining behind his narrowed eyes. 

“Jasper.” Severus growled low in his throat as Jasper held onto Harry’s hand a little longer than necessary. Already Harry liked Snape’s brother but he made a note to be careful if the man’s attentions were to wander. 

“Oooh do I detect some possessiveness there Severus?” Jasper let go of Harry’s hand and turned back to his brother, who was eyeing him in warning. 

“No, just keep your hands to yourself or I’ll cut them off.” Was Snape’s cool reply. Almost immediately Jasper nodded and picked up Snape’s trunk, the man obviously familiar with Snape’s threats just as Harry was. 

“Alright then let’s be going. I want to miss the morning traffic.” Jasper smiled over his shoulder at Harry and Snape who having glanced at one another began following the other wizard from the platform and into Glasgow’s heart. Harry wasn’t sure yet if this was going to turn out to be a nightmare or not but he was pretty sure he was looking forward to seeing Snape and his brother arguing over the next few months…


	26. What is Mine is Mine

Chapter 26 

“I know it doesn’t look like much…..” Jasper glanced over his shoulder at the two wizards as he led the way down the gravel path leading to the little sandstone cottage at its end. 

“It doesn’t.” Snape muttered to his brother who glared at him before finding the large brass key for the front door. 

“It looks cozy.” Harry whispered, rather more interested in the rolling fields the cottage sat on than the cottage itself. 

“Well it is Harry, very cozy.” Jasper smiled at Harry behind Snape as he pushed open the door and led the way into the cottage. Severus instantly began checking the place out, structurally and magically. Being a single level cottage there really wasn’t a lot to the place but Harry got a feeling of warmth the moment he’d stepped into it. Snape disappeared into what Harry assumed was the kitchen, the potion masters wand flicking methodically about the place as he went. “So do you like it Harry?” There had been little conversation in the car traveling from the train station to the cottage, Harry had merely sat in the back seat of the emerald green mini, listening to the two brothers discussing wizarding issues. 

“Oh yes it’s homely.” Harry muttered as he watched Jasper begin pulling dustsheets from the furniture, revealing aged red oak furniture beneath the layers of dust. 

“Yes, it is isn’t it that’s why I brought the place, though I hardly get time to stay in it what with the pub and all.” Jasper began piling the dustsheets in the hall. Harry put down his trunk and began helping Jasper clear the dustsheets, eager to reveal more character of the little cottage. 

“The kitchen window was broken, but I’ve fixed it. The place will need a good clean, but thank-fully it’s already well warded.” Snape strode determinedly from the kitchen, across the dusty living room and into another room, Harry assumed was the bedroom. Jasper huffed a contemptible laugh at his brother and rolled his eyes at Harry, who managed to stifle his smirk. 

“Well I wasn’t exactly going to leave it unprotected was I Sev, besides I warded this place myself as soon as I knew you were coming.” Jasper smiled at Harry warmly as he threw the last of the dust cloths into the doorway before flicking his wand at them and banishing them. Harry frowned a little in curiosity as he took in Jaspers wand. Unlike his own standard shaped wand, Jaspers appeared to be slightly thicker, and the grip of the wand was carved from the wooden shaft itself, rather than added after from a separate piece. The wand was also made of a dark hard wood, chestnut in colour with a spiral of red burnt into its length. Jasper noticed Harry’s interest in his wand, and smiled secretly. 

“It’s unusual isn’t it?” Harry snapped his head up from Jaspers wand to the wizards face. When Harry didn’t answer straight away, Jasper gestured to his wand by way of explanation. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve never seen a wand like it.” Jasper stepped towards Harry having spun his wand expertly around between his fingers so that the grip was facing towards Harry. Harry was silently impressed by the skill in wand handing the man seemed to have. 

“It’s red cedar, 13 inches. Would you like a closer look?” Jasper offered Harry the wand and the boy nodded eagerly, opening his palm ready to accept the wand offered to him.

“Expelliarmus!” Snape’s charm rang clear through the dust hanging in the air, the bright blue flash sweeping effortlessly between them to send Jasper’s wand flying from his hand. Harry spun around to face Snape stunned, clutching his hand to his chest where the charm had grazed his hand causing a small burn. “Jasper, you’re a damn fool.” Swearing at his elder brother who was now retrieving his wand from where it had been thrown into the hall, Snape strode hastily over to Harry. Harry didn’t know what he’d done as Snape took his burnt hand in his own and inspected it closely for signs of injury. When it was clear there was no other injury save the burn Snape turned to glare at his brother who was leaning smugly against the wall in the hall, his strange wand tucked into the waistband of his pants, and his arms folded across his chest

“I did wonder if he was going to actually take it.” Jasper inquired curiously his eyes locked firmly on Harry, even though he was addressing his brother. Harry instinctively moved back behind Snape feeling suddenly like a child. 

“He would have had I not stopped him.” Snape growled angrily, Harry noting with some dismay that Snape still had a firm grip on his own wand. 

“But that’s basic defence Sev, are you trying to tell me a wizard of Harry’s age doesn’t know about wand possession?” Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Jasper glance from him back to Snape in question. 

“Harry has for the most part of his life been brought up by muggles Jasper. He knows only what he has been taught at Hogwarts, where the syllabus doesn’t include dark wand creation and possession.” Harry watched from behind Severus as Jasper’s face fell a little, the strange smile he’d been wearing all afternoon falling away to leave a pale-faced man behind. 

“Oh sweet Merlin, I’m sorry Harry I didn’t mean you any harm.” Jasper looked genuinely concerned that he’d hurt the boy but Harry merely shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing himself what he’d done. Snape nodded and spun around to face Harry who was looking nervously at the floor. 

“Rule one Potter. Never, under any circumstances ever take a wand offered to you by another wizard.” Harry nodded quickly although not really understanding why. 

“Why not? I mean I touch yours all the time, and Ron’s and Hermione’s.” Innocently Harry gestured to where Snape had tucked his own wand back inside the sleeve of his jumper. 

“Because it is likely that it will not be your friends or me who are offering you the wand in the future. We may not wish you harm but there are many wizards out there that do. A wand is your lifeline to the wizarding world and your magic, without it a wizard is vulnerable. Any sensible wizard will not part willingly with their wand, just as a dark wizard would not be separated from his without death. If a wizard is offering you his wand, he’s either lost his mind or he wants you to let your guard down so that he can pounce, which in this business is much more likely.” Snape paused allowing Harry to comprehend everything that he’d just been told. 

“Alright I won’t make that mistake again.” Harry muttered cursing his upbringing. If he’d been brought up in a wizarding family he might already know this stuff. Snape nodded quietly and gestured with his head back at Jasper who was leaning stiffly against the wall, still a little upset by what he’d just done. 

“Further more all dark wizards have protection spells on their wands that prevent others using them. While the spells vary, all of them usually result in permanent loss of limb or something equally horrifying. I for a fact know my brother over there has a rather nasty curse attached to his. His wand is also unregistered and hand crafted with elvan magic, something you Harry should not be meddling with.” Jasper looked apologetically at Harry as the boy realised just how close he’d come to probably loosing his hand. “Now why don’t you go unpack and begin cleaning the bedroom, I’m going to go have a look at the barn down the back where you’re going to be starting your training tomorrow.” Harry nodded and with a weak smile at Jasper collected his and Snape’s trunk and wandered silently into the bedroom. From the bedroom Harry caught the last of the two brother’s conversations outside. 

“Honestly Sev, I didn’t realise we were starting his training from the very beginning. It’ll take him years to learn all this sort stuff.” Harry sat down sadly on the edge of the dusty bed, grimacing as the springs of mattress groaned and squeaked ominously. 

“Harry’s intelligent enough. He picks things up relatively easily. And we don’t have years to teach him this. We have six months if that.” Harry heard the front door of the cottage creaking open.

“Six months? You’ve got to be kidding me. Auror’s don’t even start full defence training until 12 months into the program.” Jasper sounded shocked and Harry just heard Snape’s reply before the voices disappeared. 

“We’re not teaching him to be a hero Jasper, just a survivor.” With that the front door to the cottage slammed closed and Harry sighed heavily as he stared around at the dusty dark furniture of the bedroom. Harry had a terrible sinking feeling that his stay in this cottage was not going to be one he’d idly forget. Kicking himself into action Harry took his wand and began charming brushes, dusters and brooms to begin cleaning the rooms. If his stay was going to be hell, at least he could rest in a clean home at night….


	27. Breaking the Drought

Chapter 27

Harry lay flat on his back staring up at the barn roof, panting like he’d run the mile. 

“Get up! Try it again!” Harry pushed himself weakly up onto his elbows and glared at Jasper who was standing at the other end of the barn, his wand still pointed in his direction. Just as Snape had predicted three weeks ago, Harry was beginning to hate both of the brothers with a passion. “Now Potter! Up!” Harry winched as he got to his feet, managing just to collect his wand before another curse was flying towards him. Instinctively Harry put up the shield he’d been taught, watching in successes as the shield actually worked. “Good! Again!” Jasper shouted again firing a different variant of the curse he’d just used before. Harry blocked it again this time sending the spiraling blue flash into the hay bails on the far side of the barn. 

“Well done.” Harry spun around as he heard Severus entering the barn, the wards shivering as the man passed through them. Harry blushed and nodded at his mate.

Three weeks they’d been at the cottage and as bad as it had started off, Harry was beginning to get the hang of the day’s workouts. Mornings were spent with Severus, doing meditative exercises, practicing ancient charms and doing physical activity like running and gym. Afternoons were spent with Jasper, dueling. Harry had learnt very quickly that Severus’ brother was just as demanding a teacher as Snape was. Mistakes were taken as learning curves and Harry had learnt more from being injured by the curses thrown at him, than he would have ever had learnt reading about them in a book. Jaspers’ knowledge of magic was phenomenal, and Harry was often left in aw as he began noting down in his journal the extent of curses he’d learnt in just one afternoon with Jasper. Evenings were spent with Severus in the living room, reviewing the day’s workout and what he’d learnt. Harry had hardly had a moment to himself and every evening after his shower he’d been so exhausted he’d fallen straight into slumber. Harry knew he’d never worked so hard in his life but he’d also never accomplished so much. Jasper and Severus were pushing him to his limits, pain barriers had been broken and Harry no longer flinched when struck by certain curses. Severus had taught him how to block pain out, and it had worked especially when the duels had become particularly nasty. Dark magic was extremely similar to legal magic, and many of the curses were just variants of their legal form. 

Today however he really was exhausted and he was so unbelievably glad to see Severus coming to end the afternoon lessons. 

“You did well Harry, how’s your back?” Jasper had tucked his wand into its specially made holder on his belt and was wiping the sweat from his brow with the corner of the towel he brought with him. Harry winced a little as he remembered the last curse he’d failed to block properly. Turning around Harry lifted his shirt to display the whip like burns across his back, crisscrossing his skin making him look like a chessboard. 

“Shit.” Severus whispered as he approached his younger mate, his fingers gently brushing over the deep burns. Harry stiffened but bit his tongue determined not to show pain. This curse really had hurt but Jasper had demanded he get up and block it again, so Harry had pushed aside the pain determined to win. 

“I’m impressed you didn’t flinch, I thought I’d missed you.” Jasper was standing beside his brother who was still inspecting Harry’s back. Severus helped Harry lower his shirt again before allowing Harry back around to face him. Harry was exhausted and it must have physically shown in his face because Severus sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. Like a rag doll Harry slumped against Severus’ chest the man holding him up in firm hands. 

“I think this weekend we might just relax a little.” Harry nodded weakly against Snape’s chest. Behind him Harry heard Jasper huff a small laugh as he began collecting his things to return to the cottage. 

“You always were a softie Severus.” Jasper joked as he led his brother and Harry from the barn. It had grown a little cold outside. Here up on the moors, the wind tended to pick up in the evening, drawing the cool air up from the valley below. Harry snuggled into Snape’s cloak as they walked the short path back up to the cottage. Harry always seemed to relax when he entered the little warm cottage, and the boy instantly wandered over to the armchair by the fire and sat down in it. 

“I’ll sort out dinner tonight.” Jasper dumped his things on the coat rack by the door and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Severus alone. With Jasper constantly in the cottage, Harry and Severus had hardly had anytime alone together. Harry was usually too exhausted to even stay up and talk to his mate in the evening and when Severus did come to bed, Harry would usually be already fast asleep. Their lack of interaction was straining the bond too and Harry was beginning to feel decidedly ill. They hadn’t had sex since the week before Harry had stayed at Grimmauld Place four weeks ago. Not that Harry wanted it. He just thought perhaps Snape might want it, after all they had agreed to do it once a month in the contract. Harry was also interested to see if the sex changed now they were closer. 

“Here take this it’ll ease the burns on your back.” There was a chink of potion bottles from behind him before Severus passed Harry a small blue potion, which the boy downed immediately. “Jasper says you made some good progress today, I’m proud of you.” Severus leaned down over the back of the armchair and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead. Harry smiled contentedly, having come to enjoy the small compliments Severus gave to him. Admittedly the compliments were well earned but they were there and they warmed Harry’s heart. Harry obligingly stood up as Severus moved around to the front of the chair. Severus sat down comfortably into the armchair before allowing Harry to sit down in his lap. Most nights would see Harry sitting here in front of the fire on Severus lap. With so little interaction between them during the day, Harry had come to rely on these moments spent in his lover’s arms, to get him through the day. While Harry had come to accept his dependence on Snape, it was still a little scary at how much time apart from his lover affected him. “You feeling alright?” Severus inquired gently his hand running soothingly across Harry’s neck. Harry nodded and nuzzled closer to Snape who obligingly tightened his hold on his needy lover. “I thought perhaps we could have an early night tonight.” Snape lowered his voice to a hesitant whisper. Harry knew that voice, having heard it the last time Snape had asked to spend the night with Harry. When Harry didn’t reply straight away Snape continued. “It has been a month Harry but if you’re too tired I’ll understand. These past three weeks have been difficult.” Harry swallowed nervously and glanced up from Snape’s chest to meet the man’s obsidian gaze. 

“I’m not too tired it’s just…” Harry worried the bottom of his lip unsure if he was going to over step the mark by asking for what he wanted. He and Snape hadn’t discussed sex since the marital contract negotiations and the boy wasn’t sure if he’d say something stupid. From the kitchen there was the sound of clattering pans shortly followed by Jasper cursing to himself. Harry glanced towards the kitchen door before looking gingerly back at Snape, whose blank expression hadn’t changed. Leaning closer Harry lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. “I want it differently.” Harry whispered softly into Severus’ ear before pulling back a little to assess the man’s expression. While Snape’s brow furrowed a little in confusion his expression didn’t change. 

“Different?” Snape inquired his gaze not leaving Harry’s. Harry swallowed and sighed gently before leaning in again to whisper into Severus ear. 

“I want to enjoy it Severus.” Harry paused and pushed his nose against Snape’s cheek, his eyes closing as he worked up the courage to say what he wanted. “You said that you didn’t make me take pleasure from sex before because you thought I didn’t want it, but I do want it.” Harry blushed as he avoided looking into Severus eyes, fearful of what his admission had caused. There was silence for a long time and Harry gently went to rise from Severus lap feeling again rejected. Before Harry could move Snape had pulled him back down onto his lap and had locked his lips tightly with Harry’s in a passionate kiss. Harry was shocked and could only allow himself to melt under Severus’ ministrations. 

To Harry it felt as if the man was trying to suck his brain out through his mouth and he could do nothing but go with the flow. Never in their short relationship had Harry experienced such passion from Severus. Closing his eyes Harry sank into the abyss of sensation Severus was bringing to his body. Unaware of anything or anyone other than the man that was ravishing his mouth, Harry felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin. Harry didn’t know where his confidence had come from but Harry grabbed Severus’ hand and pressed it desperately to front of his jeans, where his blossoming erection was beginning to push against the fabric. Harry groaned into Severus’ mouth as he felt the man’s thin fingers gently massaging the bulge they’d been guided to. Gasping for air Harry threw his head back against the backrest of the chair. Harry had never had anyone else but himself massaging his prick and after nearly three months of no release he was desperate to feel true relaxation. “Merlin Severus, I’m going to…” Gasping for breath Harry stiffened and in instant he’d cum in his jeans, the wet warmth spreading quickly across the fabric of the front of his jeans. “Shit.” Harry breathed out both in embarrassment and relief as he buried his head into Severus’ neck. Harry couldn’t believe he’d cum so quickly from just that controlled touch. The hand that had been massaging Harry’s cock moved easily up the back of Harry’s shirt to hold the boy in support about the waist, just before Severus pressed a warm chaste kiss to Harry’s neck. “Sorry, I didn’t know….” Embarrassed over what he’d just done Harry closed his eyes tightly as Severus tilted the boy’s head back so that he was forced to look at him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Severus whispered against Harry’s neck before sweetly capturing Harry’s lips in a warm kiss. 

“Merlin’s balls that was hot.” Severus and Harry jumped apart and glanced around over the back of the chair to see Jasper standing gawking at them from the kitchen door, a jug of pumpkin juice grasped in one hand. From the smell coming from the kitchen dinner was ready. Blushing Harry held his hand cautiously over the wet patch at the front of his jeans as Severus pushed him up off his lap. Harry avoided looking at Jasper who was still standing staring at them with a wicked little grin. Protectively Snape stood up in front of Harry and glared at his brother. 

“Thanks for that observation Jasper but don’t you have dinner to serve?” Severus’ tone was not one to be argued with and Harry watched from around Snape as Jasper nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“Go change Harry, we’ll wait for you.” With a glance over his shoulder at Harry, Severus followed Jasper into kitchen, leaving Harry to scurry quickly into the bedroom. 

Harry listened hard for shouting from the kitchen as he cleaned himself up. Washing his hands in the bathroom Harry hurried out from the bedroom and across the living room towards the kitchen eager to be back in Severus’ presence. As the boy drew closer to the kitchen he heard the conversation inside. Pausing at the door to the kitchen Harry listened in on the conversation. 

“So what’s he like?” Harry could see through the gap between the door and the frame. Snape was sitting at the head of the little kitchen table and Jasper was standing at the other end spooning out vegetables and meat onto the plates. 

“I’m not sure that’s the first time he’s actually responded to me.” Severus poured himself a glass of water, as Jasper brought the gravy boat over from the bench. 

“You’re kidding. You two have been bound for how many months and you haven’t fucked his little tight arse yet? That’s not like you Sev?” Harry smiled secretly as he listened in closer on the conversation between the two brothers. Harry had never heard Severus talk so openly about his private life with anyone. 

“I didn’t say that Jasper. It is part of the contract we engage in sexual intercourse once a month but that was the first time I’ve actually had a response from him.” Harry watched as Snape poured gravy over his meal before passing it down the table to Jasper who did the same. 

“Merlin, you’ve either become more restrained in your old age Sev, or you really do love him.” Jasper commented casually as he sat back and waited for Harry to arrive. 

“Both I believe.” Snape replied casually as he glanced towards the door looking for Harry. “Where is he?” Snape snapped irritably, obviously hungry. Taking this as a perfect time to reveal himself Harry stepped into the kitchen making out as if he’d just walked across the living room. 

“Mmm, smells good.” Harry muttered as he sat down between Jasper and Severus and began the meal, completely unaware of the knowing glance the brothers shared across the table.


	28. Harry

Chapter 28

Harry sat nervously in the center of the rickety old bed, his legs crossed and a pillow lying in his lap to hide his already eager cock. Harry felt as if he was about to experience his first night with Snape all over again. He felt the same tingle of fear and nervousness but something was different. Where before he hadn’t wanted the man to touch him let alone have sex with him, Harry now could do nothing but imagine what the man’s hands were going to feel like all over his skin. Harry swallowed nervously and pushed the pillow further against his lap as his cock gave an appreciative pulse at the images Harry had conjured in his mind. 

Jasper had left an hour ago to return to the pub and after spending half an hour noting things in his journal Snape had asked him to bed. Currently Snape was taking a shower and Harry watched through the open door as the man’s blurry figure moved back and forward behind the steamed up glass. Admittedly Harry was now accustomed to seeing Snape’s upper body regularly naked, as they often did their meditation in the mornings naked from the waist up but it occurred to Harry while he’d been sitting on the bed waiting for Snape that he hadn’t actually seen the man’s penis. Sure he’d felt it pushed inside him but actually seeing another man’s thing was a little daunting. 

The spray of the water was turned off and Harry snapped his head up from the pillow across his lap to watch as a dripping hand reached out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the rail. Harry was twisting the ring around on his finger awkwardly again. The habit wasn’t as prevalent as it had been before the attack but every now and then when he was really apprehensive or worried, Harry would find himself twisting the ring about his finger unconsciously. 

“We’ll have to fix the hot water tank in the morning; the water went cold on me.” Snape stepped out of the bathroom a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Harry watched as Snape moved over to the draws and bent over to pull his nightshirt out from the bottom draw. Harry bit his lip as he watched the beads of water Snape had missed with the towel continue to roll down his taunt back and soak into the towel at his waist. 

Despite drawing blood from where he was biting his lip hard a small groan passed out from between Harry’s lips, causing Snape to spin around to look at his lover a little concerned. “You okay? Is your back still hurting?” Harry shook his head tightly, his fists now stuffing the pillow fully onto his lap in an effort at calming his raging hard on. Harry didn’t know where this desperation or need had come from. All he knew was that he was going to look a fool if he came again without being even touched. Snape frowned a little at Harry’s strange facial expression. The boy it seemed was obviously trying hard to hide something and Snape had a feeling he knew what it was. Smiling to himself Snape put the nightshirt aside on the dresser top and drew his hand down the middle of his chest to rest on the knot that held the towel around his waist. Harry’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as Snape undid the towel and let it pool around his ankles on the floor. Harry couldn’t breathe as he stared at Severus’ cock. Despite how it had felt inside of him, Harry was not prepared for how large the man’s member actually was, even when it was resting limply in the man’s crotch as it was now. Harry bit his lip harder as he stared at the cock with its slightly blushed head, and the thick shaft, which lead down into a dark mattering of wiry pubic hair. As if testing the waters Snape drew his hand down his torso to his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“Oh fuck that’s it.” Throwing off the pillow Harry curled up on his side as the familiar tingle of orgasm swept through his body. Stiffening Harry came with a stifled grunt spilling his seed onto the front of his nightshirt, without ever having been touched. Humiliated Harry curled up and closed his eyes tightly, shivering a little in the draft, which swept through from the open door leading to the living room. Harry heard Snape sigh softly before he heard the pad of feet on the slate floor, just as the bed dipped. A gentle hand came down to rest on Harry’s shuddering shoulder, while the other softly brushed the stray hair from Harry’s forehead. 

“Potter don’t do this.” Snape’s voice was warm and caring, just as it had been the night Severus had confessed his love. Harry gingerly cracked open his eyes to glance up at Severus who was sitting naked beside him. 

“Do what? I spent the first few months of this marriage without a fucking hard on, and now I can’t stop myself from….” Harry trailed off as Severus leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Harry’s nose. 

“Harry it doesn’t matter.” Snape whispered softly against Harry’s cheek as he pushed the boy back onto the bed before moving himself so that he lay atop of him. Harry willingly allowed himself to be manipulated and simply gasped a little in surprise as Snape muttered a charm against Harry’s neck to rid the boy of his soiled nightshirt. The feeling of Snape’s warm skin stretched over his own had Harry whimpering within moments. Coupled with Snape’s attentive, lavish kisses to the boy’s neck and chest Harry was hard again within minutes. “I would have given anything to have you writhing beneath me those first few times we had sex. I wanted to feel you breath my name against my neck as I thrust into you that first time. I wanted to hear those beautiful sounds I know you’ll make when I kiss every inch of your body. I wanted to see the expression on your face when you came, your tight virgin hole squeezing the seed from my body, and my name screamed from your lips as you fell into ecstasy with me.” Harry was panting loudly his body thrumming with utter pleasure as he listened to Snape whisper words against his skin like prayers to gods unknown. Harry was hard and he could feel the answering hardness of Severus against his thigh. Harry thrust up uselessly against the man who was above him, Severus chuckling a little and moving his hand to hold Harry’s waist still. “I never thought I’d see you eager to fuck me Potter.” This comment was almost sinful in it’s tone and Harry arched his back and gasped Severus’ name as the man locked his lips onto Harry’s nipples sucking each of them in turn before gracing them with a stinging nip of his teeth. Whatever Harry had thought sex might be like, this would never compare to his childish imagination. 

Harry obligingly allowed his legs to fall open as Snape reached over to the side table and removed a corked vial of potion. The scent was a familiar one, the one Snape always used to prepare Harry when they’d had sex before. It was strange seeing Severus coat his fingers with the viscous fluid, having only ever been privy to the sensation of having the fingers thrust into him rather than witnessing it. “Open them wide Harry.” Harry could do little but let his legs fall wider open as Snape sat back from him having placed a kiss on Harry’s abdomen, dangerously close to the boys erect cock which sprung up from the boys light pubic hair. Harry watched as Snape kissed the inside of each of his thighs before he felt the familiar slide of two oiled fingers tracing his hole. Harry had learnt not to tense and instead he closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows of the bed as Severus thrust two fingers inside him. Before this sensation had been unwelcome, knowing it would lead to eventually having Snape inside him, but now Harry couldn’t get enough of it. Instinctively Harry pushed himself down onto the intruding fingers and all but arched off the bed as the fingers brushed something deep inside of him, that had never been touched before. Gasping and writhing in pleasure Harry was almost incoherent as Snape thrust his fingers back and forth across that spot inside Harry that made his toes curl. 

“What was that?” Harry gasped as Snape thrust his fingers in a final time before pulling them free and moving back up to cover Harry’s body with his own.

“That would be something I’ve avoided touching for months.” Snape hissed into Harry’s ear before locking his lips with the boys in an eager, breath-stealing kiss. Groaning Snape drew back from Harry’s bruised red lips and closed his eyes in an attempt at calming himself. “I need you Harry.” Harry could do little but stare back into the expressive obsidian gaze staring down at him. Finally Harry could see past the indifferent mask Snape had constructed to see the man inside. Blindly Harry nodded giving his permission. Rising up on his knees Snape gently guided Harry’s legs up to wrap around his waist, before the man propped himself up with his muscled arms over Harry. “I love you.” The words whispered out across Harry’s lips before Snape thrust forward, his thick leaking cock sliding easily into Harry’s willing body. Harry’s eyes never left Severus’ as the man slid his entire length into the boy for the first time. Severus had restricted himself in the past to just shallow thrusts as not to cause Harry unwanted arousal but now he held no restrictions and continued to push himself in until his pelvis met Harry’s and the boy threw his head back in silent exclamation of pleasure. “God your beautiful.” Severus whispered against Harry’s lips the boy’s fingers wrapped tightly about his upper arms, undoubtedly causing bruising by how hard they were gripping him. 

“Move.” Harry ground out from between clenched teeth his emotions finally getting the better of his control. Taking the hint Snape drew almost all the way out before thrusting back inside. The rhythm was awkward to begin with but moving his right hand down to Harry’s waist the elder man guided Harry up to meet him, until they were easily thrusting backwards and forwards with pace. For a long time the pair of them continue to stare into the others eyes but as the tension between them built Snape’s eyes slid closed and his mouth opened in gasping pants. Determined to watch every second of their coupling Harry fought to keep his eyes open, watching as the sweat dripped down Snape’s forehead and the dark locks of the man’s hair fell wildly into his face. Harry had never experienced anything like this in his life and having Snape’s thick shaft buried so deep within him was so far removed from what sex before had been like. Eventually though Harry couldn’t stop his eyes from falling closed as he began gasping Severus’ name in time to the man’s fast thrusts. 

The bed creaked violently under the movement but neither men paid it any attention as their climax neared. Harry knew the feeling of Snape’s cock swelling inside of him seconds before the warm flood swept through his body like a wave. When he came Snape was silent just as he had been the other times but this time instead of stopping he continued to thrust into Harry, the leaking cock and the warm wave exploding inside of him, drawing Harry into climax as well. Harry wasn’t sure if he screamed or not but when his vision finally cleared and his body stopped humming there was nothing in the silence of the room except his loud pants. 

Finally Snape’s arms gave out and the man fell easily onto Harry’s limp body beneath him. Reluctantly Harry let go of Snape’s arms, already knowing he’d left marks behind on the man’s skin. Harry wasn’t sure if he should say anything but as he went to look down at Snape he felt a gentle kiss on his shoulder shortly before he heard his name whispered against the kissed spot. Harry’s eyes swelled with tears as he heard Snape whisper his name. All the times they’d made love, it had always been Harry’s name the man had whispered against his shoulder, even if Harry hadn’t realized it. Feeling tears falling onto his cheek Snape sat up sharply, fearing he’d hurt Harry but when he leant up he saw the smile twitching on Harry’s lips he relaxed again. 

“My name, you said Harry even back then when you were still calling me ‘Potter’.” Severus blushed a little but nodded as he gently eased himself out of Harry and slid down onto the bed beside him. Harry winced a little in pain but said nothing as he rolled over and curled up against Severus’ side. 

“What else was I going to call you in bed?” By way of explanation Snape pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder again whispering the boys name against his skin. Harry smiled and snuggled closer to Snape as the man pulled up the blankets, aware now of the cool air surrounding them. 

“I love you too.” Harry whispered back, his eyes still glistening a little with tears. Snape snorted undignified and ran his hand through Harry’s messy, damp hair. 

“Don’t go soppy on me Potter. It’s not becoming.” Harry rolled his eyes and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“I’m not going soppy, I’m just telling you how much I love you.” Harry bit back sharply knowing that Snape was being awkward like he usually was when romance came into their relationship. 

“Well that’s good to hear, but strange considering only six months ago you hated my guts.” Snape glanced down cautiously at Harry who was drifting in between sleep and awareness on his chest. 

“People change.” Harry whispered defensively. “Besides why wouldn’t I love you, when you fuck me like that. Perhaps if you’d done that earlier I might have fallen in love with you quicker.” Cheekily Harry smiled up at Severus who rolled his eyes and swatted Harry playfully across the head. 

“Cheeky Potter, now shut up and get some sleep.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes, still floating on his pleasure induced cloud as he fell contentedly into slumber beside his mate. Severus watched Harry fall to sleep his hand gently running through the boy’s hair. 

”I love you too.” He whispered as he pressed a final kiss to Harry’s forehead and fell silently into sleep himself.


	29. Letter

Chapter 29

“You’ve got a letter!” Harry practically jumped away from Severus as Jasper came bustling into the bedroom without knocking. Jasper had rather a habit of doing that, especially on days when Harry was training with him first thing in the morning. It wouldn’t have been so bad but Severus’ hand had up until that point been wrapped tightly about Harry’s cock, giving him a luxurious morning hand job. 

“Give it here.” Harry glared at Jasper as Severus sat up his hand falling away from Harry’s cock to take possession of the letter. Jasper remained stood at the foot of the bed staring at Harry as Severus pulled open the letter and began to read to himself. Harry lowered his gaze to the bed spread and pulled the blankets a little self consciously up around him as Jasper continued to stare at him the strange smile he used when looking at Harry present on the corners of his lips. “Damn, I knew this would happen.” Severus swore to himself and rose from the bed unashamed of his nakedness in front of his brother as he grabbed his robe and wrapped it loosely around his body. 

“What’s going on? Who’s the letter from?” Severus strode out of the bedroom, Jasper hastily following his brother, leaving Harry to hastily pull on his boxer shorts and follow the two brothers. 

“It’s from Dumbledore, I’ve got to go back to Surrey.” Severus glanced over his shoulder as Harry stumbled out of the bedroom still wrapping one of his Severus’ robes around himself. 

“Why?” Harry inquired, already beginning to panic at the prospect of being left alone without Snape. 

“They’ve attacked Grimmauld Place.” Severus had moved into the kitchen and was hastily making himself a cup of tea, while Jasper listened in from the doorway. 

“Attacked Gimmauld Place? Are Sirius and Remus alright?” Concerned now not only for Snape but also for his godfather and his best friend Harry followed Snape uselessly around the kitchen, his heart racing. It had only been a week since they’d made love, and Harry was only just beginning to really come to terms with how close he and Snape had become. Yet now it seemed the man was going to be taken away from him. 

“I don’t know but I’ll find out when I get there.” Snape was hastily drinking his tea as he passed back out of the kitchen and moved into the lounge room. Harry like a distressed puppy followed him completely ignoring Jasper who was observing the conversation quietly from the kitchen doorway. 

“Well can’t we fire call them and find out, and why do you need to go? Am I coming with you?” Harry knew he sounded pathetically desperate but he couldn’t help the feelings welling up inside him. Harry had come to just accept the bond and the emotions it brought with it, but at times like this Harry couldn’t control how helpless he felt as the bond cried out. 

“Ah no fire calls, this place isn’t connected to the floo network.” Jasper added quickly as Harry looked to him for confirmation of his suggestion. 

“And for good reason too.” Snape quickly added as he finished his tea and spun around to stare sternly at Harry. “I need to go Harry because I’m the only one who knows what Voldemort is capable of and they need me to help in finding them. You are not coming with me because it’s too dangerous, and you’ve got training to continue.” Harry sighed and stared sadly at Snape who sighed heavily himself. “Don’t give me that look Potter, it won’t achieve anything. You’re staying here with Jasper and that’s final. I’ll be ready in an hour Jasper, can you take me to the station because I won’t risk apperating from here and giving away our position?” Jasper nodded at his younger brother before Snape turned and disappeared into the bedroom to pack, leaving the door to slam closed behind him. Harry sighed heavily and slumped down into the armchair by the fire, trying and failing to stop his eyes from welling up with tears. Behind him Harry heard Jasper approach him before a gentle hand came down to rest on his shoulder. Harry looked up at Jasper who smiled warmly down at the younger wizard. 

“Severus isn’t stupid Harry, my brother is quite capable of looking after himself, and he’ll be fine. Besides he’s right, you are far safer here than in Surrey.” As much as Harry knew what Jasper said was true it did little to alleviate his worries and fears of losing Severus.


	30. Debts of Three

Chapter 30

“Ow, enough.” Harry collapsed in the hay bails clutching his tingling arm. Since Severus had left earlier in the week Jasper had been spending all day training him. Jasper was a very talented wizard and Harry was sure most of the things he was being taught were not sanctioned by the ministry. Harry was also pretty sure Jasper wasn’t an average wizard; the man had more dark objects in amongst his leather coat pockets than Harry could count. He’d used some of them on Harry with devastating affects, yet always the wizard would teach him something about protecting against them and the pain inflicted was always brief. Today however Harry wasn’t feeling the best and his concentration was lacking. 

“That was bloody awful Potter, if I was Tom, I’d have killed you by now.” Harry looked up curiously from where he was massaging the feeling back into his arm. 

“Tom?” Harry inquired as he tucked his wand away. Jasper wandered over to him, stripping his leather coat off and draping it over the hay bails before he sat down. 

“Tom Riddle.” Jasper casually smiled at Harry as he rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt to his elbows. It was warm in the barn with the sun streaming in through the panels in the roof. 

“You mean Voldemort.” Harry pushed having never heard anyone aside from Dumbledore ever call the dark lord by his given name. Jasper shrugged casually and flicked his wand at the hay bail between them, where a plate of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice appeared. 

“Whatever you want to call him, he’s still Tom Riddle and he’s still an narcissistic, evil dictator.” Jasper poured himself and Harry a glass of pumpkin juice before grabbing one of the sandwiches on the plate.

“So you’re not afraid of saying his name?” Harry picked up one of the sandwiches of his own and began eating it. In the two months he’d been at the cottage now, Harry had learnt very little about Jasper. Admittedly he knew Jasper was no ordinary wizard but the boy knew nothing about the wizard himself. Now seemed a perfect time to start doing his research, and there was something else that had been bugging him that he thought the man might be able to answer. 

“Me, afraid of him? I don’t think so. I’m more afraid of the pickled creatures in Severus’ lab than I am of Riddle.” Jasper shrugged his shoulders idly and grabbed for another sandwich having washed the other down with a swig of pumpkin juice. 

“You must be the only one who isn’t afraid.” Harry whispered already knowing his own fear of facing Voldemort. Jasper snorted indignantly in the same way Severus did when his students were lying to him. 

“Nah, Severus isn’t afraid of him. Cautious and wary maybe but not afraid.” Jasper stretched out on the hay bails having eaten his fill of the sandwiches. Harry was still munching his first one, his appetite lately non-existent. Harry thought perhaps it was the bond making him feel ill, after all Severus had been gone a week without word. “Tom is only a man Harry, and a mud blood at that. He’s as prone to weakness as any of us. It’s just a case of finding that weakness and exploiting it to your benefit. Severus did it, I did it and most likely you will do it too, eventually.” Harry put his half eaten sandwich back on the plate and instead sipped from his juice tentatively. 

“But he’s really powerful, how can you not be afraid of his magic.” Harry sat back on the bails and crossed his legs intent on hearing what Jasper had to say. Unlike Severus, Jasper didn’t talk in riddles and he was far less sarcastic in his replies. 

“Because it’s a false illusion he’s created Harry. Riddle learnt his magic in the same way you and I did, as a mud blood he never received the inherited magic that purebloods get. Everything Riddle knows about magic is what he’s learnt, and he’s only as powerful as his knowledge, which surprisingly isn’t as extensive as people think.” Jasper casually brushed a stray straw from his shirt as he settled back and propped his hands behind his head like a pillow. 

“How do you know all this.” Harry whispered intrigued completely by Severus’ mysterious elder brother.

“Mostly its information I’ve come across in my line of work, some of it’s first hand experience but a lot of it is common sense and not allowing myself to believe everything I’m told.” Jasper rocked his head to the side and smiled at Harry who was pleasantly surprised at how much easier it was to see Voldemort how Jasper had just described him, rather than the powerful dictator everyone thought he was. 

“Jasper, your pub, isn’t really a pub is it?” Harry watched as Jasper laughed out loud, his laugh deeper than Severus and mellower. 

“To muggles it is for all purposes a pub with a varied and eccentric clientele. To wizards it’s a veritable goldmine of less widely distributed wizarding artifacts.” Jasper looked sideways at Harry a small smug smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“What you mean is that you’re a black marketeer.” Harry put bluntly watching as Jasper laughed again and nodded.

“Essentially yes. I trade in wizarding artifacts, some legal, most illegal. I don’t support anyone side of this war and what my clients do with their merchandise is purely not my concern, so long as the items aren’t ever traced back to me.” Jasper watched carefully Harry’s expression. Harry frowned suspiciously at Severus brother, as what the wizard had just said settled in his mind. 

“So if you don’t support any one side of this war how do I know you’re not selling me out to Voldemort as we speak?” Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously his hand slipping easily towards his wand. Jasper laughed at Harry’s suspicion, not even bothering to reach for his own wand, even though he’d seen Harry reach for his. 

“Just because I’m not loyal to either side doesn’t mean I’m not bias Harry. Tom Riddle is an evil son of a bitch who deserves everything he gets. To pronounce yourself a higher being than those who you consider unequal is just asking for trouble. Honestly it will make life far easier for everyone when he’s gone but that doesn’t mean I’m all for the self righteous cause for good.” Jasper paused as he glanced across at Harry who was still looking at him suspiciously. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear from the Ministry you know Potter. While Riddle is a mass murdering lunatic, not everything associated with him is inherently evil as well. Take for instants the ‘unforgivable curses’.” Harry nodded at Jasper, having loosened his hold on his wand and returned to sipping his juice. “The only reason they are illegal is because the Ministry of Magic say they are, but you know yourself that in some instances their uses are invaluable. In fact if you ask Severus he can list several curses, which are direct variants of ‘Cruciatus’ that can be used to treat medical conditions.” Jasper trailed off and turned back over onto his side, so that his head was propped up on his hand facing Harry. “You see Harry not everything is clear cut, you shouldn’t restrict yourself to one way of thinking, or you become like our current Minster of Magic, so blind you can’t even seen what’s in front of your very eyes.” 

“So if you’re not one sided why are you helping me?” Harry could hardly believe how insightful Jasper’s words were and while Harry had always known what the man was saying was true, hearing it from someone else other than his inner voice, was reassuring. Sure Harry believed that Voldemort should die, but he wasn’t doing it for the Ministry whom he had completely no faith in. 

“Ah, apart from the fact Severus is my brother and I believe in what he’s striving for, I am also bound by a wizards debt.” Harry’s head snapped up instantly to stare at Jasper in shock. 

“A wizards debt?” Harry whispered remembering his own repayed debt, which thankfully had worked out better than he’d ever have imagined. 

“Yeah, didn’t Severus tell you?” Harry shook his head. 

“No, I can remember Dumbledore telling me when I first found out about my debt that Severus had recalled, that there were two others also. One was my fathers and I’m guessing the other was yours.” Jasper nodded slowly at Harry almost hesitant to tell the boy about the debts. 

“I’m not really sure I should be telling you this if Severus hasn’t.” Jasper hesitated watching as Harry rolled his eyes casually. 

“It’s only because I haven’t asked. Seriously I doubt he’d mind you tell me about them.” Harry looked hopefully at Jasper who sighed heavily and nodded. 

“Alright I’ll tell you but if Severus hexes me you’re for it.” Harry chuckled and nodded in acceptance of the terms, as Jasper continued. “Severus only had three debts, One with me, one with James Potter, and the most recent one with you. Before I explain to you about the debts you have to understand that my brother had no intention of recalling any of his debts, he’s too honourable to do that. Also Severus only ever does things to protect himself and his loved ones, so even if you might have thought at first he was being malicious in asking for you to marry him, he did it out of love.” Harry nodded, having understood for sometime now what had motivated Snape to ask for what he had. 

“So you know about my dad’s debt too?” Jasper nodded easily. 

“Yes, I am Severus’s brother after all and at present his only living relative.” Jasper paused before continuing again. “My debt was the first, I was in my last year at Hogwarts and Severus was in his third. The Snape family have long been associated with the dark arts and dark magic; we were one of the families Riddle had taken a specific interest in. I was destined to take the dark mark when I finished school, however I had other intentions that didn’t include being one of Riddle’s minions. I didn’t want the mark but I knew if I refused my father would essentially kill me. Severus knew that, we talked about it often. I don’t really think he knew what he was getting himself in to but when he offered to take my place at the ceremony, pretending to be me so that I could ‘disappear’ I accepted. I think he thought having the dark mark would give him some authority over Potter and Black at school, they’d been teasing him for three years, I suppose he thought it would end once he had the ‘dark lord’ on his side. I was foolish enough to let it happen. Essentially Severus saved my life by taking my place to accept the dark mark thus the debt.” 

“But he didn’t actually save your life, not like he did me?” Harry was confused and watched as Jasper pulled a ‘sort of’ face as he went to explain. 

“Yeah not in the literal sense of the word, but in the eyes of the ministry to accept the dark mark is essentially signing your own death warrant, so by Snape taking the mark for me saved me from my fate.” Harry nodded still a little confused but more or less understanding. Jasper continued quickly. “The second debt was your fathers. It was in their seventh year if I remember right. I’d already ‘disappeared’ but Sev kept in touch how he could. It was a potions accident. Your father and his mates had been fucking around with some potions in the lab after curfew. Severus caught them just as your Dad went to pour some explosive ingredient into the potion they’d cooked up. Severus took the brunt of the explosion having pushed your father out of the way. Put him in the infirmary for two weeks with burns. No offence but your father was a jackass, and let my brother take the entire blame for the accident without a single word about him saving his life.” Harry sighed heavily, again finding out another awful truth about his none too angelic father. 

“And I know about my debt, so what did Severus ask from you?” Harry moved the conversation on quickly not really wanting to hear anymore about his father’s awful behaviour in school. 

“Severus does everything for a reason. He knew by marrying you he was risking his life and I was the insurance to make sure if he died you were looked after. He asked me to take care of you and any children you may have had. He asked me to train you and help you defeat Riddle how I saw fit. I was to become your surrogate husband should he not make it.” Harry stared at Jasper in shock hardly believing that Severus had put so much thought into protecting him. Harry suddenly felt so guilty for having said such foul things to the wizard when he’d first heard about the bond. Severus really had married him out of love. 

“And my father?” Harry asked almost dreading hearing the response. Jasper hesitated really reluctant to answer the question. 

“Um, do you remember when we first met and I offered you my wand?” Harry nodded quickly, remembering all to well how close he’d come to loosing his hand. “Well do you remember how you commented that ‘you touched Severus wand all the time?” Again Harry nodded. “Well there’s a reason you can actually touch Severus’ wand, it’s because it’s not his.” Harry instinctively knew what was coming and his heart leapt into his chest. “It’s your fathers. That was what Severus asked for in exchange for his debt.” Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Why?” Harry inquired having assumed his father’s wand had been destroyed along with his parents. 

“I’m not sure why, all I know is that Severus is currently using two wands.” Jasper shrugged his shoulders unable to answer Harry’s question further. Harry nodded with a sigh before drinking what was left of his juice, the contents now having turned warm. “You haven’t eaten a lot Harry, aren’t you hungry?” Harry put his empty glass aside as Jasper stood up and stretched, lunch obviously having come to an end. 

“No, my stomachs a little upset.” Harry smiled mildly up at Jasper who frowned a little at the boy but said nothing. “So what are we practising now?” Harry inquired as Jasper banished the tray and held his hand out to help Harry up from the hay. 

“Oh I thought we’d try some blocking.” Harry nodded in acceptance and took his position at the end of the barn, as Jasper got into position as well. “You will tell me if you’re not feeling well won’t you Harry?” Jasper inquired making a mental note to mention the boy’s ill health to Severus when his brother got back. 

“Yeah Jasper, but I’m fine honestly.” With that the two began to spar again, Harry far more focused on his task now he’d settled a few questions in his mind.


	31. Complicated Brandy

Chapter 31

Harry sat quietly on the front steps of the cottage staring up at the path to the road beyond. It was pouring with rain, the last of the summer sunshine having given way to the Autumn rains. Severus had been gone two weeks, and Harry was empty inside, like a part of him had been ripped away. It was an awful feeling and no matter what Harry did it wouldn’t go away. Where their bond had been growing continually from the moment Harry had signed the marital contract, it felt now as if a giant wedge had sunk deep between he and Severus forcing them apart and casting doubt in Harry’s mind for the first time in months. It was worse at night and in the early mornings. He was having nightmares, not visions of reality but actual dreams created by his own wild imagination. He’d hardly slept in the last three days. In the mornings he’d wake up wet with sweat, the sheets often torn where he’d struggled against unseen restraints. He was ill too, and had found himself knelt on the floor, dry retching every morning in the bathroom. 

So far he’d managed to keep Jasper’s questions at bay but with his failing appetite and his loss of weight his sickness was beginning to show physically. Harry was still completing his training everyday though and if anything he was focusing harder so as not to think about more worrying things in his life. Jasper it seemed was pushing him harder each session now, but Harry was giving as good as he got. Spells, incantations and his moves were coming almost instinctively, his wand a mere extension of his arm as he easily deflected curses and reassigned spells Jasper threw at him. Harry had learnt more in the past weeks at the cottage than he had ever in his entire life. He’d learnt a lot about Jasper to, or rather the Snape family in general rather than Severus’ mysterious elder brother. Whenever conversation had turned to Jasper’s life specifically the wizard had changed the subject quickly, avoiding answering any specific questions Harry had asked. While Harry had an niggling feeling that he shouldn’t turn his back on Jasper for a minute, he also knew he could do nothing but trust the man for the time being. 

Today had been an utter disaster. His morning ritual of heaving up the contents of his stomach had left him exhausted. Jasper had also demanded he do exercise in the rain. Still dripping wet Jasper had then proceeded to drag Harry into the barn and began firing curses at him, in no order or pattern. Harry couldn’t keep up, for every curse he blocked two more hit him. Although he’d struggled through the pain, the last curse had struck him firmly in the chest sending him flying to the floor with a sickening thud. While the curse itself hadn’t hurt all that much, the pain that swept through his abdomen and stomach as he hit the ground made him scream in agony. Curling up on himself Harry had lay on the floor screaming in pain, his hands clutching uselessly at the burn in his stomach. Jasper had been apologetic and had carried him back to the cottage, before helping him with a warm bath and to change. The ache was still there though even after the pain potion Jasper had given him. Unlike his brother Jasper had absolutely no skills in potions, and Harry had just pointed to the right bottle, which Jasper had gladly given him. Harry didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he knew inwardly it had to be something to do with the bond.

Now with the rain pouring down in buckets Harry could do nothing but watch the droplets bounce off the gravel path in front of him. Behind him Harry heard steps on the slate floor of the hall before a warm steaming cup of chocolate was held in front of his face. 

“How are you feeling now?” Jasper sat down cautiously beside Harry on the step, his own cup of chocolate clutched in his hands. 

“Sore.” Harry whispered as he sipped from his chocolate, relishing the warmth it brought to his insides. 

“I honestly don’t know what happened, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Harry glanced sideways at Jasper who was staring out into the rain-drenched moors that lay beyond the road at the top of the garden path. “It could have been any number of things, incompatible curses, refraction from a block, even an unintentional concentrated burst of magic from my wand, it’s not registered so it’s prone to doing that.” Jasper sipped from his chocolate before sighing and looking back at Harry. The boy was resting his mug of chocolate on his knee, while the other hand had begun twisting the wedding band around his finger again. Where the skin had healed over the past few weeks, since Severus’ departure Harry had managed to rub the finger raw again. Despite the obvious pain the habit must have been bringing to Harry, the boy continued to twist the gold and platinum ring. 

“I miss him.” Harry choked a little on his words as he continued to stare at the raindrops running off the entranceway roof into the rock gutter of the path. 

“I know.” Jasper replied clutching his cup of chocolate in both hands to keep them warm. There was a long silence that hung between them as they both stared out into the rain. Finally though Jasper spoke again. “I have to go into the pub this evening I’m making an exchange. I thought you would like to come with me, for a change of scenery.” Harry blinked away his stare and turned to look at Jasper with both a little shock and some suspicion. One of Severus’ specific instructions before he left was that Harry wasn’t to leave the cottage, accompanied or not. 

“Em, I don’t think Severus would…” Jasper cut Harry off quickly.

“It doesn’t matter what Severus thinks Harry, I think you need to get out a little. The pubs usually quiet on a Saturday and with it raining they’ll be even less people there. With your cloak on you’ll look like every other eccentric patron who’s in there.” Jasper paused and glanced down to where Harry was holding the warm mug of chocolate against his stomach in an attempt at easing the ache. “Besides there’s no brandy in this old place and I think you need a glass or two of it.” Harry awkwardly removed the mug from where he’d pushed it against his stomach and quickly downed what was left of the contents. 

“Well what if I’m recognised by other wizards? The whole idea of coming to the cottage was for Severus and I not to be found by Voldemort.” Jasper rolled his eyes and finished off his own chocolate before taking Harry’s empty cup and stacking it with his own. 

“Riddle is going to find you eventually Harry whether you’re trying to hide or not. You can’t just stop living because he’s after you, one day you’re going to have to face him.” Jasper smiled warmly and reached across to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Besides you know what I’m capable of Harry, I can protect you if he does show up. Please. Just tonight.” Reluctantly Harry nodded in agreement, both too tired and sore to argue and already knowing Jasper would have his way anyway. Jasper smiled brightly and stood up from the step, helping Harry to his feet afterwards. “Good, now I think you should just lie down for a while until we leave.” Harry liked the idea of lying down and allowed Jasper to lead him through into the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes Harry shifted himself up onto the bed and stretched out. Jasper brought a blanket out of the wardrobe and went to drape it over the boy. Harry however reached out a hand and grabbed Jaspers before he could leave. 

“Can you stay with me, I don’t like being in here alone.” Harry wasn’t sure he should have asked Jasper to stay with him but the bond inside him cried out for touch and Jasper was the only person currently able to oblige him. Jasper smiled lopsidedly and climbed easily into bed beside Harry. Instinctively Harry cuddled up to the other wizard as Jasper laid his hands around Harry’s waist. The ache in Harry’s abdomen lessoned a little as the elder wizard placed his warm palm flat against his stomach. It was strange having someone not Severus lying next to him but Harry couldn’t fight the need for comfort and the boy eventually closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep beside his mate’s elder brother. 

**************************

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Harry whispered as they approached the country pub. There were a few muggle cars parked on the road outside and Harry could hear music coming from the old style jukebox inside. It was still pouring rain but one of Jaspers supposedly simple ‘staydry’ spells had allowed them to walk to the pub without getting wet. Pausing at the entrance to the pub Jasper turned around and tugged the hood of Harry’s cloak down on his face a little casting his features in shadow. 

“You’ll be fine Harry, trust me. Just keep you head down and don’t talk to anyone.” Harry swallowed nervously and nodded making Jasper smile. Taking a step into the little pub was like stepping into another world. Wooden chairs and tables, occupied but some colourful characters lay gathered around the large roaring fire on the far wall. At the back of the pub was the bar and from beneath his cloak Harry could see a young blonde woman serving the men waiting on stools at the edge of the bar. Harry stuck close to Jasper as the man led the way through the crowd. People called his name in welcome and Jasper nodded and acknowledged them with the same beaming smile he’d aimed at Harry when they’d first met back on Glasgow station. It was hard to tell the difference between the muggles and the wizards, and although Harry had always assumed the two worlds to be distinctly apart, here in this little pub wizards, witches and muggles sat side by side joking, laughing and playing cards. “Sit.” Jasper pulled up a bar stool onto the end of the bar and gestured for Harry to sit down. The boy did so obediently, still glancing about the pub from beneath he relative animosity of his cloak. 

“JJ, I was wondering when you’d crawl in.” The young blonde witch behind the bar smiled brightly at the customer she was serving before glancing over at Jasper who pecked her softly on the cheek as he passed by to hang up his cloak. 

“Well can’t leave this place in your hands for too long, or I’d go broke wouldn’t I Alice.” Jasper grabbed a half black apron from the coat hook at the back of the bar and Harry watched as the man expertly pulled a crystal glass from the racks hanging above the bar. Jasper poured a familiar amber liquid into the glass before placing it carefully in front of Harry who glanced up at Jasper in question. “Sip it and when you’re done I’ll get you another.” Harry nodded and sipped from the glass, the rich taste of brandy assaulting his tastebuds. This brandy wasn’t as expensive as the stuff Severus preferred but it did the trick, warming Harry inside and out as the liquid slide effortlessly down his throat. “Is he here yet?” Harry watched carefully as Jasper began serving another cloaked man at the end of the bar, still talking with Alice who was also pulling beers at the tap. 

“Yeah, far right booth came in about an hour ago.” Harry glanced carefully around to look at what Jasper had been directed at. A man hidden in shadow and nursing an unfamiliar blue drink sat in the corner. Harry couldn’t make out the man’s facial features but he looked to be rich, with rings of gold and silver adorning his hands. 

“Wonderful. I’ll be back in ten.” Jasper made another of the strange blue drinks the man in the corner was drinking, before smiling at Harry as he moved out from behind the bar and headed directly for him. Harry cursed that he couldn’t see what was going on without turning around, something he didn’t want to do in case he aroused suspicion. Harry wanted to know what Jasper was trading and if possible get a glimpse of whom the man was. But without drawing attention to himself Harry could do little but sit at the bar sipping his drink. Customers came and went from the bar as Alice served them, a man with a long streaky white beard had sat in the chair next to him for a little while before heading back to the chairs around the fireplace. The brandy Harry was drinking was making him relax and his upset stomach had calmed a little. Finally though after 15 minutes Jasper returned to the bar tucking into his jeans pocket a strange leather pouch. Jasper smiled at Harry and went back to serving the waiting customers at the bar. Daring to glance over his shoulder Harry sighed heavily as he saw the man who had been in the far booth had gone, two empty glasses the only evidence that he’d been there. 

“So who’s your little friend JJ.” Alice poured herself a glass of lemon as the crowd at the bar died down a little. Jasper huffed a chuckle and shook his head as Alice attempted and failed to see beneath Harry’s hood. Harry ducked his head so the woman couldn’t see him. 

“None of your business Alice.” Jasper answered quickly having refilled Harry’s glass of brandy for him. The young blonde tutted loudly and rolled her eyes as she sipped from her own glass of lemon. 

“You’re no fun JJ, is he sweet?” Harry frowned a little completely lost on why a comment like that would have been made about him. Jasper laughed again and shook his head. 

“He’s not my property Alice and you’d do well to keep your paws to yourself lady less you want a wand up your anal cavity.” Harry glanced strangely from the blonde to Jasper and then back again. Alice was still staring at him her eyes narrowing as she tried to see his face beneath the cloak. Harry didn’t trust her, just like he didn’t trust half of the shady characters in this pub, wizard or not. 

“Oooh touchy are we, sorry I asked.” Alice finished her drink and Harry watched her pull a packet of muggle cigarettes from the pocket of her black half apron. “I’m going out back for my break.” With a beaming smile at Jasper she disappeared through a back door behind the bar leaving Jasper to serve the few customers who approached the bar. Harry was content sipping on his own amber alcohol and watching each unusual character approach Jasper for a drink. Jasper talked to them all with relative joviality, even if the customers chose not to reply to him, for their own reasons. Nothing major seemed to be happening and everyone kept to themselves enough for Harry to almost relax. It was while he was sipping the last of his second brandy however when there was a gust of cold air as the doors to the pub were pushed open. Almost instantly all the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end and there was a rush of scraping chairs and mutterings of ‘going home’ as people began to leave in a hurry. 

“Move!” Jasper whispered harshly to Harry, as he gestured back behind the bar. Without even looking around Harry guessed that whoever it was who’d just walked in wasn’t a welcome guest. Leaving his brandy glass on the bar Harry shot around the back of the bar, and ducked below the cabinets out of sight as Jasper had indicated. Casually Jasper continued wiping glasses with his checked tea towel as Harry listened to the scrape of the bar stools as several people sat down at the bar. 

“Can I help you gentlemen.” Jasper inquired Harry noting acutely that the man’s wand stuck out from the pocket of the apron ready for action. 

“I was informed you had rooms available.” Harry froze like a statue hardly daring to breath as he heard the familiar voice of his blonde Slytherin rival. No one had heard or seen Draco Malfoy since he’d mysteriously disappeared from Snape’s rooms the night of the death eater attack at the school. 

“That depends.” Jasper replied as cool and calm as he always appeared when negotiating something. Harry heard a shuffle of robes before the unmistakable tinkle of gold galleons, as they were slide across the bar. 

“Depends on what?” Was the same cool reply from Draco. Harry glanced up and watched as Jasper put aside the glass he was cleaning and physically counted the galleons that had been placed on the bar before him. 

“There’s one room, two singles and a double bed. Breakfast is served at 6.30 and the rooms get cleaned at lunchtime.” Harry could hardly believe Jasper had just agreed to let the boy stay at the pub, didn’t he know who he was? Well maybe he did… There was a huff of agreement from Draco who ordered a round of beers for him and his supposed three companions. Jasper dutifully poured the four beers staying close to Harry who was still hiding behind the bar. “I haven’t seen you around these parts before, you do realise the colony is closed to outsiders.” Harry frowned in confusion as Jasper put the four beers on the bar and pocketed the galleons and sickles for both the drinks and the rented room. 

“Quite aware Mr….” Draco paused as if waiting for Jasper to supply his name. 

“That’s not important.” Jasper answered back as he returned to drying the glasses freshly out of the automated sink. There was a long silence and Harry heard the men drinking from the beer they’d been given. “So what are you doing in this part of the country, a little far from the dark lords lair isn’t it?” Harry put his hand over his mouth hardly believing Jasper had just said what he had. There was a short evil little chuckle from Draco. 

“You’re full of questions for a bar keeper.” Harry knew condescension when he heard it, having put up with Snape’s condescension for the past five years of school. Draco was being awkwardly arrogant just as he was at school.

“I like to know who’s staying on my property that’s all.” Jasper calmly replied as he put aside the last of the clean glasses, ready to re hang on the rails above the bar. Just at that moment Alice came back in through the back door of the bar and instantly froze. The expression on her face telling Harry far more than if Harry had seen the people on the other side of the bar himself. Harry was sure Alice had seen him hiding behind the bar but she’d covered it quickly and gone back to her job of cleaning up the bar, not a word passing her lips. It was a long half an hour sitting crouched behind the bar until finally Draco announced that he and his companions would retire to their room. Jasper had Alice show them upstairs with clean linen and a bottle of complementary whisky. Once they’d gone Harry hardly had a moment to speak as Jasper dragged Harry to his feet and pushed him hastily out the back door of the pub. The rain was still falling outside in the darkness but Jasper didn’t bother with a ‘staydry’ spell and instead huddled Harry up against his chest and began walking the boy back down the road towards the isolated little cottage. Harry was doing his best to keep up but stumbled a few times on the rocks. Jasper’s wand was pressed up against the length of Harry’s sternum the man’s white knuckled grip on it immediately obvious. 

Reaching the cottage Harry was bundled down the gravel path but was pulled hastily to a halt when it became clear someone was inside the house. The wards were broken and humming loudly and the flicker of a fire from the fireplace caught their attention. 

“Stick to my back.” Jasper whispered as he pushed open the cottage door his wand out stretched in front of him as he stalked carefully into the hall and across into the lounge. There was no telling whom it was sitting in the chair by the fire waiting for them, and having just encountered Draco and death eaters at the pub Jasper wasn’t taking any chances. Harry himself had his wand out but was dutifully behind Jasper. As they stalked carefully into the lounge room both of them came to a halt as a hand appeared from around the side of the chair, it’s wand tightly grasped. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Harry instantly recognised the icy cold voice and lowered his wand as he ran over to the figure sitting in the chair. Severus was sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, his cloak still wrapped around him but his wand still pointed directly at Jasper. 

“Severus, when did you get back.” Harry leant down to press a kiss to his mate’s lips but Severus turned his face away quickly and stood steadily to his feet. Harry had seen Severus mad on several occasions and he knew what was coming, as Severus turned to his brother his wand still out stretched and aimed. 

“I gave you specific instructions not to leave the house.” Severus narrowed his eyes at Jasper who didn’t back down himself from where he was aiming his wand at his brother. 

“He needed some time away from this place, you can’t keep him in a gilded cage like a pet Sev.” Jasper glared at his younger brother and Harry could feel the tension rising between the two brothers. 

“He’s not a pet Jasper he’s my husband and you took a risk I didn’t give you permission to take!” Severus was losing his temper quickly something Harry had only even seen him do once. The wand Severus held in his hand shook a little as Severus growled at his brother. Harry went to say something to try and alleviate a little of the tension but before he could speak Severus had torn at the collar of his jumper tugging it down so that he could see either side of the boy’s neck. 

“Severus what are you….” Harry was stunned that his mate had done something like that and stepped back cautiously even as Severus continued to run his fingertips across his neck searching for something unseen. 

“You won’t find anything.” Jasper whispered hastily as Severus tugged at Harry’s jeans dragging the material and the briefs underneath down, so that Harry’s milky hips were exposed. 

“Well better safe than sorry, considering it was your lingering presence I found beside my mate in bed.” Harry’s face flushed red and hot as Severus inspected his hips looking for something. 

“I wasn’t feeling well, he just kept me company this afternoon while I slept that’s all.” Harry looked apologetically up at his mate when he’d finished his strange inspection. Severus glanced at Harry before looking back to Jasper who had since lowered his wand and was now leaning back against the wall his arms folded across his chest. Harry gingerly pulled his jeans back up and straightened the collar of his sweater where Severus had pulled at it ruthlessly. 

“I told you, you wouldn’t find anything didn’t I?” Jasper whispered smugly as he moved over the lounge room and sat down in the chair opposite Severus’ in front of the fire. Severus sighed heavily and sat down in his own chair again, his wand tucked back in his cloak. Harry gingerly sat down at Severus’ feet eager for touch from his mate whom he’d missed terribly the last few weeks. Sitting quietly on the rug between Severus’ legs Harry nuzzled contently against the man’s trousers feeling the warmth radiating from within him. Nothing in a million years could compare to the presence of Severus in his life, and that was a frightening thought to Harry. “You’ll never guess who turned up at the pub this evening.” Jasper whispered as he flicked his wand and summoned a tray of fresh aniseed tea from the kitchen. 

“Draco Malfoy and a little entourage of death eaters.” Jasper didn’t look stunned that his brother knew this and merely nodded. Harry however was concerned as he watched Severus pour himself a cup of the tea. “I’ve been following them for four days, it seems Lucius’ prodigy’ has finally taken his place among the ranks.” Severus cast his eyes downward and sighed into his teacup. “To think I devoted the better half of his schooling trying to ensure he broke the mold Lucius had carved out for him. Like most things though it was all in vain.” Severus sighed and sipped from his cup of tea, Harry silently rejecting the cup offered to him by Jasper. The unwelcome swirling of his stomach had begun again making him feel thoroughly ill despite being pressed up against Severus’ leg. 

“He was never destined for anything else Severus don’t blame yourself. The boy didn’t stand a chance what with being Tom’s personal plaything.” Harry sat up sharply surprised at this revelation Severus rolled his eyes at his brothers loose tongue and turned his attention to Harry who was staring at his mate in question. 

“When you become a death eater Potter, it is expected that you promise something to your lord in thanks for bestowing his trust in you. I promised him to perfect an anti aging potion, Lucius however promised him his first-born son. Your gifts worth will directly effect your station among the ranks.” Harry stared at Severus in horror as everything about Draco’s life began to fit into place. “Young Draco has been a permanent fixture in the dark lords bed for quite sometime, I had every intention of aiding him in escaping from his fate but it seems my godson did not want to be saved after all.” 

“So why’s he here.” Jasper inquired quickly as he picked up a chocolate cookie from the tray to dip into his aniseed tea. 

“Undoubtedly it was he who informed the dark lord of my binding with Harry, and it is he who is now hunting me and my mate. One of your less savoury customers it seems has taken report back to his master that there is a strangely warded cottage on the moors, thus their presence here.” Severus looked pointedly across at Jasper who swore into his teacup. “Don’t stress though brother, I believe everyone is still under the illusion that you are dead.” Jasper nodded thankfully at his brother before finishing off his biscuit. “Harry and I however aren’t so lucky and will be leaving tonight.” Harry sighed heavily still trying and failing to quell his stomach. The aniseed tea did little but make him heave. Severus must have caught sight of Harry’s lurch and frowned down at his mate in curiosity. “Harry are you alright?” Harry couldn’t hold it in any longer with a sharp shake of his head Harry bolted for the bathroom his hand clasped uselessly in front of his mouth trying to prevent the inevitable. Harry threw himself to the floor in front of the toilet basin and proceeded to lose the entire day’s contents of his stomach. Behind him he heard Severus and Jasper come into the bathroom but the boy didn’t acknowledge them as he threw up again, his hand clasped to his stomach in pain. 

“Harry?” Severus put his hand on Harry’s back but the boy shrugged it off, completely upset that Severus was seeing him so ill. Snape obediently backed off and Harry heard Jasper whisper to his brother as they both stepped out of the bathroom.

“He’s not been well for two weeks Sev.” Harry clenched his fists as he heard Jasper tell Severus about his illness. “I thought it was separation anxiety with the bond but I don’t think that’s it.” 

“What are the symptoms.” Severus whispered back knowing himself that although feeling a need for Harry while he’d been away, he certainly hadn’t been physically ill with separation. 

“I’m not sure he’s been hiding them from me, but he’s not eating, restless nights, physically being ill and something really strange.” Jasper paused and lowered his voice more so that Harry had to strain to hear what was being said. “I threw a anti protection curse at him the other day and it knocked him off his feet. He blocked it perfectly but it still hit him square in the chest, curled up in a ball on the floor screaming like I’d cut out his heart. It shouldn’t do that, I thought maybe it was my wand but it was like his body absorbed the curse. It was really strange and there’s only one conclusion I could come up with...” Jasper trailed off a moment before Harry heard Severus swear. A second later Severus came striding back into the bathroom and knelt easily down beside Harry who had for a moment finished heaving. 

“Potter, look at me.” Harry gingerly looked up at Severus, who having wiped the boys mouth with a towel cupped Harry’s cheek in between his hands to ensure the boy’s face met his own. “Now you have to tell me this honestly, no lies because this important. Have you taken or drunk anything from my potions collection in the last month? By accident or on purpose?” Harry swallowed and shook his head as much as he could with Severus cupping his face.

“Just the pain potions you’ve been giving me for the scratches and bumps after training, nothing else.” Harry swallowed heavily and stared honestly into Severus eyes. For a moment it seemed like Severus didn’t believe him but then a moment later Severus sighed heavily and shook his head in confusion. 

“Jasper, help me get him onto the bed.” Harry didn’t know what he’d done or what was wrong with him, and he easily allowed Severus and Jasper to help him to his feet and walk him back out into the bedroom. “Just lie down.” Obediently Harry lay down on the bed and squirmed a little uncomfortably as Severus lifted his jumper and shirt and gently began prodding his abdomen and stomach. Harry hissed a little in pain as Severus pressed a particularly sore part of his stomach. Severus’ brow furrowed deeply as he pressed the spot again a little firmer this time. Harry instantly reacted and slapped Severus’ hand away catching the man completely off guard. 

“That hurts.” Harry snapped moodily at Severus who stared at him blankly. For a moment Severus remained silent before he glanced up over his shoulder at where Jasper was standing worriedly at the end of the bed. Harry watched as a strange unspoken conversation passed between the brothers before Severus sighed and looked back at Harry, his hand coming up to gently rest on Harry’s stomach. 

“This complicates things.” Harry looked from Severus to Jasper and then back hoping to find some sort of explanation to go with Severus’ worried look and strange comment. When nothing was forth coming Harry sat up on his elbows and looked pensively at his mate. 

“What complicates things?” Harry had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer but what came from Severus lips floored him instantly. 

“You’re pregnant Harry.” The last thing Harry remembered as he passed out was Severus face hovering worriedly over him and calling his name.


	32. Serious Appologizing

Chapter 32

“Come on, Potter this isn’t the time.” Harry was snapped from darkness by a foul smelling odour that assaulted his sense. Coughing and spluttering Harry blindly pushed the offending bottle being shoved under his nose away and blinked a little to clear his vision. Severus was leaning over him intensely his hand resting on Harry’s forehead and the other still clutching the awful smelling bottle of potion. 

“Oh god I’ve just had the worst nightmare.” Harry whispered as he stared up at Severus. Severus grimaced a little as he sat up and re corked the bottle of potion. 

“Unfortunately Potter, I do believe the nightmare in question is very much real.” Harry paled visibly at Severus comment. Instantly Severus leant forward again and gently cupped Harry’s cheeks with his hands preventing him from slipping into darkness a second time. “Hey don’t go again we haven’t got time.” Just at that moment Jasper ran into the room 

“You guys have got to go, Alice just sent word that they’re on their way down here.” Severus swore and grabbing Harry’s invisibility cloak helped the boy up from the bed. Harry grimaced and bent over a little clutching at his stomach. He ached like he had earlier in the day when Jasper had hit him with the curse. 

“Come on Potter deep breaths, I’ll give you a potion for the pain when we’re on the train.” Harry straightened a little as Severus pulled his cloak around the boys shoulder guiding him from the cottage and out the front door. Waiting at the top of the gravel road was Jaspers little car. 

“Where are we going?” Harry whispered as Severus helped him into the back seat before climbing in next to him. 

“Back to Surrey.” Severus whispered as he pulled Harry against him, and allowed the boy to lay his head in his lap. Severus hastily pulled the invisibility cloak up over the boy’s head just as Jasper started up the engine and pulled away from the cottage. In the darkness of the back seat of the car Harry rested his hands on his stomach beneath the safety of the invisibility cloak. He didn’t want to be pregnant; he hadn’t even finished school yet. He didn’t know how it had happened, well he did but that wasn’t what he was thinking about. It seemed a longer drive to Glasgow station than it had been when they’d arrived, and in the dark the world outside the car window blurred into nothing. 

Not much was said between them until finally Jasper pulled the car up into the train station car park and looked over his shoulder into the backseat, where Severus sat with an invisible Harry. 

“You’ve got a good ten minutes to be on the train, I’ll get the bags out of the back.” Jasper smiled at them and hopped out of the car. Harry sat up and went to take the invisibly cloak off but Severus pulled it back on. 

“Not yet, if we’re seen it has to look like I’m travelling alone.” Harry nodded, not that Severus could see him but it seemed the right thing to do. Severus got out of the car and Harry followed sticking close to his mate. During the trip Severus’ hand had come to rest on Harry’s resting on his stomach and that touch alone had alleviated most of the ache he felt. 

“Come on, platform 4 the train should be there.” Jasper and Severus carried the bags between them and Harry hung between the two brothers cautiously looking over his shoulder every five minutes in case someone was watching them. Surprisingly the train was full and it took them five minutes to find a compartment not occupied by muggles. Jasper stepped off the train just as the whistle blew signalling departure time was nearing. Harry stood beside Severus at the window as the two brothers hugged one another and closed the door into the carriage. 

“Be careful little brother, he’s a sadistic son of bitch.” Severus nodded at Jasper the brothers smiling warmly at one another. 

“You too, lay low and keep me up to date when you can.” Jasper touched his hand to his chest in silent acknowledgement and Harry was surprised to see Severus do the same. 

“I’ll expect a owl when the little one arrives.” Jasper smiled at where he knew Harry was standing next to Severus in the window. Harry nodded again although knowing Jasper couldn’t see it. 

“Take care.” Severus whispered as the train pulled away from the station. Severus waved at his brother for a moment before the image of the man dressed in the black leather coat disappeared from view, as the train pulled out into the darkened countryside. Moving into the compartment they’d found for themselves Severus warded the door and sealed it shut, pulling the blinds to the hall closed so that no other passengers could see in. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and folded it neatly on top of his case. Harry sat down quietly on the edge of the bench seat his hands folded neatly in his lap as Severus sat down opposite him. Carefully Severus reached across and placed his hands gently on top of Harry’s knees in comfort, feeling acutely the young boys distress through the bond. 

“Everything’s going to be okay Harry, I promise.” Severus leaned forward a little more and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek where a single tear had leaked out from the corner of the boy’s eyes. Harry truly wanted to believe Severus but the way he felt at the moment, everything had turned to utter shit yet again. 

“I didn’t want this, not yet, not now.” Harry was still trying to comprehend the fact he was pregnant without having to explain how he felt about it. Severus sighed and moved swiftly over to sit beside Harry, his arm coming up around Harry’s shoulders to hold him closely to his body. 

“I know Harry, and this is unexpected for me too. It takes months even years for male wizarding couples to ever conceive, and both of us would have needed to take a potion. That’s why I asked you before if you’d taken a potion from my stock.” Severus rubbed his hand gently across Harry’s shoulders, his thumb ghosting the side of the boy’s neck and making him shiver. 

“I didn’t take anything.” Harry whispered vehemently, to which Severus nodded firmly and pulled Harry tighter against him in reassurance that he believed him. 

“I know that’s why this is complicated. You didn’t conceive through normal means Harry, this bond seems to have accelerated our relationship, either through need or some other emotion.” Harry frowned in confusion completely not understanding. Severus sighed patiently and began again. “A wizarding bond has a life of its own, it is shaped not only by the people it’s connected to but the external environment and other factors such as age, emotional stress, situation. Something either emotionally or externally has triggered your body into conceiving, it’s just unfortunate it has picked such a time, but obviously the bond thinks there is a need for this.” Severus sighed and sat back against the seat his free hand coming up to worry his brow in concern. “This is all extremely frustrating. Had I known what I was getting myself into in the beginning, I might have just chosen one of the devotee’s Voldemort had selected for me and just accepted my fate as it was dealt.” Severus closed his eyes and slumped in the chair, his hand falling from Harry’s shoulder. Harry stared at Severus the man’s despair resting unchecked and unconcealed on his face. A strange emotion welled up in a Harry, a mix of hatred, sadness and fear, which swelled in his stomach and rose into his chest. Voldemort yet again had fucked with his life. Sitting before him was a man he’d hated up until his sixth year, a man he’d been forced to marry, and a man he’d unwittingly fallen in love with and was now carrying his child. Harry stood up abruptly from the chair and walked over to the window, startling Severus a little as the lights in the carriage flickered as if a surge of magic had interrupted the flow. “Harry.” Severus whispered concerned for his lover, only just realising what he’d said and how it had sounded to his mate. “I didn’t mean….” Severus fell silent as Harry spun around the boy’s scar burning an orange colour.

“I’ll kill him.” Harry whispered his voice not his own. “I’ll skewer him through with his own wand and shove my fist so far down his throat I’ll feel his very life slipping through my fingers and you know what?” Harry paused his gaze seemingly looking straight through Severus. The potion master shook his head silently, as a trail of blood ran down Harry’s forehead and nose and fell in a little droplet onto the boy’s jumper. “I’m going to enjoy every single minute of seeing him suffer, just like he’s made me suffer all these years…” Harry trailed off and closed his eyes. A second later Harry’s eyes opened again, the scar had stopped bleeding and Harry’s expression had returned to the normal passive one Severus had seen a few moments before. Stunned silent Severus watched Harry smile at him before gesturing to their bags. “Can I have a drink Severus, I’m thirsty.” Severus nodded dumbly and having grabbed a small amount of muggle change from his bag quickly exited the compartment in search of the drinks cart and to give himself time to think about what he’d just witnessed. 

*********************************

Severus sat opposite Harry, a small piece of paper sitting on the fold out table between them. For the past three hours they’d sat in relative silence playing a game of hangman, Severus managing to incorporate all the weirdest potions ingredients into his clues, making guessing the answers completely impossible for Harry. Since Severus had returned with some sandwiches and a drink for Harry neither of them had spoken of the incident. Harry it seemed hadn’t even noticed the blood trail running down his face and Severus had merely muttered a cleaning spell on the boy when he hadn’t been looking. Harry hadn’t acknowledged what had happened and Severus hadn’t either, but the potion masters mind had not once strayed from the issue. Never had he seen Harry acting like that, and the boy’s vehemence for revenge was almost identical to what Severus had seen in Voldemort during his time spying. 

Harry was oblivious to his partner’s internal thoughts and made light conversation about seeing Sirius, Remus and his friends again. Severus strangely kept his answers as short and clipped as possible, all the while his brow furrowed and his gaze on Harry. 

“Are you going to continue training me?” Severus couldn’t avoid Harry’s direct comment this time and was forced to answer his mate. 

“No, you know mostly everything myself and Jasper could teach you. Admittedly there will have to be slight modifications to take into consideration your condition but it is only practice you need now.” Severus removed another line from the hangman on the paper in front of him as Harry lost another letter. 

“Modifications?” Harry queried as he guessed another two letters and lost another two strokes on his hangman. Severus nodded and drew Harry a clue to the answer on the side of the paper. 

“Yes, adjustments you need to make in your casting.” Harry frowned a little at his lover and when Severus made no attempt at explaining himself Harry threw his quill down onto the table in disgust. 

“And, you’re being deliberately awkward, do I have to spell out the need for explanation? What adjustments?” Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry and put down his quill managing not to splatter the paper with ink like Harry had with his temper. Folding his arms across his chest Severus sat back on his chair and glared at the boy across from him. 

“That for one, Mr Potter. Your mood swings are already becoming intolerable and I have only been back in your company a mere few hours, how my brother coped with you for two weeks like this is beyond me.” Harry opened his mouth to shout at Severus but the elder wizard cut in quickly. “One adjustment Mr Potter will be to learn to take three deep breaths and think about the consequences before opening your mouth, less you make matters worse with your volatile moods.” Harry closed his mouth quickly and instead glared at Severus with just as much conviction as Severus was staring at him with. 

“And what else? I’m assuming that’s not the only thing to change, as nothing I ever do is bloody simple.” Harry looked pointedly at Severus who huffed a contemptible little snort.

“Back to the old ‘poor little me’ syndrome again are we Potter, I thought we’d progressed on from that but obviously I was mistaken.” Severus’ tongue was a sharp as acid but unlike when Harry had just been Severus’ student the sting of his comment made little affect on the boy who gave just as good back. 

“You’re an utter bastard aren’t you Snape.” Harry paused his gaze narrowing to meet Severus’ one with one of his own. “They could dress you in pink, with frills and a bouquet, then coat you in honey and you’d still be the nasty, sarcastic son of a bitch you are.” Again Harry paused his gaze not flinching as he stared at Severus. “It’s a good job you fuck well or you’d have no redeeming features what so ever.” Harry never wavered as he watched Severus’ eyes flash with something akin to anger. For a moment Harry half expected another just as stinging remark from his lover but when Severus opened his mouth what came out was unexpected. 

“You have to remember when casting spells, particularly blocking charms, that you are now no longer just protecting yourself, you are also protecting our child. You have to cast the ‘block’ to protect the two of you. This is why when Jasper threw certain, more complicated curses at you, your blocks were useless because they sought out that weakness. At all times you have to remember to protect the both of you.” Harry nodded silently and picked up his quill and pointed to where he’d only managed to guess a few letters of the hangman answer. 

“It’s Aquavirius Maggot Juice.” Filling in the blank spaces Harry put the quill back down on the table and watched as a small smile twitched at the corner of Severus’ lips. 

“Ten points to Gryffindor, for using your head, finally.” Severus whispered coolly as he flicked his wand at the table and made it and the paper disappeared back into its folded position. 

“School’s not in professor, points don’t get counted.” Harry whispered back watching as the familiar dark smile graced the professor’s lips. 

“Good job too, or my reputation would be shot to hell.” Severus smiled and Harry snorted in laughter. 

“Do we get to have make-up sex now our fights over?” Harry whispered colouring a little as Severus rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I would hardly call that a fight Potter, more a disagreement.” Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry in challenge but the boy merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled coyly. 

“Still it’s got to classify for something, a kiss?” Harry paused and moved across the compartment to sit next to Severus on the bench, his nose coming up to press against Severus’ cheek and nuzzle. “Besides it’s been four weeks since we last did it and I do believe that would make our monthly scheduled rendezvous well overdue.” Harry nuzzled closer to Severus’ cheek the man’s resolve weakening as Harry trailed his hand down over Severus’ chest, flicking at the buttons of his jacket restlessly. “I’d have thought you’d have jumped at the chance to mark your territory again after Jasper…” Harry instantly fell silent as Severus’ mood soured instantly. 

“Not funny Potter, if my brother laid a finger on you, you better bloody well tell me now.” Harry realized his mistake and instantly shook his head. 

“No I told you, he just kept me company while I slept this afternoon.” Harry paused but then continued quickly before Severus could say anything. “And I can’t believe you thought we’d done anything, it was so humiliating having you inspect me like you didn’t trust me.” Harry frowned at Severus waiting for answer but the potion master merely shook his head in concern. 

“You have no idea what I was looking for when I did that do you?” Harry shook his head bewildered as Severus gestured to Harry’s neck and waist. “It wasn’t you I didn’t trust Harry, it was my brother and his associates.” Harry frowned again still not catching on to what Severus was saying. “The cottage we were staying at is situated on the boundary of a vampire colony, Jasper’s bar apart from being a watering hole for the unsuspecting muggles, also doubles as Jaspers’ black market trading house, and the colony’s feeding place.” Harry paled visibly his hand automatically straying to his neck as if to double check that all his flesh was in one place. “I wasn’t checking for signs of sex Harry, I was looking for a vampires tell tale feeding marks.” 

“Fucking hell, why did you not tell me this. I could have been sucked dry in my sleep, I could be already infected.” Harry automatically bared his teeth, his fingers running uselessly over his top canine teeth looking for signs of fangs forming. Severus snorted and pulled Harry’s hands away from his teeth making the boy look down at him. 

“Trust me you’re not infected Harry and the wards on the cottage were designed to deter members of the colony that strayed too close. However Jasper broke my rules by allowing you out unprotected into an alehouse where you would have made an easy target.” Stunned Harry slumped back down into the seat beside Severus, suddenly remembering the way Alice; Jaspers’ barmaid had stared at him, and what she’d said. Suddenly it all made sense. 

“Is Jasper a…?” Thinking how he’d slept so soundly beside Jasper in bed earlier in the day Harry looked abruptly to Severus who silently shook his head. 

“No he’s not. He used the colony as a hiding place after fleeing from Voldemort, not surprisingly the colony just accepted him as one of their own. Vampire’s do not pledge their allegiance to anyone accept their own kind, and contrary to popular belief are relatively peaceful creatures. They feed on the new moon each tri semester of the year, and while it is a violent and rather gruesome experience for the victim, the muggle or wizard is usually returned unharmed to their place of residence with no knowledge of what has occurred, save for the puncture marks, which fade with time. A colony such as the one we were staying with remain relatively undisturbed by wizards and muggles alike, and provide a perfect cover for those who wish to disappear and those like us who are hiding.” Harry still sat stunned on the bench staring at Severus who seemed undisturbed by what he’d just told Harry. After a few moments of silence Severus leaned in a pressed a soft kiss against Harry’s parted lips before drawing back a little and smiling at his lover. “We can have sex now.” Severus whispered against Harry’s cheek making the boy shiver a little. 

“I should hope so, you’ve got some apologizing to do having not told me we were living with blood suckers for the past four months.” Severus laughed out loud and pulled Harry onto his lap the boy’s arms coming up around his neck as they both leant forward and kissed passionately. 

“Sorry.” Severus whispered before devouring Harry’s lips ravenously.


	33. Making It Up To You

Chapter 33 

Harry slackened the muscles in his throat as he sucked Severus’ thick cock deeper in his mouth. With his lips wrapped around the elder wizard’s shaft and his hands massaging the tops of Severus’ spread thighs, Harry felt almost in control of Snape. Harry had been practicing his oral technique since Severus had sucked his brain out through his cock one morning at the cottage. It had been a challenge taking the entire length of Severus’ large member but he’d done it eventually without gagging. Now though he was getting good and took his time laving licks and playful nips on his lovers tip while sliding back and forth up and down the man’s thick shaft. The groans and expressions of delight that issued from Severus’ usually composed mouth were well worth the effort and the feel of Severus fingers gripping and running through Harry’s wild hair were always enough to bring the boy to the edge several times. The first time Severus had come without little warning, and Harry had chocked and coughed up the man’s cream. The taste was unique, not pleasant but not awful either. It had taken some getting used to, but for the moment of pleasure swallowing brought to Severus, Harry was quite willing to put up with it. At the cottage Harry had only ever done this with Severus sitting on the edge of the bed and Harry kneeling between his legs, but in the dim light of the moving train carriage limited space had Severus laid back on the bench seat, Harry stretched round about on his mate.

Like always Severus’ balls tightened and his cock throbbed a little in anticipation of an approaching climax. Harry doubled his effort failing to hold back Severus’ hips as the man thrust up into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. Harry enjoyed this part so much and opened his eyes to stare up at Severus, as the man thrust once more before spilling his seed with a guttural curse. With his hand wrapped around the base of Severus’ cock, Harry pumped the man’s seed into his mouth swallowing greedily the unique flavoured fluid. Severus relaxed back into the cushions of the padded bench seat when his climax finally passed his cock still twitching and leaking a little of the come. Harry lapped at the man’s softening but still flushed member, gracing every inch of skin with a reverent kiss, a lavish lick or a cheeky nip. Severus’ hands loosened in Harry’s hair, before the right hand dipped down and brushed a stray lock of hair from the boy’s forehead. Drawing up onto his knees Harry bent over Severus and kissed his lover soundly on the lips, allowing Severus to taste himself on his tongue. 

Exhausted though Severus fell back against the cushions quickly his hands falling from the side of Harry’s face to the boy’s waist as Harry propped himself up on Severus’ lap, straddling the man as best he could on the small bench seat. Harry smiled down at Severus who was staring up at his mate, a lazy smile on his face and his eyes half lidded in fatigue. Despite having found his own climax Harry was still painfully hard beneath his jeans the damp patch forming around the zipper a clear indication of his need. Reaching down Harry began rubbing himself through his jeans, his gaze not leaving Severus’. 

“You do know that you don’t have to finish me every time you give me a blow job Harry, it’d be nice to have sex with you without having to wait until I get hard again.” Harry blushed a little and grasped his crotch hard through the denim as Severus ran his hands up Harry’s torso and tweaked the boy’s nipples playfully. 

“I like swallowing.” Harry whispered back cautious that he didn’t sound silly or romantic knowing Severus hated that when they were together. 

“I know but just occasionally it’d be nice to follow through instead of having to recover before continuing.” Severus smiled warmly at Harry who nodded remembering to make a note of Severus’ request for next time. Even though they’d had sex more times than Harry could count, the boy was still learning new things about it. Severus drew his hands back down Harry’s chest and easily snapped open the top button of the jeans before unzipping the damp material. Harry’s rose red cock sprang free of its confines between the v of the open jeans; it’s head slapping against Severus’ stomach. Harry half expected Severus’ hands to take over massaging his cock, but instead the talented potion masters hands came up to gently rest on Harry’s stomach. Gently the hands ran over the slight rise of Harry’s skin the right hands’ fingertips dipping delicately into Harry’s belly button before continuing on to where they’d started. Harry shivered a little at the touch disbelieving of how sensitive his stomach had become. “It’ll be strange seeing you fill out.” Harry watched curiously as Severus past his hands over Harry’s stomach again, reverently. “We’ll have to charm your robes to expand with you.” Harry shivered as Severus leant up and pressed a chaste kiss against his stomach. “What sex do you think it’ll be?” Harry was somewhat stunned by the question, his hand having fallen away from his hard cock as Severus’ mood changed. 

“Don’t know, haven’t really thought too hard about it. I’m kind of still trying to believe it myself.” Severus’ hand slid down from the side of Harry’s stomach to grasp the boy’s leaking erection. Harry bit his lip to stifle the gasp as Severus ran his thumb under the foreskin that was pulled back exposing the bulbous flushed tip. 

“I’d like a son, hopefully he won’t have your ineptitude at potions.” Harry looked affronted by Severus’ comment and slapped the man’s hand away from his stomach, as he felt Severus’ renewed hard on rising against his jean-clad backside. 

“Hopefully he doesn’t have your nose.” Harry bit back sarcastically as he leant down and pressed a kiss against Severus’ crooked nose. Severus pushed Harry back away from him and tightened his hold on the boy’s cock, flicking his wrist around to tweak the member which throbbed appreciatively against his palm. 

“Don’t be surprised Potter, it’s a family curse and comes with the name.” Harry’s eyes slid closed as Severus guided him up onto his knees dragging the boy’s jeans down so that they slid effortlessly off Harry’s feet hanging over the edge of short bench, leaving him naked from the waist down, unlike Severus who’s trousers where still tangled around his lower legs, exposing just his upper thighs and lap. Harry shuffled up obligingly on the couch as Severus propped himself up a little against the wall, giving him a better angle to thrust when the time came. Severus’ fingers which had dipped in Harry’s belly button earlier were brought up to Harry’s lips the tips of them just brushing the wet sheen from the lips where Severus had just kissed him. “Suck them Potter, you know where they’re going.” 

“Can’t be bothered to open your suitcase?” Harry inquired as he licked the tips of all three fingers Severus pressed to his lips. Severus shook his head silently and Harry smiled briefly before closing his eyes and engulfing all three fingers just as easily as he had Severus’ cock half an hour before. Harry knew this game, and swirled his tongue around each digit as if worshiping it, sucking it clean then wetting it thoroughly through again. Severus like to watch, Harry’s so named ‘sinful mouth’. He’d told the boy just that the morning after their first ‘real’ night together in the cottage, and Harry took every opportunity to indulge his partners desires with a show. Eventually Severus pulled his wet fingers from Harry’s mouth with an audible slip, before putting them to much better use up Harry’s arse. Harry was still getting used to the first penetration of three fingers inside of him, the burn still present but now fading fast. He’d learnt to relax and steady his breathing so that Severus’ fingers always slid easily inside with minimal pain. 

The train’s cramped compartment provided an interesting proposition. Harry for the first time was on top, and he sat easily on Severus’ fingers, his hands clenching and unclenching against his lover’s chest. 

“I missed you.” Harry whispered as he lifted himself up and then lowered himself down again on Severus’ intruding fingers, Severus’ guiding hand aiding in establishing rhythm in their new position. Severus smiled and pulled his fingers free of Harry’s hole wiping them carelessly on the boy’s shirt before guiding the boy up and over his own straining cock. Harry obligingly shifted and pressed his forehead to Snape’s as the man guided him slowly down onto the leaking shaft. Harry hissed at the pressure, his legs shaking as he lowered himself down onto Severus. The new angle was strange and Harry clung to Severus’ neck as he settled himself down fully on his lovers lap. It felt so good to have Severus buried in him again, after two weeks of being apart to come together again was heaven. Perhaps they’d been more affected by the bond than either had thought. 

“I missed you too Potter.” Severus hissed into Harry’s ear as he bent his legs a little to give himself leverage and stability with the boy’s frame sitting atop him. Harry was a little nervous at the new position but Severus leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to Harry’s lips before pushing up to settle his cock comfortably up inside his lover. Harry whimpered at the movement his breath coming in short, sharp gasps and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Severus loved seeing Harry so debauched. The boy’s hair lying flat with sweat against the forehead, the emerald green eyes unfocused and wild. The boy was perfection and sin all rolled into one delectable package. 

Their rhythm was awkward at first like it always was but with Severus’ guiding hand Harry was soon rising and falling onto his lovers solid cock, riding it in time with the click of tracks beneath the train. It took very little time to push them both over the edge, Harry sinking down onto his lover as Severus thrust up their impact sweeping their bodies like a wave. Harry gasped Severus’ name loudly the warm wave of Severus’ orgasm washing over him in the familiar breathtaking feeling. Collapsing after his second orgasm Severus slumped uselessly against the bench, Harry’s passage still clenching around his softening cock as Harry sought his own awaited release. When it came Harry was acutely aware of Severus staring at him, the boy’s hand seeking out his own cock to milk his load out onto Severus’ stomach, in creamy white tendrils. Sated and out of breath Harry collapsed like a rag doll against Severus’ chest ignoring the spreading moisture over his shirt. Severus wrapped his arms loosely about the boy’s body holding him closely as they both rode out what remained of their high. 

Lowering his legs from behind Harry, Severus’ cock slipped easily out of Harry’s hole, the boy hardly flinching as Severus inspected the pucker for damage just as he always did. When he found no signs of injury Severus rolled Harry off him and rose from the bench, his back stiff with having lain in one position for so long. Harry complained at being moved but merely snuggled in against Severus’ coat as the man leaned down a pressed lazy kiss to the boy’s lips. 

“I’ll go dampen the cloth in the bathroom down the hall, so we can clean up.” Harry muttered his ascent his body still strangely humming after his high. Severus disappeared for a while before returning to find Harry laying on his back his hands cupping his belly. At first Severus thought Harry was in pain but when he drew closer he realized it was a strange smile twitching at the corner of the boys lips.

“He’s going to kill me isn’t he?” Harry whispered no explanation needed for whom he was talking about. Severus sighed and sat down beside Harry on the bench, using the warm wet cloth to wipe away the sweat and cum on Harry’s skin. 

“The odds were never good for any of us Harry, but there’s always a slither of hope even in the darkest hour.” Harry smiled and moved his hands away from his belly allowing Severus to bathe the skin with the warm cloth before placing a gentle kiss on the slight rise. 

“Perhaps.” Harry whispered as Severus helped him pull on a clean pair of trousers and a jumper.   
“You better get some rest, no doubt it’ll be the unusual chaos when we arrive at the station.” Harry smirked and sat up a little allowing Severus to settle in the corner of the seat before Harry laid his head down in his lovers lap. Severus pulled a blanket over the both of them before dimming the lights until they were no more than an eerie glow. 

“Are we going to tell anyone about this Severus?” Harry rubbed his stomach by way of explanation and watched as Severus sighed and shook his head. 

“No, not until the time is right. We don’t need more stress.” Harry nodded almost glad he didn’t have to tell Sirius about his pregnancy just yet. Closing his eyes Harry entwined his fingers with Severus’ over his stomach before silently allowing the click, clack of the train to lull him into slumber….


	34. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 34

“..and Sirius was just like grabbing his wand and the guy just whacked him straight in the face and then Sirius said….” 

“…nice hit now it’s my turn and shoves his wand right in this guys face and kills him.” 

“Oh and Lupin was cool too, he and the headmaster were felling them like trolls.” 

“It’s so good you’re back Harry, now you’ll get to see what fighting’s all about. Ron’s really become quite good, and Neville nearly took out two deatheaters last week, if he hadn’t dropped his wand.” 

The Weasley twins banter hadn’t stopped since Harry had sat down in the backseat of the car sandwiched between them. While he’d got some sleep on the train journey his dreams had been filled with pain, suffering and the irrepressible fear he had of losing people he loved. From the way everyone was talking it was as if the war was only a game, scores of kills being kept like points in a game of skill. Mr Weasley was driving the new ford anglea he’d picked up at bargain basement prices from a guy up town. Unlike the blue ford Harry and Ron had crashed into the whomping willow in second year, this little car had no added wizarding features. 

There had been only a relatively small party waiting for them at the station. Almost immediately Harry had been separated from Severus, some Auror’s Harry couldn’t name dragging him off in a hurry, leaving the twins, and Mr Weasley to escort Harry back to the house, which had become the new base for the order of the phoenix. Beneath the relative safety of the invisibility cloak Harry tuned out of the twins conversation instead listening to the radio and watching the awakening streets of the early morning town of Surrey flow past the window. 

“So what have you been up to Harry?” It was only when Harry felt Fred nudge him in the side that the boy realised he was being directly asked a question. Despite being invisible Harry blushed a little guiltily and cleared his throat. 

“Um, just training mostly. Learning new spells, hexes and charms just basic stuff.” Harry lied weakly, not wanting to give away anything. Before they’d left the train carriage Severus had given him a stern warning to keep his mouth shut about what had gone on during the past months with Jasper, and Harry had no intention of breaking that silence. 

“Cool, you can teach us what you’ve learnt. We’re not really supposed to go on missions, but sometimes when the missions come to us we’ve got no choice but to fight back.” George smiled across at his brother before both twins smiled at the reflection of their father in the rear view mirror. 

“I’m sure Harry, doesn’t need to be teaching you two anymore than you already know.” Mr Weasley smiled at the space between the two twins where Harry undoubtedly was sitting. “And remember when we get to the house, no messing with the neighbours.” Harry looked suspiciously at the twins who winked secretly to one another before giggling like silly schoolgirls. It amazed Harry how people could just act so normal despite the face they were at war with their enemy, and every day someone they knew didn’t come back from the battlefield. With a silent sigh Harry sat the rest of the way in quiet contemplation until finally Mr Weasley pulled the car up into drive of the unassuming little bungalow in an ordinary muggle street. Harry hadn’t actually seen the house in daylight and it was clear why Albus had chosen it as the orders base. If it hadn’t been for the welcome mat that had the shape of a phoenix burnt into it, Harry would have never have guessed wizards were living inside of it at all. Mr Weasley led the threesome up the garden path to the front door and knocked on it twice. Still beneath his cloak Harry watched as the door swung open to reveal a strange looking old lady, with glasses, a walking stick and strange lavender coloured hair. 

“Hello, Hello my dears come in.” Harry was sure he’d heard the woman’s voice before but thought nothing of it as the woman let them inside, barely allowing Harry in before slamming the door closed. Harry watched stunned as the old woman transformed into a purple haired tonks, her walking stick transfigured back into her wand as she warded the doors closed again. “Sorry, the woman from next door came round yesterday evening looking for a cup of sugar, we can’t be to careful.” By way of explanation she pointed to the 1kg bag of sugar that sat on standby on the hallstand. “Hello, Harry, hope I didn’t catch you there with the door.” Knowing he was now safe Harry dropped his cloak and smiled at Tonks who’s lavender hair had turned back into her more familiar electric purple colour. 

“No, I’m too quick.” Harry whispered still clutching the invisibility cloak loosely around his shoulders. Nyphandora Tonk’s chuckled brightly and gestured to the stairs. 

“Ron and the others are upstairs go on up and get settled we’ll call you when breakfast’s ready.” Harry nodded and disappeared up the stairs to the second story of the house, leaving the twins with their father and Tonks in the hall. Harry didn’t get far along the landing when he was crash tackled by Ron, who over the past few months had grown quite considerably taller than Harry and bulked out quite a bit. 

“Harry! I knew I heard someone come in.” Brightly Ron hugged his best friend before helping him up from the landing floor and dragging him into a bedroom. Ron was stronger than before too and he pushed Harry with some force onto the bed where Hermione, Neville and Seamus sat with a board game of some sort spread out in front of them. 

“Harry! You’re back!” Hermione hugged Harry tightly, Neville and Seamus doing the same. Seeing Neville and Seamus here was unexpected but Harry supposed that as the war escalated everyone loyal to the cause was needed. 

“Yeah, how are things going?” Harry put his small bag down at the end of the bed and sat up next to Hermione who waved her wand over the board that came alive with different coloured dots, and map coordinates. Harry was amazed at the detail and stared in aw of the map. 

“Alright we think. It’s getting harder to tell what with all the confrontations happening but the map helps keep track of everyone.” Harry nodded as Hermione pointed out several dots on the map, indicating who they were and what or whom they were fighting, as indicated by the complicated key down the side of the map.

“Hermione created the map because we’re not allowed to go on missions.” Neville whispered as he pointed out his gran who was fighting one of the many ominously dark dots on the map. Harry was strangely silent as he surveyed the map trying to see if Severus was on it somewhere. Seamus must have picked up on Harry’s concern and pointed to the only two-coloured dot on the entire map, a green mixed with black. 

“He’s easily picked out.” Seamus whispered as Harry smiled as he saw Severus, Albus, Sirius and Lupin were not surrounded by other black dots. 

“I couldn’t get his dot just one colour, the spell refused to work I don’t know why.” Hermione shrugged her shoulders apologetically at Harry, but the boy merely smiled mildly and flopped down exhausted on the bed. 

“So what have you been up to Harry, it has been like months since we’ve heard from you. You were supposed to write.” Ron looked a little put out that Harry hadn’t written to them like he’d promised and Harry guiltily lowered his gaze to where he was still fiddling with the corners of his invisibility cloak. 

“I know and I’m sorry guys Severus has been training me non stop for the past few months. I feel like my heads going to explode with all this stuff I’ve learnt.” All four of his friends look sympathetically at Harry who sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, we’ve been having Auror lessons in the back shed while you’ve been away. Who ever has been not on mission has been training us, it’s really cool some of the spells we can do now.” Knowing he wasn’t the only one to be trained Harry opened his eyes at length and nodded at his friends. After so long with just Jasper and Severus as company Harry desperately wanted to dump his thoughts on his friends, but he knew he couldn’t with so much depending on the secrets he knew. 

“BREAKFAST’S READY!” From downstairs a familiar voice called to them and Hermione hastily cast a spell over the map, turning back to an unassuming muggle board game which she shoved under the bed. Harry looked at his friends strangely all of whom had the good grace to look guilty. 

“They don’t know we’ve made it, so don’t tell them.” Hermione looked at Harry who nodded understandingly. Neville led the group downstairs Harry trailing behind. Harry wasn’t really hungry but he knew he’d had nothing to eat since yesterday afternoon and he really did need to feed himself, as well as…. Harry touched his stomach involuntarily before snapping his hand away as he walked into the mayhem of the kitchen at breakfast time. Harry was almost relieved when he walked into the kitchen to find Severus sitting at the bench behind a newspaper, a cup of tea and toast sitting at his side. 

“Mr Potter, nice to have you back.” Albus rustled the boy’s hair as he passed the table and made his way over to his lover. 

“Harry.” Harry paused briefly to hug his godfather before stepping up to Severus side, and pressing a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek. Severus looked suspiciously over the top of his newspaper at Harry’s unexpected show of affection but didn’t mention it, knowing they had a rather large audience. 

“Drink, then eat.” Was the command as Severus pulled a small vial of potion from his pocket and pushed it along with a large plate, of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast across to Harry. 

“I’m not really hungry…” Harry fell instantly silent and sat down at the bench as Severus glared at him over the top of the newspaper. 

“All of it.” Severus replied quickly as he went back to his wizarding newspaper. Harry sighed and having grimaced down the potion set to eating his large breakfast. 

The conversation around the table was varied, everything from cake baking to plans for defeating Voldemort were being discussed in between calls for more bacon, where Mrs Weasley was gladly slaving away. When it was clear to Harry, Severus wasn’t in the mood for conversation Harry turned to his godfather whom was sat at the table in front of him. 

“Severus said Grimmauld Place was attacked is it alright?” Sirius burped loudly and shovelled another round of bacon into his mouth, as he nodded. 

“Yeah, scorched around the edges but still in tact. Gramp’s built the place to last, it’s just a pity he told the Malfoy’s about his achievements.” Harry picked at the eggs on his plate his appetite really not there despite Severus’ insistence. 

“So if Voldemort knew about the place why didn’t he attack it earlier.” Harry inquired as he shoved a small flake of bacon into his mouth as Severus glared at him from around the corner of his paper. 

“We think he just didn’t realise it’s value, didn’t think we’d use an old dark wizarding house, as our base. Once this is all over though we’ll get back there and sort it out proper.” Harry watched Sirius eat another strip of bacon just as Mrs Weasley dropped a large place of grilled cheese on toast down in front of him. The smell of the cheese made Harry’s stomach churn violently and the boy barely swallowed his own mouthful of bacon. “Oooh you’re a charmer Molly, just what I need.” With a wide grin Sirius picked up the melting cheese toast and took a large greasy bite. 

“Well can’t have you lot going out there without an empty stomach.” Mrs Weasley paused and turned to glance at Harry, who had paled to an almost translucent complexion, as he tried to force his rebelling stomach into submission. “Harry love, you alright you don’t look very….” It was as Harry watched Sirius take another bite of the cheese that Harry couldn’t hold it. Springing to his feet Harry pushed past Mrs Weasley and Sirius, all but knocking Severus off his stool and completely bowling Neville over as he ran out the back door into the garden, falling to his knees in the rose garden as the meagre contents of his stomach reared its ugly head. 

“Harry!” Behind him Harry heard Ron, Sirius and Mrs Weasley get up to come after him, but Severus’ voice made them all fall silent. 

“He’s fine, if you’ll excuse me.” Harry heard the distant chink of glass before footsteps crunched behind him on the pebble garden path. 

“A waste of a perfect potion.” Severus sighed and knelt down beside Harry as the boy retched up again before falling limply against his lover’s knees. “Here, sip it this time.” Harry accepted the small glass of pumpkin juice its slightly purple colouring suggesting Severus had added some more of the potion, Harry had just thrown violently back up into the rose garden. Severus gently soothed his fingertips back and forth across Harry’s forehead, the boy’s eyes closed as he sipped the juice slowly. In the kitchen Harry could hear the morning continuing on without disturbance, Albus making announcements and then sending everyone off to their duties. “I do believe I saw that coming before you did Potter. My own mysterious, and sudden dislike of regular cheddar cheese now completely explainable.” Harry opened his eyes and glanced up at Severus in question. “The bond Harry, like I feel your cravings for crisps I have also felt your ‘conditions’ dislike of cheese in the last week.” 

“Just watching him eat it, I couldn’t stop….” Harry gagged physically just on the mental picture of his godfather eating his breakfast. 

“Yes, I too find your godfathers eating habits quite disgusting, but I believe this is entirely another matter. No cheese for the next few months, understood.” Harry nodded quickly at Severus’ soft instructions, before allowing his lover to help him up from the grass and brush himself off. “Now go on upstairs, take a shower and change. I’m leaving with Albus today, so you’ll be spending the day with your friends in the shed.” Severus pointed down the small-grassed garden to a rickety old iron shed in the far corner, a rusty old lawn roller and a spade leaning against its side. The shed looked no bigger than to hold one person but Harry knew better. Nodding Harry turned back to Severus who was straightening out his robes. 

“Be careful.” Harry whispered in concern up at his lover. Severus rolled his eyes contemptibly and shook his head. 

“Do not lecture me about care Mr Potter.” Harry blushed a little awkwardly, and leant up to kiss Severus on the lips but at the last moment Severus turned his head away and Harry’s lips only met the man’s freshly shaved cheek. Harry pulled away and looked strangely at Severus who had screwed up his nose a little in disgust. “Remember to clean your teeth potter, that breath is as rancid as Lupin’s after the full moon.” With a short glance over his lover Severus turned and disappeared back into the house. Harry sighed and kicked a pebble across the grass from the side of the path. Glancing up Harry caught Sirius staring at him from out of the kitchen window, the man obviously having watched the entire scene play out. Not realizing how bad the scene had appeared to Sirius, Harry sighed and headed indoors, to do as Severus had said.


	35. The Trio of Debts

Chapter 35

“Again!” Alaster Moody, called the group to begin sparing again. Like Harry had predicted the shed they were all clustered in was rather large, and each of them with their partners had spread out in an even line, practicing the hexes, charms and spells Alaster was teaching them. Surprisingly Moody, was far better than Harry remembered him, and his reputation for being completely mad, was over rated. Harry was careful not to use any of the dark spells Jasper and Severus had taught him, only sticking to the routine casts everyone else knew. Just like Severus had said Harry was refocusing his spells on protecting both himself and the child within in him. It was hard and more often than not Harry would be sent flying flat onto his arse by Ron, but he was getting better as the day progressed. 

At lunch they had paused to feast on sandwiches prepared that morning by Mrs Weasley, the four of them then having fled upstairs to check Hermione’s map. Harry was relieved to see Severus’ dot still moving and completely away from the insuring danger, although he was alone. Harry wondered where he was exactly; the map not sophisticated enough to pinpoint his exact location. Eventually Moody had come to find them and they’d been put back to work. 

By the time late afternoon rolled around they were exhausted and none except Harry heard the door to the shed open, or the curse that tore through the air. On instinct Harry dropped to the ground, the shield Jasper had taught him whipping around him like a bubble as the cruse shot straight past him, ricocheting off the shield and exploding through the side of the shed like a cannon ball. Quick as lightening Harry had spun around onto his back his wand aimed firmly at the intruder as a nasty little disabling charm left his lips. The dark curse hit the intruder’s own shield and dissipated into the ground but before anyone else could attack the dark figure had stepped out of shadow to reveal Severus. Harry’s heart, which had been firmly wedged in his throat, the entire time suddenly relaxed and the boy collapsed in a heap, allowing his shield to fall. 

“You’re an utter bastard Sev.” Harry croaked weakly as a small wicked grin broke out across Severus’ face. The others who had taken cover behind the garden tools in the shed all slowly came out of their hiding places to stare stunned at Harry and Severus. 

“Just keeping you on your toes Potter.” Severus replied as he strode into the shed and helped Harry up from the dusty floor. “Very sloppy return curse Potter, but quick reaction time, and a nicely rounded block.” Severus leaned in closer to Harry, his voice lowering to a whisper so the others wouldn’t hear. “Didn’t take you long to adjust after all.” Harry smiled knowing that Severus’ round about comment was the best he could hope for in the way of a compliment from his mate. Jasper and Severus had been springing surprise attacks on him since they’d first starting training, and Harry was rather glad he’d had the practice. 

“Wow Harry, that was cool.” Ron strode over to his friend as Severus stepped away and over to Moody whom was leaning casually against the wall, his own wand still clutched in his hand. 

“Teaching the boy dark magic have we Snape.” There was a little gasp of disbelief from Harry’s friends as they all realised the curse Harry had just used was illegal. Harry cautiously watched the exchange between the Auror and his mate, Severus merely shrugging with little caring. 

“Nothing you wouldn’t have Alaster.” Severus replied curtly before turning back to the group gathered around Harry. “Molly’s put dinner on you’re all to go wash up ready for it.” There was a sigh of relief from everyone, and Harry smiled as he began to follow his friends from the shed. Having had only minimal food all day, he was rather hungry now. The twins were still chattering excitedly about Harry’s block of the curse and Harry was following them, but as he went to step out of the shed, Severus pulled him to a halt, slamming the door closed in front of him. “Not yet, we need to discuss something.” The shed now empty of people had shrunk back to its normal cramped size and Severus shifted around Harry to sit down on a toolbox. Harry watched as Severus pulled out the second wand from beneath the folds of his cloak and laid both wands side by side on the rickety wooden box in front of Harry. Harry determined not to give away the fact Jasper had already told him about the two wands pretended to look shocked but Severus wasn’t fooled. 

“Cut the act Potter, I know Jasper told you about it.” Harry sighed and nodded, as he sat down beside Severus on the toolbox. Harry had never seen his father’s wand before, or not knowingly anyway and he stared at the dark wooden shaft and the worn leather grip. Harry went to reach for the wand in question but Severus slapped his hand and pointed to the familiar light wooden wand, with the red carved grip Harry was used to seeing Severus handle. “That’s your fathers, this is mine.” Severus picked up the dark wood wand and tucked it back into his cloak, leaving Harry staring stunned at the light wood wand. 

“But I thought…..I mean you even used this in class….I assumed.” Harry was speechless, Severus it seemed had only ever used James’ wand, or at least only around Harry. 

“Well you assumed wrong.” Severus paused and Harry opened his mouth to demand an explanation but Severus silenced him with a sternly pointed finger. “And before you start accusing me of things there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for my use of your fathers wand as my own.” Harry fell silent and closed his mouth patiently waiting the explanation he’d been dying to hear, since Jasper had first told him about Severus’ debts and the payments he’d asked for them. “I have for the past year and a bit been testing your fathers wand and its capabilities, because I believe it is the key to the success of your defeat over Voldemort.” Harry frowned but dutifully kept his mouth shut. When Severus was explaining something important Harry knew better than to interrupt him. “Without all the other interfering forces, you and Voldemort are equally matched, that is why when you confront him at times such as the Tri Wizarding Tournament neither of you win nor lose the battle. Now it’s my theory, having studied Voldemort for as long as I have, that something about you must become different from him in order for you to gain the edge over him. And I believe your fathers wand is the key.” Harry frowned in confusion at Severus who sighed and picked up the wand, handing it to Harry who held it reverently in his own palm. 

“I don’t understand.” Harry whispered was he hesitated in wrapping his fingers around the grip, as a strange tingling sensation rippled through his hand and up his arm. Severus watched him closely, noting the boy’s uncomfortable feeling. 

“I know and it’s complicated. But just trust me when I say this must be the wand you use to kill Voldemort with, because he won’t be expecting it. Voldemort is so attuned to you Harry, it’s as if he’s apart of you and he’s become used to fighting you with your own wand, and your own magic because it’s so like his own. He can predict your moves and spells; I’ve seen it first hand. This is something he doesn’t know about, that he can’t predict and he won’t be able to stop. It has your fathers signature not your own, and will have a far better chance of making it past Voldemort’s barriers.” Harry looked skeptically at Severus who merely sighed and folded Harry’s hands around the wand’s grip and held them there tightly. “I have researched this thoroughly Harry. Your father while stupid in my opinion was a powerful wizard, far more than he probably realised.” Harry frowned at Severus’ insult of his father but let the matter drop as his mate continued. “That power you inherited, only you also inherited your mothers intellect and good nature as well, making you a formidable wizard Harry. But for you to defeat Voldemort you must channel all of those characteristics through your father’s wand so that Voldemort has no defense against it. The wand is going to make the difference between you and he, and seal your fate.” Harry swallowed difficultly and flicked his father’s wand, hoping to create a simple light charm in the darkened shed. What exploded from the end of the wand was a fireball that singed both his own and Severus’ robes before Severus put it out with a quick flick of his own wand. This time Harry did look extremely skeptically across at his mate who sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t say it was going to be easy Potter, using and controlling another wizards wand is hard but you only really need to know how to create the killing curse with this wand, the rest can be done with your own. If I can teach you to control this long enough to use the killing curse then that’s all you’ll need.” Severus smiled at Harry who nodded quietly and put his fathers wand back down on the wooden crate where Severus snapped it up and tucked it back into his own robes. 

“How are we going to practice that, and on what? I don’t think anyone’s going to volunteer to be killed.” Harry whispered as Severus stood up and opened the door of the shed, leading Harry out into the darkened garden. Light streamed out from the kitchen window and the voices of the order eating dinner filtering out of the open back door. 

“I’ve acquired some lab rats, which can be easily transfigured into likenesses of your enemies Potter. It’s a little macabre but it’s the only thing Albus and I could think of to help you.” Harry nodded silently as Severus guided him up the path with a hand in the small of his back. Before they reached the open door however Severus pulled Harry to a halt and stepped in front of him, the hand that had been at Harry’s back sliding around to gently caress the boy’s stomach. 

“Severus.” Harry blushed as his mate pressed a soft kiss to his lips, playfully tickling the boy’s stomach. Pushing Severus hands away from his stomach Harry leaned up and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck pulling his mate down for a deep passionate kiss, something he’d missed earlier that morning. “Why didn’t you tell me all this sooner?” Harry whispered as he broke away from Severus’ lips but still pressed his nose up against Severus’. 

“You weren’t ready.” Severus replied brushing a stray lock of hair from Harry’s forehead. 

“And do you think I’m ready now?” Harry whispered again as Severus’ arms sat comfortably about his waist, gently caressing the middle of his back. 

“No.” Harry was a little stunned by Severus blunt answer and pulled back a little to stare at his lover in confusion. 

“Then why are you telling me this now if you don’t think I’m ready?” Harry looked affronted at his lover, and Severus sighed and placed a gentle reassuring kiss to Harry’s forehead before slipping his right hand around, and up Harry’s t-shirt to rest gently on the boy’s belly. 

“Because of this.” By way of explanation Severus drew his thumb over Harry’s belly before pulling his lover against him in a warm hug. “We just don’t have the time to wait anymore Harry. Come December the risk will be too great to you and…” Severus trailed off as someone moved past the back door blocking the light momentarily before allowing it to stream out again. Lowering his voice even further Severus continued in a hush whisper. “You need to defeat him now while you can, because I won’t risk you going into a confrontation in that condition.” Harry nodded understandingly and hugged Severus tightly back before stepping away from him and entwining his fingers together with that of his lovers. 

“You know you keep telling me you’re not a romantic but when you say things like that I don’t believe you.” Harry looked sideways at Severus who rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be led towards the door into the kitchen. 

“I’m being sensible in my reasoning Potter, not romantic.” Was Severus reply as they walked past the small rose garden Harry had thrown up in that morning. 

“I don’t believe you Snape, I bet if I wanted chocolate, poetry and roses you’d get them me.” Harry glanced confidently over his shoulder at Severus who snorted loudly and shook his head. 

“You’d be sadly disappointed Potter.” Severus replied, as Harry pulled him into the kitchen, totally unaware that on his way past the rose bushes Severus had secretly picked one of the red flowers and tucked it away out of sight into his robe.


	36. Draco Malfoy

Chapter 36

Quietly Harry padded down the darkened hallway, softly treading on his toes as he descended the stairs. A creaky stair had him frozen for a moment his eyes darting about the darkened house in case he’d woken someone. When he was sure the house was still sleeping Harry continued down the stairs and quietly crept into the living room. The warm fire was still burning low in the fireplace casting a shuddering shadow over the witches and wizards sprawled out on the various, chairs, sofas and transfigured mattresses. Harry had never seen the house so full and so quiet at the same time. Glancing about the room Harry looked at the shadowed faces as he crept between the bodies. Harry was sure Severus was down here, having sat on the top step of the staircase until he’d seen Severus finally exit Dumbledore’s study at the ghostly hour of 2am. Severus had certainly come into the living room. Harry had decided to wait a little while before joining his mate. Severus had told him quite clearly after dinner that they wouldn’t be sharing a bed while ever they were in the orders’ headquarters but Harry had other plans. It was terrible sharing a bed with Ron, and his elder brother Charlie. Admittedly Charlie was handsome and it was kind of kinky being sandwiched between two warm bodies, but Ron snored and Charlie drooled and neither of them could possible compare to Severus. 

Harry paused as he drew up along side the day bed, a familiar black mop of hair sticking out from the blankets the potion master was wrapped in. Smiling Harry gently eased up the covers and slide effortlessly in beside his warm mate. Almost immediately the warm body beside him turned over strong arms coming up to wrap around Harry, who obligingly snuggled in. Surprisingly Severus smelled a little different tonight but Harry didn’t think anything of it and merely closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

*********************************

“Headmaster! Headmaster! Harry’s gone!” Harry was awoken by the frantic voice of Ron who came thundering down the stairs with his elder brother both still dressed in their silk boxer shorts. Cracking open an eyelid Harry smiled as he saw some members of the household come to Ron’s calling.

“Please don’t shout Ronald, he’ll be about I’m sure.” Mrs Weasley calmed her son and Harry closed his eyes again and snuggled back against Severus, the man’s arm tightening about him. Harry listened to the household searching for him content to remain unfound in Severus arms. Eventually though someone was bound to find him and Harry sighed heavily as he heard a gasp above him as he was discovered. 

“Go away.” Harry mumbled as he snuggled back into his mate, squeezing his eyes shut in aid of remaining in his sleepy haze. The next voice he heard however made his heart skip a beat. 

“Potter.” Severus voice cut through the silence and Harry’s eyes sprung open immediately to stare up into the face of his mate standing over him, his arms folded across his chest. Stunned Harry glanced over his shoulder only to recognise the face of the man he was snuggled against. 

“Remus.” Harry breathed disbelieving that he’d been so stupid as to climb into bed with his godfather’s best friend. It didn’t help either that at present, what Harry had assumed was Severus morning erection pressed against his backside, turned out in fact to belong to the still sleeping werewolf. “Shit.” Harry swore and flung back the blanket all but tripping over his own feet as he stumbled up from the couch. “I didn’t know. I thought…it was dark…I just assumed…he looked like….” Harry stumbled uselessly over his own words hardly believing he’d done something so dumb as mistaking Lupin for Snape. Desperately hoping for forgiveness Harry glanced up at Snape, but the man’s expression was cold and he was glaring down at Harry. “We didn’t do anything. Remus, tell him!” Harry bent down and pushed Lupin hard on the shoulder waking the wolf from his sleep. A dopey looking Remus was shaken awake but despite Harry’s urging the wolf shrugged his shoulders unknowing what had just happened. 

“What?” Remus whispered still foggy in his sleep, as he glanced around at the people staring down at him. 

“Severus, please. I thought he was you.” Harry pleaded with Severus but the potions master merely turned in silence and strode out of the living room. Harry was stunned and ran after his lover uncaring of the chilly air that bit at his skin as he ran down the back garden path after Severus. Snape had come to a stop at the bottom of the garden the man leaning against the fence staring down at the little stream that ran down the back of the garden. “Sev.” Harry whispered cautiously as he came to stop a step behind his lover. Severus had his arms folded into his cloak and his features were schooled into the familiar blank mask he wore when teaching. “Please Severus, I didn’t mean to do that. I genuinely thought he was you.” Harry wrapped his arms around his exposed upper body as the chill wind whipped around him. 

“I told you we wouldn’t be sleeping together in the house and yet as usual you didn’t listen to me. Had you followed my instructions to remain in your own bed I might have been spared this embarrassment of finding my husband in bed with a werewolf.” Harry went to protest that he and Remus hadn’t done anything but Severus cut him off abruptly. “…and I don’t care if you didn’t do anything or not, it still looks suspicious and tongues no doubt are already wagging.” Severus still had his back turned to Harry the man’s stiff shoulders and rigidly straight back reminiscent of when he’d caught Harry stealing potion ingredients from his cabinet during class in fifth year. Harry felt awful and swallowed back the familiar swell of sickness that penetrated his stomach. “Need I also remind you that it is a contractual condition of this union that you don’t take other lovers during and six months after your pregnancy?” Harry was stunned by the change in Severus’ attitude and could hardly believe he was hearing such harsh words. 

“You don’t believe me that nothing happened?” Harry whispered, his anger suddenly growing that Severus didn’t trust him. 

“All I know is that wasn’t Lupin’s wand in his pants this morning Potter, and what ever your excuse it is paltry in comparison to what everyone else saw and is now thinking. I don’t like being humiliated Potter.” Severus glanced disgustingly down over his shoulder at Harry who felt breathless as if someone had ripped out his lungs from his chest. Something was wrong. Severus had never talked to him in such a way; well okay he had but not concerning their marriage. 

“I wasn’t trying to humiliate you, I just made a mistake.” Harry pleaded with Severus to be reasonable but the potion master was having none of it. With his back still turned to his lover Severus spoke coldly. 

“Go back inside before you catch a chill Potter, your grovelling is solving nothing.” With tears stinging his eyes Harry turned and ran up the path bursting through into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. 

“Harry. I’m sorry I was asleep I should have known…..” A distraught Remus stood up abruptly from the table, where Sirius and Albus had just been telling him what had gone on. Harry ignored the werewolf and pushed his way past the crowd and ran towards the stairs. 

“Harry!” Sirius called after Harry with concern but again the boy ignored them all and ran up to the room he shared with the Weasley’s. Grabbing his trunk Harry threw it open on the bed and took out a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper. Harry felt practically heartbroken, and for some reason his stomach churned restlessly like a thousand kicking butterflies had made camp in there. Pulling on his jeans Harry muttered to himself when he couldn’t do up the top button, so left it open and just pulled his baggy jumper down and over his belly. Grabbing his cloak and his wand, Harry tucked a small leather pouch of muggle money into his jeans pocket before storming out of the bedroom. Harry practically bowled Sirius and the headmaster over the two men waiting anxiously at the bottom of the steps for him. 

“Harry, where are you going my boy?” Albus reached out to place a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder but the boy shrugged it off and swung his fathers invisibility cloak about his body. With his head the only visible part of him, Harry easily dismantled the complicated wards on the front door with one single wave of his wand before he stepped out and disappeared down the path into the morning sun. 

Harry wasn’t sure where he was going or what he was going to do, all he knew was that he had to go some space and think about what had just happened. Crossing the road at the corner Harry headed down the streets towards what he assumed was the high street where the shops were situated. If he remembered correctly there was a little coffee shop on the far corner. Walking down the street was easy especially once he dropped the invisibility cloak and shrank it into his pocket. Reaching a quaint little coffee shop Harry stepped inside and wandered up to the counter ordering himself a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows before taking a seat at the far end of the café near the window overlooking the street. 

For the longest time Harry sat by himself watching the world go by and sipping his chocolate. Harry didn’t know what to think about Severus. One moment the man was unbelievably loving, caring and a cherished partner and the next he was a monster. The more Harry thought about it the more he questioned if Severus did truly love him or if it was all just a grand plan to serve Severus’ selfish needs. Harry sighed as he drank what remained of his chocolate, and got up feeling the need to walk in the fresh air. Before he could move however three figures sat down at his booth essentially blocking him in. Harry was about to politely tell them he was leaving and they could have the table to themselves when he glanced up and saw an extremely familiar blonde haired boy sitting opposite him a wand pointed directly at him. 

“You’re not going anywhere Potter.” Draco spat nastily his eyebrow arching in a smug smirk just as he spoke a charm to prevent Harry from apperating. Harry was quicker though and just as the magic hit him Harry was already swirling through space before landing on his arse in the middle of a muddy field. Harry wasn’t sure where he’d apperate too his reaction more involuntary than he realised. Harry attempted to sit up from the mud but swore and clutched at his stomach in agony as a pain swept through his body. The pain robbed him of breath and Harry rolled over onto his hands and knees panting heavily as he clutched at his stomach. Knowing how easy it was to trace apparition trails Harry knew he had to get up and run but every time he moved the pain in his abdomen made tears spring to his eyes. Crawling helplessly Harry headed towards the trees he could see at the edge of the field. Harry barely made it to the trunk of the first tree he came to before there were three sharp pops of magic that crackled in the air. Slumping against the tree Harry clutched at his stomach with one hand and stuck out his wand with the other. He shook terribly both with pain and fear as he watched the three black cloaked figures walking towards him. 

Weakly Harry threw a hex at the figures but a spike of pain made him drop his wand and curl up onto his side helplessly. The hex did little but bounce off the death eater’s block and Harry closed his eyes tightly and willed himself a million miles away. He had no idea how Draco had even found him. Three shadows fell over Harry’s body and the boy merely cowered his hands clutched around his stomach as Draco crouched down beside him and pushed his hood back in order to get a better look at his enemy. 

“Pathetic. The wizarding worlds saviour cowering like a baby.” Draco spat before hitting Harry with a stunning spell and immobilizing him. Harry could do little but watch as Draco picked up Harry’s wand from the ground before gesturing for his beefy comrades to levitate Harry and follow him.


	37. Not Affraid of Death

Chapter 37

“You’re quite the little surprise aren’t you Potter?” Harry awoke to a familiar voice to his right. Harry opened his eyes and watched as the blonde haired boy spun both his own and Harry’s wand around his fingers expertly. Attempting to sit up Harry hissed in pain and clutched his stomach. Draco smiled smugly and stood up from his chair beside the bed Potter was lying in. “You know its basic magic that when you apperate Potter you’re meant to take every part of you with you, including your child.” Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s stomach and the boy hastily clutched his hands over his stomach protectively. “You’re lucky you didn’t loose it, or so I’m told.” Harry remained silent as he watched Draco wandered slowly around the strange looking bedroom the boy still twirling the two wands about his fingers. “What a surprise it was to find you and uncle Sev have already been busy creating heirs to the Snape bloodline. How sweet, were you planning to be a family?” Harry chose not to answer Draco’s sarcastic question and remained silently clutching his stomach. Draco chuckled nastily and tucked his fringe back behind his ears so that the piercing blue eyes narrowed to glare at Harry. 

“Just shut up and tell me what you want with me Draco.” Harry whispered cautiously watching as the boys sharp blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Now see that’s the attitude that’s going to get you killed Potter. You have to learn that when I have your wand you’ve got no power Potter and what I say goes.” Draco growled nastily at Harry and in no time at all the blonde had strode over to the bed and had grasped Harry’s chin painfully in his right hand drawing the boys face so close to his own that Harry could feel their noses touching. 

“I’m not afraid to die Malfoy.” Harry spat nastily back wincing painfully as Draco struck him across the face sending his head snapping back into the wooden headboard of the bed. 

“Neither am I anymore Potter. You see death isn’t as scary when there’s nothing left for you here.” Draco walked away from Harry and over to a window. Harry could just see the tops of trees out of the window but not enough to tell him where he was. “I wondered why he chose you over me. You, who had nothing to offer him, nothing in the way of experience, family, breeding or intelligence,. You’re just a name Potter, a scapegoat for the wizarding world to pin their problems on.” Draco turned around and stalked dangerously back towards the bed where Harry remained. “I could have given him everything. I knew his tastes, his likes, his desires. I share his passions and his hobbies. I enjoy his company and know only too well how hard life has been for him. I understand him and I would have made him a perfect mate. Yet he still chose you over me.” Draco had stalked up onto the bed and was now mere inches from Harry’s face, the blonde’s hands pinning Harry’s to the bed to stop the boy from moving. “Tell me does he make you scream his name Potter. Does he fuck you so hard you forget your own name? I know what he likes but I bet you don’t.” Draco looked smugly at Harry, who despite his attempt at feigning ignorance couldn’t help but be intrigued by what Draco had to say. “No. I didn’t think so. He thinks you’re too fragile for that. Repressing his deepest desires, holding himself back just because he’s worried he’ll break you. I bet he hasn’t even drawn blood.” 

“Shut up Malfoy you haven’t a clue what Severus wants.” Harry was worried that perhaps Draco did know something he didn’t but the boy wasn’t going to let on he was concerned. Draco laughed nastily in Harry’s face and sat up in front of Harry his hand cruelly reaching forward and snatching Harry’s hands away from his stomach, ripping away the thin night shirt to expose the slight round of Harry’s stomach. 

“Oh I think I do. I’ve watched him countless times paying for sex from some nameless wizard in Knockturn Alley. I bet he didn’t do the sorts of things I saw him do then, to you, when you were making this did he?” Harry winced as Draco dug his nails into Harry’s stomach drawing blood and creating red crescent shaped marks on the pale skin. Harry wondered what Draco was going to do next but then there was a resonating knock on the door and Draco jumped up from the bed and commanded the visitor to come in. A dark hooded figure stepped into the room and whispered something in Draco’s ear. The blonde nodded and smiled cruelly back at Harry on the bed. “It seems our little conversation is to be cut short Potter. You’ll be staying here until I wish Voldemort to know of your whereabouts. I don’t suggest trying to escape, the wards are deadly. I have things planned for you Potter before I give you over to my lord. Great things.” Harry swallowed awkwardly and watched as Draco grabbed the two wands before disappearing out of the door, it slamming and locking tight behind him. 

Sighing heavily Harry sat up slowly from the bed and walked gingerly about the room. There was little in the way of furniture in the room the bed the main feature. Whoever lived in this room lived in opulence, with rich velvets and silk dressings adorning the furniture. Having inspecting the so-called deadly wards around the room Harry slowly walked over to the open doorway into a bathroom. The bathroom was black marble with silver tap ware. Unwittingly Harry caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink and winced, as he turned sideways on, his hand resting on the little bump of his stomach. The bump was barely noticeable to those not looking, and to most it would just seem as if the boy who lived had put on a little weight, yet to Harry it meant much more. The crescent shaped marks on Harry’s skin that Draco had left behind were angry and Harry winced as he ran his fingertips over the marks willing them away. Tears streamed down Harry’s face as he realised how hopeless his situation was, and as he knelt down on the cold marble floor the only thoughts in his mind were of seeing Severus again. As much as he’d cursed the potions master for his confusing moods, jealousy and strange behaviour Harry had to admit he did love him still. With a sigh Harry closed his eyes and rocking backwards and forwards on his heels chanting Severus name desperate to find the little part inside of him that belonged to his mate.


	38. The Stupid Boy

Chapter 38

“Put that on your hand it’ll help.” Mrs Weasley handed Sirius an icepack as the man sat opposite Severus at the table. Severus glared at Sirius who glared unblinkingly back. 

“Anyone would think you two are children the way you act.” Albus muttered irritably he himself sporting a shining bruise on his cheek where a wayward punch had connected. 

“That mangy mutt over there doesn’t understand anything other than childish banter headmaster.” Severus spat coldly wincing a little as Poppy applied the last of the magical stitches to Severus arm where Sirius had caught him with the kitchen knife. 

“No I just don’t understand pompous gits like you, who refuse to complete a sentence without using at least one word that has more than six syllables.” Sirius growled at Severus who narrowed his eyes and threw daggers at his rival. 

“You truly are a narrow minded, sanctimonious moron aren’t you Black. I’m surprised your family didn’t accept you better after all you have all the Black family traits.” Severus allowed himself a brief smug smile as Black flew up from his chair at the table attempting and failing to reach over and throttle Severus again. 

“You’re a bastard Snape, a slimy fucking bastard. I can’t believe I allowed your sick marriage to Harry to even happen. You’ll never change, you’ll make his life a constant living hell and it’ll be a good day the day I’m dancing on your grave.” Just as Snape’s cutting blow had caused Black’s reaction, Black’s remark had Severus himself on his feet his wand held out and pointed at Black’s head. 

“You don’t know anything Black. Potter is my mate and there is nothing you can do about it and it would do you well to keep you misguided comments to yourself. What happens between Harry and I is our business and need I remind you I am now his closest relative and your so called authority over him is nothing.” Severus flicked his wand before anyone could react and in an instant Black’s mouth had sewn it self-shut. The hex wasn’t permanent but it would last several minutes enough to scare Black into keeping his mouth shut. 

“Severus!” Lupin admonished as Black stopped struggling and began trying to speak, the panic in his eyes clear. Severus smiled in self-satisfaction before glancing at Lupin with undisguised jealousy. 

“I told you Lupin, unless you want me to make your manhood severely shorter I suggest you don’t speak to me again.” Remus nodded quickly and sat Black down at the table. With a satisfied smile at having won the first round Snape shifted around the table and headed out of the kitchen. 

”Where are you going?” Albus inquired as he saw his potion masters intent to leave. Severus paused in the door way and glanced back over his shoulder. 

“To find Potter before something or someone else does.” There was an unintelligible muttering from in Black’s direction and Severus smiled at how nice it was not to hear the man’s comments. Severus went to turn to leave when he was hit in the stomach by a wave of magic that had him gasping for breath and slumping against the wall, profanity flying uncharacteristically from his mouth as a wave after wave of pain shot through his body. 

“Severus!” Everyone who was able came to Severus’ side the man’s body wracked with pain, leaving him pale and shaking. Gritting his teeth against the pain Severus closed his eyes and in an instant he could hear Potter’s voice, calling out to him desperately. “Severus, please tell me what’s wrong.” Albus was knelt beside his professor, soothing the pain with a strong hand running up and down his back. Severus couldn’t speak and continued to suck in great breaths of air desperate to quell the pain. The moment he opened his eyes again however the pain was gone and Potters voice had faded. Slumping uselessly against the wall Severus shook his head at all the faces that were now standing above him staring down at him. 

“Harry.” Severus whispered between his laboured breaths. It was only when Poppy gasped that Severus glanced down at his arm, to see blood pouring out of his dark mark and pooling like a puddle of water on the floor at his side. Over the past few months the dark mark had all but healed over completely but now it was angry red and glowing like fire. It wasn’t the usual feeling Severus had when he was being summoned it was a different feeling like the dark lord was enraged and had taken it out on his followers. 

“What? What about Harry?” Sirius it seemed had unfortunately regained the use of his lips and Severus groaned as the mutt pushed his way through the crowd and knelt before his enemy. 

“He’s gone, he’s not in Surrey anymore I felt him leave and the stupid boy didn’t…..” Severus trailed off consciously making the effort to stop his comment before he let something slip. Unconsciously Severus rubbed his stomach painfully, hoping against hope that what he’d felt hadn’t caused any harm to Harry or their child. 

“What do you mean he’s not in Surrey?” Sirius was fuming and began shaking Severus’ shoulders angrily. Severus kicked out and pushed Sirius away from him sending the man sprawling out on the kitchen floor, as Severus shakily stood to his feet. 

“I mean exactly that Black, I felt him apperate he’s not in Surrey any longer and I think he’s in trouble.” Severus closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate to hear Potter’s voice again but it was useless trying to hear anything with the noise in the kitchen. Over the past week Severus at night had been able to hear little snippets of Harry’s inner voice in his mind but he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone. Sharing thoughts was the final stage of a well-developed wizards bond and was rare, it went beyond even what Severus had expected from his union with Harry. Very few couples ever achieved full mind sharing capabilities, and it never happened below 50 odd years of union, let alone one year. Severus hadn’t wanted to mention it because he wanted to fully explore the possibility first yet it seemed Harry had other ideas. Shifting out of the noise kitchen into the relative quiet of the lounge room Severus closed his eyes again and focused on the weight of the ring around his wedding finger, and it’s connection with Harry. Almost immediately Severus heard Harry’s voice, calling his name over and over again. The hopelessness in Harry’s voice made Severus’ heart ache, wherever his lover was he wasn’t there willingly. Trying to send his own voice to Harry didn’t seem to work and in the end frustration made Severus lash out at the voices he could still hear in the kitchen. 

“Will you lot shut up!” Severus growled angrily as he strode back into the kitchen and glared at the stunned crowd. None of them had seen Severus looking less than composed, his distress and worry clearly etched in his expression. Albus approached the stressed looking Severus and placed a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“I’ve sent everyone out into the field to start searching for him Severus, perhaps you should just go and lie down a while…” Before Albus could finish his sentence Severus had cut him off with a firm shake of his head. 

“No, I’m going to look for him as well.” With that Severus turned on his heel, and having grabbed a few things to stash in his cloak he swept out of the muggle house and apperated away. Severus knew Harry was in danger and despite their argument that morning he wasn’t going to let his mate go so easily. Sure he was irrationally jealous of Lupin but he did still love Harry no matter how angry he was at having found his lover in bed with another.


	39. Sold

Chapter 39

“It’s vegetables and fish, Holly the house elf says it’s good for the baby.” Harry didn’t move from his seat looking out of the window, down onto the frost covered overgrown garden below. It had been almost two weeks since Draco had found him in the muggle café in Surrey and Harry was no closer to finding a way out of where ever he was being kept. Harry watched Draco’s reflection cautiously in the window as the blonde haired boy moved about the room checking the wards as he always did in the evening. The fresh meal sitting behind him on the table smelt wonderful but Harry wouldn’t stoop to eating in front of the blonde. Harry had tried several times to escape, each time with spectacular failure, the burns on his wrists, back and neck testament to the strength of the wards. Most surprisingly was the fact Draco had yet to inform Voldemort about Harry’s capture. Admittedly Harry had seen death eaters come and go from the house but none had been brought upstairs if they even knew of him being there at all. 

“What are you going to do with me Malfoy? Barter me for a better reward? Because I don’t think Lord Voldemort takes kindly to his followers taking initiative.” Harry kept his voice calm despite his growing frustration at being locked in a room with no contact other than Draco. Draco chuckled and Harry listened as the boy sat down on the chair beside the bed, in the usual place he sat when he was visiting. 

“Do you still believe I’m doing this for Voldemort?” Harry started a little and glanced cautiously over his shoulder at Draco who was reclined smugly in the armchair playing as usual with Harry’s wand like it was a toy won from a fair. “No Potter, this goes far beyond that.” Harry didn’t like the blonde’s tone and stared cautiously at the boy, who had gone beyond the nasty school bully Harry had known at school. Before him sat a bitter, twisted young man with eyes only for revenge. 

“Then what is this? Are you still pissed because Severus chose me over you?” Harry winced as Draco threw a magical slap at his cheek, sending the boy reeling into the corner of the window seat. Draco smiled darkly at Harry’s pain pleased that he seemed to have mastered Harry’s wand just as well as his own. Harry silently cursed to himself that he hadn’t put harder wards on his own wand.

“Perhaps a little, after all he was mine first and would have continued to be mine without you interfering.” Draco threw a nasty glance at Harry but then schooled his features back into the calm smug expression he usually wore. 

“I never interfered, Severus called in his debt and I didn’t have a choice.” Harry spat angrily at Draco who merely rolled his eyes and flipped Harry’s wand casually from one hand to the other. 

“Whatever Potter, it matters to me not. All I care is that you’re here and he’s on his way to rescue you, like the hero he enjoys being.” Harry frowned in confusion as he spun around in the window seat, Draco somewhat pleased he’d drawn more than the usual disinterest from Harry. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry hissed angrily his concern for Severus rising as Draco flicked his wand back and forth between his two hands. 

“Your knight in shining armour of course.” Draco chuckled evilly the boy’s sallow skin reflecting the flickering of the fire and candles. “As we speak Severus draws ever closer to this house intent on saving his beloved mate. When he arrives there’s a welcome party downstairs ready to deliver him to Lord Voldemort. As for you, you’ll have the pleasure of watching him die at the end of my wand, before watching as Voldemort takes from you the child he desired so much. Then when you’re broken and the life is leaving your lips, you’ll beg before my feet to end it because you know I am the only one who can.” Draco smiled and stood up from his chair and took two long steps over to where Harry still sat. Harry didn’t flinch as Draco leaned down and pressed a sickening kiss on his lips before drawing back, so that his steely blue eyes met Harry’s green ones. “I don’t care who wins this war Potter, either way I’m doomed to a life of servitude either to my father, my lord or worse to the ministry but it will make that life so much easier to bear knowing I took from you what you took from me. An eye for an eye Potter.” With a nasty pinch Draco threw Harry to the floor heavily before stepping over him and striding over to the warded door, pausing briefly to glance back at Harry who was sprawled out on the floor. “I suggest you eat something, you look disgustingly like a cheap whore and I’m having guests tonight, guests that will want to see you.” With that Draco left, the door sliding closed behind him and the wards settling back into place. Harry sighed and pulled himself weakly up from the floor. With a sigh the boy shuffled over to the bed and drew the tray with his meal up onto his lap and picked at it listlessly. Everything Harry had tried to escape so far was useless, perhaps tonight might present such a chance. 

Harry ate what his stomach would allow him to and then having meditated in an attempt at reaching Severus for an hour with no success, moved into the bathroom and tucked the sharp bits of tile he’d cracked from around the bath into his jeans pocket. Despite Draco’s hospitality the boy was still wearing the same thing he had when he’d been taken from the café, and baths could only go so far in cleaning the clothes. With his meagre weapon tucked into his pocket Harry sat himself back in the window seat to watch the scene, waiting for the inevitable confrontation he knew would come. 

It was late by the time the door to the bedroom opened again and Harry started a little having begun to doze in the window seat. Turning around Harry wasn’t surprised to see Draco dressed in his death eater robes, a strange red sash Harry had never seen on any other of the death eaters, draped around the blonde’s neck. 

“Come along Potter, we’re waiting for you.” Harry was somewhat surprised that for the first time during his entire stay Draco was allowing him out of the room he was being held prisoner in. Cautiously Harry moved towards Draco and flinched as the boy cast a clothing charm over him, changing him from his muggle jeans and jumper into traditional wizarding robes of crimson and royal blue to match the sash around Draco’s neck. “Can’t have you looking mistreated, or you won’t sell.” Harry frowned, not at all liking what Draco’s words had just suggested. Deciding quickly to keep his mouth shut and look for escape routes rather than arguing with Draco, Harry followed his captive down the long hallway and down a spiral set of stairs. Draco paused outside a large set of locked doors and Harry watched as the boy pulled down his white mask concealing his identity. Harry hesitated as Draco opened the doors and all but choked on his own fear as he looked in at the twenty odd, masked death eaters sitting at a long banquet table in the centre of the hall, all of them seemingly enjoying themselves eating, drinking and joking. With the masks Harry couldn’t make out one from another and Harry bit the inside of his mouth as Draco gestured for him to follow him in. “You see Potter, the Dark Lord has many followers but there are some that believe in other things, in other people, in other goals. To some people Potter, you’re just a wizard.” As Draco approached the table the chatter fell silent and Harry was more than aware of the attention that was drawn his way. Draco forcefully sat Harry down at the seat at the head of the table, the blonde’s hand resting longer than necessary on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Gentlemen, I welcome you to our little gathering. You’re all aware of the rules of this game and any damage done to the prize will be paid for in blood. Shall we begin with the first bid?” Harry began to panic as he watched a death eater from down the table throw a bag of galleons into the centre of the table. 

“200.” He grunted indignantly. Stunned by what he was watching before his very eyes Harry began to look for an escape route, his eyes flickering to the wands the death eaters undoubtedly carried. Admittedly the wands probably held nasty irreversible curses but Harry was willing to give it a shot, if just to get a wand and a chance to escape. Harry’s intent on escaping must have looked rather obvious because Draco’s hand tightened on Harry’s shoulder the boy leaning closer as the bidding around the table began to get fierce. 

“Don’t try anything Potter, the wards would kill you the instant you stepped across them, and apperating will kill you and the child.” Harry sat shaking in his chair as he listened to the bids, and the exorbitant price the death eaters were willing to pay to get their hands on the boy who lived. Eventually the bidding slowed at 10,000 galleons the bags of gold coins on the table considerable. The biding was between two death eaters, one sitting opposite the other. When the bigger, bulkier death eater made another bid of 10,200 galleons the slighter man opposite him stood up and without even flinching drew his wand and killed him, the green light of the unforgivable curse leaving his lips and felling the man in his seat. None of the death eaters around the table seemed to care that one of their own had killed another of their own. Behind him, Harry heard Draco chuckled as the death eater sheathed his wand back into his robes quickly. “I do believe we have a winner.” Draco declared easily and gestured for the death eater who’d just killed the other to approach the head of the table. Harry watched the robed figure with hatred, hardly believing this was happening. 

“One hour.” The voice that came from behind the unidentifiable masked figure seemed vaguely familiar to Harry but the boy showed no outward expression of being surprised. While Harry couldn’t perhaps put a name to the voice he knew it was a voice he’d heard before. Swallowing nervously Harry shifted quickly as Draco dragged him to his feet and pushed him into the chest of the winning bidder. 

“You know the rules, and mind the child he’s worth nothing to me damaged.” Harry winced as the stranger grabbed his arms roughly and dragged him out of the room. Harry had trouble keeping up with the long strides of the man, who took the steps up onto the second floor two at a time. When they reached the second floor Harry stumbled as he was pushed forcefully into the bedroom. Harry winced as his stomach connected with the end of the bed, causing him to yelp in pain before falling to his knees. Scared now, Harry pulled himself to his feet ready to fight off his attacker but as he turned around he was stunned as he watched the death eater slide the mask from his face revealing a very familiar face from behind it.


	40. Quick Exit

Chapter 40

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. It’s complete madness.” Sirius whispered harshly beneath his breath, his body pressed flat to the grass, his head hidden behind a clump of overgrown roses. 

“Perhaps but it’s the only chance we’ve got. The house is too well warded.” Dumbledore lay beside Sirius in the grass, his long beard braided in long strands to keep it from impeding his focus during the raid. It had taken them two weeks to find Harry, or rather it had taken them three days to find him but another eight days to actually think of a plan to get him out. 

“And this is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about here, he might be smarter than his father but he’s inherited the same faults so it seems.” Both Sirius and Dumbledore startled as another darkened figure crept up on them and lay down in the grass beside them. 

“I’m guessing he got in alright then Severus.” Dumbledore inquired quietly his eyes twinkling in the dark as he glanced across to his potions professor. Severus nodded quietly his eyes scanning the lights streaming out of the house windows in front of them.

“Aye, a little too easily I reckon but we’ll soon see if this works.” Severus sounded a little more then just concerned to those listening. Severus had been a nightmare to live with the past week. The man had had no sleep, pacing the living room of the house in Surrey until he’d worn down the carpet. Even Sirius who had doubted Severus attachment to Harry, couldn’t pick fault with the wizards unwavering concern for his mate. None who had been in Severus’ company all week could doubt the man’s devotion. 

“I hope for your sake this works Snape, we’re gambling with my godson’s life here.” Sirius couldn’t help himself in making comment to Severus. 

“Instead of picking fault in my plan Black, perhaps you better prepare yourself for the battle that will come when we get Harry out of there, because I assure you as soon as he breaches those wards every death eater in country is going to descend on this place, including the bastard all mighty himself.” Severus looked sharply across at Sirius who instantly shut his mouth and drew his wand out from the pocket of his cloak. 

“Madness.” Sirius muttered as he tightened his fist around the hold of his wand. Severus silently sighed to himself, for the first time actually agreeing with Black’s appraise of the situation, if not admitting to it. This plan was complete madness, and it would have been better had they just stormed the house, but Severus had a niggling feeling that something wasn’t right, like he was expected and so instead he’d come up with this mad plan that was bound to fail, if it hadn’t already. 

“How long to go?” Dumbledore whispered to Severus, who pulled out the little sand timer from his cloak pocket to check its progress. 

“He should just be getting to the bedroom now, a few more seconds for the potion and………..” Severus was cut off, as there was an almighty popping and crackling sound behind them. All three wizards lying in the grass spun around their wands out stretched as in the field behind them two figures appeared in a bright blue flash of light. “Right on time.” Severus breathed as he leapt to his feet and took off across the garden towards the two figures, one disturbingly clutching onto the other. Behind him Severus could hear his colleagues following him but just as he’d predicted he also began to hear more sharp pops before the sky lit up with a very familiar green mark. “Shit.” Severus whispered as he ran faster towards where the pair were still standing exposed in the centre of the field. As he drew closer to the pair a bright red flash erupted from the tree line on the opposite side of the field heading like lightening towards the pair standing in the field. “DUCK!” Severus screamed watching as the taller of the two figures threw himself over the younger one the red curse barely missing the pair. Falling automatically into his old habits Severus began throwing curses at anything that moved, as did the contingent of the order members who had arrived better late than ever. Unfortunately, so to had the death eaters and in the mayhem that ensued Severus lost sight of his goal and was swept up in the fighting. 

************************************

“Jasper!” Stunned Harry watched as Severus’ brother removed a familiar thick gluggy potion from within his robes along with a singular strand of hair from another tube. 

“Shhh, just drink it.” Jasper put the hair into the potion and with a half hearted shake pushed the bottle into Harry’s hand. Harry didn’t hesitate as he lifted the mixture to his lips and took one, long foul swig fighting to stop the gagging reflex as he swallowed. The polyjuice potion was just as foul as Harry remembered it to be, but now with his sensitive stomach the feeling was even worse. “Cork it Potter, we don’t have time. Put these on.” Seeing Harry beginning to heave Jasper pulled out a set of robes from within his own and pushed them into Harry’s hand. Harry nodded and swallowing another threatening heave pulled on the robes quickly, his skin already beginning to bubble, ripple and change. Harry stumbled a little as his legs elongated, and his hair thickened and lengthened. When the change was complete Harry stood up straight and went to look at his reflection in the mirror, but Jasper had already grabbed hold of him pulling him against his chest. “We don’t have time Potter, now together with me on three we’ll apperate.” Harry clutched to Jasper’s cloak but shook his head vehemently. 

“No, it’ll kill me, Draco’s set the wards I’ll die….” 

“Yes he set the wards for Harry Potter, not for Lucius Malfoy now together on three. One, Two………”

*POP* Before Harry could protest or even comment upon whom he’d just been transformed into they were swirling through space, before staggering out onto the grass in the darkness. Harry felt ill and doubled over the contents of his stomach including the potion he’d tried so hard to keep down resurfacing onto the grass. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” A soothing hand rested on Harry’s back and the boy nodded his hand going to his stomach surprised somewhat to find his little acquired bump still there, despite his appearance as Lucius Malfoy. The pain that had come with his last apparition attempt wasn’t present and Harry assumed that was a good sign. Jasper it seemed wasn’t as foolish as he had been to neglect the child he was carrying with apperating. Movement out of the corner of Harry’s eye made the boy stand up straight instinctively reaching for his wand and then remembering Draco still had it in his possession. “Come on they should be this way.” Jasper went to head towards several figures running towards them but a cry caught up in the wind had Jasper throwing himself onto of Harry, pinning him to the ground. Harry cried out in pain at the impact of the ground Jasper’s heavy frame pinning him down but it wasn’t the pain that put fear in Harry’s chest, it was the bright flash of green above them in the sky, followed by the red curse that flew just inches from them. “Up and fight Potter.” Jasper was on his feet in an instant and before Harry could register anything he was being hauled to his feet and a strange, unfamiliar wand was being pushed into his hand. “Aim and shoot at anything that moves Harry, and stay close to me we have to find Sev.” 

“But….” The scene that met Harry’s eyes was chaos figures in robes were crawling all over the countryside for as far as the eye could see. Curses and spells lit up the night sky, creating a myriad of coloured lights against the darkness. Occasionally Harry saw a face he recognized but the instant it had been there it was gone lost in the chaos of the ensuing fighting. Harry didn’t know what to do but as he stared at the battle field a pair of familiar red eyes met his own from the other side of the field and narrowed. Whether it was fear or the pure hatred that rippled through his body at that very moment Harry wasn’t sure but lifting the unfamiliar wand Harry left fly with the killing curse hoping that it wouldn’t hit anyone he knew. The curse that spiralled from the end of Harry’s borrowed wand wasn’t quite what he’d expected. Never in his entire life as a wizard had Harry even felt the recoil of a wand but as the red hued unforgivable left his lips the boy found himself on his backside the curse ripping through several bodies like a knife. The curse had lit up the sky and those near enough to have witnessed the curse paused in their individual battles to glance at the boy who lived. For a split second there was shocked silence at the power behind the curse but that silence was again replaced by the screams and shouts of those fighting. “Fucking hell, give old Tom one of those up his backside and he won’t know what’s hit him. Come on, head towards the trees where we’ve got a bit of cover.” Jasper called to Harry over the deafening roar of wizards, fighting. Harry nodded and got to his feet, sparing a second to glance in the direction where he’d seen those familiar red eyes but they were already gone. 

Using all his training Harry easily fell into step beside Jasper fighting, dodging and firing his own curses as they moved towards the trees. It was strange how Harry’s brain just kicked into gear, his body automatically following instructions like Jasper and Severus were there calling them to him. 

Eventually Harry and Jasper stumbled into the trees, Harry slumping breathlessly against the trunk of the nearest pine. The wand in his hand was hot and Harry loosened his grip on it for a moment hoping to get the circulation back into his fingers where he’d been strangling the wand so tightly. Jasper hadn’t rested and circled the trees before returning to Harry’s side. Looking back onto the field the coloured flashes of curses made the field look like a muggle carnival had set up camp, but where there would have been screams of delight emanating from the carnival, this scene was accompanied to screams of terror and pain. 

“Are you okay?” Harry wasn’t sure if he was alright or not, after the first curse he’d let fly his body had gone numb. “You’re bleeding.” Harry didn’t even notice the blood that had pooled down his face from his scar, and it was only as Jasper dabbed away some of the fluid that the pain that accompanied his bleeding scar began to throb. 

“Ow.” Harry whimpered not sure what hurt more, his stomach or his head. Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Don’t be a sook Potter, that’s nothing compared to this.” Jasper turned around and displayed the shredded back of his cloak and the bloodied razor cuts crisscrossing his back. Harry gasped in sympathy but Jasper merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his young charge. “Not too painful missed the full blast of it.” Jasper looked back out on the battle before sighing heavily and glancing back at Harry. “I have to go find Severus, you need your fathers wand. Just stay out of the way here and kill anything that moves, I’ll be back.” Harry looked fearfully at Jasper who smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s bloodied forehead. “Trust me Potter, you’ll be alright and if anything does happen, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction alright?” Harry nodded quickly, with every intention of sticking to Jaspers words. Harry knew the day would come when the final battle would happen between Voldemort and the Order but he hadn’t thought it would be today, he just wasn’t ready. With a final smile Jasper ran off back into the thick of things, leaving Harry watching him go.


	41. A Fathers Legacy

Chapter 41

It was cold standing next to the tree, his arms wrapped about him and shivering. What had been a fine evening had slowly turned foul, as bad weather had rolled in from the west. Harry muttered to himself and tucked his head back into the hood of his cloak. Over the past hour he’d changed slowly back into Harry Potter, the long blonde hair that had been Malfoy, and the tall bulkier body had withered leaving Harry the same, scrawny, unkempt boy he felt. Rain dotted his glasses and ran down his face, leaving his hair plastered to his head. Still though Harry watched as the battle continued to rage on the field. The rain had begun to drown out the cries but the light show that was the curses and spells wasn’t dampened in the least, although it did seem to be less fierce. Harry wondered silently if Jasper was ever going to come back, and if somewhere out there Severus was lying in pain. Absently Harry began rubbing his belly beneath his cloak trying as he’d done for the past two weeks to contact Severus through their bond. It was while Harry was staring intently at the battlefield that he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. Spinning around Harry stepped away from the tree, his back turning to the battlefield to face the darkness of the wood. With his vision a little blurry with the rain on his glasses it was hard to see anything but there was definite movement. Wand outstretched Harry shifted forward towards the movement almost compelled to go forward. The movement and rustling began to shift and Harry froze where he was, his gaze flittering about the darkness as the movement began to surround him.

“Potter.” The hissing voice that came from behind him made Harry’s blood run cold and the boy spun around to face the sound, now completely disorientated in the darkness. From no where two red eyes appeared from the darkness their wicked gleam sending shivers down Harry’s spin. There was really no point in deluding himself as he backed up against one of the tree trunks, as Voldemort approached him. He was in deep shit, with no foreseeable exit. Technically Harry shouldn’t have been scared, he’d faced Voldemort more times in his life than many but with his back pressed against the tree trunk, and a wand not his own shaking in his hands, Harry felt less than confident this time around. 

“Fuck off!” Harry put voice to his frustrations as Voldemort’s body materialized from the darkness before him. Tom Riddle the wizard boy was no more, instead a snake like creature devoid of features, and with skin peeling from his face stood before Harry. Where there would have once been brown hair atop Tom’s head, there were scales instead, the red piercing eyes the only distinguishing feature sticking out from beneath the hood of the black cloak. There was a throaty, chuckle from Voldemort at Harry’s weak declaration as several death eaters stepped out from the shadows as well, blocking off any escape Harry might have been contemplating. 

“I’ve waited a very long time for this Potter, a very long time indeed.” Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it steadily at Harry but the boy was far quicker and sent forth a volley of killing curses, which rebounded easily from the block Voldemort put in place. The curses were useless and Harry heard Voldemort chuckle again. “Lucius’ wand, not your own I see Potter.” Harry was stunned and glanced at the wand in his hand, hardly believing that in his grasp he held the wand of a death eater, who most probably was standing around him at this point in time wanting it back. Still the flimsy bit of stolen wand was the only safety net that stood between he and Voldemort at present and he wasn’t about to give it up. With a deep steady breath Harry let go with another more complicated spell Jasper had taught him before dodging to the side in an attempt to escape. 

The ploy worked to a point but Harry was left running blindly between the trees, dodging the curses that had begun to fly his way. All the while Voldemort laughed the sound piercing every inch of the wood, surrounding Harry like a net. Panicking Harry stumbled a curse hitting him square in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground to begin screaming in agony. His skin felt like it was on fire, the prickles of heat spreading over his back and down his legs, incapacitating him so easily. Screaming in agony Harry got to his hands and knees and began crawling away from the approaching sound of feet behind him. It was a pitifully attempt at moving but Harry could hardly believe this final battle between he and Voldemort would end so easily, without him even having given up half a fight. Backing himself up against the nearest tree Harry waited for the red eyes to yet again appear before him. 

“You’re quite helpless aren’t you Potter. You can run all you like it won’t get you anywhere. I know where you are at all times, I feel you like a rash on my skin, crawling, burning and peeling away my sanity, with every waking hour. I’ll take great delight in removing you from existence Potter, tearing you from my body so I may live free of your oppressive grasp. Perhaps had I not underestimated you as a child I might not have lived so long in your shadow but be sure, I will not underestimate you again. Where magic failed last time, a silver blade will not.” From between the shadows moving about the trees Harry saw the glisten of a long carving knife, as Voldemort stepped out from between the trees, his red eyes glowing ominously. With measured calculated steps Voldemort approached Harry, who could do little but pin himself against the tree and fire useless killing curses at a man who seemed impervious to them. Closing his eyes Harry willed himself miles away as Voldemort drew back the knife aiming for the boy’s heart but the blow to the chest never came and Harry opened his eyes long enough to see Voldemort staggering backwards a very familiar figure fighting him all the way. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered as he struggled to get to his feet, the pain in his back subsiding a little but still very much there. Groping around on the ground Harry found a wand, it didn’t really matter whose wand it was so long as he had one in his hand. From seemingly nowhere auror’s had descended on the little wooded grove, flashes of curses erupted around him but Harry ignored them and instead watched as Severus cried out in pain and fell back on the grass, the handle of the silver blade sticked out from his chest. Voldemort let out a sick little chuckle as he leant over his traitorous death eater and pulled out the knife with a brutal tug. Severus screamed again but nothing could compare to the screams as Voldemort casually flicked his wand at Severus and ensnared him with the Cruciatus curse. Harry could do nothing but watch as his beloved wreathed in pain, his cries drowning out all others. As the curse continued Harry could see the blood begin dripping from the corner of Severus mouth, and the light in his eyes begin to diminish but just as quickly as Voldemort had started it he ended the curse, allowing Severus’ body to fall limp on the ground, his chest hardly rising and falling. 

“Who knew such satisfaction could be derived from seeing you in pain my beloved little alchemist, but you knew the price of betraying me yet you tried all the same. Now I will show you what pain is really about, and let you watch as I cut your child from the body of its parent before letting Potter here die slowly with this blade in his chest.” The movement in the wooded glade seemed to stop as Voldemort glided across the grass barely flinching as he drew nearer to Harry. Harry didn’t know what to do but in seconds that it took Voldemort to cross the glade, Harry had caught the graze of his lover, lying dying in the grass. If at all possible Harry saw a smile tug at the corners of Severus lips, the potion masters shaky hand gesturing softly to the wand in Harry’s hand. Glancing down Harry could hardly believe what he was staring at. In his white knuckled grip, beneath the blood and the bruises was an initial carved into the handle of the dark wooden wand. 

JP.

As Voldemort approached him Harry glanced up just as the man was on top of him. Automatically Harry pushed forward with his fathers wand watching as the end disappeared into the folds of fabric of the dark lords robes. Voldemort was so close Harry couldn’t breath as he whispered the words he’d been learning all his life. 

‘Avada Kedavra.’

Harry couldn’t see for the light that burst from the end of his wand, the little wooded glade lighting up like a firework blinding everyone within the vicinity. A blinding pain swept through Harry, his scar burning like needles as the weight of Voldemort frame fell away from him. There was screaming, and shouting Harry was sure but it was the wave of magic that swept over him, knocking him off his feet that sent him flying into the tree and reigniting the curse in his back. Harry heard voices, swirling around him, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Lilly, James and many more Harry would never be able to name. 

Eventually the light died, and slumped painfully against the tree Harry blinked as the darkness of the night returned. All around him Harry could hear muttered conversation before a footsteps ran over to him and a familiar figure knelt before him. 

“Harry. Harry, speak to me. Are you alright?” Harry stared straight past Jasper to where Severus was lying in the grass, his chest barely moving. “Harry listen to me!” Jasper drew his hands up to Harry’s face trying desperately to get the boy to look at him but Harry pulled his face free and went to stand up from the ground. “Harry you shouldn’t move, just…..” Harry pushed Jasper away from him, sending the bulky wizard backwards into the mud. 

“Harry!” Sirius, seemed to come from nowhere practically sweeping Harry off his feet, where the boy had managed to stand up. Harry however pushed his godfather away and continued to stagger over to where Severus was lying. Reaching Severus’ body Harry fell to his knees beside his lover, and slumped carelessly onto Severus’ chest, the blood from the knife wound having seeped through the cloak, completely soaking the fabric through. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered quietly watching as the dark obsidian eyes of his mate flutter open. “Severus.” Harry whispered again dropping the wand in his hand to clutch to his lovers bloodied face. Severus coughed deeply a dark trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Lovingly Harry wiped the blood away and fought back the tears he knew were streaming down his face. “Don’t leave me.” Harry whispered again, just as the orange light of the early morning began to filter into the wood. Severus coughed again barely swallowing enough to speak. 

“Not afraid.” He managed to croak out, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“I know.” Harry whispered again this time leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on Severus’ crooked nose. “But I’m afraid.” Coughing again Severus drew up his hand the weak trembling fingers coming to rest on the little bump just visible beneath the soaking wet robes. 

“Love…” Severus whispered his eyes closing in pain, as his breathing faulted. 

“I love you too, so much.” Harry cried tears streaming from eyes. “Please, Sev don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me, Please.” Harry cried harder as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of his mate, just as the last trickle of air left Severus lungs. “Severus.” Harry whispered as the potion professor’s eyes closed for the final time. “No, please no. Don’t go, don’t leave me. I can’t do this, please!” Hysterical Harry shook Severus lifeless frame, desperately trying to gain a response from him but nothing. Crying and shouting Harry began to hyperventilate, and hands began trying to pull him from Severus’ body but Harry fought them, still trying to get a response from Severus. 

”Harry he’s dead!” The words were like a knife to his heart as Harry turned around to look at his godfather. Sirius was standing there looking down at him sadly. Slowly as the words sunk in Harry felt ill, the world began to spin until finally Harry collapsed the last of the orange sun dying into darkness.


	42. No Chocolate

Chapter 42

“Really my dear boy you’re not doing yourself any good by staying here.” 

“I said I’m staying put.” 

“It’s been three weeks my dear boy, you really should rest yourself.” 

“Albus leave me alone.” 

“Please. Poppy is going spare, she insists that you return to your house.” 

“There’s nothing left of my house.” 

“Nonsense, the few who remain are in desperate need of your guidance, many have lost their parents you know.” 

“I’m no one’s surrogate parent Albus, let Minerva deal with them compassion is her area of expertise.” 

“Compassion is everyone’s expertise my dear boy, perhaps you should show a little.” 

“Compassion?”…….. “And I suppose this is what you call compassion Albus?” 

“We can not help other people’s perceptions of us my dear boy. This is an unfortunate oversight by the ministry.” 

“With all due respect headmaster, I couldn’t give three fucking newts about whether the ministry have failed in their job or not, all I want is for you and everyone else to leave me alone.” 

“Very well my dear boy, but please sleep a little this is not helping his situation at all….” 

*************************************

An irritating tickle under his nose drew him from the realms of darkness, into the golden glow of the morning sunlight, streaming in through the high glass window behind him. His eyes were dry as if they hadn’t been used in years, and he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. Slowly he pushed himself up a little in the bed trying not to move the body pressed against him. Sitting up a little straighter he fumbled about on the bedside table until finally he found the familiar frames of his glasses, and slid them on the end of his nose. His world came into focus and he could hardly believe who was lying against his stomach. Familiar black, greasy hair tumbled over the stark white sheets, obscuring the pale thin face hidden below the curtain of hair. The man was breathing deeply in his sleep, his mouth slight parted and his eyes shut tight. Still in disbelief Harry stretched out his hand to tentatively touch the man’s cheek. The cheek was warm in the sunshine, and slightly rough as if it hadn’t shaved in a few days. The long dark eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and the man muttered something unintelligible as he unconsciously leaned in to the boys touch. Harry had never seen such a welcome vision in his entire life, than that of the man lying at his side. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the man, his fingertips just ghosting over his face ensuring what he was seeing was real. 

“Honestly Ronald, madam pomfrey warned you last time not to bring chocolate into the infirmary!” Harry heard the doors to the infirmary swing open and smiled brightly as he listened to the voices of his two closest friends as they approached the closed curtains around his bed. 

“So, if Harry wakes up I want him to have a good supply of chocolate frogs.” Harry smiled at Ron’s reasoning, as the footsteps drew closer. Harry had been living in a nightmare for three weeks, not that he knew it, and one of the images that featured heavily was that of seeing his friends lying dead around him. It seemed almost too good to be true to hear Hermione and Ron heading for his bed. Hermione tutted loudly and Harry could picture clearly the girls sideways glare at her boyfriend. The footsteps stopped outside the curtain and Harry braced himself as the curtains were pulled slowly open. 

“Besides I want Harry to…………” Ron’s continued protests trailed off as both he and Hermione stepped into the little cubical to find Harry sitting up in bed, smiling at them. 

“Harry?” Hermione was the first to speak her voice hardly audible as she stared at her best friend in complete shock.

“Hermione. Ron.” Harry croaked weakly watching as a single silver tear ran down Hermione’s cheek moments before the young girl had launched herself onto the bed smothering Harry, and the man lying asleep in his lap. Harry could hardly move as Hermione hugged him, speaking at ten times the speed of light in sentences that rolled into one another like gibberish. 

“What the fuck!” The man that had been sleeping in Harry’s lap had sat up abruptly from the bed all but falling back in his chair beside the bed as a fuzz of brown hair engulfed the boy on the bed. 

“Madam Pomfrey! He’s awake He’s awake!” Screaming at the top of his lungs Ron disappeared from the cubical his shouts echoing around the deserted infirmary. Harry smiled at Hermione who sat back from him having pressed a firm, sloppy kiss to her best friend’s lips. 

“You scared us soooo much.” Hermione admonished sternly right before there was a thud from beside the bed. Hermione and Harry both looked sideways and watched as the potions professor slumped in the chair, his head in his hands and his shoulders shuddering in tears of relief. 

“Sev.” Harry whispered still hardly believing it was really his mate sitting beside him. Dutifully Hermione stepped down off the bed and slipped out of the half open curtains. Slowly Severus rose his head from his hands, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red with tiredness. There were fading bruises on his sallow cheeks, and his hair was straggly and knotted. “I…” Harry didn’t know what to say and shook his head quietly still in shock. “I saw you die, I felt you go, you shouldn’t be here.” Harry whispered turning his hands over in his lap as if looking for the blood he’d wiped from Severus’ face the last few moments before he’d watched his lover die. Uncharacteristically Severus sniffled back his tears, wiping his nose on the sleave of his robes as he stood up shakily from his chair and took the half step over to Harry’s beside. Harry shook visibly as Severus reached down and cupped the boy’s face between his hands ensuring the emerald greens eyes were fixed on his own. 

“You saw my brother die Harry, it was Jasper.” Harry wasn’t sure what to feel as the words slipped from Severus lips, and as he stared into the eyes of his lover Harry broke down into heartbreaking sobs. 

“I thought you were gone, I didn’t know what to do, I can’t…I couldn’t face it without you, it hurt so much…..” Harry sobbed openly clearly distressed by everything. Severus nodded understandingly and pulled Harry against his chest, holding his lover tightly as the sobs wracked his body. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s all over now.” Severus rocked Harry back and forth gently in his arms as Harry continued to cry, the salty tears soaking the potion professors shirt through. 

“You’re a complete bastard!” Harry burst out unable to control his emotions as disbelieve turned into relief before swaying towards anger. Severus chuckled and snuggled Harry closer to him, his nose buried in the boy’s messy mop of hair. 

“And you’re not in my good books either, kissing my brother like that.” Severus laughed gently watching as curious green eyes looked up at him from within the circle of his arms. 

“I thought he was you, I thought you left me you sadistic son of a bitch.” Severus laughed out loud this time before glaring with mock anger down at his lover in his arms. 

“Harry James Potter, language like that is not permitted in my wards!” Harry glanced around Severus as the last of the curtains were pulled open to reveal quite a crowd gathered in the infirmary. “Now come along young man and let’s have a look at you, now you’ve finally seen fit to grace us with your presence again.” Harry smiled sideways at the mediwitch as she approached the bed. Severus sat back down in his chair as Albus walked quietly over to him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. 

“Now will you return to your chambers my dear boy?” Harry muttered quietly as the mediwitch fussed over him, half listening to the conversation going on between Albus and Severus. 

“In a minute Albus I want to hear about……..” Harry watched as the mediwitch raised her head from a clipboard and chart she was reading, interrupting Severus before he could continue. 

“They’re both fine Professor Snape, for goodness sake go back to your rooms and clean yourself up.” Harry smiled as Poppy placed a gentle hand on Harry’s stomach, indicating to Severus what she was talking about. Severus nodded quietly and having stood up carefully leant over and kissed Harry gently on the forehead before allowing Albus to lead him from the infirmary. Harry didn’t miss the way Severus limped or the twisted cane Severus collected from the end of Harry’s bed to help him walk. Harry desperately wanted to know what had gone on during the last battle, and if he truly had killed Voldemort but as Poppy shooed everyone away there was little chance Harry was going to hear the story anytime soon. With the curtain pulled closed again and Poppy finishing her procedure Harry smiled as the mediwitch paused and placed a gentle hand over Harry’s lying atop the covers. “You’re the luckiest wizard I know Potter, no one would have survived that as well as you did. Now promise me, no stressing, no getting out of bed and no chocolate.” Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Madam Pomfrey confiscate the three chocolate frogs left on his bedside table by Ron. “You have to look after yourself for a few weeks Harry or this baby is going to get a rough ride into being, if it hasn’t already.” Harry smiled and nodded, Madam Pomfrey moving to leave Harry to himself. 

“Madam Pomfrey.” Harry whispered stopping the mediwitch before she could leave. 

“Yes my dear Mr Potter?” 

“Did everyone survive?” Harry whispered unsure if his question was appropriate or not. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily, her smile faltering a little to become more melancholy. 

“Some better than others Harry.” Was her reply before she disappeared into her own little ward, leaving Harry sitting up in bed contemplating that comment.


	43. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 43

“…and the derivative of that would be?” Snape looked up from where the potions textbook was lying open in his lap, waiting for the answer from his young lover. Harry was miles away though; his head tilted back soaking up the sun as he reclined on the picnic rug at Snape’s feet. When Harry made no attempt at answering him Severus sighed and closed the book with a sharp snap. “You’re not listening to me are you Potter?” 

“It’s boring Sev.” Harry whispered quietly closing his eyes as a light breeze blew up across the lake. 

“Need I remind you Potter, you still have three exams left to complete before the ministry recognise you as a fully trained wizard.” Harry groaned and lay back down on the picnic rug, his hand coming down to rest on the little bulge of his stomach hidden beneath his school robes. 

“This is crap, Ron and Hermione have already graduated, and even bloody Neville has been granted his certificate by the ministry.” Severus sighed heavily having already had several useless arguments with Harry over this very topic. It wasn’t helping either that Harry’s pregnancy was making him grumpy and fatigued, a lethal combination for anyone stupid enough to get in Harry’s way. 

“Harry please don’t start this again. The ministry granted you clemency on Defence and Transfiguration, it’s only fair that you sit for the three other subject exams you have shown no competency in knowing about or using in practical situations.” Severus watched as Harry turned over away from him, his eyes remaining stubbornly closed and his face schooled in the usual disgruntled scowl. 

“Fucking ministry, they didn’t even believe Riddle was back let alone that we were fighting him. What do they know.” Severus bit his tongue, knowing that arguing with Harry in this mood was pointless. Not that he didn’t agree with the boy concerning the ministry, after all the sods had labelled him a murderer. “Did you read the headline in the prophet this morning?” Harry muttered angrily fiddling with the corner of the rug as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. 

“You know I didn’t Potter, you tore it into shreds and incinerated it before I had a chance.” Snape muttered casually as he put aside the textbook his leg beginning to ache at having sat so long on the stone bench. 

“They’re bastards, they say they still won’t release your families assets even though Albus told them what you’d been doing all these years, the spying and all. They’re accusing you of killing Malfoy now, they don’t know when to quit. The big headline across the page, ‘Potter’s Secret Marriage to a Murderer.’” Harry trailed off as Severus stood up hissing a little in pain at the ache in his leg. Grabbing for his walking cane Severus propped himself up against it, as Harry stood up slowly as well. 

“I never expected to see any of my family’s assets again Harry, I had quite resigned myself to that. As for our marriage, it’s been headline news now for weeks, you should be used to it.” Harry linked his arm through Snape’s as they began to walk back towards the castle, slowly taking their time to compensate for Severus permanently injured leg. 

“And what of Malfoy?” Harry whispered cautiously, still wary about asking Severus questions about the night of the final battle. Severus pursed his lips together momentarily before answering. 

“Lucius Malfoy was a nasty individual who just happened to get between the end of my wand and my lover at the wrong time.” Severus whispered quietly his gaze never leaving that of the path ahead of them. Harry smiled secretly to himself. Rumour had it Malfoy senior had been found in two pieces, his internal organs liquefied and strewn about around the body. The papers had it that in the heat of battle some dark wizard had turned on his own kind. At present the ministry were searching for the ex-Deatheaters wand, which had yet to be recovered from the battlefield. What the ministry didn’t know however that Lucius Malfoy’s wand had already been used by one Severus Snape as kindling for his wood fire. 

“They’re going to find out eventually how you got me out of Malfoy manor Severus and they’re going to want to know how you came by a lock of Malfoy’s hair, three days after he was already reported as dead.” Harry tucked himself closer to Severus as they walked up the stairs of the castle into the front foyer where a few seventh year students eager to finish their schooling were waiting for lunch in the great hall. 

“Strange things happen in wars Potter, not everything can be explained.” Harry smiled again as Severus led him through into the great hall, where the house elves were scurrying about making the single banquet table down the centre of the hall ready for lunch. With Voldemort gone and the war officially over, Dumbledore had while reopening Hogwarts, not declared the school year to commence until after Christmas. There was grieving to do for those who’d lost loved ones, and the three months left before Christmas had been kept aside for those seventh years wanting to finish their schooling as they should have done before the war. Harry let go of Severus’ arm as they reached the top of the table, Dumbledore was already sitting there lost in a book, and Severus pulled out a chair for Harry to sit down before sitting down himself beside the elder headmaster. 

“Ah Severus, Harry how is the weather out there?” Albus smiled at the pair warmly from over the tops of his half moon glasses as the few students began filing into the hall, ready for their meal. 

“Pleasant headmaster.” Severus spoke calmly as he poured both himself and Harry a small glass of elvan red wine. 

“Good, good. Professor Sprout will be happy to see her plants doing so well. All the casualties of the war had quite depleted her stock of medicinal plants. This fine weather is quite a treat.” Harry smiled sideways at Severus who nodded and smiled as well. Albus was cheery as always but those who knew him well could see how he still mourned the loss of some of his friends on the battlefield. When everyone was seated Albus waved his hand and the midday meal appeared on the table. 

“Tuna and lettuce sandwiches.” Harry muttered in disgust as like usual his own plate became already filled with his own specially prepared meal. Everyone else was having roast beef sandwiches with hot chips and gravy. Severus chuckled and took a bite out of his roast beef sandwich, watching as his lover prodded the unappetizing sandwich on his plate. 

“You know the rules Harry, healthy meals until….well you know.” Severus chuckled again as he stabbed a few hot chips with his fork and greedily ate them. Harry sighed and picked up his sandwich forcing it into his mouth despite how much he didn’t want it. 

“Yes indeed Harry, fish is good for you and the little one.” Harry glared at Professor McGonagall over the tops of his glasses as she too teasingly ate her hot chips, still dripping with thick luscious gravy. 

“This bites.” Harry muttered as he ate his sandwich, the bowl of chocolate pudding sitting mockingly in front of him. 

“I can’t even have bloody chocolate.” Harry mumbled moodily as he finished one of his sandwiches and started on the other. The general acquaintance chuckled quietly at Harry’s distress all of them thoroughly enjoying their meal. 

“Oh yes, that’s a big no no I’m afraid Harry. Chocolate stunts the growth of magical ability in unborn wizarding children, it reacts badly with the magic in the womb. It has the same effect like smoking in muggles has.” Harry nodded, having already heard the speech from Madam Pomfrey and Severus a thousand times. Harry sighed and continued to eat his sandwich all the while watching as Severus put chip, after bloody chip into his mouth. 

“Oooh did I tell you Harry, Sirius is coming by tomorrow.” Albus spoke up midway through some meaningless conversation around the table, obviously just remembering what he had to say. Harry perked up a little and smiled brightly. He hadn’t seen Sirius since the funeral, and was eager to hear about his godfather’s trip to America. 

“Really?” Harry inquired surprised that his godfather had come back from his holiday so soon. It had been devastating to loose Remus and Mr Weasley in the war, the two men laid to rest last month when the ministry had been finally satisfied that they died in fighting for the right cause. Sirius had been a complete wreck, having lost both James and now Remus his two closest friends. Albus had suggested the holiday; the ministry were still investigating Sirius’ status, as escaped prisoner and the man needed time to grieve alone in private. A change of pace for a while was just the thing Sirius had needed. 

“Great.” Severus muttered sarcastically under his breath at the news. Despite having fought side by side in the war he and Sirius still weren’t friends, and after news of Harry’s pregnancy had slipped out all hell had broken loose. Sirius had demanded to know why Severus had still allowed Harry into the battle knowing he was carrying, he wanted to know why he wasn’t told, if it was what Harry had wanted, if it was forced, how it had all come about. A fight had eventually broken out, Sirius and Severus laying into one another with their fists. Harry had just let them fight until finally Dumbledore had stepped in and broken them up. Severus and Sirius were never going to be friends but both had become civil to one another after Dumbledore told them they were children, and the time for grudges was over. 

“Don’t be a bastard Sev.” With a strategically placed elbow to the ribs Harry continued to his meal, silencing his lovers complains for the rest of lunch. 

There was studying to be done after lunch, and Harry left Severus to his tutoring other students for the library. If he could just get through these exams he’d be free of being a student, and he and Severus could actually sleep in the same bed again. As was such, Severus had been with holding all sexual intimacies between them until Harry was officially no longer his student. If there was one thing Severus stuck by, it was his principals, even if they were irritatingly inconvenient for Harry. Harry was sure, if sexual favours had been part of the normal teaching regime at Hogwarts, he’d have learnt Potions a hell of a lot quicker, with incentives like that.


	44. Experimental Magic

Chapter 44

“So how is my favourite godson?” Sirius smiled as reclined back in the chair, having leant across to pick up his cup of tea off the tray, Severus had begrudgingly brought over from the small kitchenette. 

“Tired.” Harry whispered as he sipped from his tea, very much aware of the way Severus hovered next to him protectively. Sirius had arrived in the early afternoon, invited by Dumbledore to stay for dinner. Now though after the meal, the three of them had retired to Severus’ chambers in the dungeons so that Harry could spend a little time with his godfather. Severus had managed to keep his mouth shut the entire time, but Harry hadn’t missed the protective hand that had strayed to his knee at any opportune moment. Harry was sure his godfather had noticed it too, the message very clear. 

“Well that’s to be expected Harry. When you’ve finished your exams you can rest up a little.” Sirius smiled at Harry who nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, Mrs Weasley’s invited us to the burrow for Christmas, so I can get away from this place for awhile.” Sirius smiled warmly, the silence that hung in the air testament to the fact the burrow would never be the same again without Mr Weasley. 

“I heard Ron’s doing well.” Sirius continued not willing to linger on the pain they all felt in the loss of their friends. 

“Quite, he says Auror training is tough but his elder brother Charlie is helping him with the tests, now he’s come home to look after his mum.” Harry sipped from his tea, Severus’ fingertips just ghosting across his neck making Harry shiver slightly. There was a lingering silence that stretched for a moment and Harry sensed his lover’s unease as Sirius put aside his cup of tea and stood up so that he was the same height as Snape. 

“Snape, do you mind leaving us for a minute I need to ask Harry something.” Harry was stunned by Sirius’ forwardness and Harry glanced from his godfathers determined expression to Snape, who narrowed his eyes and glared at Sirius suspiciously. 

“Harry is my partner Black, what you can tell him you can tell me.” Snape was standing his ground and Harry could see the rising irritation between the two wizards. 

“Perhaps it’s none of your business Snape….” Sirius went to step forward and push his finger pointedly into Snape’s chest when Harry stood up abruptly between them, holding his godfather back as he glanced over his shoulder at Snape. 

“Please Sev, leave us I won’t be long I promise.” Harry bit his lip nervously as he watched Snape glance from him, to Sirius and then back again at his lover. Snape wasn’t in the slightest happy but begrudgingly swept up his coat and a few books from the side table. 

“I’ll be in the library when you two have finished.” Harry knew that tone in Severus voice, and inwardly winced at the hurt hidden beneath the sarcasm. Severus was pissed, and Harry knew it. Of late Severus had become extremely possessive of Harry, going so far as to follow him to and from the bathroom, and hovering over Harry’s tutoring sessions with the other professors. Harry hadn’t mentioned it, after all the last time they’d been apart after an argument Harry had been kidnapped and Harry supposed Snape was just being cautious. The door slammed closed with some force and Harry sighed and sat back down in his chair as Sirius puffed his chest out in success. 

“This better be worth it Sirius, he’s already withholding sex from me I don’t need him with holding the kisses as well.” Harry looked pointedly up at his godfather who looked at Harry a little confused. 

“He’s using sex against you?” Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather before reaching for Sirius’ hand and dragging him down onto the couch beside him. 

“No, he’s just doing the whole morally correct ‘professor’ thing again, he’ll come around.” Sirius chuckled sarcastically and patted Harry’s knee in comfort. 

“It’s a bit late for the ‘morally correct professor routine’ Harry, he should have thought of that when he was calling in his debts.” Sirius reached forward and rested a warm hand on Harry’s slightly swollen stomach, caressing it gently before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his godson’s forehead. 

“Are you going to hold that against him forever Sirius? He means well, and I know he didn’t exactly have my best interests in mind when he called in his debts but I truly believe he loves me, and would do anything to look after me, and….” Harry paused awkwardly and placed his hand over Sirius resting on his stomach. “…well me and our family to be.” Sirius smiled and nodded reluctantly at his godson. 

“But are you happy Harry? Now the wars over and you’ve done what was expected of you, I just want to see you content for the rest of your life. I don’t see how you put up with him? He’s miserable, old, hardly good looking, and apart from his past he hasn’t exactly led the life of a saint. His dark mark may be gone but you can’t forget his family were involved in the dark arts long before Tom Riddle ever entered their lives. Do you honestly think he’s going to make a good parent to your child Harry?” Harry swallowed awkwardly as he watched the sincerity wash through his godfathers eyes. Sirius had always looked after him, as had Remus and Harry supposed that now that what friends Sirius had had, were gone he was just looking after what family he had left. 

“A good parent?” Harry whispered carefully choosing his words as not to hurt Sirius feelings. “I haven’t exactly been the model parent so far. I’ve failed numerous times in protecting it against curses, I tried to leave it behind when I apperate, I forgot to fall on my hands when I was hit from behind by Voldemort, and I’ve been secretly eating chocolate under Snape’s workbench at night. Compared to me Snape will make a perfect parent.” Harry hung his head sadly against his chest unable to look into his godfathers face, knowing the disappointment he was bound to see there. Unexpectedly however Sirius laughed out loud his right hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek gently. 

“Oh Harry don’t be so hard on yourself, they were mistakes you made genuinely that no one could blame you for. You’re young and you don’t have the experience yet to understand magic like that. As for chocolate, between you and me it is an old wizard’s tale, completely untrue. Lily ate chocolate for three meals a day when she was pregnant with you and you still turned out alright.” Harry smiled mildly as Sirius sighed and ran his thumb across Harry’s cheek where a stray tear had settled. “Those things are all superficial Harry, what I’m referring to is Snape’s history, his temper, his moods, do you think he’s truly going to make a good parent.” Sirius looked seriously at Harry who thought silently for a moment before nodding quietly. 

“Yes I think he will make a good father. He’s not how everyone thinks he is. Okay he’s snarky, sarcastic, moody and completely anal sometimes, but he’s also intelligent, careful, calm, understanding on good days, patient despite how he appears in class and he’s intensely protective of me. I believe he will make an extremely good father.” Sirius’ lips thinned, visibly not convinced of Snape’s ability to be a parent. Harry didn’t care though he knew Sirius would never get along with Snape, and despite what his godfather believed, Snape would make a good father. 

“I suppose I can’t fault that, we all saw to what extents he was willing to go to, to rescue you from Malfoy Junior, although his methods were slightly less conventional.” Sirius sighed and let his hand slide from Harry’s cheek to come to rest back on the boy’s knee. Harry frowned a little in confusion. No one had yet given him a full account of what had happened the night of the battle. Severus had been avoiding the topic, Dumbledore also refused to be drawn into conversation about it, and even Harry’s friends like Ron and Hermione were only able to give him little bits of information about their own fights. 

“Less conventional?” Harry inquired treading carefully unless Sirius too was bound to the secrecy everyone else seemed to be. 

“Yes, well not exactly methods sanctioned by the ministry that’s for sure. Not that the Snape family have ever complied with ministry laws. I suppose not many of us were strictly using magic in accordance with the ministry that night. But still, using that potion, foolish even by my standards.” Harry’s frown deepened as Sirius picked up a small lemon curd biscuit from the tea tray and nibbled on the corner, the crumbs catching in his newly grown goatee. “And then to go to all that trouble, just to let the slimy little shit slip through his fingers.” Sirius shook his head and finished his biscuit before reaching for another, but was stopped just short of his target as Harry grabbed his hand and drew his godfather’s attention directly to him. 

“Sirius, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It was Sirius turn to frown in confusion as he watched his godson sigh heavily. 

“You don’t know?” Sirius inquired, as if disbelieving that no one had told the boy who lived what had actually happened the night he’d faced his fate. 

“No, everyone’s been avoiding the conversation, like I shouldn’t know or something. All I know is that Jasper bid for me at Draco’s sick little death eater meeting, and then gave me the polyjuice potion. I changed into Lucius so I could escape the wards on the house. Then it’s kind of a blur, I remember the pain and I remember his eyes, the last thing I remember is watching Severus die in my arms.” Harry looked pleadingly at Sirius who worried his bottom lip for a moment before glancing cautiously around the room as if someone was listening to their conversation. 

“Shit, I didn’t realise they’d all decided to keep shut about the matter. I knew it wasn’t conventional magic, and I knew if it got out we’d all be under investigation but I didn’t think that included you as well. I don’t think I should be telling you this Harry.” Sirius looked over his shoulder again before glancing back at his godson. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, his desperation to hear the entire story of the night Voldemort was defeated absolutely killing him. 

“Please Sirius, I want to know what happened. It won’t go beyond me I promise. Please if you don’t tell me no one will.” Harry looked pleadingly at Sirius who at length finally relented and nodded in agreement. 

“Alright I can only tell you what I know.” Harry smiled and settled himself comfortably on the couch as Sirius picked up the plate of biscuits and settled beside his godson. “From the beginning it was always an unspoken rule that to defeat Voldemort it was going to take more than just ‘ministry sanctioned’ magic. No one talked about it but secretly everyone knew. Dark magic was going to have to be used to defeat dark magic; hence you’re secret training.” Harry nodded already having assumed this was true anyway. “Admittedly we were all using ‘forbidden’ curses that night but I think Severus and his brother went one step further.” 

“What’s beyond dark magic?” Harry whispered somewhat confused by what other types of magic there were. 

“Experimental magic.” Sirius whispered again cautiously looking towards the fireplace that was still warming the cool dungeon room they were sitting in. Harry looked blankly at his godfather who sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Experimental magic is stuff wizards don’t like to talk about. The ministry bans it and all those found attempting to harness it are in for a long stay in Azkaban but it still goes on. All magic at one stage was experimental, after all that’s how the first wizards and witches learnt to use their talents but as the decades moved on, experimental magic became used not for creating new charms or new magical abilities, instead it was being used in the dark arts by dark wizards, that’s why it was outlawed.” Harry was completely fascinated and stared at Sirius who was gradually snacking his way through the custard filled biscuits. 

“But if its outlawed how do new wizarding techniques, spells and charms come to be?” Harry inquired confused by how wizarding society could continue to function without growth and expansion. 

“Well new ‘discoveries’ as they’re termed are classed as mishaps rather than innovations. Innovation implies the creator spent time experimenting with magic, whereas a mishap implies a mistake of some sort, which resulted ‘miraculously’ in this new discovery. Do you understand the difference?” Harry nodded, although to him it sounded like a whole heap of crap, thought up by the mother of all crap mishaps, the ‘ministry of magic’. 

“That’s utter two facedness. What about Fred and George, they’re always playing with magic to create new pranks.” Sirius nodded in agreement and continued having munched through another biscuit. 

“Yeah I know but that’s life. What I’m getting at however is that the Snape family have been dabbling in ‘experimental magic’ for as long as there’s been Snape’s in the wizarding world. Which is probably why they attracted the attention of Riddle, but anyway the plan to get you out of the house involved a great deal of this ‘experimental magic.’” Harry listened again, intent on hearing what was going on. “What you thought was a polyjuice potion wasn’t, it was a variant form which according to Snape allows the drinker complete embodiment of the person they’re turning into. It’s highly illegal, and completely not tested but luckily for us it worked.” 

“Complete embodiment?” Harry inquired unsure of what Sirius meant by the term. 

“Yes, for that brief time, you were in every sense of being ‘Lucius Malfoy’. That’s why when you had Lucius’ wand you were able to use it just as he would have. It’s also why the wards didn’t pick up your leaving, because you also had Lucius’ magical signature, another ‘mishap’ Snape incorporated into the potion.” Harry was completely dumbstruck and sat open mouthed staring at his godfather. “I’m surprised the potion lasted so long on Severus and his brother, but Severus was determined to rescue you himself, and Jasper was determined to keep his brother alive, even if that meant sacrificing himself.” This revelation stunned Harry further as realization settled in. 

“You mean it was Severus who came into the house for me, that Jasper agreed to be his brother to confuse Voldemort.” Sirius nodded sharply as he dusted the crumbs from his robe and put the empty plate back onto the tea tray resting on the table. 

“Yes, he didn’t tell you?” Harry shook his head quietly still reeling over Jasper’s self sacrifice for his brother, and Severus own risk in saving Harry. Although Harry also had to admit the plan had worked flawlessly despite the tragic outcome. “Well I suppose that was all part of Dumbledore’s larger plan to cover our tracks. When the fighting got bad I lost track of what was happening but by the time I made it up to you in the woods, Severus and his brother were already there with your fathers wand. It all happened so quickly then. It was a good curse Harry, straight through his heart, you sent that fucker to hell, it’s just a shame Remus or your father weren’t there to see it.” Harry reached across and gently placed his hand comfortably over Sirius who took a deep calming breath before looking back up into the eyes of his godson. “After you’d passed out, when were back in the house discussing what had happened and who we’d lost, it came into conversation that ‘Draco’ had escaped. Severus didn’t tell the specifics but I know Dumbledore knew something, but no one questioned it. The ministry had us all under house arrest for a week until they were satisfied we’d not broken any laws or so they reckon. Severus was questioned the most, they had him locked in a room upstairs for a week and a half in questioning. He looked completely shattered when they finally let him out, but I guess Dumbledore’s cover up of the unsanctioned magic was done well.” Harry bowed his head a little against his chest, thinking quietly about how much Severus had been through for him. 

“I’m glad it’s over.” Harry whispered genuinely sounding relieved. Sirius smiled in acknowledgement and leaned forward to press a kiss against Harry’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I just needed some time to myself.” Sirius whispered softly against Harry’s head as he hugged his godson close. 

“It’s okay I understand, I miss Remus too and I miss Jasper and Mr Weasley.” Harry smiled up weakly at Sirius who sighed and closed his eyes, his pain for the loss of Remus so very fresh. 

“I can’t believe after all these years ‘Jasper Snape’ was actually still alive.” Trying to lighten the mood a little Sirius put forward what Harry had been hearing all month about the sudden reappearance of the long dead ‘Jasper Snape’. 

“He was really nice to me, I think Severus misses him but he doesn’t let on.” Harry smiled warmly at the memories of Jasper training him, but then allowed the smile to drop as he remembered listening to Severus sobbing in the bathroom the evening after they’d laid to rest those lost in the war. Severus had never showed any outward emotion to Harry that he was in pain but as Harry had sat at the closed door listening to his partner cry alone and in private Harry had for a moment understood. 

“You know how it feels to lose someone you love Harry, perhaps old Snivellrus has a heart after all.” Harry was a little stunned by what he’d just heard from Sirius’ mouth. 

“Was that compassion for Snape I just heard in your voice Sirius?” Harry questioned unsure if he’d heard correct. 

“Perhaps, just don’t tell him will you.” Harry chuckled and nodded before closing his eyes and settling against his godfather’s chest, comfortable in the circle of Sirius’ arms. Not everything was clear about the battle but at least something made a bit more sense to Harry. Now all Harry had to discover was what else Severus had done that night.


	45. Teaching

Chapter 45

“…how did it go?” Harry waddled into the staff lounge through the side entrance to the great hall. Over the past couple of weeks Harry was sure he’d doubled in size, and the small round unnoticeable bump had grown into a hideous lump sticking out from his robes, making him look like a pot bellied pig. Or so Harry thought anyway. 

“Alright I think.” Harry whispered as he shuffled over to the armchair beside Severus’ in front of the fire. “I got stuck on the question about ‘love potion number 9’ but I just bluffed it, it wasn’t worth many points anyway.” Harry sat down slowly into the armchair beside the fire and without Snape’s permission slipped his shoes off and drew his feet up to rest on Snape’s lap. The potions master who had been reading a rather dusty looking tome glanced down distastefully at Harry’s feet, and then up at the boy but dutifully held his tongue. Harry smiled secretly to himself. Of late Snape had become more tolerant of him in general. Harry assumed it was because the evidence of their baby was now clearly evident beneath Harry’s school robes, and within the next few weeks’ students would be returning to Hogwarts. “You know I’m officially not a student now, that was my last exam.” Harry looked seductively over at Severus who merely ignored him and turned the page of his potions book. “Are you at least going to stop sleeping on the couch now?” 

“You are still officially a student until you receive your signed and sealed certificate from the ministry Potter.” Harry pouted dramatically already feeling one of his moods coming on. Severus sensing his lover’s distress quickly continued. “But I will concede to returning to our bed, if not to keep you happy but because that bloody couch is doing me a serious spinal injury.” Harry smiled triumphantly and ran his foot up the inner seam of Severus’ trousers slowly, watching as his lover shifted uncomfortably before batting Harry’s foot away irritably. “Have you made any decisions on what you want to do with yourself when you graduate? Your letter confirming your reserved place on the Auror training program arrived today.” Severus still not glancing up from his book gestured to the opened envelope on the side table. Harry sighed silently to himself as he picked up the letter and glanced through it before putting it aside again. 

“I don’t want to work for the ministry anymore, I don’t want to be an Auror.” Harry watched as Severus let out an almost relived sigh right before he lowered the book and looked directly into Harry’s gaze. 

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Severus whispered with relief making Harry smile. It had come to Harry’s attention very quickly that his decision to become an Auror hadn’t sat well with his lover, and considering the ministry’s reputation and treatment of Severus during his life it was hardly surprising he didn’t want Harry becoming one of them. “If you still haven’t decided I can arrange some work experience in positions you’d like to try, of course nothing too strenuous until after…” Severus leaned forward and pressed a gentle soothing hand to Harry’s stomach making the boy close his eyes and smile in comfort. There was just something so special about having Severus touch him like that. 

“No I’ve decided what I want to do.” Severus looked up expectantly from Harry’s stomach to meet the boy’s gaze, matching Harry’s stunning smile with one of his own. 

“Yes, and your chosen career path would be?” Severus urged hoping to get Harry to answer quickly. 

“I want to teach.” Harry watched as the stunning smile on Severus’ face slipped a little into more a confused grimace, than a genuine smile. “I know it’s not a glamorous job, the pay’s pretty shit house and according to you the entire wizarding student population has less brain cells than a flobber worm but I think I’d enjoy it, and it’d be nice to see others learning skills I found so useful in life.” Severus smile returned to its usual smugness as he realised Harry was serious about what he wanted. With a curt nod Severus stood up and tucked his book under his arm before offering a hand down to his mate. 

“Well if teaching mindless miniature twits who will never appreciate the fine art of your chosen subject is what you wish, I suppose a trip to the headmaster is in order. You can’t just begin teaching like that.” Harry stood up slowly from his seat and latched on to Severus’ arm as the man drew up his cane from beside the fire and began to walk them back towards the great hall. 

“Well I hope not, I’ve got other priorities for the time being.” Harry placed a hand over his stomach as they stepped out into the great hall where the examiners of Harry’s potions final were just finishing packing up reading to leave. 

“You’ll have to be assigned to a qualified teacher for the first year, like an apprentice. At the end of the year you’ll have to submit a written paper outlining your goals for your students, and the way in which you’ll meet the curriculum standards of the ministry and of Hogwarts. Ultimately your success will be determined by a panel of your peers, the headmaster and the ministry’s representative for the department of magical education.” Severus walked Harry out of the great hall and slowly down the winding corridors towards their shared accommodation in the dungeons. In the next few weeks what remained of Harry’s things in Gryfindor tower would be moved permanently in with Snape’s in the dungeons. It truly would be the end of his school days, at least as a student and he was somewhat disappointed. 

“It sounds complicated.” Harry whispered as he avoided the strategically placed exploding fake flobber worm Peeve’s had left on the steps leading down towards Snape’s private quarters. 

“It’s not going to be a walk in the park Potter, and it requires commitment and study on your part.” Seveurs waved his hand slowly over the stonewall leading into his chamber, opening the door with a click and allowing he and Harry through it before sealing it shut again behind them. Unclipping his cloak Harry threw the school cloak onto the back of the chair before he slumped tiredly down in the plump armchair beside the fire. 

“You’re not really being positive about this are you, is this how you council your Slytherin students on careers week?” Harry glanced cheekily over his shoulder at Severus who was making himself a cup of his favourite aniseed tea in the small kitchenette. 

“Would you rather me lie to you Potter, and say it’ll be easy? I think not. If this is truly what you want to do you’ll accept the challenge and commit yourself fully to the task. You’ve got determination if you put your mind to something, and I will naturally aid you in anyway I can as I am sure most of the professors here will offer aid as well.” Harry nodded understandingly and kicked off his shoes, intent on warming his feet by the fire. “Now do you want a sandwich or something?” Harry shook his head quietly before standing back up from the armchair just as Severus settled himself. 

“No, I’m going to go and have a bath I think.” With that Harry bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Severus cheek before smiling warmly and disappearing into the bedroom. He was tired, sore and cold, a bath would be just what he needed to relax and think about the future.


	46. Defence Against the Moron

Chapter 46  
Harry sat quietly on the couch watching the small muggle television Sirius had sent him for Christmas. Severus had absolutely thrown a fit at the contraption in his living room and had promptly banned it from working while he was in his chambers. Harry had complied with his lovers rules, knowing how much Severus liked his peace and quiet, not that Severus was in his rooms much anymore, with school having begun back. It had been strange sitting at the head table at the start of year feast, all the new and old faces present even if Harry’s own friends were no longer there. After the war the numbers of students had been severely cut down but the castle had still come alive again with the sounds of laughter and chatter. Albus too, it seemed was brighter with the students having returned and Harry considered things were slowly beginning to move on, in life after Voldemort. 

Harry too was moving on, and with the arrival of his wizarding certificate of education, he was now no longer a student. The headmaster had been delighted to hear of Harry’s wish to become a teacher and had set about finding Harry a mentor from among the professors at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall had volunteered and Harry had jumped at the chance of having his old head of house as his tutor. With that sorted and the ministry having approved his petition to become a teacher, Harry was now set to begin his study as soon as the baby was born in May. He was pleased, and so apparently was Snape, who as usual was back to terrorising a new bunch of first years, and tormenting all those not of his Slytherin house.

“Bloody imbeciles, I swear on Merlin’s grave these students become more incompetent every year!” Harry startled as the door to the chambers swung open and Severus strode in angrily, his face like thunder and the remains of his billowing teaching robes still smouldering in patches. Harry hid his smirk behind his hand as Snape threw off the ruined robe in disgust and strode into the bedroom to retrieve another. From the smell of the burnt robes Harry assumed that the accident had resulted from a botched watering potion, which turned to acid if left too long to simmer. It had been a mistake he himself had made in first year and paid for with 30 points from Gryfindor and two weeks detention after the acid had burnt right through the bottom of the cauldron and desk top. It was one of his more spectacular mistakes in potions class. “One wonders if there is a brain cell between them at all sometimes, and then to drop it!” Severus strode back out of the bedroom a fresh teaching robe slung about his shoulders neatly. “What are you doing? I thought you were watching the Gryfindor Quidditch team try outs.” Still irate at his students Severus stopped briefly by the small kitchenette and poured himself a glass of juice, swallowing it in one go while he glanced at Harry sitting on the couch. 

“I was but I got cold so I came in, it’s pouring with rain out there. I’m writing a letter to Ron and Hermione instead.” Putting aside his empty glass Snape approached Harry and glanced down at the half scrawled letter on the page in Harry’s lap, briefly reading the first few lines before Harry self-consciously covered it up with his hand. “If you don’t mind Severus.” Snape sniffed indignantly, not fussed by the fact Harry had chastised him. 

“I’ve got sixth years now anyway, god knows if any of them have actually read the text book but perhaps I can still hope.” Snape rolled his eyes down at Harry who chuckled cheekily remembering all to well Snape’s positively distasteful irritation of his students. 

“I’ll see you at dinner then?” Harry leaned up and drew Severus’ lips to his own, passionately kissing him before catching the man’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it playfully as he pulled away. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Severus sigh heavily, his eyes opening slowly after the kiss had ended. 

“Yes I’ll see you at dinner.” Severus reluctantly headed towards the door, leaving Harry smiling quietly to himself. He and Severus hadn’t had sex in weeks, what with the students returning to school and Harry being tired but Harry was getting edgy, and judging from that reaction so too was Severus. Just as Severus reached door and it swung open, Snape turned around as if an after thought. “The Slytherin prefect meeting is tonight after dinner.” Harry’s smile faded and the boy sighed heavily. Snape smiled at Harry apologetically before disappearing from the room, the sound of the class bell echoing down the corridor as the door shut closed again. 

“Fuck.” Harry swore to himself and threw his pen across the room in anger. He wanted some time with Severus and he wanted it now! Retrieving his pen with a quick flick of his wand Harry turned back to his letter to Ron, and continued to write. If he got this done quickly he could spend the rest of the afternoon working out a way of getting some time alone with Snape. 

**************************

Harry was just waddling down the staircase from the owlery when he met Ginny Weasley and a few of her now seventh year friends in the corridor outside Professor Binn’s classroom.

“Harry!” Harry smiled widely and accepted the hug from his honorary ‘little sister’, blushing a little as she rubbed his swollen stomach. Ginny’s friends hung back a little giggling girlishly and blushing slightly in the presence of Harry Potter. Ginny however didn’t pay them any attention and linked her arm with Harry’s leading him towards what Harry assumed was the Gryfindor girl’s next class of the day. “I haven’t seen you all week, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Ron says to say Hi.” Harry nodded quietly comfortable in the presence of the young red head, despite the fact he could hear her friends whispering behind them. 

“Well I haven’t exactly been in the position to be running about the school, and as Sev puts it I need to spend my confinement in solitude.” Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes as she continued to lead Harry in the opposite direction to which the boy needed to be going. Not that Harry minded, Ginny and Colin Creevy were about the only two students left in the school who Harry was even remotely friendly with. 

“Confinement? You’re only having a baby Harry, you haven’t got some hideous disease. Although mum reckons it’s catching. She’s hoping the time you spent with us at Christmas has rubbed off on Charlie and Suzette.” It was Harry’s turn to laugh, as he remembered having spent Christmas listening to Mrs Weasley’s hints to her son’s about giving her grandchildren to look after. 

“What class do you have now?” Harry inquired, changing to subject as he heard a few whispered comments behind him about how stunned they were that their potions professor was married. 

“Oh defence. The new professors an absolute scream. Hasn’t a clue what he’s teaching us but it’s worth going just for a laugh.” Ginny smiled brightly as they drew up to the defence class door, most of the class were inside already. 

“Can’t be any worse than Lockhart.” Ginny looked sceptically back at Harry who laughed out loud and shook his head in amusement. He’d met the new defence against the dark arts teacher briefly at the start of year feast and he’d seemed a quaint fellow by Harry’s standards. Severus had hated him instantly calling him an imbecile and a blithering idiot. Harry had liked him but it was clear he wouldn’t turn out to be the best defence teacher Hogwarts had ever seen, even if he lasted till the end of the year. “Go on, or you’ll be late.” Harry let go of Ginny’s arm, accepting the soft kiss on his cheek as she wandered past him into the classroom. Before Harry could turn to leave however, the podgy, red faced defence professor appeared spritely in the doorway. 

“Mr Potter, we are honoured by your presence, please come and sit in on our little class. We’re discussing blood curses today, and the proper defences against it.” Harry hesitated on the threshold of the classroom, very much conscious of all the eyes in the room staring at him. 

“Um, I shouldn’t really Sev forbid me to……” Harry rested his hand on his stomach remembering very clearly the warning Severus had given him about over taxing himself by using magic. 

“Nonsense my lad, I won’t hear of it. We’ll keep you well out of the way of the practice but you’re expertise in the subject will be greatly appreciated in our class forum, now come along and have a seat.” Before Harry could protest again he’d already been hustled into the classroom and the door had shut behind him, leaving Harry with no excuse. With a sigh Harry sat down in the spare seat beside the Gryfindor girls, Ginny seemingly thrilled at having Harry in her class. Harry was in a different mind entirely and sat quietly observing proceedings, and adding his piece when called upon for the rest of the class period. 

****************************

“See I told you he’s a complete lunatic.” Ginny laughed as she led Harry away from the classroom, and through the bustling corridors towards the great hall. Harry was now in complete agreement having seen first hand Professor Wing’s teaching techniques. 

“Completely.” Harry laughed back as they entered the busy hall. Harry smiled and followed Ginny to the Gryfindor table to say hello to Colin, but as Harry stood laughing with the group his gaze caught that of Severus who was sitting at the head table, staring at him with a look of thunder. “Oh shit.” Harry whispered midway through the conversation, drawing Ginny and Colin’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Ginny inquired quickly worried Harry wasn’t feeling very well. 

“He’s pissed.” Harry whispered gesturing with his head towards the staff table. Ginny bit her lip worriedly as she glanced at Snape, before turning back to Harry sympathetically. 

“Isn’t he always pissed?” Ginny whispered making Harry roll his eyes and sigh. 

“No, I’ll see you later.” Ginny nodded understandingly as Harry took a deep breath and headed for his seat beside Snape at the head table. Snape watched him the entire way and by the time Harry reached his seat, his head was practically buried in his chest with guilt. There was complete silence as Harry sat down awkwardly beside his mate, Snape predictably ignoring him. Dumbledore made the necessary notices of the evening before summoning the meal. When everyone was engrossed in their meals and their own private conversations, Snape finally broke the silence between them, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Rumour is that you’re paying visits to Professor Wing’s defence classes.” Harry swallowed his mouthful of chicken careful to wash it down with a little juice before replying to Snape’s comment. 

“It wasn’t intentional, I tried to get out of it but he just…..” Harry was cut off by an irritated snap from Snape.

“Not hard enough obviously. I warned you to stay out of that man’s way, he’s a liability with a wand and completely unpredictable.” Harry wasn’t going to argue with Snape’s logic, especially having seen the defence Professor’s disaster riddled lesson.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered before turning back to his meal. Snape seemed to accept the apology but it was clear he was still mad at Harry. They ate in relative silence for the rest of dinner. When the meal came to an end Severus was the first up from the table and out of the entry door, sweeping off to his Slytherin prefect meeting. Harry sighed heavily and shoved the last mouthful of peaches and cream into his mouth. Harry had hoped for a little intimacy tonight with his lover, but after that little episode that was looking slim. With a resigned sigh Harry bid Albus, and Minerva goodnight and retired for the evening with a book about the history of hogwarts teachers, McGonagall had leant him for some background reading. 

********************

“I’m surprised you’re still up.” Harry ignored Snape as he swept into the bedroom, his teaching robes being discarded as he went. Snape it seemed was oblivious by Harry’s lack of reply and continued to talk as he stood in front of the wardrobe slowly undressing. “Slytherin’s finalized their Quidditch team today. The new seeker is quite the expert, just moved here from America.” Harry continued to ignore Severus, despite the fact his eyes had begun to wander from the book over to where Severus was now standing naked in front of the wardrobe. “We might actually have a chance of winning the cup this year, with you out of the picture.” Harry bit his tongue tightly determined to continue ignoring Snape. Severus closed the wardrobe and moved over to the bathroom door his silk robe barely tied together around his body. Harry tried to keep his eyes on his book but his willpower was wavering. “I can’t say that Ginny Weasley’s up to much standard, we’ll wipe the floor with Gryfindor’s team this year.” Harry knew he was being baited but tried desperately to remain calm, as Severus washed his face and cleaned his teeth in the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. “Won’t it be wonderful to see the entire Quidditch pitch draped in Slytherin colours….” 

“No it bloody won’t, Gryfindor’s got far better tactics than Slytherin is ever likely to have and Ginny Weasley is the best captain Gryfindor has ever seen.” Finally the pressure of listening to Snape gloat was too much and Harry broke the silence with a frustrated groan. Severus smiled in success of having broken Harry’s resolve as he climbed into bed beside Harry. “You’re a complete bastard.” Harry put aside his book and turned over onto his side facing away from Snape with a huff. Severus chuckled and settled himself down beside Harry. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you Harry but I really don’t want you anywhere near Professor Moron’s defence classes. He’s accident-prone and curses often go astray during student practicals. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Harry sighed and turned reluctantly over onto his back again to look up into Severus’ concerned gaze. 

“Are you saying I can’t protect myself from a few stray curses.” Harry accused carefully, watching as Severus rolled his eyes and tutted irritably. 

“No, you’re completely capable of protecting yourself from stray curses, but accidents happen Harry.” Harry nodded understandingly. 

“Yeah I know, I just had no way out, plus I was a bit lonely actually.” Harry hated admitting he was lonely especially because he didn’t want it to look like he was missing Severus’ company. 

“Lonely?” Severus inquired watching carefully as Harry nodded. 

“Yeah sad isn’t it?” Harry blushed guiltily, as he fiddled with the edge of the cream bed cover. 

“No, it’s perfectly understandable.” Severus reached forward and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, drawing the boy up against his body and into a warm hug. Harry smiled faintly and snuggled up closer against Severus’ smooth chest, his hand coming to rest on the man’s taunt stomach. “I’m sure once you begin studying and teaching, you’ll feel better but until then why don’t you spend some time at the burrow and with Black. I’m sure Molly would welcome the help around the house, and she’ll look after you. Also despite my better judgement your godfather needs some help getting Grimmauld place back into some semblance of order.” 

“You’d let me go stay with them for a while?” Harry inquired a little stunned Severus had suggested a holiday. 

“Of course, you’re not a prisoner Harry. I’m going to be pretty feral to live with for a while until I get back into the routine of teaching again, and you need to get out of here for a while, you’re looking quite pale.” Harry blushed a little as Severus ran his hand down Harry’s cheek his thumb lingering lightly over Harry’s lips. “Besides I’m only a floo away and you deserve to spend some time with your friends.” 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered pressing a soft kiss to the thumb pad of Severus’ finger resting against his lips. Harry watched as Severus’ irises darkened a little in lust as Harry flicked out his tongue and ran it seductively over Severus’ finger. 

“You better fire call the Burrow in the morning then.” Severus spoke, his voice a little hoarse as Harry sucked Severus’ finger deep into his mouth. Harry didn’t answer and Severus merely stared as his finger disappeared into Harry’s mouth once more before finally Harry let the finger go from his lips with an audible pop. Licking his moist lips Harry looked up at Severus from beneath the fan of his lashes. 

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Harry whispered as he flicked his hand at the candles in the room, plunging the room into darkness just as his lips met Severus’ in a passionate kiss.


	47. Charlie

Chapter 47

“…To the right a little Harry.” Harry flicked his wand and shifted the planter box to the right; it’s flowery contents shuddering with the move. Mrs Weasley nodded and smiled in success as Harry lowered the box into its final resting place on the windowsill of the burrow. 

“Wonderful, now come in inside and we’ll get a drink.” Tucking his wand into the pocket of his robes Harry waddled after Mrs Weasley back into the house, his fingers covered with dirt where he’d been planting herbs all afternoon. Sitting cautiously down on a chair at the kitchen table Harry patiently waited for Mrs Weasley to make him a drink. “So Harry, not long to go now.” Like a beamingly proud parent Mrs Weasley brought over two ice cold glasses of juice and sat promptly down beside Harry, who was gently massaging his stomach with a grubby hand. 

“No, a couple of weeks.” Harry sipped from his juice welcoming the refreshing taste on his parched tongue. For the past month he’d been busy between the burrow and Grimmauld place, helping his godfather and Mrs Weasley sort out their homes. It was strange being away from Severus for so long but Harry had made a point of fire calling him whenever he had a spare moment alone. He was now just two weeks from giving birth so Madam Pomfrey had told him. Quite frankly Harry hadn’t wanted to know. Mrs Weasley had been telling him almost daily the trials she’d been through giving birth to her children and quite honestly Harry was horrified at the very thought. Keeping busy however had managed to keep his mind of the impending date, which he was thankful for. 

“Good, good we’ll get you back to Severus this week then so you can rest up. Are you excited?” Harry grinned weakly at Mrs Weasley who despite having lost her husband was keeping in good spirits most of the time. 

“Um, not really…” Harry bit his lip hoping he wouldn’t have to explain but when Mrs Weasley went to ask for a reason, the fireplace burst into life and the grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs chimed 4.30pm. 

“Mum!” Harry sighed thankfully as Charlie, Bill and Ron stepped through the flame into the living room. 

“Oh, you three are early today.” Mrs Weasley forgot all about her conversation with Harry and swept her three sons into hugs of welcome before setting about starting dinner. 

“Harry, how have you been today?” Harry blushed a little as Charlie flopped down into the chair opposite him, while Bill and Ron disappeared upstairs to change. Harry had always thought Charlie Weasley one of the better looking in the family, the elder boys smiled shining as brightly as his emerald eyes. 

“Fine, just been planting stuff.” For effect Harry held up his soiled hands and Charlie laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Got you doing Ron’s job again I see, he was supposed to do that last weekend.” Harry rested his hand back on his stomach, as the child within gave a swift kick. 

“That’s okay I enjoyed it, very therapeutic.” Harry whispered glancing over his shoulder at where Mrs Weasley was cooking up her usual fanfare of dinner. 

“Is that what Mum told you it was? I call it hard work.” Harry chuckled as well, and slowly went to get up from the table, intent on washing up and resting a little while before dinner. Charlie was on his feet instantly, his hand reaching for Harry’s to help the boy up. Harry blushed a little at Charlie’s attentiveness but still thanked him politely for the help. 

“I’m just going upstairs to lie down a while Mrs Weasley, and wash my hands.” Harry smiled over his shoulder as he waddled carefully to the bottom of the stairs. Mrs Weasley who was already at the stove didn’t look at him as she nodded.

“Alright love, but be careful on the stairs.” Harry nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs, his hand resting in the small of his back. If there was one thing he really had come to hate about being pregnant it was constant, unrelenting backache. The lack of sleep, the cravings, the occasional fits of moodiness and his lack of clothing that fit him, were all things he could deal with but the backache was the worst. Harry had a niggling suspicion that the curse Voldemort had hit him with back during the battle had something to do with it, but he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone because he didn’t want a fuss. 

Having washed his face and hands, Harry lay down for a quiet snooze on his bed, his hand resting over his stomach as he listened to the singing of the birds outside.   
It was late when Harry awoke, the afternoon having waned into night. A cold breeze blew in through the open window, and Harry shivered as he sat up carefully from the bed. Glancing at the clock on the side table Harry muttered to himself as he realised he’d missed dinner. Rising slowly Harry closed the window of his room and carefully made his way to the bathroom for a leak, before finally heading downstairs. Judging from the voices, quite a few people were downstairs in the kitchen. Harry came to the bottom of the stairs just as Ron came bounding past him, his ears spouting smoke and his tongue green with yellow spots. 

“Harry!” Harry smiled at he stepped down the last step into the kitchen. As predicted everyone was there, the twins, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Mrs Weasley, Sirius and most unexpectedly Severus. 

“Hermione!” Harry hadn’t seen Hermione since she’d finished school before Christmas last year and Harry eagerly engulfed her in a hug as best he could considering his stomach. Hermione had gone to university, studying to be a code breaker like Bill. Her and Ron were still dating and rumour was that Ron was going to propose as soon as he made enough money to buy the ring. Harry knew his best friend well and had offered him the money, but Ron had had none of it, determined, as he was to pay for it himself. 

“My god, you look wonderful Harry!” Hermione lead Harry further into the kitchen, where Charlie had stood up to allow Harry a seat beside where Severus was sitting. 

“Practically glowing I’d say.” Sirius pushed a small plate of sandwiches across to Harry who gratefully accepted them along with a glass of water. 

“Not as glowing as little Ron’s is going to be in a few minutes or so, those Melting Weasley Moments pack quite a punch.” Fred along with George burst out laughing as they showed Harry their latest invention. Chatter around the table consisted mainly of work, study and what Harry had been up to all week. Harry had spoken very little, as had Severus who remained silently sipping his tea the entire time. Harry was surprised Severus was here, especially on a school night. It was even more confusing when Harry watched Charlie round the table and lean down next to his old professor and whisper in his ear. Harry just managed to catch what was being said, and was more than a little put out that it obviously wasn’t Harry Severus had come to see. 

“Professor if you’d join me outside.” Charlie gestured to the backdoor of the burrow and Harry frowned as Severus nodded. Finishing his tea in one go, Severus rose from his chair and gently pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple before following Charlie out of the door. Harry couldn’t help the swell of jealousy rise in his chest as he caught the two men walking a short distance away from the house, chatting easily with one another and exchanging strangely two small pieces of parchment. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” So intent on seeing what his lover was up to, Harry had completely missed the conversation Sirius had been directing towards him. Sirius hand on his shoulder snapped his gaze away from the two shadowy figures outside now deep in conversation, and in Harry’s opinion far too close to one another.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said.” Harry answered honestly as he watched his godfather roll his eyes. 

“I said I’ve finally cleared the second bedroom, put a crib in there with some toys for when you come to visit.” Harry smiled warmly at his godfather, his hand rubbing his stomach gently at the restless child within. Harry tried to keep his attention a little longer on the conversation inside but again his attention wandered outside to where the figures of Charlie and Severus were still in deep discussion 

“I didn’t expect Severus to be here, he’s not supposed to be picking me up until Monday?” Harry’s comment must have come at an awkward moment and all conversation ceased as the boy reluctantly turned his attention back indoors to where his friends and family were seated at the kitchen table. Harry frowned a little at the silence, and watched in suspicion, as everyone looked at everyone else none willing to supply an answer to Harry’s query. 

“Well I suppose he just wants you home dear, after all it’s not long now.” Mrs Weasley was the first to offer an answer to Harry’s question but it was not the answer Harry wanted to here. Like always they knew something he didn’t and none of them were forth coming with the truth. 

“What’s going on?” Now sure that something was being hidden from him Harry pushed his plate of peanut butter, jam and chocolate sandwiches away from him and folded his arms across his chest moodily, as he glanced from Mrs Weasley to Sirius. Sirius was avoiding eye contact with him, a bad sign in Harry’s opinion. “Right, if you’re not going to tell me…” Standing up from the table Harry strode over to the back door of the burrow and threw it open, hardly flinching as it slammed into the side causing the echo to sound through the night. “SEVERUS!” Standing in the open doorway his arms still across his chest Harry called to his mate, who spun around slightly startled along with Charlie. Harry watched as Charlie and Severus shared a silent glance at one another before both men walked slowly back up the garden path and back into the kitchen. 

“Don’t stand like that Harry, you remind me of my mother.” Severus stepped casually back into the kitchen and picked up one of Harry’s half eaten chocolate sandwiches, obviously having felt Harry’s own craving for them. 

“What are you doing here?” Bluntly Harry stared at Severus who after glancing at Charlie casually shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of the sandwich. 

“Visiting my mate, what else would I be doing?” Severus finished off the small triangle sandwich and licked his lips free of the chocolate spread, before cocking his head slightly to the side to inquire after Harry’s reply. 

“Bullshit!” Harry spat nastily stunning a few of his friends, who looked instantly to Snape who merely ignored Harry’s use of foul language as he poured himself a drink of water. 

“Language Mr Potter.” Snape snapped coolly as he drained his glass. 

“I would have believed that Sev, had you spoken two words together with me since I came downstairs but you haven’t. You also failed to mention you’d be stopping by when I fire called you this morning. Now tell me again why you’re really here, and don’t think of lying to me because if you do I won’t be speaking to you for a week.” Harry looked determinedly at Severus who despite outward appearances knew he’d lost the fight. With an exaggerated sigh Severus gestured to Charlie with a nod of his head. 

“Charlie’s been feeding me information about what the whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters.” It was a simply put sentence but Harry knew it was only part of the answer, as he glanced around at his friends and watched the expressions on their faces. 

“Accio Pockets!” Drawing out his wand Harry flicked it in the direction of Severus’ robes, the contents of the wizards pockets instantly turning out and flying into Harry’s open palm. 

“Potter!” Alarmed that his mate had done what he had, Severus lunged forward in an attempt at grabbing back his things but Harry was quicker and flicked his wand at Severus, freezing him instantly mid-step. 

“I can’t believe you’ve just done that Harry. You just froze Professor Snape!” George looked completely shocked that anyone had dared mess with a Hogwarts Professor, especially Master of Potions, Professor Severus Snape! Harry paid the twin no heed however and inspected the contents of his lover’s pockets as if it were his own. A wand protector, a few dust covered lemon drops conveniently shoved into a pocket no doubt having been taken from Dumbledore to keep the man happy. A confiscated cheating quill, a few empty potion vials, a hanky and lastly a folded piece of parchment Harry had seen Charlie handing him before. With a smile Harry returned the contents of Snape’s pockets into the man’s robes before unfreezing him. Snape was practically red with anger as he was given control back of his body, to see Harry standing with the piece of parchment open in his hands. 

“What’s this?” Harry inquired calmly as he read the note. 

“An address.” Snape offered curtly as he grabbed Harry’s wand and hastily put it into the sleaves of his own robe so that the boy wouldn’t embarrass him again in such an undignified way. 

“Whose address?” Harry questioned again, watching as Snape glanced at Charlie who shrugged his shoulders, not willing to get involved having seen what damage Harry could inflict. Severus was silent for a long while and Harry stared into his mate’s eyes, watching every flicker of emotion that sang through the man’s irises. Almost instantly the answer came to Harry, without a word having been spoken and the boy slumped painfully against the kitchen cabinets. 

“Harry! It’s not what you think.” Severus leapt forward as did Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Charlie, all of whom helped move Harry over to a chair. 

“So it is his.” Harry whispered his fingers clutching at Severus hand, while the other uselessly rubbed his suddenly churning stomach. 

“I’ll get you a glass of milk dear, that always helps settle the child.” Mrs Weasley darted over to the fridge, intent on warming Harry some milk. Severus dragged over a chair and sat closely down next to his mate, Harry’s hand buried in his own in comfort. 

“Please calm down Harry, or I’m not going to tell you anything.” Harry was almost hyperventilating by the time Mrs Weasley brought over the warm glass of milk, Severus helping Harry to sip from the glass before pulling his mate into a comforting hug. Eventually Harry settled, Severus hand gently rubbing his stomach while the other held Harry’s head against his chest. “Have you calmed down now?” Severus whispered, as Harry nodded his head.

“It’s Draco’s isn’t it?” Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper against Severus’ neck and the elder wizard sighed and nodded quietly. 

“We’re not sure, according to Charlie it was where the most recent sighting of him happened.” Severus looked up to Charlie who nodded seriously, his concern for Harry clearly reflected in his eyes. 

“That’s only five miles from the Leaky Cauldron, he’s in London.” Harry whispered the tone of his voice indicating that he was beginning to panic again. It had been almost five months since the final battle and despite the horrors Harry had seen it was only one nightmare now that plagued him. Draco Malfoy. The boy as far as he knew was still on the run, and it was on a daily basis that Harry hoped he’d been caught. Draco Malfoy was the only true threat Harry had now, with Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters in jail or dead. Soothing his hand again down Harry’s back Severus sighed and pressed a gentle kiss against Harry’s forehead. 

“Shhh, I know but that’s a long way from Hogwarts Harry, besides we’ve got no way of knowing where he is now. He’d be a fool if he’d step within a hundred yards of Hogwarts.” Harry looked seriously up at Severus, with a look that told his lover far more than words ever could. Draco had taken him before, and was more stupid and far more powerful than any of them had given him credit for before. He had turned out to be every inch Lucius Malfoy’s son. 

“Then why the address.” Harry whispered intent on hearing what Severus wanted to know from Charlie. Severus sighed again and hugged Harry tighter. 

“I’m just trying to keep tabs on him Harry. The ministry don’t seem to be able to catch him, and I just like to be informed of where he is in case he gets too close for comfort…” Before Severus could continue Harry hastily butt in, his hand pointing to the address. 

“That is too close Sev, him being still on this bloody continent is too fucking close! He needs putting away and throwing away the key! Owwww.” Harry was practically sobbing when he doubled over his hands clutching at his stomach in agony, at a particularly hard kick.

”Shit! Harry!” Severus was on his knees in front of his lover within an instant, his own handing coming up to rest on Harry’s stomach, feeling himself the firmness of the kicks. Harry was upset, and so too it seemed was their baby who was quite disgruntled. “I think we need to go home.” Severus whispered as Harry finally straightened again as the pain subsided, tears still streaking his cheeks. 

“I’ll get the floo powder. Ronald, Bill get a blanket and Harry’s things from upstairs!” Mrs Weasley almost instantly snapped into motion scuttling the group in the kitchen into jobs. Severus stood up from the floor and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, the salt from the boy’s tears lingering on the elder wizards tongue. 

“Just stay with him for minute Black, I’ve got to talk to Charlie.” Harry watched through teary eyes as Severus stepped aside with Charlie the two exchanging heated but hushed words. Sirius sat close to his godson, having not spoken two words together the entire conversation. Glancing up from his chest at his godfather Harry watched as Sirius swallowed nervously. 

“What’s he not telling me Sirius, it’s guilt I see in his eyes. Please tell me.” Sirius looked directly into Harry’s eyes, beneath the nervous exterior there was anger, a fiery determination Harry was far more familiar with seeing in his fiercely protective godfather. It looked for a moment as if Sirius was going to hold his tongue but finally at length he spoke, his voice cold. 

“He let him go Harry. That night, Snape had the chance to kill him but he let him walk away because of his damn promise to his father, and now he’s trying to make up for it because he knows his mistake, and he knows he’s coming for you.” Sirius lowered his voice further and Harry was stunned as he watched his godfather slip a small silver gilded revolver into Harry’s inner cloak pocket out of sight. With all seriousness Sirius brought his hands up to Harry’s cheeks, drawing the boys attention directly to him. Harry could do little but stare into his godfather’s eyes, completely stunned by what had just been revealed. Finally the final piece of the night of the battle fell into place and Harry shuddered with shock. “Promise me Harry, if you see him don’t hesitate. Just pull the trigger and shoot him. It doesn’t matter what Snape thinks, or what he says. Draco Malfoy is a dangerous wizard and he’s coming for you. Now promise me you’ll do as I say?” Quickly Harry nodded with no hesitation. Draco Malfoy wouldn’t live long enough to say anything if he came within distance of Harry, that was for sure.

“Harry, come on lets get you home.” Sirius’ hands fell away from Harry’s face as Severus stepped back into the kitchen, where everyone had now gathered to see them leave. Harry stared at Snape for a long time in silence, hardly believing that his own mate had let Draco Malfoy go. Still with a sigh Harry slowly rose up from the chair and linked his arm with Severus. Severus obviously had his own reasons for his actions that night and Harry would get to the bottom of them as soon as they were alone. Thanking Mrs Weasley and Sirius for having him and promising to send them a card as soon as the big day came, Harry stepped into the fire with Severus and disappeared home to Hogwarts.


	48. End of Family

Chapter 48

“…Merlin only knows how much I missed you Harry.” Harry gasped breathlessly as Severus thrust into him again, this time aiming for the boy’s sweet spot. They’d been back in the castle an hour perhaps before Harry had cracked. He desperately wanted to confront Severus about Draco but his body had other ideas first. It had taken him less than a minute to strip Severus naked, push him up against the door and suck him to orgasm. With the edge gone Severus had led Harry to bed and there they’d taken their time reacquainting one another with their bodies. 

It had been strange to Harry, lying there having Severus pepper kisses all over his swollen stomach. It had been stranger too to have Severus demand a new position, one they hadn’t tried yet. What had really blown Harry’s mind though was how fucking amazing it had been to kneel on his hands and knees, and have Severus hold his belly as the elder wizard had thrust into him from behind. If this was what Remus had been talking about when he meant ‘doggy style’ then Harry didn’t see why it was embarrassing. As Severus rode him harder, his thrusts more powerful and swifter Harry began to see why in the pictures of that first book he’d read from the library about sex in wizarding marriages, the man in front looked to be in complete ecstasy. Harry was sure at any moment his knees would give out as his head spun at the sensation of Severus thick cock buried in him to the hilt. Panting, and groaning Harry managed to get enough brain function to reach for his own cock and pump it in time with Severus thrusts. 

Harry loved hearing his lover lose control and practically screamed Severus name as the man bit down on his shoulder as he came in shuddering succession, flooding Harry with his seed. Come splattered, sweaty and completely exhausted Harry collapsed uselessly onto his side, Severus falling with him. The bed springs protested mildly at the combined weight but settled with the occupants. Panting Harry closed his eyes tightly as he felt Severus lean down over him and press one sacred kiss to his stretched stomach, the man’s whispered words filtering up to him. 

“Sorry sugar, daddy needed that.” Harry smiled to himself at Severus’ words barely feeling as the baby inside of him settled after the commotion. Severus pressed another kiss to Harry’s stomach before spooning himself up against the length of Harry’s back, his arms wrapping around his mate in a comfortable embrace. Harry smiled and nuzzled closer into Severus chest, inhaling the spicy smell of his mate, and the unique musky flavour of sex that hung in the air around them. With his eyes closed Harry picture how sex had been when they’d first married, how awkward and unfulfilling it had been. Harry wondered if things had been different had he and Snape actually been friends back then. There was no point in dwelling on the past however and Harry merely snuggled closer to his mate, content that sex now was far better than he’d ever imagined. 

The pair of them slept soundly for an hour or so but as usual Harry was awoken by a swift kick to his stomach. Groaning Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his stomach uselessly trying to calm the baby. Severus stirred at the noise, sleepily looking up at his lover. 

“You alright?” Was the groggy question that came from Snape’s sleep deprived brain. 

“Yeah this always happens, I never sleep the night through now.” Reluctantly Harry slid to the edge of the bed, and having pulled on a dressing gown slowly rose from the bed and disappeared out into the living room, all the while rubbing his belly. Lighting the fire and a few candles in the living room Harry paced uselessly back and forth past the fireplace, one hand rubbing his belly the other supporting his back. At length Severus emerged from the bedroom his hair sticking out at awkward angles and his robe barely tied together right. He looked a mess but Harry didn’t spare him a second glance as he continued to pace. “You don’t need to stay up, you’ve got to teach in the morning. I’ll be fine.” Harry whispered as he watched as Severus shuffled over to the kitchenette and began making himself a pot of aniseed tea. 

“Nonsense Harry, you need company. Can I make you something? No potions I’m afraid but camomile tea settles the child. My mother drank it constantly when she was pregnant with me.” Harry shook his head in refusal and continued to pace. Severus nodded understandingly but made Harry a cup of tea anyway, not convinced the boy was aware of what he was passing up. Sitting himself down in his favourite chair in front of the fire Severus watched Harry pass him by, all the while sipping his own tea. “You should be practicing keeping you breathing even and deep you know.” Severus offered quietly as Harry passed him for an eighth time. Harry paused in front of Severus and glared at him. 

“You try breathing when you’ve got a watermelon resting on your bladder.” Harry snapped angrily before resuming his pacing. Severus smiled mildly behind the rim of his teacup, amused by Harry’s rapidly failing patience. There was another lengthy silence before Severus spoke again. 

“Have you put anymore thought into where you want to give birth? I did suggest here but you said no, promptly followed by a no to Poppy’s suggestion of the hospital wing? Where else were you planning on bringing our child into the world? In a pub somewhere perhaps?” Severus arched an eyebrow in Harry’s direction as the boy stopped pacing momentarily to glare at his mate again. 

“I don’t really care so long as you get it out of me quickly!” Harry noted sharply watching as Severus rolled his eyes and nodded in understanding. 

“Yes we’ve established your tolerance for pain is nil Potter, but we can’t just whip it out we have to wait until its ready and that could take some hours of labour.” Harry sighed and sat quietly down on Severus’ knee, suddenly feeling very light headed and extremely worried about what he was going to go through within the next few weeks. 

“I’m scared Sev.” Harry whispered as he buried his face into the folds of Snape’s sleeping robe. Severus sighed heavily and put aside his cup of tea before wrapping his arms tightly about his mate. 

“I know Harry, but I promise I’ll be with you the entire time and when the time comes Poppy will be so very gentle with you.” Harry nodded quietly and snuggled closer to Snape, finally finding the right moment to ask the questions he’d been desperate to ask all night. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered drawing his mates’ attention to him from the fireplace roaring away in front of them. Severus nodded for Harry to continue, as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Harry’s forehead, where the lightening scar was beginning to fade away. “Why did you let him go?” 

“Let who go?” Severus continued to trace his fingers back and forth across Harry’s forehead completely oblivious to the seriousness of the question Harry had just asked. Taking a deep steadying breath Harry tried to stay calm, despite the niggling part of Harry that thought perhaps Snape was being deliberately ignorant. 

“Draco.” 

The name hung in the air like a bad smell. Severus’s fingers had instantly stopped tracing across Harry’s skin and the man’s comfortable posture had suddenly stiffened. For a long time the two of them sat in silence, but Harry was determined to give Severus the chance to reply rather than butting in. 

“Who told you?” The reply was not the first Harry had expected but it was certainly in the top ten things Severus could have said. 

“Sirius.” Harry glanced over the back of the chair to where his robe was hanging on the hook by the door the silver handle of the revolver just visible in the inside pocket. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” Severus muttered his eyes no longer looking at Harry and instead were lost in the depths of the flickering fireplace. There was another long silence before finally Severus took a deep resigned sigh and looked directly back at Harry. “I couldn’t do it Harry. I couldn’t kill a boy I’d watched grow up like he was my own child. I thought about it. Thought about killing him outright while I had the chance. I thought about the consequences if I didn’t. I thought about you. In the end though I just couldn’t do it and I let him walk away.” Severus hung his head against his chest and Harry watched as sad eyes closed defiantly against the weakness just confessed. “I thought he’d just disappear, do the right thing now he was free of Lucius control but when I heard talk in the Three Broomsticks last month about a sighting in London I knew I’d hoped for too much. Charlie’s been feeding me information from the Ministry files about Death Eater sightings, more particular the movements of Draco. If there’s one thing Malfoy’s are known for it’s revenge and I believe that is exactly what Draco’s looking for.” 

“He’s coming after me isn’t he?” Harry whispered his resolve finally set that Draco was his last remaining threat in his life. Reluctantly Severus nodded. 

“Yes. He has nothing to lose anymore and is more likely to succeed than any of his predecessors, just because of his sheer doggedness. I’ve been trying to keep tabs on him so I can alert the Auror’s but it’s impossible he’s just too quick for those fools at the Ministry. I need you safe Harry and the only way I know how to keep you safe is to keep you close to me. If he wants you Harry, he’ll have to go through me first.” Harry smiled warmly at Severus conviction having never actually heard Snape put words to his protectiveness. 

“Have you told Dumbledore?” Harry whispered intrigued to know who else knew of Draco. Again Severus nodded. 

“He knows alright. He was the one who defended me when they arrested me on charges of aiding the escape of Draco. You’re godfathers accusations hadn’t helped but Dumbledore managed to convince them of my relative innocents, at least in part. I never expected to ever be recognised for my efforts in this war Harry, but I did if secretly want to come out the other end of it a free man.” Harry nuzzled comfortingly into Severus arms the man holding Harry tightly against his chest, as if the world would end should he let go. 

“All the important people know what you did Severus and if no one else believes it, we’ll still all be thankful for your contribution, me especially.” Severus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry’s mop of hair before closing his eyes tightly. It was while they were sitting there in relative comfort that the wards on Severus door shivered. Someone wanted the Professor. Reluctantly Harry sat up from Severus lap and let the professor stride over to his door, pulling it open with some force so that the pale faced first year Slytherin student practically shat himself at the sight that greeted him. 

“Sir…Sir…” The boy stuttered, with far from what Harry would have considered Slytherin confidence. 

“What do you want?” Snape snapped glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the shelf by the door. The hand read, ‘Witching Hour’. “You do realise you’re out after curfew and my private chambers are strictly off limits to students in the lower school years!” 

“Sssorry Sir but the headmaster asked me to get you, a fights broken out in the duelling classroom and your assistance is needed.” Harry frowned a little. It seemed strange that any students would risk being out after curfew, especially enough students to create a fight. Harry watched Severus sigh the man’s shoulders slumping a little as he reached for his school cloak and pulled it hastily on. 

“Potter, stay here.” Harry didn’t comment on Severus use of his last name. Over the years ‘Potter’ had become a habit to Severus and on the odd occasion Severus slipped into his old habits, especially in moments where he was extremely pissed off. Harry nodded as Severus disappeared out of the room the door locking and warding itself shut behind him. Sighing at having his evening ruined Harry sat up from the chair and waddled over to the small kitchenette to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. It had been an utterly huge argument he’d had with Severus over eating chocolate while pregnant and it had taken three medical books, and two medicals to convince his mate chocolate was having no ill effects on their baby. It had been a tough battle but the rewards were worth it, or so Harry reckoned. 

It was while Harry was filling his mug with warm milk that the strangest feeling wrapped itself around Harry’s body, making him shudder and shiver quite ominously. Something wasn’t right. Leaving his milk where it stood on the counter Harry quickly shuffled over to his cloak and wrapped it around himself, his wand and the revolver nestled quietly against his side. A compulsion like no other drew Harry out of the room and into the torch lit corridors of the dungeons. Waddling like only an 8 1/2 month pregnant wizard could do Harry shuffled up the corridors to the main entrance hall of the castle. For saying there had been a fight in the duelling hall, there weren’t many students milling about, and no signs of professors. There was also no sound, not even a creak from ghosts or the snoring of the paintings. The strange feeling wrapped itself around Harry again and the boy drew out his wand as he turned down the corridor to head for Dumbledore’s office. Harry had just made it to the moving stone staircase that would take Harry up to the Headmaster when someone stepped out in front of him cutting off his path. It took a second for Harry to register the cropped blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes, and the wand pointed directly at his chest. 

“Draco, how did you get in?” The question echoed around the silent corridors. 

“Wouldn’t you know it, the castle just let me in. Seems I’m still apparently a student here.” The boy’s voice was like ice, and the evil little chuckle that followed it froze Harry to the core. Harry self consciously put his hand over his stomach as Draco eyed him up and down, the hand that held the wand not waving an inch. “You’ve filled out Potter, rather like a fat Bubotuber full of puss, would you pop like a balloon should I put a needle in you?” Draco looked positively possessed as his eyes lit up like candles at the suggestion of popping Harry. 

“What do you want?” Harry inquired getting suddenly nervous that no one had noticed Draco’s entrance into the castle. Draco grinned lopsidedly at Harry as he flicked his wrist….

“I want you dead Potter…” Harry saw the curse coming before the words had left Draco’s mouth. Flinging himself to the side Harry smacked into the wall face first as the curse shot straight past him, exploding the stone of the entrance halls’ staircase. Ignoring the throbbing of his nose, or the blood pouring from his split lip Harry flicked his wand back at Draco sending a strangling curse his way as he turned to run. The curse must have caught Draco a little off guard and it gave Harry enough time to run to the end of the corridor. Harry didn’t know where he was going to go, the place was seemingly deserted. The moment’s hesitation was his undoing and a curse shot down his arm searing the skin like stitches in a patchwork quilt. In his training with Jasper though Harry had learnt to control his pain and without thought began struggling up the staircase, all the while throwing curses back at his pursuer. In a duel Harry might have just stood a change of winning against Draco, but with his belly twice its size and the baby inside moving restlessly Harry was at a distinct disadvantage. 

Another pause on the third floor, to go right into the forbidden corridor or left to the owlery and tower. One well-aimed spell made the decision for him as the door to the forbidden corridor sealed itself shut, forcing Harry to continue running up the stairs. Not in the entire time he’d been pregnant had Harry done so much exercise and by the time he crashed through the door into the owlery he was panting and holding his belly in complete agony. The curse on his arm still tingled but Harry had enough fight left to slam the thick wooden door closed and seal it shut with a weak but effective charm. Not a moment later Harry heard Draco crash into the door, the boys foul language and the explosions of magic from outside testament to the blonde’s rage. The spell on the door wouldn’t hold long and Harry desperately looked around the owlery for a means of escape. Most of the school owls were out hunting at this time at night and only a few remained, but they fluttered irritably at his intrusion. A second later a snowy white owl landed on Harry’s shoulder and nipped at his ear affectionately. It was Hedwig. Stroking the owl’s chest Harry turned to her easily. 

“Go find Severus, Hedwig I need help.” Another loud explosion from outside the door made the tower shudder on its foundations and Harry walked quickly over to the open arches of the tower and let Hedwig fly off into the night. It was then that a dusty, old broomstick shoved into the corner of the owlery caught Harry’s attention. Scrambling over chewed mouse bones, owl droppings and forgotten lovers blankets Harry made his way over to the broom. Harry picked the boom up and moved over to the nearest archway and glanced down. It was a hell of a long way to the bottom of the tower, and the gravel at the bottom didn’t look soft. The broom in his hand was old, extremely old. The handle was cracked in several places, rough and dusty to the touch. The polish that had once made it gleam was just peeling flecks. The brooms bristles were in no better shape, bent, broken missing and full of cobwebs. If the broom flew at all it would be a complete miracle, let alone if it managed to hold Harry’s considerable weight long enough for him to land it safely. 

There was another explosion of magic from outside the door and Harry held his breath as he began to see the light of the magic through cracks beginning to appear in the door. Harry turned around and pulled himself quickly up onto the ledge of the archway and tucked the flimsy broom between his legs. Since they’d discovered Harry was pregnant Severus had refused to allow Harry to fly his broom anywhere, so it had literally been nine months since Harry had last been balanced on a wooden handle. Harry had no other choice now though and as the door behind him began to crumble with Draco’s magic Harry closed his eyes and launched himself off the archway into the night air. 

Harry screamed as he felt himself plummet his eyes opening in fear as he gripped uselessly at the brooms handle, trying to get it to at least fly. There was a lurch and shudder and Harry felt the handle splinter in his hands as the old decrepit broom shuddered to life and levelled out. Harry was panting as he pulled the broom to a stop, making it hover just above the trees in the gardens below him. The broom seemed to want to pull to the left all the time, no doubt because of its extreme lack of bristles that side, but Harry fought it as he caught his breath. He’d just leapt for his life and survived. 

The whir of the wind and a green curse shooting past him reminded Harry very quickly of what he was running from and with a glance behind him at the tower Harry spurred the broom on towards the dark forest. With luck Harry would loose Draco in the forest and would be safe until Severus came to find him. Harry had to fight the broom the entire way though, it’s shuddering form creaking and cracking under the strain. The broom was rapidly loosing more bristles and with the loss of bristles Harry lost speed and height. 

As Harry drew just level with the edge of the forest that the broom finally gave out and with an almighty crack snapped in two and sent Harry plummeting the last few meters to the ground. Harry barely managed to put his arms out to cushion his fall and protect the baby. Harry landed heavily with a loud expletive. A wave of fire exploded from Harry’s abdomen and the boy doubled over on the ground clutching what remained of the broom handle in his hand as the pain peeked and finally subsided again. Breathless and completely unaware of what the fall had just triggered Harry staggered to his feet and began hobbling quickly into the dark forest. With no oil lamp or torch, Harry was running blind and helplessly dodged branches, trees and fallen logs. Not really knowing where he was going Harry was surprised when he reached the edge of the lake, obviously having run an entire circle. Panting Harry fell silent and listened quietly for signs that Draco had managed to follow him. After a few minutes when only Harry could hear the soft lap of water on the edge of the lake the boy relaxed and slumped down into the sandy lake edge. Like before a wave of fire shot through his stomach, doubling him over and leaving him gasping for air. Harry didn’t like pain and this pain was something no amount of training could help him block out. Again the pain peeked, drawing tears from his eyes before subsiding again. Collapsing Harry curled up on his side and wrapped his hands around his stomach. Something wasn’t right he just knew it….

It was an hour or so that Harry lay on the sandy shore of the lake, his body periodically paralysed with the excruciating pain. Thankfully it seemed to come in regular intervals and Harry took the time without pain to try and calm himself. Harry didn’t dare move in case Draco found him. By the time the first rays of morning sun glistened off the lake surface Harry was exhausted, both with running and fighting his pain. It was almost a relief to see light and Harry closed his eyes and lapped up the warm morning sun as it ascended into the sky. As morning came so too did the sound of the birds and creatures of the forest awakening behind him and Harry listened carefully for signs of life other than creatures. 

A fluttering of wings above him was not unwelcome and Harry practically laughed with glee as he saw Hedwig circling above him, cooing madly. Harry stared at the brilliant white owl until he heard footsteps running through the undergrowth behind him. Cautiously Harry held out his wand ready to hex anyone not Severus, but as the figure emerged from between the tree trunks Harry cried out and collapsed in a heap on the sand. Severus’ had never looked so good as he fell to his knees beside Harry in the sand, and looked down over at him. 

“Fuck you’re alive.” Severus whispered in complete shock as he bent down and pressed a possessive passionate kiss to his lover’s lips. Harry could do nothing but allow Severus to hold him. The moment was short lived however and Harry froze as shadow appeared over them shortly before a foot came crashed into Severus head sending him sprawling into the shallows of the lake, spluttering and coughing. 

Draco. 

Harry stared up at the boy looming over him, a grin so evil it rivalled even his fathers. Before Harry could say anything however another wave of fire swept through his stomach and had him curling up on himself. Draco laughed as he watched Harry’s pain completely oblivious to where Severus had regained his footing in the water and was now standing knee deep in the lake his wand pointed directly at the blonde. 

“Get away from him Draco.” Severus’ voice cut through Harry’s pain and the boy fell slack as the pain passed yet again. Draco was still towering over him and Harry scrambled to his feet only to have Draco push him back to the ground with a strategically aimed foot, to an already badly cursed arm. 

“I don’t think I will Uncle Severus.” Draco spat back as Harry crawled uselessly away from Draco and over to a fallen log, half hanging in the water. Harry needed help getting up too exhausted to do it unaided. He needed to be on his feet or he didn’t stand a chance. For once, something was going right, with Draco far too interested in his staring match with Severus to notice Harry crawling to his feet. 

“Leave him alone Draco, it’s me who rejected you so it’s me you have to deal with.” Severus called to Draco again who laughed nastily and shook his head, right before sending a particularly nasty curse in Severus direction. The potions professor easily dodged the curse but its tail caught the wizard’s leg twirling around it and burning into it like a brand. Severus hardly winced as he threw a curse back at Draco, the boy easily reflecting it into the forest behind him. Draco laughed again his eyes wild with rage.

”You know Uncle Severus, I don’t care anymore what this is all about. All I know is that I want him dead, and I’m going to take delight in seeing you hurt as much as you hurt me. I’m stronger than you are Sev, I’m better than you and unlike you I don’t make silly promises….” Draco smiled and with a flick of his wrist sent a lightening bolt curse at Harry who had only just got to his feet. The curse struck with deadly force only Harry was quicker and set up his shield, the curse reflected off the shield and shot straight in Severus’ direction. Unable to move quickly enough Severus was a sitting duck for the curse, which struck him fair and square in the chest. Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just done as he watched Severus cry out in agony as a bolt of lighting struck him straight through his chest, pushing him literally out of the water and slamming him into a nearby tree on the shore line. “Fucking hell, this just gets better! Couldn’t have done better myself Potter!” Draco snarled at Harry who just at the moment got another attack of pain through his stomach and doubled over back onto his knees. Knowing that Harry was incapacitated Draco strode confidently over to where Severus was slumped against the tree heaving in pain. Angrily Draco grabbed hold of Severus hair and yanked it hard pulling the potion professors hair so that the wizard was forced to look at him. “You’re so pathetic Snape. All these years I loved you but you are nothing. You’re a sad, lonely pathetic professor who’ll never amount to anything. After all those years sacrificing yourself for the cause of ‘good’ you don’t even warrant a mention in the war stories. No one will remember you Severus Snape, no one cares. At least when I die I’ll be remembered for killing Harry Potter, which is better than not being remembered at all. You’re just a sad old potions professor who didn’t have the guts to kill his own godson in the war…” 

Harry watched the scene unfold before him, Draco’s words angering him beyond any rage he’d felt before. As he watched a single tear roll down Severus’ bloodied cheek at Draco’s words, his own godson’s wand pressed tight against his throat Harry’s blood boiled. Beyond pain there is hatred and as Harry drew himself to his feet and reached for the revolver inside his robes his hatred of Draco Malfoy clouded all of his other feelings leaving him numb. 

“…You can never kill me Severus you don’t have the guts….” Draco never finished his sentence as Harry put the gun to the back of the blonde’s head and pulled the trigger. The shot rang through the forest like a clap of thunder, sending birds skywards and making the trees shudder in fear. 

“No he can’t kill you, but I can.” Harry whispered as he watched Draco’s body slump backwards the boy’s wand falling from his grip. As if in slow motion Harry watched Draco fall into the sand at his feet, the boy’s blue eyes, open but staring coldly at nothing. Harry’s blood splattered hand shook as he stared down at Draco’s body, a thin trickle of blood running out of the boy’s nose and into the sand as the last exhale of air passed the Slytherin’s lips.


	49. Scream If You Want To

Chapter 49

“Potter you’re not helping the situation by pacing, sit, calm down and just enjoy the experience.” Harry stopped pacing immediately and bent over the end of Severus’ hospital bed, his fingers gripping the bed end in a white knuckled grip. 

“Enjoy the experience?!” Harry ground out from between gritted teeth, clearly agitated by Severus words. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you had a dragon inside of you trying to claw its way out.” Another wave of pain shot through Harry and the boy cried out in agony as the wave passed, leaving him panting desperately. 

“I resent having our child referred to as a dragon Harry.” Harry rolled his eyes as his lover who sat calmly in his hospital bed snacking on a tray of fresh fruits and sipping a goblet of water. “And you might cope with the pain a little better if you simply breathed like Madam Pomfrey showed you how.” 

“You’re not helping Severus.” Harry bit out angrily as he resumed his pacing, all the while rubbing his hand back and forth over his stomach that felt as if it might explode at any moment. Harry completed another full pace of the hospital wing before a wave of pain hit him in the gut all but doubling him over. 

“Owwwww! FUCK!!” Harry screamed in defiance as the pain finally subsided again leaving him weakly kneeling on the cold stone of the hospital wing floor. The pain was slowly beginning to get worse and the time between each wave was now barely a minute. Harry hurt, he wanted it over and he wanted it over now. 

“Now there’s completely no need for that language Potter, and you’re quite overreacting with the screaming.” Harry looked up from where he was crouched on all fours on the floor panting, to where his irritatingly calm other half was now staring sternly down at him from over the edge of the hospital bed. 

“I thought you said you’d help, ‘you’d be there with me all the way’ you said!” Harry looked incredulously up at Severus who sighed and pointed to where a tight wrapping of magically locked bandages was around his chest and the wound in his leg was being slowly healed by one of his own potions. 

“That was before you liquefied three of my ribs Potter, you’re lucky I carry my brothers lucky charm wherever I go or I wouldn’t be here at all.” Snape snapped nastily down at Harry who groaned loudly as another wave of pain swept through his body. 

“It was an accident Sev, I said I was sorry and need I remind you, you wouldn’t be here anyway if I hadn’t shot the bastard…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” This time a wave of pain followed directly after the other leaving Harry whimpering, breathless with tears streaming down his face. It had been almost eight hours since the incident down on the lake edge and Harry’s body was beginning to weaken as his labour progressed. At Harry’s sudden outpouring of pain the maliciousness of Severus’ words faded their argument forgotten and the man all but crawled out of his hospital bed and over to where Harry was still kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

“I want it out, and I want it out NOW!” Harry screamed in Severus face with pain as the potions professor knelt down beside Harry and cradled the tense boy against his body. Tears began to dampen the sleave of Severus’ bed robe but the man ignored them and merely reached for Harry’s belly that had swollen impossibly in the last hour. As much as Severus hated to admit it he knew Harry was in desperate pain, far more than himself with the curse still playing havoc with his insides. 

“Shhh, I know Harry, I know. It’ll be over so soon I promise.” Severus cooed softly against Harry’s cheek as the boy’s body, now continually strung taunt in agony, shook against his. Just at that moment the doors to the end of the hospital wing were flung open and Madam Pomfrey strode inside, a tray of medical implements hovering behind her, along with a small army of house elves she’d recruited from the kitchens. 

“Well it’s not perfect but it’ll do. We’ve never had to deliver a baby here at Hogwarts.” Severus glared at the cheery faced mediwitch who had the house elves help Severus back to his bed as she herself helped Harry into the bed beside his mates. Harry groaned as Madam Pomfrey lifted the young boy’s shirt, clinically running her hand around the round swollen belly of the young boy. Severus propped himself up with some pillows, pushing away the attentions of the house elves who were busily preparing things around Harry’s bed. Severus watched intently everything Poppy did, mentally cursing himself that he was currently incapably of performing the birth of his child as he’d planned to do. “Mmmm well I think he’s along far enough to put him out of his misery.” Pomfrey looked across at Severus calmly waiting for his inevitable disagreement to her assessment of his husband but none was forth coming. Severus it seemed was to lost in holding Harry’s hand across the small gap between the beds than the medical procedure about to happen. The mediwitch smiled secretly to herself having for the first time seen genuine, undisguised concern for Harry written across the professor’s face. “Nobby, the potion and rag please.” The doe eyed, house elf sitting on the end of Harry’s bed handed the mediwitch the uncorked potion bottle and a small square of gauze cloth, which she liberally dampened with the purple potion. “Okay Mr Potter, deep breathes and it’ll be over in no time.” 

Harry had gone far beyond everything now and hardly even noticed as the potion soaked cloth was held over his mouth and nose. As he breathed slowly, the potion began to take affect and before Harry knew it he was soaring high up in the clouds on his broom, the wind rushing about his face blowing his hair around him. His robes were flying about him in a wave of material. Harry loved flying and he laughed and chuckled to himself as he looped the loop and ducked, weaved and dived through the cloud formations. Harry had never felt this good before, even after Dudley had snuck magic mushrooms into the stew one night at his Aunt and Uncles house. 

Eventually though his dream began to fade and Harry slowly became aware of fingers tightly interlinked with his own and a gentle soothing hand brushing over his forehead. 

“Shhh Harry, sleep you did so well my love.” Harry heard a very familiar voice whisper against his cheek but in his current state of mind couldn’t put a face to the voice. Slowly Harry closed his eyes again and as the fingers continued to sooth over his forehead Harry fell quietly into the darkness of sleep. 

************************

Harry awoke groggily to many hushed whispers. Harry’s head felt like he had a really bad hangover, and his eyes felt red and sore. Squinting in the light of what he assumed was the hospital wing Harry could just make out lots of blurry figures standing in a huddle at the far end of the wing, their voices just hushed whispers. Intent on seeing what was going on Harry went to reach across for his glasses, which were perched on the bedside table. Before his fingers could reach the glasses however Harry hissed in pain at the stretch, his hand instantly falling beneath the sheets to his stomach where it hurt. Harry winced a little as he fingered the light bandage on his abdomen, an inch or so below his navel. It took all of three seconds for Harry to register that his stomach was flat again, and that the bulge that had been there when he’d fallen asleep was gone. More carefully this time Harry rolled over and grabbed his glasses slipping them on hastily before lifting the edge of the bandage on his stomach to glance at the damage beneath. What he saw however was not what he expected. A single burn like mark stretched from one side of his stomach to the other, it’s edges still a little purple and bruised but not a scar in sight. Stunned Harry dropped his blanket back into place and looked up at the crowd gathered in the corner of the ward. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Seamus and Ginny were among just a few of the faces Harry recognised. All of them were crowded around something or someone, some of them even holding wrapped gifts. Harry frowned as he tried and failed to see what they were looking at, and then he heard it. A soft cry of a baby coming from the centre of the crowd. Immediately everyone cooed at the baby and Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Sirius and Dumbledore making baby faces at the unseen crying child. 

Harry’s giggle was louder than expected and almost immediately the entire group spun around to face Harry, who managed to wiggle his way to sitting up in bed. 

“Mr Potter, ready to join us at last!” Madam Pomfrey emerged from the centre of the crowd and strode confidently over to where Harry was sitting up in bed. “How are you feeling? A little groggy still, that potion is one of the best made especially for you by the foremost potions masters in the country.” Madam Pomfrey winked at Harry knowingly as she inspected the wound below the bandage before fluffing his pillow and giving him a pepper-up potion to drink. 

“Oh Harry he’s beautiful.” Harry smiled as Sirius immediately took up position beside Harry’s bed when Madam Pomfrey moved away. 

“Absolutely adorable.” Mrs Weasley cooed from where she moved over to the end of Harry’s bed and was currently tucking in Harry’s blankets like a doting mother. 

“And a healthy little tyke too, judging from the set of lungs he’s got on him.” Albus sat quietly down in the chair beside Harry having patted the boy’s hand warmly in congratulations. 

“Oh well I’ll just have to believe you I haven’t seen him yet, in fact I didn’t even know he was a he.” Harry whispered his voice still a little raw from the considerable amount of screaming he’d done earlier. There was gentle laughter from those who’d heard Harry’s comment. From over in the corner the baby continued to cry and Harry watched as the small gathering parted and Harry saw for the first time what had held the groups attention for so long. In a warm beam of sunlight streaming in through the glass windows, sat Severus in a plush armchair, cradled in his arms a tiny little crying bundle. Harry couldn’t keep the tears from rolling down his face as he watched Severus look up at him a beaming bright smile stretching from ear to ear on his face. 

“He really is the most gorgeous baby Harry.” Harry smiled at Hermione who had perched herself on the end of Harry’s bed, Ron dutifully standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah and the best part is, he doesn’t look a bit like Snape.” Ron added cheekily before his mother swatted him across the back of his head. At length Severus rose from the armchair in the sunbeam and walked ever so carefully over to where Harry was, the bundle cradled so gently in his arms as if he was carrying his most precious potion. 

“Don’t drop him.” Fred chimed in unhelpfully as Severus slowly sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed and softly transferred the still crying child into Harry’s awaiting arms. 

“Yeah or he’ll turn out like Draco.” George muttered both twins again receiving double swats across the back of their heads from Mrs Weasley. Strange as it was Severus laughed at George’s comment something very few people had ever seen Snape do. 

”So true.” Severus whispered up at his former students who all but passed out having seen the softer side of Severus Snape. “Isn’t he perfect.” Severus whispered as Harry settled with the child in his arm, the unfamiliar weight somewhat disconcerting. Harry didn’t know what to do now that he had an actual live son, and he was so afraid he’d fuck up as he stared into the pretty green eyes of his son. 

“Yeah perfect.” Harry whispered back in aw as the child instantly settled down in his arms and closed its eyes in sleep. Gently Harry stroked a fingertip down his son’s rosy cheek feeling the baby smooth skin and the soft dusting of black hair on the baby’s head. 

“You’ve got to name him yet, any ideas Harry? We’ve been throwing a few around all afternoon.” Bill appeared from beside his mother, Charlie on the other side both looking as cheeky as Fred and George who were still staring at Severus like he had another head growing. Silently Harry glanced up at Severus who merely shrugged his shoulders and instead gently brushed his fingertips back and forth across he new son’s forehead. Turning back to his son Harry thought for a moment before a name popped instantly into his head. 

“Alexander James.” Harry whispered listening as the group murmured their agreement, and debated the prospects of giving the child such a strong and meaningful name. 

“Very good choice.” Severus whispered as he leaned across and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“Indeed.” Whispered Dumbledore as he stood up from his seat beside the bed, sensing the couple need to be alone. “…and in saying that, I believe our new resident family are in need of some recovery time.” Albus’ eyes twinkled in the sunshine as he looked from Severus to Harry and then to their quietly sleeping child. “I extended my invitation to all of you to join me for biscuits and tea in my office.” Everyone muttered their agreement and slowly one by one each and every witch and wizard bid their congratulations and farewells to Harry and Severus, until finally the couple were alone. 

“Severus.” Harry whispered drawing his lover’s attention up from where Severus was again doting over his sleeping son. 

“Hmmm.” Severus replied as he glanced up from Alexander to smile warmly at Harry. 

“I’m sorry I killed Draco.” Harry wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to say that but he watched silently as a tear fell down Severus cheek and dropped silently on to the blanket Alexander was wrapped in. 

“It’s okay. It’s just hard to separate the difference between the boy I knew as a baby and what he’d become. It needed to be done and I’m so unbelievably grateful that he didn’t take you or Alexander away from me or my life really wouldn’t have been worth living.” Harry blushed a little as Severus pressed a warm kiss to his lips before placing one on Alexander’s forehead. 

“What are they doing with his body?” Harry whispered still a little hazy about what actually happened after he’d shot Draco. 

“He’s going to be buried beside his father in a muggle cemetery in Kent. The Malfoy’s have been buried there for centuries; it’s a fitting end really.” Severus sighed sadly but then smiled again as Alexander squirmed in Harry’s arms, muttering his discomfort of having both his parents talking over him while he was trying to sleep. 

“I think that’s a sign you both need to get some sleep.” Alexander whimpered and complained as Severus lifted him from Harry’s arms allowing Harry to settle back down into his bed. Harry smiled as he watched Severus coo soothingly to their child who snuggled back against his fathers robe clad body.

“You really are a hopeless sook you know that don’t you Severus Snape?” Harry spoke very matter of factly, as Severus settled himself in another armchair beside Harry’s bed, having tucked the blanket back around his son for warmth. 

“I resent that Potter, I am and always will be Professor Severus Snape, snarky, sarcastic son of a bitch that I always was, it’s just now I’ve got something to look forward to coming home to at the end of the teaching day.” With a wink Severus watched as Harry chuckled before the boy put aside his glasses and rolled over onto his side. For a long while Harry listened to Severus whispering sweet things to Alexander as he slept, he himself beginning to drift into slumber. The very last words Harry heard as he fell into sleep was Severus’ voice whispering ever so softly into his ear. 

“I love you Harry Potter.”…


	50. End

Chapter 50 

Professor Potter ran swiftly along the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his robes swirling around him in a flury. Harry slowed down as he reached the open doors of the great hall. Inside already was the usual rabble of students gathered around their respective house tables, gorging themselves on the Halloween feast laid before them. Straightening his robes Harry paused briefly to acknowledge the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall before he swiftly strode down towards the head table. 

“Ah Mr Potter, so nice of you to join us, trouble with your last class?” Harry shuffled along the table and sat quickly down beside one Severus Snape. 

“Just a small minor hitch.” Harry tried to brush the incident off as he reached for his own plate to begin filling it with his chosen meal of the evening. 

“A minor hitch Potter? The explosion rocked the castle.” Harry glared across at Snape who was sitting far too smugly in his chair; his silver fork paused above his plate filled with a slice of meat. It had been less than six months since Harry had been officially instated as the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts and everyone was eagerly monitoring his progress. Six years of training had prepared Harry very little for what actual teaching was like and there were quite the few rumours flying about the castle about Professor Potter’s unusual classes. 

“Yes, just a minor stray spell nothing too life threatening…” Harry spat pointedly at his husband who obediently kept his mouth shut, having become very much aware of Harry’s moods. 

“Daddy says you made a ‘spiny crusted demon’ disappear.” Harry nearly choked on his potatoes as he glanced down at his six-year-old son who was sitting, propped up on several pillows between his parents.

“It didn’t disappear Alex, I just misplaced it…”

“In the girl’s bathroom on the sixth floor while Lavender Goodwell was in there washing her hands.” Harry glared at Severus from over the top of his son’s head his face suddenly turning an unattractive shade of red as the entire teaching staff roared in laughter. So everyone obviously knew about the mistake, Harry had hoped vehemently that he’d fixed the problem before anybody knew. Even Alexander was giggling although the six year old probably didn’t know at what. The boy was too busy getting Spaghetti all down his front and over his face to actually be paying much attention to the conversation going on around him. 

“Can I have a toffee apple Daddy?” Alex’s voice cut through the laughter as he addressed Severus, his hands and face covered in spaghetti sauce and pasta. Harry assumed not much of which had made it into Alex’s mouth. 

“Not until you’ve finished that.” Severus replied as he attempted fruitlessly to wipe some of the mess from his son’s face. Alex just giggled and pushed Severus napkin away from him.

“Harry did you see the postcard from Albus in the staff room?” McGonagall glanced down from her seat in the middle of the table, her half moon glasses catching the candlelight and making her eyes sparkle much the same as Albus’ had once done. Harry shook his head. It had been almost a year since Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen had finally retired. According to his leaving speech he had indeed gone on a trip, in search of the factory, which made lemon drops. 

”It’s wonderful, he’s in Wales at the moment doing a bit of muggle skiing.” Harry nodded and smiled hardly surprised that Dumbledore was trying muggle sports.

“Oh and Hermione and Ron have sent us the invitation to their wedding next month.” Harry beamed across at Severus, finally glad to hear that his two best friends had finally set a date for their wedding. Hermione had gone on to be Bill Weasly’s apprentice working for Gringotts, while Ron had gone on to be the most unconventional Auror the ministry had ever seen. Harry was proud of his friends just as they were proud of him. 

“Daddy?” Harry turned his attention back to his son who had most surprisingly finished his meal his tomato smeared grin beaming from behind the mop of unruly black hair. 

“Yes?” Harry inquired quietly as he like Severus attempted to clean up his grubby son. 

“Can I have a toffee apple now and one for Uncle Sirius too?” Harry sighed and nodded and having reached across to the bowl of sweets grabbed two of the toffee-coated apples, handing them both to his son. Within an instant Alex had wiggled himself down from the table and having crawled under the table from between his parents feet he took off up the centre of the student tables, the two toffee apples held out in either hand and his arse hanging out of his little trousers which had slid down off his hips. At the sight of his bare backside son Severus groaned and put his head in his hands. The students laughed but all of them had become used to having Alex running around the castle and a Gryfindor prefect managed to catch Alex at the doors to the great hall and helped the boy get dressed before sending him off on his way again. Harry smiled at the prefect in thanks and leaned across and pressed a soft reassuring kiss to Severus cheek. 

“Its times like that I truly believe he inherited your lack of shame Potter.” Severus arched his eyebrow accusingly at Harry who looked mildly affronted at the comment. 

“Oh that’s rich, coming from you who allowed him to get his fingers stuck in a potions bottle last week.” Severus blushed a little and sighed before smiling and shaking his head. 

“God that was funny.” Severus chuckled as he remembered the scene Alex had created having been rummaging through his potions classroom, and getting his fingers stuck in a bottle. 

“Yeah it was.” Harry whispered as he leant his head against Severus shoulder, as the elder man placed his hand comfortingly over Harry’s under the table. The moment however was broken as a first year Gryfindor approached the staff table. 

“Um, professors I just thought you should know Alex has just gone into the forbidden corridor on the third floor, Professor Black has gone after him but he told me to inform you.” Harry rolled his eyes and sprung to his feet, as did Severus both parents with the same mind. 

“You know what Potter I think our son has inherited your same ability of finding trouble where ever he goes.” Severus and Harry strode out of the hall side by side intent on finding their son. 

“Well could be worse, he could have the magical ineptitude of Longbottom, then we’d really be in trouble….” Harry and Severus broke into laughter as they disappeared up the grand staircase towards the third floor. 

It had been six long years since Voldemort had gone, and seven since Harry’s life had changed so dramatically when Severus had called in his debts. If Harry had perhaps known what he knew now about how things would have turned out he might, just might, not have called Severus a slimy little bastard when the man had asked for his hand in marriage. It was strange how things in the world worked out, and stranger still how happiness could come from such desolate beginnings…but then those are the rewards when one walks a path that others fear to tread….

THE END


	51. Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Art is not mine it was a gift from a talented artist whose name escapes me. Please if this is yours or you know who created it please let me know so I can acknowledge the artist. Thanks Riffraff.


End file.
